It Started With Sweet Revenge
by superxprettyxkitty
Summary: At the start of their fifth year Severus decides to take some serious revenge on Sirius with devastating consequences. Emotions get in the way of revenge and hatred, the relationship between them changes and their worlds are turned upside down. MPREG.
1. Chapter 1

Sirius x Severus

Set during their school years

Boyxboy MPreg

Don't like don't read.

Reviews please?

Enjoy!

-L x

There were many things that Severus Snape could have done but the idea of choice seemed the most intense. It was his fifth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and he had spent the past four years being teased and tormented by a group of four young Gryffindor boys who called themselves 'The Marauders'. He had put up with their harsh name calling, their hexing matches, the humiliating circumstances they put him through, the verbal abuse, the physical abuse and sometimes the downright cruel torments since first year, he had done his best to ignore some of the things they said or attempted to do to him and of course he did stand up for himself but nothing seemed to work and although they were always the ones to start the fights and always the ones to finish them Severus was nearly always the one in trouble, well that had happened too many times, Severus had been put in detentions for weeks, had points taken away, Hogsmeade trips disbanded for a short period of time and even had his wand confiscated for hurling a particularly nasty hex at James Potter after an incident in third year involving a toilet, but now he was finally going to get his revenge.

Just over a month ago, around seven weeks to be precise, on the first evening back at school there had been a welcome back party of sorts that happened in the room of requirement, many students of different year groups had attended and brought various food and beverages, many of which being alcoholic. Thankfully none of the teachers had caught on that students were sneaking around past lights out and if they did they must have been incredibly lax on it seeing as it was the start of a new year and all, although there were some students thrown in detention after wards for indecent behaviour.

Severus wasn't usually one to attend or even enjoy parties as such in fact he had never really been to one before except this particular one. This party was going to be a life changing thing for a certain black haired, grey eyed Gryffindor boy. During said party Severus had done his best to mingle and keep well out of his path for an hour or two until Black had consumed dubious amounts of alcohol enough for Severus to make his way over there once the boy's back was turned he slipped something into his drink, that something being a potion he had brewed personally. That potion was going to hopefully be the beginning of something very big.

After spiking the young boy's drink, Severus had then himself taken a beautification potion, knowing that Sirius would have very little if any desire to be with him as his usual self. Severus knew he wasn't the best looking person in the school he was skinny and pallid with a dark gloomy appearance, an overly large hooked nose and as other people clearly thought, greasy. Not that he was actually that greasy he did wash rather frequently it was just having dark hair made it seem worse than it was, he was a teenager after all he was greasy to some degree but not to the point others made him out to be. After consuming the potion he had made his move, he managed to get Black alone and under the influence of alcohol, being a teenage boy with raging hormones and setting eyes on someone who would give the illusion of being irresistibly beautiful one thing lead to another and they ended up a along the other end of the corridor in an empty classroom having sex.

Severus chuckled at the memory. It wasn't technically proper sex the potion Severus had spiked Sirius' drink with was actually something he had done a fair amount of research on, it was called the Trenceptous potion. Severus had spent around three days brewing and concocting such an advanced potion right down to the exact details. He had spent the entire summer researching it, collecting ingredients and learning about how to use it. The potion itself was primarily used in infertile couples, aging women who wanted a baby or were trying to improve their sex life or for gay couples to spice up their sex lives by creating a spare opening behind one man's testicles pushing the inside of his penis forward in theory elongating it temporarily and giving him the ability to have intercourse in a similar way to a woman. At first Severus had dismissed the idea until he had read further into it, the stronger the dose the more powerful the potion could be and the more likely it was to produce a result, the exact result Severus was hoping for.

"Oi Snape, have you seen my Astronomy text book?" Avery asked rummaging around in the trunk at the foot of his bed.

"No I haven't sorry, ask Evan he had a stack of books in his hand last night because he was tidying up" Severus replied watching his friend gazing around the floor at the clothes strewn around him.

"Great, I'll ask him when he gets out of the bathroom, you might want to get up by the way or you're going to be late" Avery pointed getting to his feet.

"I'm never late" Severus chuckled slipping out from under his bed covers. All he had to do now was sit back and wait.

Up In the Gryffindor Dormitories...

It was still the early hours of the morning when Sirius Black awoke to a horrible pang in his stomach. Groaning he sat up slowly rubbing his tired eyes.

"Not again" he grumbled throwing back the covers and running into the bathroom slamming the door shut behind him before throwing himself at the toilet heaving violently into the basin clutching onto the sides for dear life.

"Oh fuck" he groaned coughing several times before wiping his mouth on a piece of tissue and dropping to his knees beside the toilet.

This had been the second week running he had woken up to an urgent need to vomit in the morning, some days he had woken up and been alright until he had gotten out of bed and tried to get himself dressed then found himself running to the bathroom to be sick, one day he even made it all the way down to the common room before having to run back up to the toilet to empty his meagre stomach contents again. He had even been sick sometimes during the day or at least had felt very nauseous and had barely been eating anything, Remus seemed to think it was perhaps flu, or a stomach bug of sorts making him so ill but Sirius didn't feel as though he had anything like that he just felt over tired, sick, achy and needed to urinate every five minutes.

Groaning he leaned over the toilet and vomited again into the basin spitting out the horrid taste of bile before wiping his mouth off again and flushing the toilet. Getting to his feet he walked shakily over to the sink washed his hands and rinsed his mouth out before exiting the bathroom and heading straight back over to his bed.

"Fuck life" he mumbled getting back into bed burying his face in his pillow willing the nauseous churning in his gut to go away so he could get dressed.

It wasn't long before his deep even breathing could be heard as he drifted back off to sleep for a little while before he was forced to get up for lessons.

"Sirius, are you going to get out of bed or do I have to drag you?" Remus' voice echoed through his thoughts.

Opening his eyes slowly Sirius groaned gazing up into his friends face.

"Five more minutes" he grumbled burying his face under the covers.

"Honestly I don't know what's gotten into you lately you're even lazier than usual" Remus tutted moving back over to his own bed to pack his things into his bag.

"In case you haven't noticed I've been getting up at ridiculous o clock in the morning to throw up every day" Sirius retorted slowly sitting himself up and reaching for the goblet of water on his bedside table.

"Yes I have and I think you should go and see Madame Pomfrey about it before you end up missing any more lessons" Remus replied.

"Who's going to miss more lessons?" James said coming out of the bathroom with rubbing his hair vigorously with a towel.

"Sirius is still throwing up" Remus explained. "I've told him to go and see Madame Pomfrey but he doesn't seem too keen" he added.

"I don't need to go and see Pomfrey, there's nothing wrong with me" Sirius retorted sipping at his drink.

"Mate I'm not being funny or anything but you look bloody terrible, you've been really sick and you're falling asleep all the time" James said bluntly earning a vicious glare from Sirius.

"Because I'm tired, Remus thinks its flu therefore I will be better in a few days" Sirius replied gruffly.

"You said that last week" Remus replied quickly.

"Oh shut up" Sirius laughed playfully swinging his legs over the side of the bed and getting slowly to his feet his stomach still a little queasy.

Slowly he managed to dress himself slinging his bag over his shoulder he followed his three friends from the dormitory down the stairs and into the common room.

"So tell me Padfoot, what are your plans for this year then?" James asked slinging his arm around his friend's shoulders as they passed through the portrait hole and onto the stairs.

"Get better, not fail my exams, piss of my mother, have a laugh and do some serious pranking" Sirius grinned running his fingers through his limp dark hair, something else he wasn't too impressed about, since he had fallen ill he was paler, sicklier looking and his hair had lost all life and shine.

"Since when did you care about exams?" Remus quirked an eyebrow.

"You have a point there Moons" Sirius grinned.

Walking through the entrance hall they made their way into the busy great hall packed with students. Heading along the Gryffindor table they dropped down in a space not too far from the door. Sirius cringed at the sight of the freshly cooked sausages, egg, bacon the piles of fruit, toast and cereal of all kinds they could eat. He sat down beside Remus with James and Peter sitting opposite them and watched as they piled their plates high with food the smell almost making him gag.

"Not having anything Pads?" Remus asked tucking into his sausages.

Sirius shook his head weakly clutching at his stomach. "I don't think I could keep anything down" he grimaced averting his eyes as Remus sank his teeth into a thick sausage.

"Have something to drink then, you'll get dehydrated" James pushed the jug of iced pumpkin juice towards him.

Shakily Sirius poured himself a goblet full and sipped at it slowly trying to fight off the horrible crawling sensation in the pit of his stomach.

"What's first lesson?" Peter asked through a mouthful of food.

"Potions" Remus replied quickly.

"Great all we need is another lesson with those Slytherin's" James rolled his eyes glancing back over his shoulder at the table full of students dressed in silver and green.

Sirius glanced over at the Slytherin table his eyes scanning up and down until he found that familiar patch of dark hair and pale eyes of his younger brother Regulus. He was sitting in amongst a crowd of older Slytherin boy's in the same year and some of the same classes as Sirius. William Avery, Nathaniel Mulciber, Evan Rosier, a boy in Regulus' year named Wilkes and Snivellus fucking Snape. Sirius' eyes narrowed as he stared at the greasy haired dark arts fanatic, he had always hated the boy ever since they first spoken to him on the train in first year, things had gone from bad to worse and quite often encounters with Severus ended in hexing, name calling and the Slytherin being humiliated in front of a crowd of spectators. Sirius let out a small chuckle remembering just a few weeks ago when he had hexed Snape so his trousers fell down in front of his little gang of Slytherin friends. To his surprise instead of hexing him back, chasing after him or screaming abuse, Snape had just smirked at him an expression on his face that disturbed Sirius slightly.

Sirius hated the thought of his younger brother hanging about with people like that, he had warned him many times about Mulciber and Avery in particular about how nasty they could turn if something didn't go their way, their idea of fun was someone else's idea of torture, he had also warned him about Snape but there wasn't much he could do to actually stop Regulus from mingling with people like that especially when his mother and father had been encouraging it, it was as though they _wanted_ their youngest son to become a death eater. He watched as Avery slung an arm around Regulus' shoulders playfully and they all burst out laughing.

"Sirius, are you coming or not?" Remus called shaking his friends arm snapping him out of his hateful trance.

"Sorry, what?" Sirius blinked gazing up at Remus who was now on his feet staring down at him as if he had was stupid.

"First lesson, we're going to be late, come on" Remus said again.

Downing the rest of his drink, Sirius got to his feet watching the crowd of Slytherin boy's leaving their table and heading towards the entrance to the great hall. Smiling he followed after his friends still clutching his stomach.

They walked out into the entrance hall laughing together Sirius watched as his brother detached from the crowd of his Slytherin friends and headed off up the staircases whilst the others went down the dark entrance to the dungeons.

"Got your eye on anything this year then, Sirius?" James asked casually strolling along beside him.

"Yeah, my bed" Sirius yawned, he wasn't even in the mood to search for someone to parade around with until he grew tired of them at the moment, he had been feeling like shit, throwing up at every opportunity and sleeping for hours on end, his teachers were even starting to notice a change in his behaviour how he was growing quieter as the days went on.

"Very funny Pads, I meant who would you like to take to your bed?" James wiggled his eyebrows at his friend.

"Don't be too shocked but I don't fancy climbing into bed with anyone any time soon, especially not in this state" Sirius grimaced a horrible pang of nausea washing over him again.

"Wow you really must be ill" Peter laughed as they headed along the corridor stopping outside their classroom door with the rest of the students waiting for Professor Slughorn to arrive.

Sirius leaned back against the cold dungeon wall watching James holding Peter in a headlock teasing the smaller plump boy.

"You don't look very good, Sirius maybe you should just go and see Madame Pomfrey" Remus said his eyebrows creasing into a frown.

"I just feel really sick again" Sirius let out a long drawn out breath.

"What's the matter with you Black, you've gone a bit pale" Avery laughed over at him from amongst his little crowd of friends.

Sirius glared over at the boy he was in no mood for this shit. "Piss off you nob head" he growled.

"Aw did someone not get enough sleep last night?" Mulciber pouted and the others laughed.

"Oi what's going on here then?" James said breaking the headlock and striding over to Sirius looking over at the group of smirking Slytherin's.

"Nothing just leave it, they're just being pathetic little pricks as usual" Sirius replied closing his eyes in a long slow blink.

James looked back over to them before his hazel eyes settled on Snape. "Still not washed your hair Snivellus? Oh right I forgot you wash it once a year, start of a new school year you give it a wash and hope it lasts right?" he said nastily and Snape shot him a death glare.

"Oh be quiet Potter at least my hair doesn't look like a birds nest you need to put a comb through it before something decides to move in" Snape retorted smugly earning a round of laughs from his Slytherin friends.

"God I feel sick..." Sirius groaned clutching at his stomach again.

"It's funny how you only get brave when your little death eater friends are loitering around, they wouldn't back you up if I was to give you a bloody good hiding and you know it Snivellus" James snarled. A vein throbbed in Severus' temple just as he was about to open his mouth and say something Sirius threw himself forward.

"I'm gonna be sick!" he said clamping a hand over his mouth and rushing off down the corridor throwing himself into the boy's toilets.

A roar of laughter erupted from the Slytherin's.

James hesitated a moment before turning to Remus and Peter. "Come on let's go and see if he's alright" he nodded towards the other end of the corridor.

The two boys nodded, ignoring the group of laughing boys they hurried off down the corridor and into the toilets after their friend.

"How embarrassing..." Sirius grumbled wiping his mouth off on a piece of tissue.

"Sirius? Are you alright?" Remus called as they came hurrying through the door just as Sirius flushed the toilet and left his cubicle looking pale faced and run down.

"I've been better" he replied walking over to the sinks washing his hands under the tap and splashing some cold water on his face.

"I really think that maybe you should-"

"Remus just shut up! If you're going to say go and see Pomfrey again don't bother, I don't need to go for something as stupid as a tummy bug leave it be you haven't caught it and if you were going to you would have it by now so shut up, sit down and don't mention it again" Sirius snapped making all three of his friends jump and stare at him open mouthed. Sirius NEVER took his anger out on any of them, not even when he was enraged to the point of castrating someone he never took anything out on them.

"Fine then, I'll see you later when you learn to calm down" Remus said wrinkling his nose with distaste, turning on his heels he marched away out of the toilets leaving James and Peter to stand staring at Sirius.

"What?" he snapped turning off the taps and drying his hands on a paper towel.

"Don't you think you were a little harsh on Moony? He was only trying to help..." James said cautiously staring at his friend.

"He might be trying to help but he's been wittering on about it for days like a little old woman I've told him no and he won't shut up" Sirius sighed turning to stare at his pale drawn reflection in the mirror.

"He's only worried about you, we all are" Peter said calmly.

"I'm not going to get better if people keep badgering me to go to the hospital wing and pestering me about things" Sirius replied running his hands through his hair irritably trying to make it look a bit better.

"Yeah well... let's just go to potions I need a sit down even if it is a lesson" Sirius said grumpily slinging his bag back over his shoulder and heading for the door. "You coming?" he said turning to stare at the other two.

They headed back up the corridor together and into class, everyone was already sitting down and Slughorn had begun the lecture by the time they actually arrived. Peter shut the door behind them and everyone turned to stare.

"Ah there you are, I thought you'd gotten lost, never mind take a seat and we'll get started" Slughorn said gesturing to their empty desks. Sirius looked over to where Remus was sitting at his desk alone facing the front, sighing he moved over and sat down quietly beside him without sparing a glance.

"As I was saying..." Slughorn continued flicking his wand a piece of chalk began to write itself against the black board at the front of the cool room.

Sirius leaned forward resting his head on his arms against the desk, perhaps Slughorn wouldn't notice if he had a kip for ten minutes. He turned his face away from Remus and gazed across the classroom at the rest of the students.

Lily Evans sat her fiery red locks pulled back into tight bunches facing backwards today, Sirius smirked remembering the rather crude comment that James had made about holding onto them whilst doing something obscene to the girl. Averting his eyes they followed along the middle row of the room filled mainly with Gryffindor students, his eyes continued to wander right to the other side of the room on the far right where the Slytherin's sat. Sirius watched Evan passing notes to Avery over the desks smirking and laughing to themselves about something, Mulciber leaning across the desk to look at the note in Avery's hands. Growing bored of watching them very quickly, Sirius' eyes wandered to the desk in front where Snape sat alone his chin resting on the palm of his right hand his left resting against the table. Sirius' eyes narrowed once again.

Snape... that name alone could make Sirius' blood boil. He watched the ebony locks falling to the slender Slytherin's shoulders the way it framed his pale face in lank greasy curtains. He positively hated this boy and yet he felt extremely wary of him. Yes, the Sirius Black knight of the Gryffindor house was wary of a lonely small half-blood Slytherin who skulked around in dark corners with his nose buried in a book of some sort at every opportunity.

It wasn't that Severus was intimidating, it wasn't that Severus was nasty, it wasn't even his vast knowledge of the dangerous dark arts and powerful hexes that worried Sirius, it was what he knew and apparently had still been keeping secret from the rest of the school that bothered Sirius the most.

Back on the first night of term, Sirius and his friends had organised a little party they had been talking about all summer passing out notes and information on the train that once they had been sent back to their common rooms people should then start discreetly making their way up to the room of requirement for a little back to school knees up. Sirius had ended up absolutely blitzed in no time at all downing as much fire whiskey as he possibly could before being dragged away into the corridor where Severus had practically thrown himself at him. Sirius was too blind drunk to even attempt to stop him and at that point in time Severus had seemed far more attractive slightly effeminate even, unable to control the situation Sirius had been dragged into a nearby classroom and the next thing he knew he was lying flat on his back over Professor McGonagall's desk allowing himself to be taken by his arch nemesis.

Too drunk to even remember how he had managed to make it all the way back up to the Gryffindor tower with his trousers round his ankles he had staggered into the dormitory and fell asleep sitting on the toilet. His friends found him some eight hours later when he was in a mess, hung over and late for lessons.

One thing he did remember about that night though was a horrible crawling sensation and stabbing stomach pains right after he had his last drink, they had only lasted a minute or so but they were enough to be memorable, and the sex. Sirius cringed at the thought of it he'd slept with Severus Snape and allowed the greasy little prat to dominate him, in fact from what he could remember it was very pleasurable not like first time anal sex was supposed to be at all. Sirius frowned trying to remember it better in fact it didn't even feel like he had penetrated his backside. No that wasn't possible, of course it had to be his arse, what else was there?

Lost in thought Sirius hadn't even noticed Severus had turned to stare at him back until the boy waved at him across the classroom snapping him out of the trance making him blush slight and glare furiously at the black haired boy.

Sirius sat upright still glaring viciously at Snape even when the boy shot him that same disturbed look. Sirius frowned in confusion, he had seen Severus making peculiar faces at him before as if to say he knew something Sirius didn't. He continued to watch the other boy as he winked at him and wiggled his eyebrows. Severus glanced at Slughorn to make sure his back was turned before he pouted and rubbed his stomach then shot Sirius the strangest look yet, a look of triumph.

"I'M GOING TO RAM THAT ARSEHOLE THROUGH THE WALL IN A MINUTE!" Sirius yelled furiously across the classroom before he could stop himself.

Slughorn stopped talking and turned to stare at Sirius along with the rest of the students.

"Mister Black, what seems to be the problem?" Professor Slughorn asked staring confusedly at his student surprised at his sudden outburst.

"Nothing" Sirius grumbled resting his chin on his arms trying to avoid the irritating smirk playing on Snape's face.

"Right well try to control yourself, if I hear any more language from you it will be five points do I make myself clear?" Slughorn said flatly.

"Yes professor"

"Very good" the potions master nodded turning his attention back to the black board.

"Sirius, what the hell?" James whispered turning around to stare at him.

"That little tosser sitting over there keeps looking at me, he's pissing me off" Sirius nodded over to where Snape sat looking thoroughly pleased with himself.

"Just ignore him Padfoot, he's not worth your time or energy" James said and Peter nodded his agreement.

By the time lunch came around Sirius was feeling much better, after almost getting into trouble during transfiguration for falling asleep, Sirius was rather eager to get to professor Binn's history of magic lesson for once.

"You seem brighter" James commented watching Sirius shovelling cherry pie into his mouth.

"I feel a bit better actually" he grumbled through a mouthful of food.

"That's good, maybe you won't have to go and see Pomfrey after all" Peter commented glancing at Remus who was nudging his lunch around his plate with a fork.

Sirius swallowed his food, gulping at his drink he turned to Remus. "Look Moony, I'm sorry I shouted at you earlier I wasn't feeling very well you know how I hate going to the hospital wing, forgive me?" he pouted knowing this expression would always win Remus over.

Remus stared hard at him before he sighed. "Yeah, sorry for getting on at you by the way we're all just worried about you" the werewolf replied.

"Yeah I know, you know how I get sometimes when people mother me" Sirius grinned and the others laughed.

"Yeah don't we half" James laughed.

After lunch the four of them headed up to their history of magic lesson, as soon as Sirius put his head down on the table he was asleep not that Professor Binn's the only ghost teacher in the school ever noticed he was too busy droning on in his thoroughly dull monotone voice almost completely unaware of what the students were actually doing during his lessons.

Halfway through the lesson Sirius yawned and sat up gazing around, a group of girls were talking in the front row right under the Professor's nose yet he didn't seem to have noticed, most of the others were half asleep or doodling in their books, James was making eyes at Lily, Peter was asleep and glancing over at the Slytherin's even Snape looked as though he was struggling to keep his eyes open.

Wait. Sirius frowned to himself and looked away, why was he looking at Snape again? Maybe it was because he was still worried that Snape would say something about their little encounter. Then again what would Severus have to gain from telling everyone including his Slytherin friends that he fucked a Gryffindor boy? What would Regulus say if he found out especially seeing as Sirius had never actually slept with anyone before then in fact he hadn't even slept with anyone since. The thought of losing his virginity to Snape almost made his stomach churn and he briefly wondered if it was Severus' first time too, either way Snape didn't seem anywhere near as drunk as Sirius in fact he didn't really see drunk at all.

Sirius yawned and sat up stretching his arms down by his sides, even if Snape did decide to tell maybe nobody would believe him, it was weeks ago, most people at the party were at least a little tipsy unless somebody saw them disappear. Sirius decided it would be best not to think about it right now, worry about it later if Snape decided to start behaving any stranger if need be he could always hex his bollocks blue. Yeah, that's what he would do.

Almost a week passed and Sirius wasn't getting any better he had woken up every morning to the same urgent need to rush to the bathroom and be sick, he felt nauseous throughout the day and could barely keep his eyes open let alone the fact he seemed to constantly need to urinate, he felt dizzy every time he got out of bed or stood up to fast and as soon as the nausea had worn off he was ravenous.

Cursing under his breath he leaned over the toilet and vomited into the basin again before getting to his feet and swilling his mouth out with his strong peppermint mouthwash, not that the flavour helped any he wanted to gag every time he brushed his teeth let alone anything else.

He yawned and slowly made his way back into the dormitory clutching his stomach, his friends were still asleep so he flopped back down on his bed without even bothering to get under the covers, moments later and he was asleep again.

"It doesn't seem right to wake him he's not well" James said in a low voice as the three other Marauders stood and stared down at the form of their sleeping friend.

"No but he does have to get up for lessons, it is kind of his own fault if he refuses to go to the hospital wing and get it seen to, I've told him it might be serious and he started making jokes about his name again" Lupin sighed pinching the bridge of his nose between his index finger and thumb.

"It's his birthday tomorrow I was kind of hoping he would be better by then" James replied.

"He's in no condition for any of your stupid parties or birthday pranks, James, just look at the state of him" Remus said gesturing towards Sirius' pale sickly form lying sleeping on his bed wearing his long red night shirt.

"Yeah, shame really, he'll be sixteen and not even having a party" Peter sighed.

"I think it's best he rests and doesn't go about partying not that I think he would in this mess" James replied.

"Agreed" the other two nodded.

"Sirius... Sirius it's time to wake up" Remus said reaching out and gently shaking his friends shoulder.

Sirius groaned and tried to shrug him off but Remus continued to shake his arm. "Come on Sirius you're going to be late"

"Sleepy" the dark haired boy groaned lazily turning over.

"Come on Sirius if you won't go and see Pomfrey then you're just going to have to put up with it and get a move on" James said impatiently.

It was quiet for a few moments.

"SIRIUS!" Remus shouted making Sirius jump and sit up in bed.

"Alright, fine I'm awake are you happy now?" he snapped angrily, the other three nodded much to his disappointment. He got out of bed slowly sipping some of the water on his bedside table before tossing his nightshirt back onto the bed and pulling on his uniform.

The four boys traipsed out of the dormitory as usual looking forward to another day of planning pranks and in Sirius' case sleeping though every lesson and using his charm to get away with it in most cases.

"I'm gonna wait out here this morning I can't fact food" Sirius said sitting down on a bench just a little way away from the entrance to the great hall.

"Alright Pads, see you in a bit" James nodded as the three of them made their way into the room for their breakfast.

Sirius sighed and leaned his head against the wall closing his eyes, he felt like utter shite. He was actually getting very worried about what was causing him to be so ill, he was beginning to think it wasn't anything to do with a stomach bug, a food intolerance and perhaps not even flu. He didn't actually feel unwell it was just that he had all these things going on which was so confusing.

He yawned opening his eyes to watch his brother and friends walking past, Regulus caught his eye and smiled at him before walking into the great hall for something to eat. Closing his eyes again Sirius allowed himself to drift off for a couple of minutes.

About twenty minutes later and the three boys reappeared laughing and chatting amongst each other.

"Sirius you're not asleep again are you?" James' voice wavered through Sirius' mind. He opened his eyes slowly and blinked up at his friend.

"No I'm alright I was just resting my eyes" he breathed getting to his feet.

"Alright well you can rest your eyes when we get to divination" James nodded slinging his arm around Sirius.

"I think we'll all be resting our eyes in that lesson to be honest" Sirius laughed.

The four of them made their way right over to the Divination classroom up several flights of stairs. The classroom was open and they clambered their way in quietly taking their seats in the many armchairs and seats around the classroom. Sirius was grateful to sink back into a comfortable armchair around a small table with Remus. On top of said table decorated with a peculiar red table cloth that didn't quite seem to fit was a crystal ball a faint coloured smoke swirled around the inside. James and Peter sat on the table just behind them.

"Good morning students, today we will be continuing our ball gazing, learning the intricate art of future sight and make some predictions" A mystical voice said from the corner of a room. A small thin lady with an aging face and large spectacles appeared, her dark fly away hair hanging to around her shoulders. She was dressed in long flowing robes with a heavily decorated scarf covered in beads and patterns draped around her neck.

"I want you all to clear your busy minds and focus your attention to the crystal balls and allow yourself to be absorbed in it" she said loudly waving her arms around the enormous amount of bangles clinking together as she moved in a graceful manner. "I will be coming around to check on each of you and asking you what you predict" she said in a low voice gazing around the classroom at the rather worried looking students.

"You may begin!" she said after a moment's pause.

Yawning Sirius slumped forward resting his chin on his arms gazing lazily into the crystal ball.

"See anything yet?" he asked Remus who was sitting in exactly the same position looking equally as bored.

"Nope, you?" the werewolf replied.

"You've got to be kidding, I'm convinced you have to be smoking something to be able to make a picture out of a puff of smoke" Sirius replied and Remus started to laugh.

"Wouldn't surprise me" Remus mumbled blinking at the ball and squinting as though trying to force something to appear in front of his eyes.

"Have you seen anything yet, my dears?" the teacher said in a low voice swooping over to them startling both Sirius and Remus.

"What, no, yes, wait-" Sirius said quickly.

The woman stared at him blinking slowly through her enormous round spectacles before she turned and looked to Remus. Neither of them had any idea what to say.

"Look into the ball and tell me what you see" she said her voice almost at a whisper as she stared at Sirius making him extremely uncomfortable.

He flipped open his text book a little unsure as to which page he should be looking at before focusing his grey eyes on the smoke wishing something would just appear even the slightest little thing so he could make a prediction. He squinted at it turning his head to the side slightly.

"Umm happiness?" he said uncertainly looking up at the teacher whom was nodding slowly.

"Any elaborations, do you see anything else?" she asked staring at him expectantly.

Sirius hesitantly flipped through his text book, the images in there didn't reflect the plain cloud of smoke inside the ball that he was looking at, sparing a glance at Remus who just shrugged blankly at him.

"Something will happen?" Sirius took a wild stab in the dark hoping it would be enough to get rid of the woman.

"Allow me to take a look for you" she said quietly slowly leaning in close to the ball.

Almost instantly the woman drew back gasping loudly and emitting a small cry of shock making half of the students in the room turn to stare at them in silence.

"My boy I see many things in store for you this coming year, yes great happiness for you, something wonderful and exciting is happening inside of you!" she said loudly twirling around seizing hold of a decorated large stick that was smoking from the top, she started shaking it around his head the scent nearly choking him.

"Yes many wonderful things are happening to you, inside you, things will change for you my boy and you had better be prepared" she said turning around swooping into the middle of the classroom.

"You may pack up your things and leave early today, for today is a day to rejoice and celebrate" she waved her arms making her bangles jingle frantically as she gazed around the classroom.

Quickly the students started to pack up their things getting to their feet and heading for the door talking amongst themselves.

Sirius shoved his book in his bag and slung it over his shoulder he made his way towards the door with his friends. Just as he was about to leave he caught sight of Snape standing smirking to himself as he stared over at Sirius. Something was definitely going on with him.

That evening Sirius had a nice quiet bath, had plenty to drink and got into bed by nine o clock burying himself right under the covers he didn't even bother taking part in the final preparations for the Marauders map, nor did he care that he was turning sixteen tomorrow. Truth was that he was in fact very worried about what was wrong with him but he was frightened to go and find out what it could be and to top it all off he was getting small cramps around his lower abdomen and back but he guess that was probably from lack of sleep and throwing up so much.

"Night guys" he called lazily without even bothering to close his bed curtains.

"Night Pads" they called but he was already asleep.

Five o clock on the dot and Sirius was once again in the bathroom throwing up like his life depended on it, thankfully he hadn't had much to eat before bed so he was mostly dry heaving which was a little better than actually vomiting.

"When will this ever end?" he groaned wiping his mouth off he flushed the toilet and had a good wash before going and climbing back into bed. He snuggled himself back under the covers, actually he felt slightly better this morning despite being grumpy and tired. It was minutes before he had drifted back off into a comfortable sleep.

By the time Sirius awoke he was actually starting to feel much better, he stretched himself out under the covers like a cat blinking himself awake, as his eyes came into focus he jumped letting out a small yelp at the sight of his friends looming over him grinning madly.

"Happy happy birthday!" the shouted excitedly as he sat up slowly they shoved their presents under his nose.

"Guy's what?"

"Open mine first Pads" James demanded shoving a large present wrapped in bright gold and red glittering paper bright enough to almost blind him.

"Are you trying to permanently blind me with this, Prongs?" Sirius laughed taking the present from his friend's hands and started to unwrap it.

Tearing the obscene paper off, he tossed it aside and grinned to himself at the present in his hands. It was a fairly large vanity mirror one that Sirius could open up and see every side of his face and head with, he had been going on about them for a while now about how much easier it would be to tame his wild hair and to gaze at himself, the mirror was also charmed to show the finest details on Sirius to make sure wherever he was grooming could be done so very thoroughly.

"Thanks Prongs, its brilliant" Sirius laughed as Remus shoved his neatly wrapped parcel done in a simple royal blue paper under his nose.

Sirius caught Remus' eye as he made sure to be extra careful opening it from the taped sides so Remus didn't get prissy about his neat wrapping being spoiled in less than five seconds. Just to humour the boy, Sirius pulled the wrapping paper off then tore it to shreds making Remus' face drop as they all burst out laughing.

"Oi I spent ages doing that neatly!" Remus pouted grumpily.

Looking down at his lap Sirius smiled at the brand new pair of dragon hide gloves in his lap, black in colour and incredibly soft considering the strength of them. No doubt they were terribly expensive and Sirius knew for a fact that Remus didn't have very much money.

"They're really nice Moony, thanks a lot" Sirius beamed happily as Peter practically threw his lumpy badly wrapped present at him. Sirius smirked tearing off the paper a dog's chew toy fell out and Sirius started to laugh. "Nice one Pete" he grinned picking up the other present which was a pocket Sneakoscope.

"You guys shouldn't have gotten me anything really, but thanks they're great" he smiled flopping back against his propped up pillow fiddling with the little item in his hands.

"So are you feeling better now then?" James asked sitting on the edge of Sirius' bed.

"A little, much better than I was anyway" he replied with a yawn.

"Good then you won't mind taking part in our little challenge for today" James smirked slinging an arm around his friends shoulder.

"I'm always up for a challenge Prongs, you should know me better by now" Sirius grinned starting to feel a little nauseous again.

"Peter get the stuff" James clicked his fingers earning himself a momentary glare from the smaller boy before he shuffled around under James' bed and pulled out several items.

Sirius watched as the three of them stared grinning and Peter dropped the things onto the bed. James immediately grabbed the long piece of material and held it up for Sirius to read.

"Sixteen today" he read from the bright pink sash quirking an eyebrow. "Isn't this supposed to be a challenge?" he laughed and the others exchanged smirks.

James turned the sash round so Sirius could read what was on the back. Scrawled in very noticeable writing were the words 'Barely legal' and an arrow pointing downwards presumably towards his bum.

Sirius started to laugh.

"Ha! I can do this easy, no problem" he grinned playfully.

"Don't forget the tiara" Peter laughed picking up a silver sparkly tiara with pink feathers decorating the base.

"Very funny" Sirius smirked. "Alright I'll do it just for a laugh" he said getting slowly to his feet feeling a little dizzy he sat back down on the edge of the bed.

"You alright, Pads?" Remus asked with a frown.

"Yeah just felt dizzy, I get like that if I get up too quickly or move too fast or suddenly" Sirius replied getting back on his feet and reaching for his uniform.

The three of them exchanged worried glances but decided against saying anything seeing as it was Sirius' birthday after all they didn't want to upset him.

He got dressed putting on his sash he turned around to examine the lower half of it around the back pointing down to his bum.

"You'll have the blokes all over you" Peter laughed.

"Are you saying I'm sexy?" Sirius flashed his dazzling white teeth at his friend.

"NO! I was just trying to say that they'll take the hint that you're going to want a birthday bum" Peter smirked back as James and Remus burst out laughing.

"Are you trying to say I'm a fairy boy?" Sirius quirked an eyebrow playfully.

"HEY!" Remus shouted an angry pout on his face.

"Sorry Moony" Sirius cringed slightly.

"I'll let you off this time Padfoot, but only because it's your birthday" the werewolf grinned.

"Shall we get going for some breakfast then?" James said eagerly rubbing his hands together.

"Yeah I'm starving" Remus said grabbing his school bag before the four of them exited the dormitory.

Sirius let out a long drawn out breath closing his eyes in a slow blink. He didn't feel very good at all he still felt very tired, a little dizzy and rather light headed.

"I tell you boys, I think I've got Evans In the bag this year" James grinned as they strolled across the common room and headed through the portrait hole.

"Better not let her hear you saying things like that" Remus commented.

"Don't worry I've been thinking of lots of brilliant ways to swoon her this year" James grinned to himself.

"What like you did last year and ended up with her hexing you" Sirius chuckled his head starting to spin as they walked down the staircases towards the entrance hall.

"That was her way of telling me she likes me" James tutted rolling his eyes.

"Yeah... if you say so" Remus said sarcastically.

They reached the bottom of the stairs and were walking towards the great hall, Sirius was growing paler by the second his walking had slowed and his head was spinning dangerously.

"So who have you got your eyes on then this year, Remus?" Peter asked seemingly oblivious to Sirius almost staggering along behind them, anyone would think he was drunk.

"I haven't got my eyes on anyone, same as every other year, I will spend it single for a very good reason" Remus shot James a look and the bespectacled boy nodded.

"Something to do with your furry little problem?" he wiggled his eyebrows crudely and Remus tutted.

"Honestly Prongs, anyone would think I've got a serious body hair problem" Remus shook his head slightly but couldn't hide the smirk on his face.

Sirius felt as though the room was spinning, his ears started to ring a little and he felt extremely faint. He slowed down to almost a stop.

"What do you think Sirius?" James said turning to look over his shoulder at his friend.

The three boy's faces dropped. "Sirius?" Remus asked as his friend started to walk slowly and shakily towards them.

"I feel like I'm gonna-" Sirius said his vision blurring badly, he felt like he was drowning as he fell to the ground on his side.

"Sirius!" the three Marauders called out moving to crouch over him. The last thing he saw was their faces before everything turned black and he fainted...


	2. Chapter 2

The first thing Sirius noticed when he slowly came wading back into consciousness was that it was quiet. He cracked his eyes open slowly blinking himself awake as he gazed over at what appeared to be a large white curtain drawn around the bed several feet away from it. Furrowing his brows he tried to sit up realising he was in the hospital wing lying in one of the beds on his own.

He yawned running his fingers through his hair he felt terrible like he could just go back to sleep for the rest of the day, his lower back was aching, he still felt a little light headed and slightly sick too. Glancing over at the bedside table his tiara and sash were resting there along with a large glass of water. Reaching out he picked up the glass and began to sip at the cold water trying to remember what had happened and how he ended up here.

He closed his eyes momentarily and recalled getting out of bed feeling incredibly dizzy and unwell, after getting dressed he had felt drastically worse and by the time they reached the entrance hall he could barely stand up and then fainted. Someone must have brought him here.

Just at that moment Madame Pomfrey came bustling behind the curtain she looked rather surprised to see him awake.

"Oh Mister Black, you're awake I wasn't expecting you to be up yet" she said closing the curtain behind her and heading over to his bedside.

"Call me Sirius" he grinned playfully resting the glass back on the night stand.

"Very well, how are you feeling any blurred vision or confusion?" she asked resting the palm of her hand against his forehead concluding he did not have a temperature. Sirius shook his head.

"No but I feel pretty rough though" he replied stretching himself out like a cat under the covers.

"Yes your friends seemed terribly worried about you, a Mister Lupin I believe it was explained you hadn't been feeling very well for some time now that you were vomiting a lot particularly in the mornings, you were having cramps, dizziness and you could hardly stay awake during lessons" she nodded.

"Yeah for a few weeks now, I've been waking up with this horrible pang in my stomach and having to run to the bathroom to be sick, it usually wears off by lunch time but sometimes I feel nauseous all day, I'm always tired I need to pee constantly I just feel awful" Sirius replied.

"Yes and that is something I wanted to question you about to see if we can get to the bottom of this" she nodded. "For how many weeks has this been going on for now and have you changed anything in your diet or done anything in the past few weeks that could classify as strenuous?" she asked.

Sirius frowned for a few moments but shook his head. "Nope nothing at all out of the ordinary" he replied.

"Now, I do need to ask you these questions and you do need to tell me the truth" she said and Sirius nodded slowly. "Might you have taken anything consumed any sort of beverage or potion maybe to test it out or for entertainment?" she asked.

"I don't think so, I would have remembered if I did" he replied with a confused frown wracking his brain trying to think back on what he had been doing for the past few weeks. The Marauders had been planning pranks before he was ill and hadn't even practiced any spells or tried to hex one another. The only thing he could remember doing was going to that party at the start of term where had had gotten himself absolutely hammered and slept with Snape.

"Well I did go to a party on the first night back at the start of term" Sirius frowned. "There was alcohol there and I did have quite a lot to drink" he added slowly unsure whether or not it would be wise to tell the school nurse this information.

"Right... is it possible that someone could have slipped something into your drink?" she asked again. "Did you feel anything or have any problems, perhaps a reaction to anything at the party?" she asked curiously.

Sirius chewed on his bottom lip for a few moments pondering on it. "Well I do remember putting my glass down for a minute or two so it's possible someone slipped something into it, I remember a few minutes after I finished it I had really bad stomach ache and had to sit down, well to be honest I fell over and couldn't get back up until someone helped me" he explained with absolutely no shame.

"Very well, did anything else happen at this party you think I should know about, it sounds as though your drink had been spiked as you would call it" Madame Pomfrey replied his eyes focused on the young boy's face.

Sirius swallowed hard, should he tell her about what happened with Severus? If someone had spiked his drink and he slept with Severus could it have done some sort of lasting damage by now? If it had surely he would have noticed long before now it was two months ago. Come to think of it the sex didn't feel quite right, nothing like how he had expected it to especially seeing as it was supposed to be his first time and having something slide up his arse it didn't even feel like his backside.

"Mister Black?" Madame Pomfrey said breaking his train of thought and he stared at her.

"Sorry I was just thinking... yeah something else did go on I don't know if it's relevant or not but the more I think about it the stranger it seems" he said thoughtfully.

"Care to explain?" she asked and he nodded very slowly.

"After the stomach pains and I managed to get up I went over to go and get some air when someone" Sirius cringed at the thought of admitting he had slept with Snape of all people. "A friend of mine, approached me and took me outside the room, he threw himself at me and the next thing I knew we were having sex but it didn't feel right, the sex I mean not the whole doing it" Sirius cringed slightly starting to feel rather embarrassed about the situation, never had he ever thought he would be discussing his rather pathetic and frankly quite disturbing sex life with the school nurse.

"What do you mean when you say it didn't feel right?" she frowned.

"Well your first time with another bloke is supposed to hurt right? It didn't it felt strange, kind of like it wasn't in the right hole" Sirius couldn't stop the horrid blush firing up into his cheeks. He watched as an odd expression flickered across the nurse' face.

Madame Pomfrey was quiet for a few moments, turning around she made her way over to the curtain stopping to speak to him. "I'll be back in a moment I'm just going to fetch something" she said before disappearing.

Now Sirius was feeling really worried, what if it had something to do with that party, what if his drink had in fact been spiked. What if it was some sort of poison that was leaking into his system and was going to make him seriously ill, what if he needed to be shipped off to St Mungos for intensive treatment.

The curtain moved again as Madame Pomfrey came back through catching Sirius' attention she was holding a small plain white cardboard box in her hand.

"Right" she said opening it and taking a small device from it handing it to him. Sirius stared, it had what appeared to be a screen in the middle with a plastic coating, one end smooth the other end had a sort of felt end with a clear plastic cap over it, his brows furrowed in confusion.

"Take it into the toilet just across the room, remove the little plastic cap and urinate on the material tip, replace the cap and when you're done come back and see me" she smiled.

Slowly Sirius climbed out of bed, slipping his shoes on he walked behind the curtain staring down at the device in his hands wondering what on Earth it was for. Making his way over to the bathroom he went inside and shut the door behind him opening the front of his trousers he pulled himself out, took the cap off the end of the device and began to urinate over the felt end a thousand thoughts running through his mind.

When he was done he replaced the little clear cap still holding the device in his shaking hands he closed his trousers and flushed the toilet before washing his hands and leaving the bathroom. By now he was so worried he couldn't even think straight.

He walked slowly across the room and back behind the curtain, handing the device over to Madame Pomfrey he climbed nervously back into bed.

"Is there something seriously wrong with me?" Sirius asked in a worried tone of voice looking up at the aging witch.

"How have you been feeling in yourself?" the nurse asked completely ignoring his question only worrying the boy even further.

"Fine I guess, a bit up and down emotionally but I figured that was from being so ill and over tired" he swallowed nervously.

"What do you mean?" she asked watching him closely.

"I mean like one minute I'll be laughing and happy the next I'm ready to burst into tears and I don't know why, just up and down not really extreme though more like mood swings" Sirius said thoughtfully.

"Yes as expected to be honest" Madame Pomfrey replied.

"Expected?" Sirius frowned in confusion.

Madame Pomfrey reached onto the bedside table lifting up the little device an odd expression on her face and then she smiled. "Mister Black I think we've found the cause of your problems" she said slowly. Sirius was shaking with fright wondering what it could possibly be, maybe it was some serious illness but then why was she smiling.

"Congratulations Sirius, you're going to have a baby" the nurse smiled gently at him.

Sirius' jaw dropped and he stared at the woman in complete and utter disbelief. "What?" he blinked confusedly.

"You're pregnant" she smiled.

Sirius' face spread into a grin and he started laughing. Madame Pomfrey stared at him in complete and utter surprise. "That's a good one, you had me there!" Sirius laughed.

"Sorry?" she frowned in confusion.

"You're joking with me aren't you, you know, as a kind of pay back or something because of my behaviour and all those times you've had to treat my friends because we hexed each other and stuff" Sirius said through fits of laughter.

"Mister Black I can assure you I am not joking" Madame Pomfrey said firmly.

Sirius gazed up at her his face filled with confusion, she handed the little test over to him and he took it nervously staring down at it in his hands. On the little plastic screen were the words 'Pregnant 8 weeks'.

Sirius' face dropped.

"W-what? How could I be pregnant, I'm a bloke?" he asked in confusion.

"From what you told me about that party and the possibility of someone spiking your drink, the fact you had intense stomach pains and you also had intercourse which felt like it wasn't in the right place I am to say what was put into the drink was a contraceptive potion of sorts, relatively advanced level in fact" she explained. "Now if you want me to confirm it precisely then please remove your trousers and underwear spread your legs and lie back for me please" she gestured towards his legs ignoring the look of horror washing over Sirius' face.

Sirius stared at her for a few moments watching her disappear back behind the curtain before he shakily got off of the bed and dropped his trousers slowly he pulled his underwear down his mind racing with thoughts. She had to be joking didn't she, there was just no way he could be pregnant, he Sirius Black pregnant.

He had barely just climbed up onto the bed again when she reappeared pulling on a pair of clean latex gloves. Sirius instantly clamped his hands over his private's blood beating into his cheeks as she made her way to the end of the bed.

"Please spread your legs and remove your hands so I can take a proper look" she instructed her face perfectly calm.

Sirius opened his mouth to argue but she held up a hand.

"Mister Black I can assure you that I have seen boys your age in the nude before so you need not panic I have seen it all before" the nurse said calmly pushing the boy's legs apart. "Admittedly I was not looking for an extra entrance but the male anatomy is nothing alien to me" she added.

Slowly Sirius removed his hands staring up at the ceiling feeling hot and embarrassed at the nurse closely examining him. He yelped feeling a gloved finger sliding into something that definitely should not be there. Sirius' eyes widened panic washing over him.

"What the-"

"As I expected" the nurse said withdrawing her finger. "This would be the work of the Trenceptous potion"

"The Trenceptous potion? What was that you put your finger in that certainly wasn't my backside" Sirius swallowed his eyes wide as the nurse passed him his underwear and trousers which he yanked on quickly.

"Indeed it was not, the Trenceptous potion is a form of contraceptive potion used primarily with older women or infertile couples trying for a baby it can in theory make them fertile again and help them conceive, it is also used with gay couples who want to spice up their sex lives by creating an extra opening behind one man's testicles it is very similar to that of the female anatomy only it is supposed to be temporary and should disappear within around two days after use, however although it is rare a male pregnancy can occur with such use" the nurse explained.

Sirius remained quiet for a few moments leaning back against the pillows letting out a long drawn out breath. "I still don't believe you, this can't happen to me I can't be pregnant I'm only sixteen today!" he shook his head.

"Well I can confirm that you most certainly are pregnant and I'd like to run an ultra sound scan now to check the baby is alright, check for the heart beat and be able to date your pregnancy that way we can sort out your due date" Madame Pomfrey said calmly.

"You'll have to run that scan because I just don't believe you" Sirius swallowed staring up at the ceiling.

Madame Pomfrey sighed. "Okay I'll be back in a second" she said pulling off her gloves and disposing them in the bin before disappearing behind the draping white curtain again.

Sirius closed his eyes in a long slow blink, this was far more than he had bargained for, if she was really going to prove he had a little baby inside then this was far more serious thank some stomach bug he had been expecting to have.

The curtain moved again and Sirius looked up to see Madame Pomfrey coming back through the pushing some sort of machine along in front of her. She stopped it towards the end of the hospital bed at Sirius' side and reached into her apron snapping on a fresh pair of latex gloves.

"If you could just lie back and expose your whole navel for me, open the front of your trousers please" she said watching as he unbuttoned the front of his shirt spreading it open and un-popping the top button of his trousers. Reaching into her pocket she pulled out a plain white tube and leaned over the bed squeezing a decent amount of clear gel over the young boy's stomach spreading it around with her fingers.

"Is this going to hurt?" Sirius asked quickly watching as the nurse pulled out her wand and tapped it lightly against the machine which whirred into life.

"No, no, not at all just relax and let's take a look inside shall we?" the nurse said lifting the scanner from the hook on the side of the machine resting it above his skin. "Ready?" she asked.

Sirius nodded very slowly suddenly feeling extremely nervous. He watched as she gently pressed the scanner to his stomach moving it around until the image on the screen came into focus.

"There, that's your baby" she smiled.

Sirius turned to look at the screen and his mouth fell open. On the screen was a figure of a tiny baby. Madame Pomfrey zoomed in closer on it so Sirius could make out the shapes of its figure.

"As you can see you're still in the early stages the baby in the past two weeks has been developing into a far more human like shape although it is a bit larger than a butter bean" she explained.

Sirius still stared at the screen in utter disbelief then down to his stomach. "T-that's inside me?" he asked in a soft voice.

"It is indeed, you see the flickering? That's your baby's heart beating and it's nice and strong and healthy" Pomfrey smiled looking into Sirius' face a smile curling in the corners of his lips. "I'd say you were eight weeks along now and considering when the baby was conceived I will give you the due date of between the twenty fifth of May and the fifth of June purely because it is very difficult to predict a date, very few babies are born on the date they are due so it will be the end of May or early June time the baby will arrive" the nurse smiled.

Sirius couldn't help but grin at the picture of his little baby on the screen. "Wow it's just... amazing..." he replied in awe.

"Everything looks absolutely fine just make sure you are getting plenty of sleep and plenty to eat make sure anything you have is well cooked and try to avoid nuts and fish in particular you may eat them but in very small amounts I will give you a book on pregnancy so you can read up about it for yourself" the nurse said removing the scanner placing it back on its hook and pressing a button on the machine. "You should also try and take it easy from now on but if you are worried about anything or have any more questions I will be happy to help don't be afraid to come and see me any time you want" she added gently wiping the gel from his stomach with a tissue.

"Okay thank you" Sirius smiled doing his trousers back up.

"Now I am going to write you a note to take to Professor Slughorn today and he will be able to brew you a potion which will help with the morning sickness so it will buck you up a bit as well" she explained pulling off her gloves and disposing of them before picking up two little pieces of paper from the tray beneath the ultra sound scanner. She handed them over to Sirius who stared at them in shock they were two moving scan photographs of his little baby.

"Thank you..." he said unable to take his eyes off of them.

"I'm just going to fetch you that book and I'll be back" she nodded with a smile and left Sirius on his own with his pictures.

He was actually pregnant, going to have a little baby in another seven months he would be able to hold him or her in his arms. Sirius actually felt happy at the prospect of this, delighted he was going to have a little baby, a fifth Marauder, but on the other hand he was utterly terrified, how was he going to cope, what would his friends say, what would the rest of the school think of him but mind you that did praise him and adore him anyway so he should be alright on that factor, his parents- Sirius laughed- of course they would disown him any way so it didn't matter it was just one more thing to add to the list to piss them off, not so much the fact he's pregnant, more the fact that he was pregnant with the child of a half blood.

Oh shit.

Sirius felt a horrible wave of nausea crash over him he wasn't just pregnant he was pregnant with Severus Snape's baby. It wasn't the fact he was a Slytherin that upset Sirius, it wasn't that he was unattractive, it wasn't even that he was a know it all little swot, nope it was the fact he was Snape and Sirius was a Black. He had a reputation as a charming young Gryffindor defying his family's beliefs by not being in Slytherin like his cousins and younger brother. He was a good looking boy he knew he was handsome and he used his looks added with a bit of charm to sweet talk some of the teachers, everybody liked Sirius apart from maybe the Slytherin's, well maybe not Snape so much seeing as he was willing to sleep with him. Come to think of it that did seem a bit odd, it was definitely Snape he had slept with and judging by the boy's reaction and the looks he shot Sirius at every opportunity he still had it on his mind.

Just then Madame Pomfrey appeared back round the curtain a thick book in her hand and a smile on her face. "Okay here you are then, I've also signed the note for you to take to Professor Slughorn so of course you will need to tell him about the baby, it is entirely up to you when you announce it usually people wait until after their twelve week scan but baby is fine now so if you want to tell them then it's up to you, also you will need to make the other father aware" she said lightly watching Sirius' expression closely.

"Not right now, I'm not ready for that" he snapped.

Madame Pomfrey's eyebrows quirked.

"I mean, I want to get my head around this before I tell people the father and I aren't exactly the best of friends" he said in a softer voice reaching across the bed to tuck the scan photos in his cloak pocket.

"Ah I see, well it's best to tell him when you feel ready because he does have a right to know as the child's father whether you like him or not, I don't want to poke my nose into the incident with the father because that's not my place however I will offer you any help I can give and if you need someone who isn't in the direct line of fire then I am here if you need advice or just to talk about it and let off some steam" Madame Pomfrey said calmly and Sirius nodded.

"Thanks, yeah I just need to take it all in and when I'm ready I'll tell my closest friends I just need to let it all sink in, I am happy though" he said quietly with a smile. "I know I can do this I know I can handle it it's just the shock of it all to be honest"

"You will feel better when you get used to the idea it has been a bit of a shock but at least you know what's been making you ill now" she replied. "If you are feeling up to it then you may go down and get some lunch provided you go straight back to your dormitory and rest for today, you may resume lessons tomorrow but for today you should rest I know it isn't exactly convenient on your birthday however you are over tired and you have to think of the baby" she smiled.

"I don't feel up do doing much besides sleeping and eating anyway" Sirius yawned climbing out of bed and pulling on his shoes and cloak, he stuffed his tie into his pocket and straightening his clothes.

"A good night's sleep and some potion and you'll be feeling right as rain but still be sure to take good care of yourself" the nurse replied watching Sirius put his tiara back on and his sash straightening them up and flashing her a dazzlingly white smile.

"I'll be sure to sort myself out" he replied picking up his schoolbag slinging it over his shoulder and stuffing his new pregnancy book inside.

"Very good, remember any problems or concerns come back and see me your next scan is at twelve weeks pregnant I will notify you closer to the time and I hope you feel better soon" she smiled.

"Thanks a lot I really appreciate it" Sirius grinned before hurrying off behind the curtain and out of the hospital wing thankful to be out.

He strolled along the corridor and down the staircases rather happily, he was seeing everything in a new light now he was pregnant nothing seemed quite the same any more even the castle itself, maybe it was because he would be on the look out for hazards and having to be careful all the time for the sake of his baby or maybe it was just his instincts kicking in.

Sirius walked through the entrance hall and into the great hall, students turned to stare at him partly from the fact he was wearing a fluffy tiara and a sash and partly because he had been one of the main topics of conversation for half of the day.

James, Remus and Peter all looked up at him as he approached looking rather bright and cheerful.

"You're out! We were going to come and see you after lunch old Pomfrey threw us out this morning we've been worried!" James said excitedly as Sirius dropped down next to Remus.

"Yeah, well I'm out now so you won't have to" Sirius replied piling his plate with food.

"So what was wrong why did you pass out?" Remus asked curiously.

Sirius went quiet for a few moments chewing on his food and pondering on whether or not to tell them. They were his best friends after all, more like brothers they told each other everything but Sirius just couldn't bring himself to mention the baby around them how would they react? They didn't mind at all when Remus admitted he likes boys but this was on a different end of the scale entirely, he was not only a pregnant teenage boy still at school, he was also pregnant with their arch enemy's child after someone spiked his drink at a party and Snape took advantage of them. No they would probably not want to speak to him after this what on Earth would they think of him now. Nope, he decided he wouldn't tell them about the baby he would make up some excuse.

"Oh I was just over tired, Pomfrey says I have to go back to the dormitory for the rest of the day and she gave me a note to take to Professor Slughorn later on after lessons and have him make a potion for me to stop me throwing up" Sirius said calmly not meeting anyone's gaze.

"Right but what's been making you ill?" James said staring worriedly at his friend.

Sirius shrugged. "Tiredness and that"

"And that?" Remus quirked an eyebrow suspiciously.

"Would you just give it a rest? I've only just come out of the hospital wing I'm tired and I don't feel well I don't want you badgering me today, please just stop" he snapped.

The three boys stared at him in shock.

"Sorry" Sirius replied quickly finishing off his lunch and downing his drink before getting up and leaving the great hall without another word leaving his friends to stare after him with confusion and worry.

Sirius yawned making his way across the entrance hall he headed towards the staircase when footsteps hurrying towards him made him jump and swing round in time to see his brother skidding to a halt in front of him.

"I just wanted to say Happy Birthday" Regulus smiled handing Sirius a rather lumpy present wrapped in shiny gold paper.

"Oh thank you" Sirius said smiling down at his little brother.

"I didn't get to see you this morning apparently you fainted, are you alright? It's nothing serious is it?" Regulus frowned.

"No it's nothing serious I was just over tired that's all, I haven't been feeling very well recently" Sirius replied.

"Oh, mind telling me what's up?" Regulus asked curiously.

Sirius stared at him, could he really trust his brother? Regulus could be quite the little shit when he wanted to be and he was a Slytherin but that didn't necessarily make him evil. Sirius was unsure of what his little brother's reaction would be but he had been kind enough to get him a birthday present and show genuine concern and after all Sirius really did need someone to talk to.

"I'll tell you, but not here, come with me" Sirius said in a low voice.

"Alright" Regulus nodded. Sirius began to walk towards the stairs beckoning him to follow.

The two brothers walked up the staircases together Sirius by now was feeling very worried. Neither of them spoke as they headed up towards the Gryffindor tower, Sirius pulled Regulus along the corridor and round a corner.

"If you swear to me that you'll keep this a secret I will go and fetch something that will get you into the Gryffindor common room without any hassle" Sirius said resting his hands on his brother's shoulders.

Regulus looked into his brother's eyes and nodded vigorously intrigued by what his brother was going to do next.

"Okay then, wait here and I will be back in a second" Sirius said quickly before he disappeared around the corner leaving Regulus to stand alone in the corridor up against a dark wall waiting for his brother to return. The thought did cross Regulus' mind that Sirius may just leave him standing there on his own like an idiot all afternoon just for the fun of it, Sirius could be a little unpredictable at times when he wanted to be. On the other hand he couldn't help but feel slightly nervous and intrigued to know what was going on with his brother, quite a few people had approached him earlier that day asking if he knew anything but alas he did not.

His thoughts were interrupted by his brother appearing back around the corner his hand buried in his school bag. Sirius glanced up and down the corridor making sure nobody was looking before pulling a long piece of silvery material from his bag and wrapping it around Regulus.

"Sirius what are you-" Regulus looked down and almost doubled back with shock, his body had disappeared completely.

"Shh, and you can't tell anyone about this either it's James' cloak he will go crazy if it gets confiscated by Filch or McGonagall" Sirius hissed and Regulus nodded.

"Now, stay close and don't take the cloak off until I tell you too, okay?" Sirius said and Regulus nodded again. "Good" he smiled lifting the hood up over Regulus' head making his younger brother disappear completely. "Come on" he whispered grabbing Regulus by what he knew to be his arm and dragged him along the corridor up to the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"Dragons egg" Sirius smiled to the portrait who giggled and fluttered her eyelashes at him before she swung forward allowing them through.

Sirius gaze Regulus' arm a gentle squeeze as he grinned at the portrait before pulling his brother through the portrait hole and into the common room.

It was Regulus' first chance at ever seeing the Gryffindor common room. It was a warm cosy room with a roaring fireplace, a large comfortable red sofa, small bookcases, a table and many Gryffindor decorative banners. The common room itself gave off a warm cosy feel to it unlike the feel of the Slytherin dungeon.

"This way" Sirius murmured pulling his brother through the half empty common room and towards the dormitory stairs. He pushed Regulus through first and shut the door behind them guiding his younger brother up the staircase and into his own dormitory he shut the door tightly behind him before reaching out and pulling off the invisibility cloak.

"Your common room is much different to mine" Regulus commented watching Sirius throw the cloak onto James' bed.

"Yeah probably because you're in a cold, dark and miserable dungeon" Sirius replied kicking his shoes off and hanging his cloak on the end of the bed.

"It's not cold in there at all, well the dungeons are but the common room and dormitories are nice and warm they just appear cold" Regulus replied as Sirius pulled off his tie and sat down on his bed patting the space beside him for Regulus to sit down.

Kicking his shoes off and pulling off his cloak and tie, Regulus sat down next to his brother.

They remained in silence for a couple of minutes, Regulus watching Sirius very closely as his brother fidgeted with the hem of his shirt nervously and pulled the curtains closed around the bed.

"Regulus I'm in trouble" he spoke slowly.

"Why what's happened now?" Regulus asked quickly a thousand thoughts running through his mind.

"You have to swear to me that you won't tell _anyone _about this and I mean it Regulus" Sirius said in a stern voice looking his brother straight in the eyes with a piercing glare.

Regulus nodded slowly feeling all the more curious and intrigued to know what was going on. "I promise I won't tell anyone" he said quickly.

"I'm pregnant" said Sirius.

For a moment there Regulus just sat staring at his brother before he started to laugh. "You brought me all the way up here to tell me some stupid made up-"

Regulus stopped talking abruptly when Sirius pushed one of the scan photo's into his brother's hand.

"How could-"

"It was at the start of term, you remember that party my friends and I organised that got a bit out of control, well I ended up so drunk I fell over and couldn't get back up, someone spiked my drink with a potion I'm pretty sure I know who it was and I had these pains in my stomach, I didn't know why at the time but anyway I was so drunk I went to try and get some air when S- this boy kind of threw himself at me" Sirius began nervously watching the mixture of expressions washing over Regulus' face. "Long story short we then ended up having sex but the sex didn't feel right it was like it didn't go in the right hole but obviously at the time I was so drunk I was lucky I managed to remember my own name" he continued.

"If this story wasn't quite so serious it would be rather amusing" Regulus commented with a sigh.

"Yeah, anyway I somehow managed to get back up here and it wasn't until I'd sobered up and had a long think about it that I realised something was a bit dodgy" Sirius frowned. "A few weeks later and I started throwing up every morning, I was over tired, cramping, nauseous, light headed and I had no clue as to why then I started needing to pee every couple of minutes and this has been going on about two or three weeks now and this morning I passed out on my way to breakfast because I was over tired and when I came round Madame Pomfrey gave me a pregnancy test and it confirmed I'm pregnant so she did an ultra sound scan and gave me the pictures, everything is fine with the baby it's nice and healthy" Sirius smiled gently watching his brother grin at the little scan photo.

"It's cute, how far gone are you?" Regulus asked nodding at Sirius' almost flat stomach he had gained a small amount of weight but not really enough to be that noticeable.

"I'm a little over eight weeks so two months gone" Sirius replied as Regulus handed him back the scan photo.

"And the father?" Regulus asked watching Sirius' face pale. "Sirius?" he asked searching his older brother's face worriedly. "You do know who he is don't you?"

"Of course I know who he is I'm not a man slag" Sirius replied putting his head in his hands.

"Well why won't you tell me, is it one of your friends?" Regulus asked.

"No"

"Is it someone embarrassing?" the younger boy tried.

"Yes"

"Sirius just tell me who is it, I promise I won't laugh" Regulus whined impatiently.

Sirius was quiet for a moment before taking a deep breath. "It's Snape" he said quietly.

Regulus froze on the spot. "What?"

"The baby's father is Severus Snape" Sirius replied calmly his eyes focused on the bed covers unable to even look at the expression written across his little brother's face.

"Snape?" Regulus asked feeling utterly surprised he had always thought that they never got along, loathed each other in fact.

"Yes" Sirius sighed. "At the party he just sort of threw himself at me, I was too drunk to know any better and he seemed very attractive then so we ended up sleeping together, the potion I took created an extra opening behind my balls and that's what he used and I ended up pregnant"

"Oh god" Regulus breathed moving closer and wrapping his arms around his brother. "Does he know?"

Sirius shook his head. "No I've only just found out today before I went to lunch I was on my way back up here when you found me" Sirius replied. "I've been a little bit worried about his behaviour though"

"What do you mean?"

"He's just been winking at me, looking at me as if he knows something I don't, making his usual snide comments, smirking at me, looking very pleased with himself, it's basically just the way he's looking at me as if to say he hasn't forgotten what happened and he could tell any minute it's worrying" Sirius replied hugging Regulus back.

"Best not to pay him any attention on that level, or have words with him I mean if you don't want to tell him about the baby yet you don't have to but you could warn him about telling people you slept together, they will find out eventually any way but for now you could make him keep quiet" Regulus suggested.

"Yes but it's just the idea of him of all people having something over me and I know if I do anything to him he could spill and what would that do to my reputation?" Sirius asked worriedly.

"It doesn't matter, people like you for a reason and it's not because you haven't shagged Snape, surely they will still like you if they knew" Regulus said sensibly. "Your friends for example-"

"No they don't know anything and I'm not planning on telling them any time soon, I want to wait until I'm at least twelve weeks gone and I've had my scan before I can even think about telling them I'm pregnant" he said quickly.

"What about mum and dad?"

"Don't you dare tell them Regulus, I want to be the one to tell them and get myself disowned, go out with a bang if you get what I mean" Sirius chuckled.

"They are going to flip, not so much that you're having a baby but probably entirely the fact the kid will be a half blood" Regulus laughed.

"Yes exactly, but Reg, there is nothing wrong with being half-blood" Sirius said.

"Better than being a mud-"

"REGULUS ARCTURUS BLACK!" Sirius shouted making his younger brother cower slightly a look of fear crossing over his handsome face.

"Sorry" he grumbled.

"Good, your little niece or nephew is going to be a half blood so I suggest you sort yourself out a bit" Sirius replied.

"It's not that it's just I can't believe you had sex with Snape" Regulus sat shaking his head. "Snape's not bad of course he's sort of my friend we get along but I can't believe it's you that slept with him and not somebody else"

"Let's face it, who else is going to want to sleep with Snape unless they're in the state I was?" Sirius chuckled.

"Oh come on Sirius he is not that bad" Regulus sighed. "But don't you think this all seems a little odd?" he frowned looking his older brother straight in the eye.

"What do you mean by that?" Sirius blinked confusedly.

"Well maybe it's just me over thinking things again but if someone spiked your drink with a potion, this potion had to be pretty difficult to make right?" Regulus questioned and Sirius nodded quickly. "Then someone would have to have found the list of ingredients, researched it and brewed it then spiked your drink with it, Snape would have had to make it and slip you it just to sleep with you"

"I gathered that, Reg" Sirius nodded.

"Yeah but did you think that maybe there was a reason for it?"

"Well yeah, the dirty git obviously fancies me and that was his only hope of getting a shag so he took advantage with some messed up little potion of his" Sirius shrugged.

"But what if-"

"Reg, I'm tired I don't want to keep talking about Snape or I might lose my cookies" Sirius yawned lying down on his back staring at his brother.

"Do you want me to go then?" Regulus offered.

"No stay, come here" Sirius replied stretching out an arm. Nervously Regulus lay down next to his brother staring up at the canopy over the bed. It was like old times when they were small children they would sneak into each other's rooms and lie awake at night together talking and would end up falling asleep snuggled up together for their mother to find them in the morning.

"Sirius I-" but Sirius was already asleep.

Several hours passed by the time the Marauders were heading back up to the dormitory worried about Sirius. It was almost time for dinner by the time they decided to go and collect their friend thinking he needed some time alone to rest and recover.

They passed through the common room and up the dormitory stairs heading into their room to find Sirius' bed curtains drawn.

"I'll wake him" Remus said as James and Peter threw their bags down on their bed and Remus made his way over to Sirius' bed.

He pulled back the curtain enough to poke his head through and his mouth fell open with shock.

"What the fuck?"

"What is it Moony?" James said as he and Peter hurried to their friend's side, peering through the curtain they saw Sirius and Regulus snuggled up to one another sleeping peacefully.

"WHAT THE HELL?" James shouted startling both of the boy's awake. Regulus blinked up slowly before a dawning expression of horror washed over his pale handsome face.

Sirius on the other hand stared up at his friends calmly as though this was a regular occurrence. "Back now are you?" he yawned.

"What is Regulus doing here?" James asked quickly looking from one to the other.

"We were talking and I guess we fell asleep a couple of hours ago, is that a problem?" Sirius asked curtly.

The three others exchanged glances before shaking their heads.

"But he's a Slytherin" Peter pointed.

"Well done for noticing Peter it's great how easily you can state the obvious" Sirius replied sarcastically.

"Alright no need to bite my head off" Peter said holding up his hands.

"We were wondering if you were planning to come down for dinner with us you seemed kind of off at lunch?" Remus asked quietly.

"Yeah I'm feeling kinda hungry now anyway" Sirius yawned stretching himself out as Regulus sat up and did the same.

"Cool, we're going down now it's practically dinner time already" James said thumbing towards the dorm door.

"That's alright, just gotta pee" Sirius said getting to his feet, pulling on his cloak and making his way into the bathroom leaving Regulus alone with the three Marauders staring at him.

"Soo, haven't spoken to you in a while" James said trying to strike up some casual conversation.

"Yeah you haven't exactly been on my most desperate to talk to list either" Regulus said awkwardly.

"Your voice has broken" Peter said.

"Yes that's generally what happens to boys my age" Regulus said sarcastically.

"You're just as sarcastic as your brother" Remus chuckled.

"Is that good or bad?" Regulus cringed slightly and they all started to laugh.

Sirius came out of the bathroom surprised to see them all laughing together, none of them were being horrible to his brother or questioning him as to why he was there.

"Right then guys and gays, are we going to get some dinner or not?" Sirius asked brightly as they all looked to him.

"Yeah just coming" James said.

"Throw the cloak over Reg, he won't tell anyone about it" Sirius said gesturing lazily towards the silvery piece of material on James' bed.

James hesitantly picked it up and tossed it over to Regulus whom climbed off of the bed and walked to Sirius' side pulling it on taking Sirius by the hand.

"Let's go" Sirius said. They left the dormitory and passed through the common room James, Remus and Peter talking as usual, the left through the portrait hole and Sirius pulled Regulus up the corridor and back round the corner, pulling the cloak off smiling at his little brother.

"Thanks for hearing me out, Reg" Sirius smiled.

"No problem, Siri" Regulus smiled back.

"See you can be nice when you want to be, I hope you will keep your promise not to tell anyone about this" Sirius replied.

"I won't tell anyone I promise, you can trust me I'm worth more than you give me credit for"

"Okay Regulus, maybe we could talk again sometime soon?" Sirius asked hopefully.

"Yeah of course, I understand you'll need support right now and even though our houses and circle of friends makes things awkward we're still brothers and I will still help you especially now, if there's anything I can do for you just let me know" Regulus smiled.

"Thanks, Reg" Sirius grinned throwing his arms around his little brother.

"I am pissed as hell at Snape though" Regulus sighed as they pulled apart and headed round the corner back to the three Marauders. Sirius handed the cloak back to James who shoved it under his cloak tucking it into the belt of his trousers and covering it with his shirt so nobody could see it.

"Come on boys let's get something to eat" James said slinging an arm around Remus and Sirius as they strolled down the stairs. Regulus walked a little way in front of them.

The group headed down into the entrance hall by now Regulus was a little way ahead he looked back over his shoulder and smiled before he walked into the great hall alone.

"Did I miss much this afternoon?" Sirius yawned as they took their seats at the Gryffindor table he glanced up and saw his brother sitting down amongst some of his friends at the Slytherin table.

"Not really mate, Moony was the only one of us who actually paid attention as usual" James shrugged piling food onto his plate.

"Yes and I'm probably going to be the only one of us who actually passes my exams this year" Remus stated.

"Oh shush, you know I know everything I don't even need to study so I'll be outside enjoying the sun whilst you're there working your backside off in the library tearing your hair out over the Arithmancy plots" Sirius teased. Remus went red in the face with anger bitterly taking another bite of his dinner.

They ate their dinner quite happily laughing and joking amongst each other.

"Wanna head up to the common room boy's?" James said getting slowly to his feet.

"Yeah I've got some homework to get done" Remus yawned.

The four of them got to their feet stepping away from the table they turned towards the door as Snape walked into the great hall for his dinner, Sirius positively glared at him as though trying to corrode vicious holes in the Slytherin's skin as he made his way over to the Slytherin table.

Regulus took a long gulp of his drink listening intently to the conversation his house mates were having about their latest scheming plot when something caught his attention and he looked up.

Severus Snape was walking towards the group looking as blank and gormless as usual, anger boiled up inside Regulus and before he could stop himself he slammed his fists down on the table abruptly catching the attention of his friends and seemingly the Marauders.

Regulus marched right up to Snape his hands balling into fists.

"YOU DIRTY BEGGAR!" he shouted his fist colliding with Snape's cheek. The older boy staggered back tripping over his own feet he fell to the ground a hand flying up to touch his marked face with shock.

Without another word, Regulus marched on past and out of the great hall heading for the dungeons leaving half the school staring after him in confusion and utter surprise.

"What's gotten into him?" James asked confusedly and Sirius shrugged.

"Beats me" Sirius replied he couldn't help but wear a proud smirk on his face, Regulus had clearly only done that because of him and because of what Snape had done even though seemingly he wasn't aware of the baby yet. They walked from the great hall Sirius stopped before he reached the stairs.

"I've got to go and see Slughorn, Pomfrey gave me a note for him to make me a potion that will help me recover and I need to ask him about it tonight" Sirius replied.

"Want us to come with you?" Remus asked.

"No!" Sirius said quickly. "I mean, no it's fine I'll go by myself" he nodded slowly backing away.

"Alright, see you in a bit" James said staring hard at his friend.

"See ya" Sirius waved turning and headed off down the dungeon corridor leaving his friends to stare confusedly after him.

Sirius let out a long drawn out breath as he walked alone down the dim dungeon corridor. Now he was going to have to reveal his secret to the second person that day he was just hoping that Professor Slughorn would understand and help him without telling the whole world, he really didn't want the rest of the students or the teachers to know right now, Regulus knew and so did Madame Pomfrey and he was comfortable with that provided they kept to their word and said nothing.

He stopped outside the heavy wooden door to the potions master's office he had seen the man leaving the great hall whilst he was eating dinner so he knew that gave him plenty of time to be back here. Lifting his hand to the door he knocked loudly and waited.

"Come in"

Taking a deep breath, Sirius pushed open the door stepping inside he shut it tightly behind him. He had been in the aging man's office many times, the jars of pickled who knows what sitting on shelves around the room, Slughorn's large wooden desk sitting towards the back littered with papers and books.

"Oh, Mister Black, do come in and have a seat" Slughorn said slightly surprised to see the young Gryffindor down here out of class.

Sirius smiled weakly and made his way over to the desk, he pulled out the chair directly opposite the potions master and sat down nervously fidgeting his hands in his lap.

"Ah Sirius, how may I help you this evening?" the old man asked brightly.

"Sir, I've gotten into a bit of trouble" Sirius began slowly shaking slightly with nerves, if this was anything else he would be his usual bright over confident self but this was far more serious than anything he had dealt with before.

Slughorn frowned slightly. "Isn't that something more suited to Professor McGonagall, she is your head of house after all"

Sirius shook his head. "No"

"Then whatever is the matter?" the potions master asked in confusion observing the young boy's strange nervous behaviour.

Sirius closed his eyes in a long slow blink. "This morning I fainted on my way to breakfast, when I woke up I was in the hospital wing my friends had taken me there" he began slowly. "Remus had told her I hadn't been well for a while and I described my symptoms to her, she started asking me personal questions and made me do a test and well..." he reached into his pocket pulling out one of the scan photos and handing it over to the older man.

Slughorn too it cautiously and stared down in utter disbelief at the little pictures of a baby moving and flickering around.

"I'm pregnant" Sirius breathed observing Slughorn's reaction.

"Oh my dear boy, how on Earth did this happen?" The potions master blurted out his eyes moving back up to stare at Sirius.

"At the start of term there was kind of a... party... I was drunk and fell over and someone spiked my drink with a potion I think it's called the Trenceptous potion" his grey eyes flickered up to Slughorn who nodded slowly. "Long story short it created an opening behind my balls, I was too drunk to know any better or different for that matter, anyway the other guy threw himself at me when I went to get some air and we had sex and now I'm knocked up" Sirius half sighed trying to be as relaxed as possible about it.

"Oh my goodness" Slughorn replied, he couldn't actually believe it one of his students was pregnant a male student no doubt, was going to have a baby in school.

"Madame Pomfrey gave me this, she said I needed to come and see you today" Sirius replied pulling the slip of paper from his pocket, unfolding it and handing it over to his teacher.

Slughorn took it and stared at it for a few moments before dropping it to the desk and reaching for his quill apparently signing it.

"Of course I'll make this for you, it will probably take around an hour or so to make so it's up to you what you do in that time" Slughorn said scribbling on the slip and tucking it into the top drawer of his desk, pulling out his wand he summoned a cauldron, another flick of his wrist and his store room door creaked open.

"Would it be alright if I stay in here? It's just I'm too tired to walk up and down to the tower and it's probably not a good idea to loiter around in Slytherin territory" Sirius asked.

"Yes that would be absolutely fine my boy, so do tell me, how are you feeling?" Slughorn spoke heading into his store room.

Up in the Gryffindor tower...

"I'm getting really worried about Sirius" Remus sighed flopping down on his bed dressed in his plaid red pyjamas.

"Me too, ever since he came out of the hospital wing this afternoon he has seemed a little bit... strange" James replied pulling on his t-shirt.

"Since this afternoon? He's been acting quiet for ages" Peter commented.

"Yeah because he was ill, I don't know it just seems strange to me, he's not acting like his usual self" Remus replied.

"What do you mean?" said James.

"He seems quiet, edgy, perhaps even a little sensitive, he didn't exactly tell us what's wrong with him I did tell Pomfrey he wasn't well before we got thrown out and she said she's investigate it for us" the werewolf replied thoughtfully gazing up at the canopy over his bed.

"Maybe he's just feeling a bit tired and weak, he did faint this morning Moony" James replied.

"Nah it's not that, you don't think something is seriously wrong with him do you?" Remus asked worriedly.

"No if there was he would have told us" Peter said bluntly.

"He might not if it's really serious and he doesn't want us to worry" James sighed sitting down on his bed.

"We should definitely ask him when he gets back, maybe it's nothing but it could still be something" Remus said worriedly.

"Remus you really need to stop over thinking things" James chuckled. "I'm sure it's nothing"

"But it's still worth a shot" Remus said quickly.

Slughorn's office...

"Have you broken the news to any of your friends yet?" Slughorn asked stirring the faintly smoking potion gently.

"Not yet, but I've told my brother" Sirius replied watching the older man intently.

"Regulus?"

Sirius nodded. "Yeah I told him today he's the only other person to know, I made him swear to secrecy"

"How did he react?"

"Very well actually he wants to be there for me which is really good of him considering this child will be half-blood"

Slughorn stopped and stared. A member of the Black family actually having a child with a half blood and keeping it? Curiosity abound.

"May I ask who the err, other father is?" the older man asked gently as he lifted the cauldron off of the fire.

Sirius was quiet for a few moments. "I can't tell you"

"Do I by any chance know this student?" Slughorn asked pouring the bright blue potion out into a clear wine bottle.

"Yeah"

"Is it one of your friends?" Slughorn tried and Sirius shook his head watching the older man cork the bottle.

"Have you told him about the baby yet?"

"No I haven't even told my friends the only people that know are Madame Pomfrey, myself, Regulus and you" Sirius sighed. "Please don't tell anyone I'm not ready for them to find out yet it's still early days and I want to relax without all of the hassle of the questions and stuff" Sirius said worriedly.

"You secret is safe with me" the older man smiled. "Although I do recommend you tell the other father, this is his baby too he has a right to know you're going to have his baby" Professor Slughorn replied.

"Thanks Professor, I'll think about it when I settle to the idea myself" Sirius nodded.

"Okay, now" Slughorn said handing the bottle over to Sirius. "It needs to be taken twice a day, a cupful in the morning and another one at night before bed, if you feel a bit sick during the day which hopefully you shouldn't then you can take another half cup and that should sort it out" he explained and Sirius nodded. "If you need any more or want me to make any adjustments to it then just come back and see me"

"Thanks a lot Professor I really appreciate it, I've been hanging off the toilet every morning for the past couple of weeks" Sirius smiled.

"Well now that should come to an end, you'll be alright and I do hope you start feeling better soon" Slughorn replied. "Congratulations" he nodded as Sirius made his way over to the door.

"Thanks and you won't tell a soul, not even the other teachers will you?" he asked.

"You have my complete confidentiality" Slughorn replied. "I'll see you soon" he smiled.

"Thanks again Professor, bye" Sirius said before leaving the office closing the door behind him. He sighed with relief that was another weight off of his shoulders and if Slughorn was going to keep quiet that would be absolutely perfect.

Smiling to himself he rested a gentle hand on his tummy and headed off back up to the Gryffindor tower.

He reached the dormitory and headed inside ignoring the stares from his friends as he went straight into the bathroom. He emerged a few moments later heading over to his best trying to avoid their awkward stares. He put the bottle down on his bedside table and poured himself a cupful sipping at it lightly.

"Soo, what did Madame Pomfrey say was actually wrong with you? Remus told her you haven't been well" James tried and Sirius shrugged.

"It's nothing serious or life threatening"

"It's just you seem a bit... quiet" Remus said slowly catching Sirius' gaze.

"Why are you treating me like an invalid? If it was something I thought you should know about then I would tell you" Sirius finished his drink angrily pulling on his night shirt.

"Sirius-"

"I've heard enough, just leave me alone!" Sirius snapped yanking the drapes shut around his bed burying himself in his nest of blankets. He really shouldn't have shouted at his friends but they were behaving like mother hens over him. Sirius sighed. He would deal with everything tomorrow he had a little baby growing inside of him to think about now. Smiling to himself he drifted off to sleep dreaming of the excitement of the coming months.

Down in Slytherin...

Severus leaned closer to the mirror staring at the enormous red and purple bruise appearing on his cheek. Stupid Regulus, what on Earth had gotten into him? Severus had innocently walked into the great hall for dinner, been shouted at and punched in the face then the little swine had gone back to his dormitory full of praise.

Severus frowned to himself washing his hands, he was usually alright with Regulus Black they were sort of friends and he was sure he hadn't done anything to the boy.

Sighing Severus left the bathroom and clambered into bed, he would have to talk to Regulus when he had a chance to calm down...


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Sirius awoke slightly later than he had done the previous few days. He yawned sitting up slowly rubbing his tired grey eyes before reaching onto the bedside table and pouring himself a cupful of the potion, thankfully the urgent need to vomit wasn't there in fact he barely felt sick at all. Sirius smiled to himself sipping carefully at the potion he still couldn't believe he was actually pregnant and going to have a baby in seven months a real little baby for him to hold and love and take care of it would change his life forever. He wondered what life would be like with the baby, whether it would be healthy, whether it would be a boy or a girl, what he or she would look like? He cringed, hopefully not like Snape.

Resting the cup back down on the bedside table his eyes flickered to the lumpy package from Regulus wrapped in the bright gold paper he still hadn't opened. Curiously he lifted it and began to tear off the paper, inside was a baggy black hoody that Regulus must have misjudged the sizing and bought one that would be a couple of sizes big on Sirius but actually a thought struck him, this would be of big help, unfolding it a pair of nice gloves fell out along with a bar of Honeydukes finest chocolate. Sirius grinned, Regulus always knew what he would love. As he went to discard the wrappings something else fell out, frowning, Sirius picked it up curiously and turned the small item over in his hands. It appeared to be a crystal pendant, much like the one he had seem Regulus wearing around his own neck only this one was of a Ruby Crystal. Grinning to himself, Sirius hung it round his neck.

Reaching up, Sirius pulled open his bed curtains, tucking the chocolate inside his pillow case so Peter didn't steal it he got out of bed and reached for his uniform just as the others were getting out of bed.

"Have you cheered up any this morning?" James asked throwing the covers neatly back over his bed.

"Yes"

"Good because I've got some big plans for today" James grinned maliciously.

"Like what?" Sirius asked curiously.

"Ohh let's just say it involved the dungeon bogs and Snivellus' face" James laughed as Remus came out of the bathroom rolling his eyes and tutting loudly with disapproval. "Alright there Moons?" James grinned over to him.

"There are plenty of other things you could be getting on with rather than upsetting Snape" he said pulling on his shoes and cloak.

"Aw but Snivelly likes it he knows he's a scum bag he enjoys it" James replied and Sirius let out a nervous laugh. Shit, he really didn't want to be getting too involved with torturing Snape right now especially after what happened and now he knew about the baby he had to be extra careful of himself. Snape couldn't possibly know about the baby right now but it still made Sirius feel very paranoid.

"Ahh maybe Moony's right Prongs, I can't really be bothered with him today still not feeling well and all" Sirius replied.

James, Remus and Peter all turned to stare at Sirius surprised by his reaction, usually he would be all up for it.

"Wow you must really be feeling ill" Peter laughed.

"Yeah Pomfrey said I needed to rest ya know so I think I'll be taking it easy for a bit even if it means laying off Snape for a few days" Sirius replied turning away from them hoping that would be the end of the conversation.

The other's exchanged awkward glances.

"You never did tell us what's wrong with you" James said before he could stop himself.

Sirius visibly tensed pulling on his cloak. "I don't want to talk about it" he said flatly making his bed over and heading towards the bathroom.

"Is it something serious? You can talk to us about it you know we won't judge we'll help" Remus tried but Sirius flat out ignored him.

Sirius walked into the bathroom and shut the door on them. A few minutes later he remerged washed and feeling fresh moving back over to the bed to pick up his school bag.

"Padfoot what is going on, seriously you're getting me all worried about you" James sighed.

Sirius slung his bag over his shoulder, turned around and said "Nothing that's going to harm any of you lot, or anyone for that matter I'm not going to die, I'm not seriously ill and I'm not hurt it's nothing for you to be concerned about" Sirius replied marching towards the door, opening it and slamming it shut behind him as he marched off down the dormitory stairs.

James, Remus and Peter all stood in the dormitory staring after him worried expressions on their faces.

"I think we should leave him alone about this for a while and see if he comes to us, it's obviously bothering him and like he said he won't die and it doesn't really concern us" Remus sighed.

"It does concern us because he is our friend and if he isn't okay which he clearly isn't then he needs our help" James said quickly.

"But if he won't talk to us, obviously doesn't want us to know about it and gets really pissed off when we ask him about it then it's not going to do anyone any good to keep pestering him about it" Remus argued.

James sighed, Remus was right if they kept on at Sirius it would just push him further and further away, James didn't want to risk losing him over this but he did want to know what was going on so maybe he could even help him if not just give him comfort.

"So what do you think is wrong with him?" James asked after a moment's pause.

Peter shrugged. "Maybe he's got worms"

"Peter that's fucking gross!" Remus gasped.

"Not to mention he hasn't been scratching his arse or shitting his brains out" James added.

"No maybe not then, just thought maybe if it's not an illness or hurting anyone then it could be something like that" Peter shrugged.

"I can see where you're coming from Peter but I doubt it's worms" James wrinkled his nose with disgust.

"We'll just have to wait until he tells us then won't we?" Remus sighed.

"I guess you're right" James replied.

Down in the great hall Sirius walked in with his head held high as usual trying to pretend nothing was going on, he sat down at the Gryffindor table and began piling his plate with food, he had to eat more now considering he was pregnant he wanted the baby to get plenty to eat.

It wasn't long before the three other Marauders came in, hesitantly they made their way over to Sirius and sat down around him although he didn't mean any of their eyes as he continued to eat his breakfast.

After breakfast they got up and left the great hall when Sirius spotted his brother just a few feet ahead of him. "Regulus!" he called walking quickly to catch up with him. The younger boy stopped and turned around grinning up at his brother.

"Hey how you feeling this morning?" he asked.

"Much, much better thanks you?" Sirius replied with a usual toothy grin.

"Yeah I'm fine"

"I just wanted to thank you for the birthday present, the hoody is kinda big but that's quite fortunate to be honest I'll be needing some bigger clothes before long and that's going to come in really handy" Sirius grinned flashing the pendant hanging around his neck and Regulus laughed.

"Don't mention it I was trying to figure out what size you'd be seeing as you're skinny but you're taller and broader than me so I just got a big one in case" Regulus chuckled.

"It was nice of you to do it, Reg" Sirius smiled as his friends came up behind him looking curiously between the two brothers. "Hey listen I'm gonna have to get going I've got lessons this morning"

"Okay see you later then, take care" Regulus said shooting Sirius a knowing look.

Sirius leaned in and kissed his brother on the cheek. "Later Reg" he waved turning and heading for the staircases with his friends trailing confusedly along behind.

A week had passed and now at nine weeks pregnant, Sirius was starting to feel better although he still hadn't told his friends and apparently had no intention to. He had also managed to avoid James' plans to upset Severus.

He was sitting in the common room late on Friday night just staring at the fireplace mulling things over in his mind. He was pregnant, what on Earth was he going to do? During some conversations particularly at night before they went to bed his friends would try to ask him what's going on because admittedly he had been rather quiet but there was good reason. When the others were asleep Sirius would often pull his pregnancy book out and lie awake reading it for a little while, it in fact actually did contain a lot of useful and comforting information explaining what was going on with his body and happening to the baby week by week, the first early pregnancy pages told him that he should be taking it easy, eating plenty and making sure to stay hydrated if he was vomiting. So, Sirius decided to lay off the usual madness for a while just until he felt better and the other's knew and of course he had his twelve week scan to make sure that baby was still alright, he actually did really care about the baby even if it was partly Snape's.

His lessons were going fairly well even if he was feeling very tired most of the time which he read was very normal, he would often struggle to keep himself awake during classes. Professor Slughorn had been calling him back after lessons to have a chat with him asking him how the potion was working, how he was feeling, if he was having any trouble with things and such which helped take some of the relief off his chest especially seeing as the only other person he could really talk to was Regulus, which was another thing his friends were becoming suspicious of, the amount of time he was spending with the young Slytherin. Normally he and Sirius wouldn't be overly friendly, chatting away to each other all the time but now he was speaking to Regulus every day, going and sitting in alcoves alone with him to talk about who knows what and it worried Sirius the fact his friends were incredibly nosey that they might accidentally over hear something or they might fall out with him over it but he still didn't want to tell them.

Sirius sighed, it wasn't just that they might get pissed with him over the whole Regulus thing it was that he was hiding such a big secret from them, not only might they be angry but they could also be very hurt he didn't tell them. It was after all his secret and his baby it's not like they needed to know.

Sirius frowned slightly. There was another problem to this in the name of Severus Snape. Yes he had continued to send threatening or strange looks to Sirius during lessons and making sly comments nothing revealing or particularly upsetting just the whole attitude of that he could tell everyone what happened at any given moment. Sirius would definitely have to have words with him, a smile curled in the corners of his mouth when he remembered last week when Regulus punched him in the face.

Yawning he checked the time on his silver pocket watch before getting up slowly and heading into the dormitory, the others were already asleep by the time he got there. Sirius changed into his night shirt before climbing into bed, the second his head hit the pillow he was out like a light.

Meanwhile in the Slytherin Common Room...

Regulus sat on the sofa by the fireplace pondering over the last week's events, everything had been so explosive so shocking yet so nice. He sighed, things were only going to get tougher he knew that for a fact he could sense it especially as the pregnancy progressed.

He was so deep in thought he didn't even hear the dormitory stairs door close or the footsteps approaching him until a sudden weight sank into the seat beside him and he looked up.

"Good evening, Black" a familiar voice spoke as Regulus gazed up into the face of Severus Snape.

"Evening" he replied turning his attention back to the fire.

"Haven't had much of a chance to chat with you this past week, you look rather troubled" Severus said slowly his dark eyes staring into the side of the younger boy's face.

"Oh really? Clearly not as troubled as you though" Regulus said flatly.

"And what do you mean by that?"

Regulus shrugged. "Not my place to say anything even if I was going to tell you exactly what I think"

"Then maybe you won't mind telling me exactly why you decided to punch me in the face last week" Severus replied quickly his eyes still closely studying the younger boy.

"I think you already know why" Regulus swallowed still not meeting Severus' gaze.

"If I knew I wouldn't be asking you would I?"

Regulus closed his eyes in a long slow blink before turning to look at the older boy with complete disgust. "I know what you did"

Severus stared hard at Regulus for a few moments the look on his face as though cogs were turning in his head, he had seen Regulus spending rather a lot of time with his older brother recently especially in the last week or so. They had been talking closely and skulking around together. Severus struggled to force the nasty smirk from his face.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about here, Severus" Regulus said after a moment's pause.

"Then you shall be happy to share what you know with me" Severus half sighed, oh he knew indeed what Regulus was talking about but it just seemed so much more entertaining to make Regulus say it out loud.

Regulus was quiet for a few moments debating whether or not he should actually come out with it, he could just get up and go to bed right now and be done with it, it wasn't too late but no he thought it better to confront the problem head on.

Taking a deep breath he said "I know what you did with my brother"

Severus' face didn't even twitch, he did his best to hold his composure nice and calm and cool.

"Whatever are you talking about, Black?"

"You know perfectly well what I'm talking about, Severus" Regulus said angrily. "You took advantage of him" his eyes flashing dangerously.

To his surprise Severus chuckled. "And you think that your brother is all innocent? That he's the knight of Gryffindor, the perfect hero do you?" Severus said nastily.

"I never said he was innocent but what you did was wrong, you waited until he was in a state to spike his drink and when he wanted some air you sank your claws into him" Regulus spat.

"I believe that's not the only thing I sank into him"

And with that Regulus swung his fist and belted Snape straight across the face. The older boy slumped back against the sofa clutching his throbbing red cheek in utter shock.

"I had respect for you Snape, despite you being a half blood I actually thought you were a decent person and I felt sorry for you when people bullied you but now I see why they do it, you're a nasty selfish person and I think you know full well what you've done" Regulus snarled through gritted teeth.

"Trying to protect Sirius now are you? What a hard man you must be Black, I tell you something it must be hard not being able to live up to your brother and what everyone else sees in him" Severus said nastily. "He's the one they all admire, he's the one they all adore and you're just his little baby brother who managed to get all the left overs, it's a shame really"

Regulus sat staring at Severus in amazement shaking his head with utter disbelief, he never knew that Snape could be this awful just so nasty and selfish and horrible.

"I don't give a crap about any of that I know you're just trying to hurt me but you won't" Regulus said quickly.

"I'm not trying to hurt you in fact I do still see you as my friend but be warned, Regulus, that I can just as easily let this whole thing slip and tell everybody exactly what happened with your brother that night so you had better get your act together before I decide to do something drastic" Severus growled.

Regulus was quiet for a few moments pondering on whether or not he should push Snape any further. "If you DARE breathe a word about this to anyone Snape..."

"What are you going to do, Regulus? Just stick to what you know and back the fuck off this is between Sirius and I and when the time is right he will come to me about it I'm sure of it" Severus smirked nastily.

Regulus remained quiet for a few minutes staring at the fire place before he got quickly to his feet. "I'm going to bed, goodnight Severus" he said turning and walking towards the dormitory stairs.

"Goodnight, Regulus" Severus replied watching the door bang shut behind the younger boy.

Severus sat by the fireplace pondering over everything for some time before he finally decided to go upstairs and get into bed. He wasn't going to let silly Regulus Black worry him, oh no he would just have to let things run their course for the time behind and hope the problems resolve themselves. Flopping down behind his emerald drapes he decided to forget everything to do with Sirius or Regulus Black for the moment

A few days passed quite smoothly with no trouble from Severus or from anyone else for that matter. It was the start of a new week and Sirius was now nine weeks gone and feeling much better than before although he was still incredibly tired and had now taken to going to bed by nine every day and sleeping in half an hour extra in the mornings, on the weekend he had slept until almost noon and was in bed by ten at night and his friends were starting to feel rather worried.

It was in History of Magic that Sirius found it easy to relax and just think about the baby. It wouldn't be long before he would grow, the bump would show and the baby would be born, he found himself wondering what it was going to be like, if he would ever stop feeling this tired or worried about what was going to happen. He was Sirius Black after all known for his cheek and charm but since he found out about the baby he had calmed it down a little, he may have been a badly behaved, back talking charmer who made everybody swoon but he did care about himself and his baby and didn't want to put it at any risk.

Yawning Sirius rested his chin on the palm of his left hand and blinked around the room. The majority of students looked thoroughly bored and were on the verge of falling asleep if not already however one boy sat alone on the row directly across from Sirius. Severus Snape.

Sirius' eyes narrowed as he glared at the Slytherin. He still hadn't told him about the baby, confronted him or spoken to him despite the strange looks Severus had thrown him and the vicious grin he had flashed when James was harassing him at the end of last week.

How he hated Snivellus for what he had done, he had been used and abused by the slippery little snake and now he was made to feel uncomfortable and worried about what the greasy git might do next. Sirius' face softened slightly, but if Snape hadn't have done that he wouldn't be having a baby and even though it was half of the nasty little prick it was still his innocent unborn baby that didn't choose to be conceived or have a father like Snape. In a way Sirius was thankful to Severus, although he would never admit it.

At the end of the lesson the four Marauder's packed up their things and headed out of the classroom with the rest of the student's.

"You know something boys? I think I might really have a chance with Evans this year" James grinned as they walked out into the corridor together stopping to allow Peter to tie his shoe laces.

"You say that every year and it never happens mate, why don't you just give up and choose a different girl to stalk?" Sirius grinned flashing those dazzling white teeth as Severus walked out of the classroom behind them stopping to stare at the Gryffindor bunch.

"Shut up Padfoot you know she wants me" James laughed. "Wait until she sees me in next month's Quidditch game against the Slytherin's her knickers will be so wet she'll have to bring an extra pair up to the stands"

"Crude as ever I see Potter"

The four of them turned to stare at Severus, his long nose wrinkled with disgust as he looked at each one of them in turn. "And you wonder why she doesn't want you when you say things like that about her?"

"Shut up Snape nobody gives a damn about what you think" James tutted.

"Really? Well at least I know how to behave in front of a girl, making disgusting comments like that won't get you anything past a slap round the face" Severus retorted nastily.

"Oh and you're such an expert on women are you because you've fucked so many" James replied.

Severus' dark eyes flashed excitedly, he exchanged a brief knowing glance with Sirius whom swallowed nervously. "Something along those lines"

"Pfft yeah right, grow up Snape and stop stalking us it's getting kinda creepy" Peter laughed.

Severus tutted shaking his head his long curtains of black hair swaying from side to side. "If only you knew" he said simply glancing at Sirius again. "If only you knew" he repeated turning on his heels and stalking off down the other end of the corridor.

"What's wrong with him?" Remus frowned slightly.

"Yeah he's been acting strange lately, even stranger than usual" Peter replied.

"No idea maybe he's just pissed because Regulus punched him one and he's lashing out at people he thinks he can get away with it" Sirius said quickly.

"Probably, come on we'd best go before we're late to potions" Remus said.

And with that the four boys headed off down the corridor together talking amongst themselves and thankfully there was no more mention of Snape. Sirius breathed a long hard sigh of relief, he did not want to face Snape's accusations any time soon.

Down in the dungeons they stopped, James and Peter leaning against the cold stone wall with Remus and Sirius standing around them.

"Sirius why does that group of Slytherin's keep staring at you?" Remus commented nodding over to where Severus was standing amongst a group of the boys from their potions group staring in their direction and talking quietly.

Sirius' face paled slightly and he swallowed nervously, what if Snape was telling them about what happened at the start of term?

"No idea the little creep must have it in for me" he shrugged.

"More so than usual?" James chuckled and Sirius grinned madly at him.

"Probably, dunno why and I don't really care either he's not worth it"

"True that" Peter said.

"Oi Black!" Mulciber shouted catching their attention.

"What do you want?" Sirius snapped.

"Your little brother" Mulciber said simply.

"Regulus? What about him?" Sirius quirked a dark eyebrow inwardly sighing with relief.

"Why are you being so chummy with him all of a sudden? You're gonna spoil his reputation" Avery called.

"What reputation, of a nasty little death eater like you? I think he'd be better off with that one ruined" Sirius retorted.

"Shows how much you know doesn't it" Mulciber sniffed.

"Shows how little you know then as well" Sirius said quickly and the three others started to laugh. By now the group of Slytherin's were looking increasingly angry.

"You gonna fucking tell us what you're doing sniffing around Regulus all the time? What do you want from him?" Mulciber asked in a harsh tone of voice.

"Uhh well let's see, he's my little brother, we grew up together and we're friends, got a problem with that?" Sirius snarled.

"Yeah you're fucking bringing down his and our reputations, might wanna back the fuck off before we have to handle you ourselves" Evan spat.

"Oh be quiet little boy" Sirius tutted wrinkling his nose with disgust. "Why don't you ask Reg what he wants, go on, ask him I'll bet he won't agree with all your reputation bullshit"

"Bet he will" Snape butted in.

"Yet he belted you across the face last week..." Sirius replied.

Severus was quiet for a few moments before taking a few steps forward out of the safety and protection of his friends. He approached Sirius stopping barely a few feet away from him a nasty smirk spreading across his face. "And we both know why that is, don't we, Black?"

Sirius was quiet for a few moments he could feel everyone's eyes burning on him staring curiously as to what they were talking about.

"Look Snape, shut up, grow up and piss off nobody likes you you're a pathetic little scum bag that needs to crawl back down the hole you came from" Sirius said nastily his eyes sparkling dangerously as he glared at the smaller boy warning him to be quiet instantly.

"Well said mate" James pointed moving to stand beside his friend slinging an arm around his shoulders.

"Do you really want me to say it? To say it out loud in front of all these people?" Severus gestured lazily to the crowd outside the classroom all turning to watch excitedly.

"I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about, Snivellus" Sirius shrugged casually trying to remain as calm as possible.

"Oh but you do, you know exactly what I'm talking about but I'll bet your pathetic little friends don't" Severus replied with a smirk.

"Sirius what is he talking about?" Remus asked exchanging confused looks with both Peter and James.

"Nothing" Sirius replied glancing at the werewolf. "Snape if you know what's good for you, you'll shut up right now before I break your jaw with my bare hands"

A look of fear washed over Severus' face, he knew that when Sirius made threats like that it was extremely unlikely that he was joking around, he had been on the receiving end of some seriously nasty hexes and a broken wrist in the past and didn't fancy testing the boy's patience any longer.

"Good" Sirius said after the moments silence. "Now run along back to your little friends, close your mouth and mind your own fucking business" he grinned triumphantly.

Severus stared hard at him for a few moments his dark eyes narrowing to slits. "Both you and I know this is definitely my business, but never the less I will stop mentioning the little... incident... for now" he said before turning on his heels and marching back over to his confused looking friends.

"Sirius what-"

"Sorry I'm late everyone I had a bit of trouble in my office with some student's from last lesson" Professor Slughorn said loudly flicking his wand and unlocking the classroom door. "Go on in everyone and take your seats we're having a theory lesson today" he said brightly as the student's began to file into the classroom muttering excitedly about what just happened.

Heading into the classroom the Marauders took their seats, Remus next to Sirius behind James and Peter.

"So what was Snape talking about?" Remus asked unpacking his things.

Sirius shrugged. "No idea, you know what he's like Moony, a bit of a nutter in my opinion"

"But he was actually threatening you..." Remus said again as James and Peter turned round to face them.

"Who cares it's only Snape he doesn't know anything" Sirius replied starting to feel rather annoyed.

"But what did he mean, talking about something we didn't know about?" James asked curiously searching his best friend's face.

"I've already told you I don't know can we just leave it at that I don't feel very well" Sirius said angrily.

"Still?"

"My potion has stopped my throwing up and helped a bit but I'm not going to feel better straight away these things take time" Sirius replied.

"You've been ill for ages, are you sure it's nothing serious?" Remus asked worriedly.

Sirius sighed. "I've already told you that I'm not seriously ill and I'm not going to die, it's not a fucking problem so don't try and make it into one!"

"Fucking hell I was only asking" Remus tutted.

The lesson was well under way the students were all busy chatting and answering their questions when Professor Slughorn approached Sirius.

"Ah Sirius, how are you feeling today, do you need any more potion?" he asked warmly smiling at the young Gryffindor.

James, Remus and Peter instantly looked up hoping to find out what was going on, if Slughorn was making a potion for Sirius, surely he knew what was wrong.

"Not so bad thanks, it's working great but I'm still feeling a bit rough and tired all the time" Sirius half yawned.

"Yes as expected, don't worry I'm sure that will pass with time though" the older man smiled briefly glancing at the other three boy's.

"Hopefully" Sirius chuckled.

"If you do need anything just let me know and I will be happy to help" Slughorn nodded.

"Okay thanks"

Just over a week passed and Sirius was starting to feel his pregnancy a little more although he was getting much better than he was to begin with. It was one morning when he was getting dressed with his back to his friends that he realised there was no way he could get his trousers done up any more, sighing with annoyance he pulled his boxers up a little higher and yanked his shirt and school jumper down hoping to disguise his expanding waist line. It wouldn't be long before his friends realised he was gaining weight so quickly especially with him being such a slim teenager they had already commented on the fact he was getting changed with his back to them most mornings and was no longer parading around topless.

"I feel the cold at the moment, besides it's practically winter" he said to James avoiding his suspicious glares.

"Honestly Padfoot I think you're turning into a woman!" James laughed pulling his own trousers on. Sirius couldn't help but stare enviously as James buttoned them with complete ease.

He was ten weeks pregnant now and it wouldn't be long before he wouldn't be able to hide it at all, people would start asking questions and poking fun at him for gaining a nice big tummy. On the other hand, Regulus seemed all the more helpful although he had taken to asking rather a lot of questions about the pregnancy when they were in private and staring at his stomach occasionally but apart from that everything was fine. Sirius smirked to himself, maybe it was good practice for when the rest of the students did it.

About a week passed since the incident in the corridor and surprisingly nothing else was mentioned on either side. The Marauders were still exchanging worried glances and talking quietly when Sirius' back was turned but that was okay he could deal with that no problem because no matter what they came up with they wouldn't even come close to getting it right.

Up in the Gryffindor dormitory, Sirius pulled off his cloak and kicked off his shoes he began to shed his clothing. Dropping his trousers to the floor he discreetly tried to hide the fact that the top button was now undone and the zipper coming down and he was having to be extra careful not to let everyone see his trousers were open all the time because he could no longer get them done up. He pulled up his pyjama bottoms quickly thankful that they were at elasticated at the waist before pulling off his shirt and yanking a t-shirt over his head disguising the small rounded bump on his tummy.

"Fancy planning some pranks tonight, Padfoot?" James asked flopping down on his own bed watching Sirius climb in under the covers and reach for his potion.

"Nah I'm too tired I need to sleep" Sirius replied with a yawn pouring a good measure of the bright blue potion and holding the goblet to his lips.

"You're always tired when are you gonna start planning stuff again, I was hoping we could sneak into Hogsmeade at some point and nick stuff from the Honeydukes cellar" James whined rolling onto his side to stare at his friend.

"You shouldn't steal" Remus said loudly but James just rolled his eyes.

"You rob food from the kitchens all the time, Moony and you eat food I robbed for you" James smirked.

"That doesn't count!"

Sirius couldn't help but laugh.

"So are you in?" James grinned hopefully.

"I'm gonna have to pass I'm just too tired and I need my rest" Sirius replied sipping at his potion. "If this was day time then I'd probably be all up for it but if I try it now I'll end up passing out and missing the whole of tomorrow's lessons"

"You've seemed better these past two weeks like pretty much normal though" Peter commented hopping into his own bed.

"Yeah that's cause my potion is helping me so I can sleep and eat properly again but I still don't feel completely better if I stopped drinking this potion I'd still be throwing up all over the place" Sirius replied resting the now empty goblet back down on his bedside table.

"Can't you go back to Madame Pomfrey and see if she can give you something else, I don't know, to keep you awake?" James suggested but Sirius shook his head.

"Nah, besides I've got a check-up with her next week or something to see how I'm getting on" Sirius replied, he had in fact been sent a notification that morning by owl stating that he had a scan coming up in a weeks-time to check how the baby is doing and talk about his pregnancy not that the other's knew that, although they were thoroughly interested in seeing what was written in the note.

"Want us to come with you?" Peter asked.

"No!"

They all stared.

"I mean, no thanks I'll be alright besides Pomfrey won't take too kindly to a whole crowd of us going down there, it's nothing serious anyway just a check-up" he said quickly watching their faces relax slightly.

"Guess you're right" James shrugged.

"Anyway guys I'm off to bed now, see you in the morning" Sirius yawned reaching for the curtain pull.

There was a resounding 'night' before his drapes fell shut plunging him into dim lightly. Yawning he reached inside his pillow case and pulled out his pregnancy book smiling to himself.

"Week eleven" he whispered turning to the correct page. By this week the baby was just over two inches long, the fingers and toes have fully separated and the baby is capable of easy movements and will be kicking inside the womb however you cannot feel it at this early stage. Sirius' eyebrows shot into his hairline when he read that the baby already has tooth buds. Smiling he skimmed through some of the information before settling on the page all about him.

Sirius sighed quietly it said it was perfectly normal for him to still be emotional and that was right, one minute he would be sitting doing his homework quite happily the next he would almost be in tears because he lost the right page or his quill ran out half way through a word, the next he would feel very worried and scared then ridiculously happy again and this hadn't gone unnoticed by his friends, even some of the girls he tried talking to were being a little cautious of his strange behaviour although he was still trying to act like perfectly normal Sirius Black.

Also that he would most likely still be feeling nauseous and or vomiting in the mornings, with a little back ache (which he still had on and off) frequent urination and tiredness.

Closing his book he buried it inside his middle pillow and snuggled down under the covers, thank Merlin for that book otherwise he would be stressed beyond belief about what was going to happen. Although he was a Gryffindor and raised a Black it still didn't stop him from being utterly terrified about having a baby, about what his family would say even though he wasn't overly fussed about them, about what Snape would do, how his friends would react if they would support him or call him a freak of nature and run a mile and what everyone else would think of his situation. Professor Slughorn was being surprisingly helpful considering Sirius wasn't a Slytherin however he did hold Sirius back after lessons to ask him how he was feeling, what was happening and if he was coping alright and thankfully he was partly because of Slughorn's support and the massive amount of help Regulus was being.

Regulus' behaviour had surprised Sirius the most, his little brother was helping him so much he would come up to him in the corridor even if he was with a large crowd of Gryffindor's, he would always ask how he was, offer to help him with things, do things for him and just sit talking about normal things completely unrelated to the baby which helped keep some balance and normality in his life.

Yawning he closed his eyes, at least things seemed alright at the moment.

The next morning arrived and Sirius groaned hearing his name being called loudly from outside his peaceful bed.

"Oi Sirius are you going to get out of bed or not? You're gonna be late!" James shouted like he did pretty much every morning.

"I'm coming" Sirius groaned sitting up and rubbing his tired eyes. He reached up and yanked the curtain pull.

Great.

He needed some more potion he would have to ask Slughorn during this morning's first lesson, hopefully the dose from last night would stop him from being sick this morning.

Sighing he climbed out of bed watching as Peter and James headed down to wait in the common room and Remus went into the bathroom to get ready, he waited until they had all disappeared before shedding his pyjamas and turning his back to the door just in case anybody decided to walk in on him and notice the expansion of his waist line.

He reached for his trousers and pulled them up sighing with annoyance and gritting his teeth, there was no way he could go another day like this his trousers would be wide open flapping in the breeze and it would be so difficult to not only hide the fact that they were open and his underwear was on display to the world, that he was also growing a bump underneath his slowly shrinking shirt which now seemed about an inch shorter than before.

Sirius stopped for a few moments gazing thoughtfully off into space before heading over to his trunk, opening it and rummaging around. "Aha!" he grinned pulling out a pair of baggy black pyjama bottoms. Although they were obviously pyjamas they were better than nothing at least he wouldn't be so exposed and possibly be accused of being a devious pervert.

Shaking his head he pulled them on grinning to himself at the fact they not only covered his bump but stopped his crotch from being on display. Heading back around to the bed he pulled on a clean shirt, his tie, school jumper and cloak just as the bathroom door clicked open and Remus appeared.

"Oh you're actually up, I thought I might have to literally drag you out from under those covers" Remus smiled heading over to his own bed to finish getting dressed.

"Oh shut it Moony" Sirius stuck his tongue out playfully. "You stay in bed half the day after a full moon!"

"Yeah that's because I'm in a lot of pain and bloody exhausted" Remus replied knotting his red and gold tie.

"Yeah well, I'm exhausted too" Sirius replied.

"From doing what?" Remus chuckled turning to stare at his friend. "All you do is eat, sleep and laugh"

"Yeah well I'm ill" Sirius pouted slightly.

Remus rolled his eyes and tutted before something caught his eye. "Are those your pyjama bottoms?" his thin blonde eyebrows creased into a slight frown.

"Oh uhh yeah" Sirius said.

"... Why?"

"Because I umm... gained a bit of weight and now my trousers won't do up anymore" Sirius cringed at little.

Remus' face twitched as though he was about to burst out laughing. "Oh..." he replied turning away to hide the smirk that appeared on his face.

"Oi you, what's so funny?"

"Just that you've always been so skinny and proud of your size now you've gained weight and you don't even seem the slightest bit bothered by it" Remus half shrugged glancing over his shoulder at his friend.

Sirius shrugged. "I'll live, I'm ill and I can't be bothered it'll probably shrink back down after a good few months"

Remus turned to stare at him suspiciously. "Months?" he blinked confusedly.

"Yeah?"

"Fair enough" Remus said his eyebrows slightly raised.

Sirius smiled to himself heading into the bathroom to finish off getting ready, well that was much easier than he thought at least Remus wasn't as loud or over bearing as James he was more understanding and that's why he usually always went to the werewolf about things because he always seemed much better. Sirius had contemplated telling Remus about the baby but changed his mind, he wanted to tell the three of them together at the same time when the time was right after his next weeks scan.

About fifteen minutes later and the two of them headed down into the common room where James and Peter were lounging on the sofa, James once again messing around with his stolen Snitch.

"Finally, thought we'd have to go down without you lazy buggers" James commented stuffing the Snitch back into the top inside pocket of his cloak and getting to his feet with Peter.

"Oh be quiet, you" Remus laughed as they headed towards the portrait hole.

"So guess what" James began. "I'm planning something big for Valentines day" he grinned and the other's all exchanged strange looks.

"That's like almost three months' away, it's the end of November" Sirius laughed and James shot him a glare.

"Yeah shouldn't you be more concerned about Christmas?" Remus chuckled.

"I am concerned about Christmas but Valentines day will be the day I finally pull Lily Evans" James said loudly thumping himself on the chest.

"In your dreams, Potter" a soft female voice spoke as Lily herself and two other girls pushed past him shooting him filthy glares before hurrying off down the stairs in front of them.

"Better luck next time, prongs" Sirius laughed slinging an arm around the boy's shoulders.

"Just you wait, she will like what I'm planning you're just jealous because you don't have a special someone" James said gruffly.

"Neither do you" Remus pointed making Peter snigger.

"Don't be so jealous, Remus" James replied hotly shrugging Sirius' arm off.

Remus frowned slightly and shook his head. "Of what?"

"No need to get so upset, James we're only having a laugh" Sirius chuckled.

"Well I'm not okay, I love Lily and I will get her to be mine, you'll see" James snapped.

"Ooooh love!" the three other boys teased.

"Just because you don't have anyone doesn't give you the right to take the piss out of me"

"We're only having a laugh, we don't mean bad by it I'm sure you'll get your chance to impress Evans at some point but maybe you should tone it down a little in front of other people" Remus frowned slightly.

"Like I'd take advice from a queer bloke that's never even kissed anyone before" James said nastily.

"Fine then, see you later" Remus said gruffly before marching away.

"Aw come on Moony-" Sirius called but Remus had already gone.

"You should really apologise to him you know, he didn't deserve that" Sirius said.

"He had it coming" James shrugged. "Let him cool off he's be fine later"

"You're the one in the wrong here, not Moony" Peter said quickly as they walked across the entrance hall.

James was just about to reply when a voice caught all of their attention.

"SIRIUS!" Regulus shouted hurrying towards his brother a bright smile on his face. He stopped right in front of him grinning excitedly. "How are you feeling this morning?" he asked kindly.

"Not so bad, need to get some more of that potion so I don't start throwing up again" Sirius said feeling his stomach give a small churn and he winced.

"Fair enough, umm, why are you wearing your pyjamas?" Regulus nodded down to his brother's legs.

Sirius looked him straight in the eye speaking slowly making sure Regulus understood exactly what he was talking about "Because I've gained some weight and can't get my trousers done up any more I've been eating more because I'm ill"

Regulus stared at him nodding slowly. "I see and that's a good thing isn't it, the eating well and that?"

Sirius nodded. "Very"

James and Peter looked between the two of them very suspiciously for a few moments before sighing. "Listen catch up with us in a minute, I don't know what you two are on about but I'm sure we don't wanna know" James said.

"Yeah see you in a bit" Sirius replied watching James and Peter walk off in the direction of the great hall. "Come on" he said grabbing Regulus' arm and discreetly pulling him into the nearest broom cupboard.

"Ow Sirius-"

"Look" the older brother said lifting his shirt up and gently pulling the front of his pyjama bottoms down a way exposing his growing little bump. Regulus' face softened and spread into an enormous grin.

"Aw you've got a little bump!" he said excitedly.

"Yeah that's why I can't do my trousers up, apparently the baby is just over two inches in length now" Sirius grinned.

"That's so cute, can I feel your stomach?" Regulus blushed slightly.

"Yeah go right ahead" Sirius nodded watching his brother reach out and gently stroke his fingers over his tummy.

"Aw that's so nice, you're growing quickly" the Slytherin nodded with a bright smile removing his hand and watching his brother replace the clothing neatly.

"Yeah I know it won't be long before I'm all kitted out like a tranny wearing maternity clothes" Sirius smirked making Regulus burst out laughing.

"I'm sure you'll find something to wear that isn't a dress, but that would be kind of funny" Regulus snickered.

"Hahaha very funny, Reg" Sirius teased pulling his little brother into his arms feeling him wrap his arms around Sirius' ribs in response. They stayed like that in silence for a little while before Sirius spoke again.

"Hey Reg?

"Hmm?"

"Next week is my first proper scan I was wondering... if you'd like to come with me?" he asked hopefully.

Regulus drew back an excited smile on his face. "I'd love to, where is it, what is going to happen?" he asked excitedly.

Sirius chuckled. "Well basically it's in the hospital wing with Madame Pomfrey she's going to give me a scan to make sure the baby is okay and developing properly and we're going to talk about the pregnancy and the birth just make sure everything is alright really"

"I'm sure it will be" Regulus nodded.

"Hope so" Sirius smiled.

"Have you still not said anything to Severus?" Regulus asked curiously watching the expression on his brother's face suddenly turn very worried.

"No and I'm not going to just yet, remember when I said he was purposely being a dick head and trying to threaten me?"

Regulus nodded.

"He's still staring at me, still acting like a creeper and still making faces so I don't really know what to do" Sirius sighed.

"Although you hate him he is still the father of the baby and you can't really change that now no matter how much you want to, who knows, maybe he will step up to the plate I mean he's going to find out sometime if he doesn't already know"

"What do you mean 'if he doesn't already know?'" Sirius swallowed.

"Nothing just that if he's behaving so strangely with you, he spiked your drink, used that extra hole or whatever does it not seem kind of suspicious to you?" Regulus asked with a slight frown.

"This is Snape we're talking about, he's a fucking idiot" Sirius shrugged.

"Yeah but he doesn't strike me as the sort of person to rush in to something, if it was him that brewed the potion and spiked your drink with it surely he could have known this was a possible side effect?"

Sirius stared at his brother for several moments not saying anything, he had a point what if Snape did know about the possible although rare chance of a male pregnancy, surely he wouldn't want to take that risk especially not at his age with no money and the rest of the school to worry about especially the Marauders and Sirius himself.

"I really don't think he'd do that, think about it Reg, he's a fifteen year old greasy stalker with no money and ambitions to become a death eater like he's going to want to run the risk of having a kid" Sirius chuckled in disbelief.

"Did he use a condom?" Regulus asked quickly and Sirius shook his head. "Whether he knew or not you' think he would still use one especially if he thought you had been sleeping around unless he was willing to chance it for some reason"

"I have NOT been sleeping around, ever!" Sirius frowned. "But you kind of have the point here, still, he's a little freak he probably doesn't think that way"

"Who knows" Regulus sighed. "I still think you should think on it, if it was me in that situation I'd be looking at all possibilities of what could have happened and if he is behaving so strangely he might be completely oblivious to the pregnancy but he might just be faking we don't know and it's not exactly simple to just walk up to him and whack it out there that could make things a lot worse.

"I get where you're coming from, Reg, but I think we should leave it for now unless he actually says something that would suggest he already knows then we can assume he doesn't we don't want to fall into any of his traps, I don't think he would have done it on purpose although the idea is pretty sharp to come up with I still think he wouldn't want something like that, for starters he hates my guts" Sirius laughed making Regulus grin.

"He hates mine now as well after I punched him one" he chuckled.

"Yeah nice punch, he had it coming" Sirius laughed.

"We should really be getting some breakfast by now I'm starving so I can't imagine what you're feeling like" Regulus nodded to his brother's stomach.

"A little queasy to be honest but I'd better eat something anyway" Sirius replied. "By the way I'll let you know what time the scan is at so we can meet up before hand and go there on time"

"Okay I'll look forward to it and remember if you want me to keep an eye on Snape then I will" Regulus smiled warmly.

"Thanks that would be great" Sirius nodded opening the door as the two of them headed out and into the great hall.

"See you later, Sirius" Regulus smiled hugging his brother. "Feel better soon"

"Yeah later's, Reg" Sirius smiled kissing his brother on the forehead before they parted ways to their own house tables.

"What was that all about, you were gone ages!" James said as Sirius dropped down into a seat in front of him.

"Ah brother stuff" Sirius replied piling food onto his plate his stomach churning a little with discomfort.

He frowned slightly. "Where's Remus?" he blinked.

James pointed off down the table to where the werewolf was sitting on his own picking at his breakfast.

"Hey Remus!" Sirius shouted and the boy looked up. "Come on don't be silly and sit there on your own" he called.

Remus looked from Sirius to James and wrinkled his nose. "No thanks"

"Right then" Sirius said getting to his feet and lifting up his goblet and plate. "I'll go keep him company, see you in lessons" he smiled before heading off down the table and dropping into the spare seat next to Remus.

After breakfast they headed along to the potions classroom, Sirius had managed to convince Remus to walk with James and Peter so they walked along and normal.

"I hope this is another theory and research lessons cause I really can't be fucked this morning" James yawned stretching upwards as they headed down into the dungeon corridor.

Sirius swallowed hard his stomach was churning uneasily. "Yeah me too, I feel a little sick again" he said wrinkling his nose.

"It'll pass once you sit down for a bit" James replied as they stopped outside the potions classroom.

"Hope so, need to ask Slughorn to make some more of that potion for me it was really helping" Sirius yawned ignoring the crowd of Slytherin's staring at him and whispering as usual, giving each one of the Marauder's filthy looks.

After a few minutes of casual talking the stares became too annoying for Sirius he just had to say something. "Is there a problem?" he snapped glaring at them all in turn.

"Nice pyjama's Black, didn't realise that was the new trend" Avery smirked nastily.

"Yeah, to look queer" Mulciber laughed.

Sirius rolled his eyes. "Why are you so interested in me all of a sudden?" he asked curtly. "I'm very flattered you take so much notice but I'm not interested in dating either of you dick heads"

"Oi we aint queer" Avery shouted angrily and Sirius couldn't help but laugh.

"No need to be so defensive if you've got nothing to hide" James called.

"Could say the same about you Black" Severus interrupted. Sirius felt the anger rise up in his chest, his stomach was churning horribly but that didn't even draw the attention away from the face Snape was standing there bold as brass calling the shots once again.

"Who cares what a greasy little cunt like you says" Sirius snapped.

"If only they knew, Black, I wonder if you'd be saying the same thing then" Severus sighed amusedly.

Sirius felt a vein throb in his temple, he took several steps forward standing square with Severus although a few inches taller.

"Say that to my face and I'll smash your greasy head through that wall" Sirius snarled.

Severus seemed to ponder on this for a few moments before smirking again. "A pureblood who is eager to use his fists like a common Muggle? Don't make me laugh" he grinned hearing the agreements coming from the other Slytherin's behind him.

"Better a Muggle than a scum bag like you" Sirius replied. "If you know what's good for you, you'll shut that sarcastic little mouth of yours and crawl back into the sewer where you came from and hopefully while you're there you'll die"

"Nice trousers Black" Severus smirked a strange expression washing over his face for a few brief moments.

"That all you can say, Snivellus? Why don't you take your pathetic little comments and sod off" Sirius tutted. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go and puke" he swallowed giving Severus a light tap on the cheek before heading off down the dungeon corridor towards the toilets.

Heading into the boy's bathroom, Sirius flung himself into a cubicle throwing up into the basin until he dry heaved. Reaching out shakily he tore off a piece of toilet roll and wiped his mouth flushing the toilet he made his way over to the sinks.

Stupid fucking Snivellus, stupid Slytherin's, stupid sex, stupid everything!

Sirius sighed angrily as he washed his hands and splashed some cold water on his face . He let out a long drawn out breath, Sirius knew it wouldn't be long before he had to tell his friends at least and talk to Snape.

Sighing he made his way back into the potions classroom, by now everyone had gone in and was seated. Dropping into the chair beside Remus he frowned to himself, when did things suddenly become so complicated?

That night when Sirius went to bed he lay awake for a little while gazing at the canopy over his draped bed. That was it he couldn't do it any more, next week after his first scan he was going to tell his friends about the baby and hope that everything would work out fine, as for Severus he would just have to wait and see how things panned out but no doubt he wouldn't be waiting much longer to announce the pregnancy to him either.

Rolling onto his side he smiled, he was going to have a little baby and next week he would see him or her on the monitor screen again with his little brother. As he drifted off to sleep he couldn't help but dream of the wonderful, extreme and exciting times ahead...


	4. Chapter 4

The week passed by much faster than expected and before Sirius knew it, it was the day before the first scan. He yawned sitting up in bed and pouring himself a cup of his potion, only a half size as his morning sickness was starting to ebb away.

Sipping from the goblet he reached up and pulled the drapes open around his bed. "Morning" he greeted to the sight of James getting dressed, Peter trying to quickly do the homework he was supposed to do over a week ago and Remus still snuggled up under his covers fast asleep.

"Morning Padfoot" James smiled watching Sirius down the rest of his potion and sit back comfortably under the covers.

"I'm up before Moony this morning" Sirius chuckle nodding to Remus' bed where he lay completely buried under his blankets.

"Yeah but he had the full moon last night, he's exhausted" James chuckled and Sirius rolled his eyes playfully.

"Supposed I'd best be up and dressed, I need to go and find Regulus this morning" Sirius said slipping out from under the covers and immediately turning his back on James.

"What for?" James asked curiously as Sirius quickly pulled off his nightshirt and grabbed his plain white school shirt tugging it on and buttoning it quickly before he reached for the pyjama bottoms he had been wearing as trousers.

Sirius shrugged. "Just got to tell him something" he replied pulling on his pyjama bottoms and slipping his feet into his shoes.

"Anything important?"

"Not really" Sirius said flatly, knotting his tie he pulled on his jumper and cloak before heading to the bathroom.

James stared after him suspiciously there was definitely something weird going on with Sirius. He had known for a while there was something not quite right and whatever it was Sirius was keeping it from the Marauders but telling Regulus everything. James frowned slightly, why would Sirius hide anything from his friends? They were all so close, fair enough Regulus was his little brother and he should be friends with him no matter what Regulus is like although admittedly he did seem to have improved dramatically within the past couple of weeks but why would this stop Sirius from telling his friend's what was going on?

A few minutes later, washed and ready to go, Sirius grabbed his school bag and made for the door. "I'll see you lot down at breakfast I need to go find Reg" he called. "Feel better, Remus" he said as he closed the dormitory door behind him.

Another awkward morning over, they were always the worst. Sirius had tried several times in the past few days to hang back until everyone had gone before getting dressed, to get up early which failed every time, and then dress before they could see him or turn his back and change as quickly as possible hoping that none of them noticed that he was a little bigger this week, his stomach was rounded into a little bump protruding through the skin. Sirius was getting bigger quickly and tomorrow he would have his first proper baby scan to check how the little one was getting on, he knew things were only going to get harder from here on out but in some ways he really didn't mind.

Smiling to himself he headed out of the common room and down the stairs into the entrance hall. Making his way over to a bench he sat down and gazed off absent mindedly down the dungeon corridor waiting for Regulus to appear, knowing his brother as well as he did, it wouldn't be long, Regulus did like to be up fairly early most of the time.

Strangely enough in the past day or so, Severus hadn't done anything much to bother him apart from stare at him strangely during lessons and occasionally pout at him and then send him a wicked grin that really hacked Sirius off, how he wanted to go over there and grab the Slytherin by his long greasy hair and scream in his face, to punch him so hard in that oversized fucking nose, to pick him up and literally throw him into the lake with a bar of soap. But instead he did nothing, he didn't even react, he knew that Severus was looking for a reaction and the more he got the more he would keep up even if he was frightened of Sirius.

It wasn't long before a familiar small, slim figure appeared out of the dungeons walking across the entrance hall. Sirius snapped out of his daze and jumped to his feet. "Regulus!" he called waving at his little brother watching as a grin spread across Regulus' face and he hurried towards him.

"Morning, how are you feeling?" the younger boy asked instantly.

"Fine thanks, you?"

"Yeah I'm great, you're up early, what's up?" Regulus asked brightly and Sirius couldn't help but smile.

"I've been waiting for you, wanted to catch you before everyone else came down so we could talk" Sirius began sitting back down on the bench gesturing for his brother to sit down beside him.

Regulus complied with a smile.

"It's the first scan tomorrow I was wondering if you still wanted to come?" Sirius asked hopefully.

"Yeah course, I'd love to, I was wondering when you were going to tell me about that I thought maybe you'd forgotten"

"Pfft, Reg, how could I possibly forget my own kids scan and that you're going to come with me" Sirius laughed.

"Great so what time and where shall we meet?" Regulus grinned.

"It's just after eight in the morning and I was thinking it might be easier if we stayed together tonight, being as it's going to be early and my friends are a bit of a pain to hide from especially if they think I'm going to see Pomfrey they might try and follow" Sirius replied.

"Okay and uhh, how exactly do we do that?" Regulus blinked confusedly.

"We could stay up in the room of requirement I guess" Sirius suggested with a light shrug.

"Sounds cool to me" Regulus smiled. "Won't they wonder where you are?"

"Yeah but I'll make something up, I can't be bothered with another morning of hiding away from them in the dormitory or changing with my back turned and as quickly as possible it's awkward and annoying" Sirius chuckled.

"That cause your bumps getting bigger?"

Sirius nodded. "Yeah the other day James asked if I'd been gaining a little extra weight, I mean he knew about the pyjamas but he said he thought I looked a little fuller in the face as well, thankfully my bump isn't very big at the moment"

"You do, kind of, not much and you probably wouldn't really notice if you didn't see you all the time but there is a little something more there, have they seen your tummy?" Regulus asked curiously.

"No thank Merlin" Sirius laughed. "I doubt they'd guess I was pregnant even if they did see it but I still don't want them asking too many questions, besides, I'm planning on telling them maybe tomorrow night after the scan or the weekend, I wanna see how I feel after I've had it and whether or not the baby is alright" Sirius replied.

"I'm sure the baby will be fine but it's up to you when you tell them, best make sure you're ready to do it" Regulus nodded.

"I will don't worry, and I'm also thinking of telling Snape within the next few weeks, definitely before Christmas I think" Sirius' dark eyebrows furrowed slightly and he bit his bottom lip.

Regulus stared hard at his brother for a few moments before he spoke again. "Look Sirius I know you pretend you aren't worried or bothered by him but I know you are I can see it in your eyes, you're hormonal and emotional it must be a fucking nightmare for you to deal with all of this but once it's done it's done and he might lay off you a bit"

"I hope you're right, Reg, but it still doesn't stop this from being any less difficult, this is a baby we're talking about a real human life living inside me and I didn't make him or her on my own" Sirius sighed. "I might act as if I'm aloof but I do care for the kid even if it is half of Snivellus, it didn't choose for him to be its father and Merlin help it with a greasy git like that but I'll do anything I can to protect it I just wish everything could be normal in the meantime"

"Things are never normal with you Sirius" Regulus chuckled. "But I see where you're coming from maybe once you tell your friends you'll feel better and fingers crossed they will support you, I have no idea how they're going to react because I don't know them overly well but I think that everything is going to be okay, I'm good with people"

"You got that right, Reg" Sirius laughed. "I honestly don't know what they'll say I'm not gonna tell them who the dad is cause that will cause upset, at least for now anyway I'm going to keep things quiet and just make up some story that I don't know" he half shrugged.

"But surely they know you've been having lots of issues with Snape, more issues than usual" Regulus winced slightly. "They don't seem very dumb to me, especially that Lupin he's a smart arse surely they could put two and two together"

"I hope not..." Sirius replied shaking his head with a sigh.

A few minutes later and they spotted the three other Marauders coming down the stairs towards them. "Right shall we go and get some breakfast then? I'm feeling pretty ravenous" Sirius smiled getting to his feet with Regulus by his side.

"Sure thing, so meet me outside the library tonight at around eight and we can go to the room of requirement then" Regulus said quietly and Sirius nodded.

"Okay, see you then" he smiled kissing Regulus softly on the cheek.

Grinning Regulus pecked his brother's cheek in return before turning round and heading off into the entrance hall. Sirius watched him disappear through the doors as his friends stopped in front of him.

"Why are you so kissy cuddly with Regulus all of a sudden?" Peter asked bluntly.

Sirius shrugged. "Just getting along like we used to I suppose" he looked at each one of them in turn. "Come on let's go get some food I'm starving" he said. The four of them turned and headed into the great hall together happily.

After a rather boring first lesson in charms where they did nothing but take notes and listen to a lecture, the four boys headed off up to their even more exciting History of Magic session.

"I hate this subject" Peter groaned traipsing up the stairs with the rest of them.

"It's not all bad you can get some interesting facts from it" Remus commented and the others stared at him hard. "That is... when you aren't falling asleep of course!" he added quickly.

"Nice save" James chuckled.

They stopped outside of the classroom for a few minutes waiting for Professor Binns the only ghost professor to call them in.

"So what are you guys planning on doing for Christmas then?" James asked leaning back against a wall.

"I'm going to stay here" Sirius yawned.

"Me too, my parents are going to visit some relatives that I really don't want to be the centre of attention of" Remus cringed remembering the last time he had visited some of his family and they had done nothing but baby him the whole time he was there.

"I was planning on going home actually" Peter said and James nodded.

"Me too"

"Looks like it's just the two of us then this Christmas, Moons" Sirius chuckled.

"Still not sorted the trouser situation out then, Black?" Severus commented as he walked past to join his Slytherin friends a little way down from them.

"Shut it Snivellus" Sirius growled.

"Touchy" Snape smirked nastily.

"Watch it Snape or I'm gonna have to deal with your little back chat problem myself" Sirius snapped.

"No need to bite my head off" Severus sighed catching Sirius' eye. An odd sensation ran down the Gryffindor's spine that he couldn't quite put his finger on as he glared at the smaller boy.

"Go fuck yourself"

Severus' face spread into an ear to ear grin. "Careful Black, we don't want to get too close to that territory do we?"

Sirius swallowed nervously he could see his friends staring at Severus with disgust. "Why don't you just grow up and piss off, you know where to shove it" Sirius dismissed him entirely.

Severus stared at him for a few moments unsure of what to say, so he forced a light chuckle from his tight lips.

The rest of the day passed fairly quickly with no more problems from Snape. After a hearty dinner, Sirius retreated to the Gryffindor common room for a while sitting himself down on the sofa amongst his friends, it was only half seven he still had a good twenty minutes to kill before he needed go find Regulus.

"So what's the plan for tonight boys?" James asked eagerly as he dropped into the seat beside Sirius.

"Homework, Professor McGonagall is going to actually kill me if I don't hand it in tomorrow" Peter said nervously pulling his things from his bag.

James laughed. "Moony?"

"Probably going to do homework too" he half shrugged.

"What? You're so boring where's the fun in everything, what about planning some new pranks for those dirty Slytherin bastards?" he whined. "Sirius please tell me you're up for the job" he turned to his friend.

"Actually I've got plans" the dark haired boy said quickly.

"What? Since when do you have plans?" Peter asked wrinkling his nose.

"Since this morning when I asked Regulus if he wanted to hang out tonight" Sirius replied.

"Oh right..." James said and they all exchanged looks. "So guess that means I'm gonna be sitting here plotting on my own then"

"Looks that way" Remus chuckled. "Or you could join us and actually do your homework for once"

James was quiet for a few moments before he sighed. "Fine but you better promise to help me plan my pranks another night then otherwise I'm going to have a serious fall out with you guys"

"Agreed" they chimed.

Sirius glanced up at the clock it was just gone ten to eight and he slowly got to his feet. "Right then I'm off now I'll see you guys later" he said slinging his bag over his shoulder.

"Don't be too late" James said.

"I won't, see ya" Sirius waved heading through the portrait hole thankful to get away from the three of them for a bit, at least he wouldn't have to do the whole hiding thing in the morning, Regulus knew he was pregnant and had seen his bump so it wasn't like it was anything new or shocking to him.

He yawned walking down the stairs towards the library. Tomorrow was his first proper baby scan and he would see the little one for the first time all grown into a baby human, his little baby.

He headed along the library corridor stopping outside the library for a few minutes and waited. At precisely eight o clock, Regulus appeared in the doorway grinning madly.

"Oh you're here already" he said slightly surprised that his brother was actually there on time.

"You did say about eight" Sirius chuckled.

"I know, so shall we get going then?" Regulus asked quickly and his brother nodded.

"Yeah come on" Sirius said leading Regulus back along the corridor towards the stairs.

"So how's everything been today then, no more trouble I hope" Regulus asked as they walked out onto the stairs and began to climb them.

"Well Snape did have his usual comments this morning but nothing too bad really, he's more of an annoyance at the moment besides I've got bigger things to worry about" Sirius replied resting a gentle hand on his tummy. "I need to tell my friends, I need to explain to them everything and come clean I can't keep lying to them about this baby they will be really hurt"

"I suspect they might be but hopefully they offer you support and help you need it no matter how much you pretend you don't, I know you Sirius, you're going to keep pretending nothing is going on and even when you're nine months gone you'll be parading around flashing your teeth and flirting with everything that moves" Regulus sighed watching his brother closely through the corner of his eye.

"I just want things to be normal, I want to have a nice pregnancy without any of the usual drama and have a nice comfortable birth" Sirius swallowed.

"Sirius I hate to break it to you but the past three months of your pregnancy have been nothing but dramatic, look back at everything that's happened things are going to remain that way unless you do something about it, you've got to put your faith in people, it's about you and your baby and of course Snape" Regulus explained. "I can't make you tell him and I can't make you be nice to him but you could at least try for the sake of the baby, some kids grow up not knowing who their mother's or father's are or they want nothing to do with them so if you can give him or her the chance of that even if Snape does reject it then at least you tried and you're being the bigger person"

Sirius stopped along the corridor and turned to face his little brother. "Wow I never knew you were so good at this whole advice thing, maybe you should consider a career as an agony aunt for the daily prophet"

Regulus blushed a little a muttered his thanks. "But that still doesn't mean you should ignore what I say!"

"I'm not it's just... put yourself in my shoes of a pregnant sixteen year old boy, still in school, with OWL exams at the end of the year, friends that know nothing about the pregnancy, a good reputation and the most embarrassing baby daddy you could find, seriously Reg now you try and tell me there aren't a few slight problems with that"

Regulus closed his eyes in a long slow blink and sighed. "You're right but you still have time to make things better, take the plunge and just do it it's better than waiting until you're in labour and a baby falls out your body with Snape holding your hand, they're going to find out either way it's better you tell them sooner rather than later"

"I know" Sirius sighed turning his attention to the wall in front of them. He closed his eyes for a few moments, opening them slowly a dark decorated door appeared melting through the wall in front of him. "Yes it worked, the room of requirement" he grinned glancing up and down the corridor making sure nobody was looking. "Come one" he said grabbing Regulus' wrist and dragging him through shutting the door tightly behind them and watching as it melted back into the wall.

"Nice in here" Regulus commented gazing around the neatly decorated little bedroom, a door lead off presumably into the bathroom and a large double bed sat right in the middle.

"Yeah not half bad" Sirius nodded heading over to the bed and pulling his night shirt, potion and spare goblet from his bag.

Regulus kicked off his shoes, ran and jumped onto the bed lounging across it happily watching Sirius pour some of the potion into his goblet.

"Won't be long before the morning sickness is behind you and you're dealing with the swollen ankles and back pain" Regulus smiled watching his brother down the potion.

"I'm already getting a few small cramps in my lower back, it's normal in early pregnancy but I doubt it's the same as when you're actually heaving a great big belly around" Sirius chuckled resting the goblet on the bedside table, kicking off his own shoes and lying down beside Regulus.

They lay in silence for a little while just enjoying each other's company.

"You know Sirius it might not seem like it, or have seemed like it for a long time but I do really care about you" Regulus said slowly looking at his brother.

"Us Blacks, most of us aren't really the caring type" Sirius chuckled.

"You are"

"Yeah but I'm not exactly a typical Black am I?" Sirius grinned.

"In mum and dads eyes you're not, they're going to freak when you find out about the baby when are you going to tell them?" Regulus asked quickly.

"No idea, not anytime soon though I want to wait it out for as long as possible, I know it sounds bad but they'll still be sending me a nice chunk of cash every couple of weeks and that will come in handy as fuck for the baby stuff I'll need, and the new trousers and clothes I'm gonna have to buy myself within the next couple of weeks" Sirius replied.

"It doesn't sound bad, not when you think of it like that" Regulus replied. "Got to think of your baby don't you? I do have to wonder if Snape is planning on helping you out with the cost at all"

"He's not exactly got very much money though, Reg" Sirius sighed.

"No but he should at least give you some even if he doesn't want anything to do with his baby, child maintenance and all that" Regulus pointed.

"I can't even think about that kind of stuff right now I just want to have my scan and know that my baby is alright then announce to my friends and once all that is done and dusted I think things will definitely be much better, a lot easier you know"

Regulus nodded.

"So how about we get changed?" Sirius yawned sitting himself up and reaching for his bag pulling out his nightshirt that thankfully he packed just before dinner.

"Alright" Regulus said going into his own bag and digging out his night shirt, he got up and began to undress.

Regulus pulled on his nightshirt watching as Sirius tossed his pyjama bottoms to the end of the bed with his shirt and he grinned. "That little bump is a tiny bit bigger this week"

Sirius stopped what he was doing and smiled gently stroking his fingers over it. "I know, baby's still only tiny right now but it won't be long before he or she is going to get much bigger"

"You'll be enormous in no time, guess you should make the most of every minute of the pregnancy, not exactly a lot of guys get to experience it" Regulus nodded watching Sirius pull on his nightshirt and head for the bathroom.

"I will, except the morning sickness" he laughed shutting the door behind him.

A few minutes later he emerged and switched places with Regulus, his younger brother going into the bathroom as he climbed in under the bed covers making himself comfortable.

Regulus emerged a couple of minutes later grinning and hurrying over to the other side of the bed climbing in beside his brother.

"I think it's great we can spend time together like this you know, it's such a relief to get away for a while" Sirius breathed.

"Yeah I know what you mean, Snape's been hanging around me in the common room a lot dropping irritating little remarks when we're alone" Regulus said wrinkling his nose with disgust.

"Best to ignore him for now besides I've been thinking more on what you said, you know, with the whole Snape knows idea" Sirius replied.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah and I just kind of figured that if he did already know about the baby which I doubt, then what's he going to be like when I actually say 'hey look I'm up the duff with your kid and it's actually going to come out of my body kicking and screaming' I get the impression it's going to be quite rough" Sirius said thoughtfully.

"Well duh, even if he did know about the baby, knowing but not having it confirmed and actually hearing the words 'I'm pregnant' are two different things, one is fantasy, well sort of, and the other reality" Regulus said quickly.

"Yeah I guess you're right, anyway I wanna go sleep I can't keep my eyes open these days" Sirius yawned relaxing into the bedding.

"Lazy bugger" Regulus laughed snuggling down beside him.

"Mm goodnight Reggie" Sirius yawned closing his eyes.

"Night Siri" Regulus replied watching the wall torches dim almost completely out before he closed his misty grey eyes.

It wasn't long before they were both sound asleep only their deep even breathing could be heard.

The next morning Regulus awoke snuggled up to his brother's chest. Yawning he reached up and rubbed his tired eyes blinking himself awake before he realised. It was the first scan in just under an hour, and he grinned madly.

Shuffling back a little he rested a hand on Sirius' shoulder. "Sirius, oi wake up we've got the scan in less than an hour!" he said quickly giving his brother a gentle shake.

Sirius' dark eyebrows furrowed and he groaned. "Five more minutes" he grumbled turning over so his back was to his brother.

"No get up now or we'll end up late, you don't wanna be late to your scan now do you? To see your little baby all tucked up inside you" Regulus tried.

Sirius yawned loudly, sitting himself up he rubbed his tired eyes and reached for the potion pouring himself a half cup and drinking quickly. Reaching for his wand he filled the cup with water and downed it in one go.

"Ah that's better" he said stretching himself out like a cat and Regulus couldn't help but laugh.

"So tell me then, Reg, is there a little girlfriend on the horizon for you?" Sirius asked cheekily making Regulus blush a deep shade of crimson.

"Well uhh no, not exactly..."

"Aww you're not bad looking I'm sure there is some nice girl just itching to get into your boxers" Sirius said.

"Sirius can I be really honest with you?" Regulus asked nervously chewing his bottom lip.

"Course, what's up?"

"I uhh I-I'm not exactly into... girls..." Regulus said nervously swallowing a large lump in his throat.

Sirius turned to stare at him for a few moments before grinning madly. "Ah after a bit of cock then are you?" he beamed only embarrassing Regulus further.

"Kind of... I don't want to be shagging around though but I would like to have a nice boyfriend..." Regulus admitted shyly.

"Aw Reg" Sirius smiled pulling his brother in for a hug. "I'll help you find someone, in fact I know a gay guy who's in the same position as you are" he grinned excitedly.

"Who?" Regulus asked curiously.

"Remus"

"What?"

"Remus Lupin, you know my friend the blonde guy" Sirius said.

"Yeah I know who he is but Sirius he's..." Regulus said awkwardly.

"He's what?" Sirius blinked confusedly.

"He's only a... half-blood"

"Regulus! Your little niece or nephew is 'only a half-blood' get used to the idea it won't do you any harm, besides I think you and Remus would get along well together you have similar interests surprisingly enough" Sirius said sincerely.

"Well..."

"How about I introduce the pair of you properly some time, let you get to know each other" Sirius offered kindly.

"Yeah I guess that would be cool" Regulus smiled up at his brother. "Thanks"

"You're more than welcome, now let's get ready I don't wanna be late for my scan" Sirius grinned pulling back and slipping out from under the bed covers and reaching for his clean clothes.

Twenty minutes later and they were both washed and dressed, ready to go. Sirius packed his things back into his bag after two goblets of water and slung it over his shoulder slipping his feet into his shoes.

"Ready then?"

"Yeah just coming" Regulus said picking up his things and hurrying over to where he left his shoes pulling them on quickly.

Sirius walked over to the wall watching the door materialise through the middle of it before he opened it slowly and slipped out with Regulus closely behind him. They turned to see the door melt away again before they set off down the corridor towards the stairs.

Ten minutes later and they arrived at the hospital wing stopping outside the door Sirius let out a long drawn out breath shifting from one foot to the other with nerves.

"You okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine just a bit nervous" Sirius replied quickly.

"Nothing to worry about come on let's go in and see the baby" Regulus smiled gently.

"Give me a second okay?" Sirius said slowly closing his eyes for a few moments, he felt really nervous and worried, this just made it seem all the more real and one step closer to finding out whether his baby was healthy and to telling his friends about the pregnancy.

"Okay..." Sirius nodded slowly opening his eyes.

"You ready then?"

"I'm ready" he swallowed opening the door and heading into the empty hospital wing with Regulus behind him, he heard his brother shut the door and follow him through into the middle of the large room, rows of beds lined everywhere neatly made, it was pretty warm and cosy in there with the familiar intimidating scent of a hospital.

"Oh good morning Mister Black, you're a few minutes early" Madame Pomfrey said appearing through the back door.

"Yeah sorry we were just eager" Sirius said nervously.

"It's no trouble, how are you feeling?" the nurse smiled kindly.

"Alright, had a bit of an issue last week where I needed more potion and had some morning sickness but it seems to be wearing off a little now, my frequent urination is calming down but I've got a few aches in my lower back, I'm emotional and tired as hell" he sighed.

"Yes all perfectly normal symptoms, if you'd like to follow me the area is all set up and ready to use" she smiled gesturing to where a long draping white curtain was pulled around the end bed on the top far corner of the room.

Sirius glanced at Regulus for a few seconds before the two boys followed after her slipping behind the curtain drawing it behind them.

"Right now make yourself comfortable up on the bed, open your shirt and pull your trousers down a little way fully expose your tummy for me and we can get started" Pomfrey said calmly snapping on a pair of fresh latex gloves.

Sirius did as he was told watching Regulus move and stand on his left hand side beside him smiling down reassuringly.

"So how have you been coping with the pregnancy, I can all together assume that your brother knows" the nurse said smiling at Regulus.

"Yeah he does and he's been a great help, I wouldn't be coping that well if he wasn't here for me" Sirius grinned to his brother.

"That's good and what about your friends, family, the baby's other father...?" she asked pulling out a tube of lubricant gel.

"Oh uhh none of them know anything about the baby yet but I'm planning on telling my friends maybe tonight or something, the baby's dad in the next few weeks and my family not for a while yet so please don't tell anyone" Sirius cringed a little.

"As I said before, anything you tell me is in complete confidence it's not my place to go around gossiping about my students" she replied sincerely reaching forward and squeezing a decent amount of gel onto his tummy and spreading it around with her fingers.

"Thanks a bunch" Sirius grinned flashing his dazzlingly white teeth watching as Madame Pomfrey tapped her wand onto the ultra sound machine watching it whir into life. Regulus stood staring at it curiously as she lifted the scanner from the side hooks and moved to hold it above Sirius' stomach.

"Are you ready?" she asked looking from one to the other.

Sirius and Regulus exchanged a quick excited smile before Sirius gave her the thumbs up and another mad grin.

Smiling she carefully pressed the scanner to his stomach shifting it around a little until the picture came into focus on the screen.

"There's your little baby" she pointed to the picture watching as Regulus' mouth fell open with surprise, and Sirius was grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"Oh my god Sirius..." Regulus whispered unable to look away from the little baby moving and flickering on the screen.

"Your baby is about two and an half inches perhaps a little more in length which means the baby has more than doubled in size during the past few weeks" Madame Pomfrey began. "The baby's eyes have moved to the front of his or her face and the ears are pretty much in their final position" she continued with a smile shifting the scanner a little.

"Wow..." Sirius breathed tears welling up in his eyes.

Regulus glanced down at his brother and grinned. "Sirius you're not crying are you?"

"No, well yes but... it's my hormones making me emotional not seeing my lovely little baby properly for the first time" Sirius sniffled wiping his eyes on the back of his hand.

Madame Pomfrey let out a short laugh. "Of course not" she said sarcastically.

"Right, that flickering is your baby's heart beating which looks perfectly fine, nice and strong and-" she said reaching forward and flipping a button on the machine. A sound like a rumbling or trains filled the air around them. "Sounds perfectly fine" she added with a smile watching the two boy's stare in amazement at one another.

"That's its heart?" Regulus asked in awe.

Madame Pomfrey nodded. "Yes quite amazing isn't it?" she smiled watching the grins spread across their faces, Sirius wiping more tears from his cheeks.

"Baby will be able to move around freely now and although you won't be able to feel the movements yet, he or she will be doing them regularly" Madame Pomfrey continued. "Baby will also be practicing sucking and swallowing by consuming a small amount of amniotic fluid which is perfectly safe"

"This is so amazing" Sirius breathed.

"Quite a bit more emotional than last time" Pomfrey smiled warmly. "Can either of you take a guess as to where the baby's intestines are at the moment?" she asked looking from one to the other.

"In the baby's stomach?" Sirius tried but she shook her head.

"In the fluid around the baby?" Regulus asked.

"No but that's a good guess, in fact some of them are dangling in the umbilical cord right now as they develop" Madame Pomfrey replied.

Both of the boys looked incredibly shocked but smiled none the less.

"That's alright is it?" Sirius asked worriedly and the nurse nodded.

"Everything looks absolutely fine in there, no problems at all, the baby is perfectly healthy so you've got nothing to worry about" Madame Pomfrey smiled removing the scanner and replacing it on the side of the machine pressing a button and the machine whirred again. She handed Sirius a tissue watching himself gently wipe the gel away from his skin.

"Right now you've got your book, are there any questions you want to ask me?" she asked looking directly at Sirius.

"Yeah I was wondering a bit about what's going to happen in the next few weeks with my body and that?"

"You'll be changing you've probably noticed your body will have changed shape a little already to accommodate the baby feel yourself lucky that you're a wizard as it makes this slightly easier, often the second trimester which you will be fully entered into next week is the most comfortable time for your pregnancy, you will continue to grow quickly as the baby develops more, your morning sickness should stop but it may come back at a later date, you'll find sleeping easier and just feel better in general, there may still be a little light cramping on and off which is normal and just watch what you eat make sure you are getting plenty of the right foods and take it easy" Madame Pomfrey replied.

"If there are any concerns you can pop back to see me any time, another thing that you might find is a bit more expansion of your hips and I see you're growing and changing a little already so you will obviously need some new clothes and about the baby it will be developing in pretty much every way possible especially brain development and will be able to practice voluntary movements and flexing" Pomfrey added.

"Okay that sounds cools" Sirius smiled up to Regulus before pulling his clothes straight and hopping off of the bed.

"Your next scan will be at sixteen weeks as they will be every month and the one after is at twenty however knowing that you're likely to want to know the sex before the five month scan it is possible to get a clear and accurate viewing at eighteen weeks so between the sixteen and twenty week scan I'll make an appointment with you to come and we'll check the sex if you wish to know" the nurse smiled again.

Sirius' face spread into an enormous excitable grin. "Seriously? Yes definitely!" he said eagerly.

Madame Pomfrey chuckled. "I thought you might be eager, so make sure you're sleeping and eating well generally taking care of yourself, taking it easy and of course announcing the pregnancy as you won't be able to hide forever"

"I know and thanks for the help" Sirius nodded.

Madame Pomfrey reached out into the tray at the bottom of the ultra sound machine and picked up several square pieces of paper, handing two to Sirius and one to Regulus they grinned madly at the little moving pictures in their hands.

"Wow they're scan photos of the little baby!" Regulus grinned gazing down at the one in his hands.

"They're nice to have and keep even after you've had the baby" Pomfrey commented.

"They're brilliant, thanks a lot" Sirius grinned again, suddenly everything seemed so much better this morning.

"It's no trouble, take care" she called watching the two boys leaving the hospital wing chatting excitedly about the baby photos.

Outside the hospital wing, Sirius slipped his photo's into the inside top pocket of his cloak watching Regulus do the same with his.

"Sirius that was so cool" Regulus grinned to his brother.

"I know I'm glad the baby's alright that's a big weight off of my shoulders" Sirius breathed resting a hand on his stomach.

"Now you've just got to tell your friends then you can sit back and relax for a while" Regulus grinned.

"Yeah don't remind me" Sirius chuckled. "Shall we go get some food I'm starving?"

Regulus nodded and the two of them headed off down the corridor and down into the entrance hall. They stopped outside of the great hall and sighed.

"Supposed I'd best be off back to the Slytherin's"

"Yeah and I supposed I'd best be off to my friends to explain where I was last night" Sirius chuckled.

"What are you going to tell them?" Regulus asked.

"The truth of course" Sirius smiled. "Anyway see you later, Reg and thanks for coming today" Sirius smiled pressing his lips to his brother's cheek. "Don't show anyone that picture alright?"

Regulus nodded "Of course and it's no problem, good luck with your friends later" Regulus said and Sirius nodded.

The two brothers parted their ways to their own circles of friends.

Sirius spotted the other Marauders sat just a little way down the Gryffindor table. He made his way over casually dropping down next to Remus and grinned.

"Where the hell have you been?" James almost shouted.

"Calm down mate, I'm alright" Sirius laughed piling his plate with food.

"You were gone all night we were worried!" Remus said quickly.

"It's alright I was with Regulus, it got a bit late and Filch was hanging around so we ended up staying in the room of requirement together it's no big deal" Sirius said casually stuffing his breakfast into his mouth consisting of his fruit covered toast.

"Well I guess that couldn't really have been helped" James shot him a glare.

"Mm so what's first?" Sirius asked drinking his juice.

"Uhh care of magical creatures, but you dropped that so looks like you've got a free period" Remus replied.

"Great, think I'll head on up to the dormitory and have a kip then" Sirius smiled happily.

"Lazy..." James chuckled.

After waving his friends off, Sirius headed on up to the dormitory pulling off his cloak, tie and shoes he curled up on his bed his mind buzzing with the excitement of what happened that very morning. The baby was perfectly fine and healthy, everything was going well, the pregnancy was great, Regulus was being good and he was feeling much better about everything. Sighing to himself he closed his eyes, he would ask to speak to his friends later on tonight. Yawning he allowed himself to drift off into a comfortable sleep.

The rest of the day passed with only a minor incident with Snape making his usual vague threats and was easily dismissed by a sharp clip around the ear, unsurprisingly Severus cowered down and scurried away frightened he was going to end up seriously injured and from then he hadn't said another word to Sirius all day apart from the usual face pulling during lessons.

Dinner time approached and the four boys dropped into their seats in the great hall.

"Did you see me partnering with Evans this morning in potions? I think I managed to rub some of the old charm off on her" James said proudly shovelling food onto his plate.

"That's not the way she saw it" Sirius chuckled, he had managed to actually sleep through half of his potions lesson, arrived late and Slughorn said he would be better off not joining in with the practical it being so late just helping Remus and Peter out.

"Pfft what do you know Pads, she couldn't get enough of me, I'm thinking for Christmas I buy her a pretty bracelet" James said excitedly.

"How do you know she'll like it?" Peter asked.

"Because it's from me, duh!"

The four boys burst into fits of laughter drawing some attention to them from the other tables.

When the laughter calmed down they all resumed their dinner quite happily. Sirius' mind was elsewhere he was starting to feel rather nervous.

He swallowed a lump of steak before clearing his throat nervously. "Uhh listen boys I've got something I need to tell you all so meet me in the common room about ten everyone should be in bed by then so it'll be empty" he said nervously.

The other three stared at him in confusion for a few moments.

"Why can't you tell us now?" James asked.

"Because it's personal and it's not something to really talk about at the dinner table" Sirius replied awkwardly.

"Told you he had worms" Peter blurted out making the other two shoot death glares to him.

"What? No I don't have worms, just wait until later yeah?" Sirius said starting on an enormous slice of chocolate cake.

"Ookay then" Remus replied confusedly looking to James who shrugged.

After dinner they headed up to the dormitory, James and Remus were busy working on the Marauder's map adding some finishing touches to it and Peter was once again buried beneath the mountain of homework he wished he had bothered to do when he was supposed to.

Sirius on the other hand lay curled up on his side dozing softly happy to just relax for a little while before he said anything to his friends about the baby.

It was about five to ten when James and the others all looked to Sirius.

"You still want us in the common room?" James asked curiously and Sirius nodded.

"Yeah go down now I'll be with you in a second" he swallowed nervously closing his eyes in a long slow blink.

The other three exchanged confused looks before shrugging and getting up leaving Sirius alone in the dormitory with his thoughts.

"You can do this, Sirius, no need to be worried they're your friends they should support you" he whispered to himself. He was shaking slightly with nerves, fumbling around in his cloak he pulled the scan photos out and tucked them into the top pocket of his shirt underneath his school jumper. "Just explain to them what's been going on, surely they'll understand" he swallowed.

Taking a deep breath he got slowly to his feet without even bothering to put on his shoes he headed for the dormitory door and left. He padded along the landing and peered down the stairs. James, Remus and Peter were all sitting around the fireplace in the common room. Sirius swallowed nervously before making his way down the stairs and walking towards them smiling weakly.

The other three fell silent watching Sirius shake his arms out with nerves an started pacing up and down in front of them quite a way away from the softly crackling fireplace.

A few minutes passed in silence as they watched Sirius pace before he came to a stop right in the middle of them.

"I umm brought you all here because it's time you knew the truth" he began.

They all stared.

"What's this about Sirius, you're shaking like a leaf" James pointed and Sirius held up a hand to silence his friend.

"I-I feel it's time you knew the reason behind why I've been so ill and although I'm feeling a bit better and will feel better there are going to be lots of _changes _happening to me" Sirius said slowly looking at each one of their confused faces in turn.

"Sirius what-"

But Sirius had moved to continued pacing nervously fidgeting with his hands and gazing up at the ceiling before finally he stopped and turned to face them.

"I'm pregnant"

James, Remus and Peter's faces dropped looking utterly devastated and confused.

"WHAT?"

"Are you having a fucking laugh mate?" James asked confusedly searching his friends face.

But Sirius shook his head. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out the scan photos and handed them over to his friends, they all stared at them their mouths hanging open with surprise and confusion as they gazed at the little moving flickering scan photos of the baby.

"It was at the start of term during that party you remember how drunk I was, well at one point I was messing around and put my glass down, I was so drunk I didn't know what I was doing and fell over, well during that time someone spiked my drink with some fucked up potion and when I managed to get up again I obviously drank it unaware of what was in my drink" Sirius began and they all stared at him.

"There was this pain in my stomach, really bad like but it did wear off after a little while, I decided to go and get some air and when I did this guy... kind of threw himself at me" he continued nervously. "Long story short we ended up having sex, but the sex wasn't right because the potion... created something inside of me, an extra opening like a woman's thing behind my bollocks, I was in too much of a state at the time to think clearly I was blind drunk for Merlin's sake and well... after that went back to the dormitory and didn't think anything else of it, I didn't know at the time what was happening to me"

Once again, nobody said anything.

"It was a few weeks later when I started getting cramps, nausea, tiredness, feeling kind of weak and over emotional, then I started throwing up every morning and sometimes during the day as well" Sirius said slowly. "You know I was proper ill and then I passed out on my birthday, well, after Madame Pomfrey chucked you out and I came round I told her about how ill I was and explained my symptoms, well she ended up testing me and the pregnancy test came back positive, she said it was the work of the Trenceptous potion I think it's called and that although it's rare for a bloke to fall pregnant it can happen" he said nervously.

"Sirius-" Remus tried.

"Let me finish" Sirius swallowed.

"The potion is mainly used with women for fertility or some crazy shit like that but gay blokes can use it as an extra opening to spice up their sex lives and well... the other guy, the baby's dad that is spiked my drink with it, we fucked and now I'm up the duff"

"Who is the other father?" James asked curiously looking back down at one of the little scan pictures in his hands.

"It doesn't matter who he is" Sirius said quickly.

"Why not? Do you know who it is that got you pregnant?" Remus asked curiously.

Sirius nodded. "Of course I know who did it but it's just- it doesn't matter, okay? Don't go on at me about it" he said.

"Alright but why won't you tell us, we're your friends?" James tried.

Sirius sighed. "You're my best fucking mates but I just can't and don't want to say who it is, it doesn't matter, it's nobody important so let's just drop it for now, you'll find out when the time is right"

"Okay" James nodded slowly.

"Does he know though?" Remus asked before he could stop himself.

"What? Oh no I don't think so I haven't said anything to him, actually I haven't really spoken to him since it happened" said Sirius.

"How far along are you?" Remus asked again looking from the scan photo to Sirius and back again.

"Twelve weeks today, those pictures are from this morning when I had my first proper scan, I mean I had one when I found out I was pregnant but this is a proper baby scan" Sirius swallowed.

"Why didn't you tell us?" James sighed shaking his head a little as he gazed at his best friend.

"Because I couldn't I didn't know what you'd think of me this isn't some stupid little prank or a game it's a real baby that's buried inside of me and I'm growing" Sirius said nervously turning to the side and lifting up his jumper and his shirt as well as tugging his pyjama bottoms down a little way revealing the little rounded baby bump protruding through his pale ivory skin.

"Oh my god Sirius..." they gasped staring at his little baby bump.

The three boys got to their feet walking over to a worried looking Sirius who replaced his clothing quickly they carefully wrapped their arms around him seemingly unsure as to whether or not they could actually physically touch him.

"Congratulations Padfoot" James grinned slinging an arm around his friends shoulders.

"Yeah we're going to have a new mini Marauder in a few months-time" Remus grinned excitedly.

"Yeah is it a boy or a girl?" Peter asked quickly.

Sirius couldn't help but laugh. "I don't know yet, my next scan is in four weeks but in six weeks I'm having another to find out what the baby is sex wise"

"That's amazing, what are you hoping for?" James asked eagerly.

Sirius shrugged. "Don't mind as long as he or she is healthy, which by the way it is"

"When you gonna give birth, or should I say how?" Remus asked quickly.

"Early June time I should think can't really put a time on it cause most babies don't come on their due dates" Sirius said. "You know that extra hole the potion created behind my balls? Well it's still there and will be for a while after I give birth, basically it's like a woman's thing and the baby is coming out of there"

"Is it gonna hurt?" Peter asked.

"Well of course it's going to hurt Peter, it's a baby coming out of a tiny little hole" Sirius laughed. "Hey guys listen, I was thinking that, maybe you should come to my next scan in a months-time, I'll invite Reg again too and everyone will get to see the baby properly" Sirius offered with a grin.

The other three started grinning madly to one another.

"That would be awesome!" James said excitedly. "Wait- invite Regulus again?"

"Yeah he uhh, came with me this morning to the scan and saw the baby" Sirius said awkwardly.

"Who else knows then besides us?" Peter asked.

"Madame Pomfrey, Professor Slughorn and Regulus"

"So not your parents then?" Remus asked and Sirius shook his head.

"No cause they will freak out and disown me and besides I don't want to tell them just yet because they're still sending me money which if I keep and store up I'll have plenty to buy things for the baby and new clothes for myself" Sirius replied seriously.

"That's a pretty smart idea, although it is wrong in some ways you really don't have many other options apart from to ask your baby's father for some money once the baby is born, it's his kid and he has to help you with it" Remus replied.

"That's exactly what Regulus said" Sirius chuckled.

"So you could at least give us a little bit of information out, is the baby pure or half- blood?" James asked curiously.

Sirius stared at him for a few moments it couldn't really hurt to tell him what the baby's blood status was besides there was a lot of half-blood students in the school and a fair few Muggle born so it would be much harder for him to guess the father through that, if the baby had been pure it would be much easier. "Half" he smiled.

"Your parents are going to freak" James laughed.

"I know tell me about it" Sirius grinned. "How about we go upstairs I'm knackered"

"Sure mate best be catching up on some of that sleep now" James replied with a grin, Sirius couldn't help roll his eyes, all this time James had been telling him to get out of bed not go to sleep.

They headed up into the dormitory, Sirius' mind was reeling with the events of today he couldn't believe how good this was, he was a pregnant boy in school and that was hard in itself but his friends were going to be there for him and help him through it.

With a yawn he began to change his clothes with pretty much no interest in hiding himself from his friends. He could feel their curious eyes burning on him as he changed and turned to face them.

"Get a good long look cause I'm not going to be staying this small forever"

"Mate you're getting a little curvy" James laughed pointing to Sirius' more rounded hips.

"Hope I don't end up like a woman" Sirius wrinkled his nose with distaste.

"Probably not, even girls will experience it during pregnancy your body is just adjusting to cope with it" Remus commented still staring at Sirius' shape.

"Yeah it'll probably go away after you give birth" James nodded with agreement then smirked. "Give birth? That's never something I would expect to say to one of my friends" he chuckled.

"You guys are actually going to stick by me with this aren't you? You aren't going to suddenly change your minds when I'm heavy and people take the piss because they will" Sirius said worriedly, it was never like him to be so insecure but this was a completely different situation he was actually going to have a little baby and although he was capable of handling himself he really needed his friends support right now and the support of anyone who would give it to him.

"Of course we are don't worry" Remus said sincerely.

"Yeah we're not just friends we're all like brothers we stick by each other no matter what, take Remus for example" James replied.

"Thanks it really means a lot to me" Sirius smiled pulling on his clean night shirt and slipping between the covers pulling out his potion he poured himself a decent amount and began to sip at it.

"When are you planning on telling everyone else?" Peter asked curiously climbing into his own bed.

Finishing his drink, Sirius rested the goblet down on the bedside table. "I've got to tell the baby's other father yet once he knows then I'm going to see what happens after that"

"That's surprisingly sensible of you Padfoot" Remus said.

"Well I guess I have to be a bit more sensible now, I'm still a Marauder and always will be but I've got a mini Sirius who needs me to be careful now too" he grinned resting a hand gently on his stomach.

"Yeah and hey!" James said grabbing hold of one of the scan photos he carefully pinned it to Sirius' footboard at the bottom of his bed. "There that's better, every time you have a picture or whatever then stick it on there so we can all see"

Sirius couldn't help but laugh. "Well I have got one from my first scan" he said reaching into his pillow and pulling out the photo handing it over to James.

"Wow now that is tiny" he breathed. "It doesn't look completely human there it's a slightly odd shape" he said passing it over to Remus.

"That's cause babies start off as like a round blob then move into some weird little prawn thing with a tail then change into a baby" Sirius yawned making himself comfortable under the covers.

"That's really amazing" Remus commented passing the picture over to Peter.

"Yeah I've got this book on pregnancy tells me so much I need to know it goes week by week as to what's happening and it's really accurate" Sirius yawned as Peter passed the photo back to James who stuck it beside the newer image.

"You should have told us sooner" Remus said slipping between his own bed sheets.

"I know and I'm sorry I didn't but it's hard being pregnant you know" Sirius grumbled struggling to keep his eyes open.

"Well what's done is done we know now and at least we can help you and try to understand" James nodded.

"Mm thanks, yeah, sleep..." Sirius grumbled lazily.

The others couldn't help but laugh, by the time they had gotten into their own beds Sirius was fast asleep.

Now his next challenge was soon approaching and that came in the form of Severus Snape...


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning when Sirius woke, his bed curtains had already been drawn back and James was standing over his bed holding a tray. He grinned resting it down on Sirius' lap.

"Morning Padfoot" he said watching a dazed, sleepy Sirius stare at him in confusion.

"What?"

"Breakfast in bed, need to keep up your strength you're eating for two now" James said eagerly as Peter appeared by his shoulder grinning excitedly, Remus came over to the bed with Sirius' clothes slung over his arm and his wand in the other hand.

"Thanks I, uhh, appreciate it" Sirius said feeling extremely surprised, they had never done anything like this before.

"I've just cast a warming charm on your clothes, not too hot though just enough to make them cosy" Remus said carefully resting the neatly folded clothes at the bottom of the bed.

"Thanks Moony" Sirius said looking rather bewildered at his new treatment, he reached onto the bedside table took his spare goblet and potion out pouring himself some he sat back sipping at it carefully.

"Not gonna eat anything?" James frowned.

"Yeah I will in a minute I need to take my potion I don't want to start throwing up again" Sirius explained downing the rest of it and replacing his goblet on the bedside table he tucked into his breakfast, James seemed to have gone for a healthy choice with fruit on toast, buttered crumpets, pumpkin juice and two croissants.

"Anything you want doing while we're here?" James asked moving to his own bed to finish pulling on the rest of his uniform Peter sat perched on the edge of his own bed shovelling books and papers into his school bag but Remus just stood watching him unsure of what else to do.

"Nah seriously guys there's no need for any of this I'm fine" Sirius chuckled.

"But you're pregnant you should be taking it easy" Remus stated.

"Remus please don't mother me I'm okay you've not been all over me until today" Sirius sighed finishing off his breakfast and downing his pumpkin juice before pushing the tray aside and slipping out of the bed covers.

"That's because we didn't know you are pregnant until now" James said running his fingers through his hair teasing it up trying to make it look windswept.

"Yes but I'm okay I've been coping looking after myself for the past few weeks and everything is fine" Sirius smiled reaching for his clothes, he quickly pulled on his pyjama bottoms he was using as school trousers and smiled to himself, Remus was right they were lovely and cosy.

"Okay but you should be taking it easy, remember that, you have a little baby inside of you to think of as well now you know" Remus said before turning around and heading over to pick up his own bag.

"I will" Sirius sighed rolling his eyes as he pulled on the rest of his uniform and headed into the bathroom. "Back in a second I'm bursting for a piss"

"Charming" James commented as the door closed behind Sirius.

A few minutes later and Sirius was out looking bright, fresh and his usual happy self, he still looked a bit sleepy but that was only to be expected.

"Are we ready then, boys?" Sirius asked flashing his dazzling white teeth as usual, he wanted to act as normal as possible and hopefully it would put his friends off trying to mother him, especially Remus, he had a bad habit of that.

"Yeah come on then or we'll be late for potions" James yawned stretching himself up like a cat as they headed out of the dormitory, Sirius tried to ignore the fact that Peter had made his bed up perfectly and put his pyjamas away.

They headed down through the common room laughing and joking, James slung his arm around Sirius' shoulder and the others shuffled a bit closer to him protectively.

"Now, what do you reckon my chances are of getting to partner with Evans today?" James asked excitedly as they headed down the stairs.

"Twenty five to one" Remus said.

"More like twenty five to none if it doesn't start calling her by her first name" Sirius laughed and James shot him a glare.

"If you weren't knocked up I'd slap you one" James growled making Sirius laugh even harder.

"Pays to be pregnant then" Sirius laughed resting a hand on his stomach as they headed down into the entrance hall, he spotted Regulus walking towards the main doors and stopped.

"REGULUS!" he called loudly, the younger boy stopped, turned around and grinned at him. "Wait a second" Sirius called again turning to his friends.

"Wait right here I just need to tell Reg something" Sirius said not even giving them a chance to reply before he hurried over to Regulus grinning excitedly his hair swaying around his perfectly chiselled features.

"Morning Reg!" he said brightly.

"Morning Sirius you're unusually cheerful this morning" Regulus commented slightly surprised by his brother's sudden light, happy tone.

"I know I told my friends about the baby last night" he said quickly.

"Really? What did they say? I presume it's good news..."

"It is indeed Reg, they want to support me and help me out it went so much better than I expected" Sirius smiled.

"That's great but what about the uhh, the baby's father?" Regulus said awkwardly dropping his eyes to Sirius' tummy for a brief moment.

Sirius' face dropped a little and he shook his head. "I didn't tell them anything"

"What?"

"I didn't tell them who he is or really give them any idea all I said was that we aren't together and he's a half blood that's not really anything to go by seeing as there are so many half-bloods in the school" Sirius said calmly.

"Fair enough, are you going to tell them who he is cause I mean you can't just wait until you give birth and Snape's there can you?" Regulus said dropping his voice so nobody could hear.

Sirius was quiet for a few moments. "I'll tell them when the time is right, AFTER I tell him about the baby myself I don't want to cause any fights at the moment everything is good today I don't want to spoil it" he said finally.

"Okay" Regulus nodded.

"And don't you go telling anyone either I'm not announcing my pregnancy yet so remember to keep it quiet, okay?" Sirius said worriedly eyeing Regulus.

"I promise, you know you can trust me" Regulus smiled happily.

"Thanks" Sirius grinned turning to the side and looking over to where his friends were standing. "OI REMUS!" he shouted, the blonde haired boy looked over from where Sirius had left him and the other two talking amongst each other.

"Sirius what are you doing?" Regulus asked confusedly.

"Keeping up my end of the bargain" Sirius shot him his usual cheeky grin before beckoning over to Remus calling him over.

Remus exchanged glances with James and Peter before he made his way over there looking slightly worried.

"We'll meet you guys outside lesson in a bit" Sirius called waving to James and Peter they both nodded and started making their way towards the dungeon corridor.

Remus stopped beside Sirius looking from him to Regulus worriedly.

"Sirius what's-"

"Remus you know my little brother Regulus" Sirius smiled gesturing towards Regulus who smiled nervously at him.

"Hey" Remus smiled back.

"I thought I'd introduce you two because you have quite a bit in common actually" Sirius smiled looking from one to the other. "I was actually thinking you two might like to hang out together some time get to know each other and stuff"

The two boys stared at each other a few moments, Remus' eyes glanced briefly over Regulus' slightly smaller frame. He was a slim boy perhaps a couple of inches shorter than Remus with long straight black hair hanging perfectly around his immaculate, ivory skin, his well-shaped features making him look rather haughty and handsome, his eyes were the softest smouldering grey a darker shade of grey with sort of a misty hue about them, they were very pretty. Remus noted how well postured and angular Regulus actually was, he had to admit he was certainly very nice looking.

Regulus' eyes roamed quickly over Remus' frame, he was slim and slender, a few inches taller than himself with floppy natural blonde hair that was just long enough to hang in his sparkling blue eyes a little. He had a rather handsome yet pretty face, very simple but still rather attractive.

"Yeah sounds good to me" Regulus smiled.

Remus nodded his agreement trying not to blush, he always thought Regulus was very prejudice and would never want to hang out with someone like Remus.

Sirius smirked playfully looking from one to the other. "I'll go and wait over there while you two make some plans, see you in a minute" Sirius grinned disappearing rather quickly to stand by the entrance to the dungeons. He watched as Remus said something to Regulus who laughed a little, they grinned to each other and Sirius watched as they made conversation nodding and grinning before they nodded to one another and parted ways.

Sirius stood grinning like a Cheshire cat when Remus appeared in front of him looking quite pleased with himself.

"Soo, how'd it go?"

"Fine we're going to hang out on Friday night and before you ask, no you are not coming with us and neither are James or Peter" Remus said quickly stopping Sirius in his tracks as he opened his mouth to speak.

"That's great, are you looking forward to it?" Sirius smiled as they made their way down the dungeon corridor he glanced back over his shoulder to see Regulus standing right at the door about to open it grinning excitedly.

"Yeah it should be fun" Remus nodded.

"There you two are, what were you doing?" James asked looking from one to the other.

"Just having a chat with Regulus" Sirius explained quickly, Remus shot him a warning glance.

"Fair enough" Peter replied as James looked over his shoulder.

"Ugh Snivellus has his eye on you again, Padfoot" he said wrinkling his nose with disgust.

"Who hasn't got their eye on me?" Sirius grinned flashing those perfect pearly whites, out of the corner of his eye he could see a small group of girls giggling at him.

Remus rolled his eyes. "Arrogant as ever I see"

James leaned in closer and whispered into Sirius' ear. "I expect a majority of people won't have their eye on you in a few months for any reason other than to watch you waddling around"

Sirius' face dropped and he glared at James who gently rested a hand on Sirius' stomach for a brief moment before pulling away looking as pleased as ever. This gesture did not go unnoticed by Severus.

Snape stared, harder than usual his icy black eyes boring holes into Sirius' skin, his eyes dropped to where James' hand had rested moments ago, it was only for a brief second but he didn't miss it. His dark eyes narrowed into slits as he stared maliciously at the dark haired Gryffindor boy.

"Whoa Severus is really giving you daggers right now, Padfoot" Remus commented glancing towards Severus whose stare was as hard as diamonds.

Sirius turned and grinned to Snape. "Checking out my arse are you, Snape?" he said loudly catching everybody's attention. A snicker rang through the air and Severus' expression softened into an awkward grimace.

"Don't flatter yourself Black there isn't anything worth checking out about your figure... right now anyway" he smirked nastily his eyes flashing dangerously.

A shiver ran down Sirius' spine as he stared back. "You're only jealous because nobody finds you attractive, you're ugly as sin go and have a bath"

"Is that all you can say? Pathetic" Severus laughed nastily along with his group of Slytherin cronies.

"It's funny because I usually say that sort of thing to you, you're only copying what I say because you can't think up any decent insults of your own" Sirius retorted.

"There are lots of things I could say about you, I just choose to keep them to myself for now and I think you'd appreciate it much more if I did" Severus smirked.

Sirius stared at him for a few moments, he really didn't want Snape to go around telling people what happened not only would that shame him it might lose him his friends and anyone else that liked him as well as expose the baby's father.

"I didn't think so" Severus chuckled into Sirius' silence.

"Why don't you just fuck off, Snape nobody wants to listen to your bullshit all you ever do is cause problems then you wonder why nobody likes you!" James spat nastily as Remus and Peter herded closer to Sirius as though they were his body guards. Severus' eyes narrowed as he stared at them suspiciously.

"Good morning everyone, we've got some practical work to do today everything is set up we just need to get cracking" Slughorn said unlocking the classroom door and allowing the students in.

Sirius and Severus shot glared to one another before James, Remus and Peter herded him into the classroom before anything else happened.

They sat down, Remus, James and Peter around a cauldron as the rest of the class paired or grouped off chatting quietly and reading through their instructions.

"I have a feeling this is going to be a tough lesson" Remus sighed resting the instructions back down on the table.

"Sirius you can write the essay we're supposed to do when the practical is done, look a few others are doing it" James said quickly.

"Alright" Sirius agreed pulling out his notebook, ink and quill ready to start writing.

"Everything you need is in the store cupboard and around the sides of the classroom I'll be going around to check on you" Slughorn said.

The lesson got underway and Sirius sat at the desk behind his friends barely listening to their conversations and the scuffles they were having, they didn't seem to have progressed very far with their work. Sirius sighed scribbling another few sentences down before stopping to shrug off his cloak, the classroom was usually cold but when the students were all brewing, the fires were going and they were moving around a lot the room could get rather on the warm side of things.

Sighing he used the opportunity to sit and gaze about the room. Lily was working with a group of two other girls working swiftly and giggling amongst themselves, a pair of Gryffindor boys were working in silence, the Slytherin's were behaving as morbid as usual and Snape-

Sirius stared hard at him. Severus was the only person in the room working alone hunched over his lightly smoking cauldron. He had taken his cloak and school jumper off, loosening his tie he had opened three buttons on the top of his shirt revealing a small amount of his pale, almost translucent skin there. Sirius studied him watching his way his dark eyes were fixated on the cauldron his slender hands working swiftly to add the ingredients, those long fingers curled around a small bottle of powdered moonstone. Sirius watched as he eyed the words written in his text book carefully through his curtains of ebony hair his lips moving quickly yet silently as he read the instructions carefully, so very precise.

It was then at that exact moment, Severus froze his eyes glancing up and their gazes locked together for what seemed like a lifetime until Severus glanced back down at his work muttering to himself under his breath like before.

Sirius had never felt so awkward in his life, he shook his head turned around in his chair to face the front so he didn't have to look at Severus so full on again. He had not only caught himself, but been caught staring at Snape for no apparent reason, it wasn't even as though it was a little stare it was full on watching his every move. Sirius let out a long drawn out sigh and tried to focus on his work, that was the last thing he needed to have on his mind.

"Sirius how's the essay coming along?" Remus asked looking over his shoulder to make sure his friend was okay.

"Not so bad I'm feeling kinda tired so it's slowing me down a little" Sirius replied without looking up from his work.

"Just take it easy I can imagine it's fairly easy to fall asleep sitting there given how warm it is in here" Remus replied snatching something from Peter's hand before he dropped it into the cauldron ruining their mixture.

Sirius chuckled watching his three friends having a scuffle, he could see Snape out of the corner of his eye still working away swiftly and oh so carefully over his potion.

That evening, Sirius had a nice warm bath, pulled on his pyjamas and slipped into bed pouring himself a cupful of his potion he sat back against the headboard drinking it slowly his thoughts wandering back to this morning.

Everything seemed different now his friends knew, not particularly in a bad way but Sirius knew he had to be much more careful with the things he did especially around Snape these vague and irritating threats of exposure did nothing to help him when he feared his friends may be able to put two and two together and figure out that he was the baby's father. Sirius frowned, surely not the tension between them was intense their attitudes and the things they said were usually vile there would be no way they could assume anything suspicious apart from the threats, thankfully none of his friends had chosen to question him about it, thankfully they didn't believe Snape had anything to threaten him with in the first place.

"I'm gonna sleep now guys see you in the morning" Sirius called reaching up and pulling the drapes closed around his bed.

"Night" resounded around the room as the lighting went dim around Sirius' bed, he lay flat on his back under the bed covers with his hands behind his head thinking.

He didn't really have much choice, he would have to tell Snape in the very near future no matter what Severus needed to know about the baby and Sirius really didn't want to deal with the stress of holding it off any longer. He couldn't deny that he was nervous about telling the Slytherin about the baby it wasn't as if he was worried that he would be left he wasn't expecting Severus to help him it was just the whole idea of uttering those words 'I'm pregnant' to Severus Snape of all people that sent chills down his spine.

His mind rolled back to earlier in potions, the way Severus stood there with his long locks falling in front of his face, his dark eyes focused on the task at hand, those slender fingers being so careful with the delicate ingredients, his lips moving silently at almost a blur and that small amount of exposed chest. Wait- what was he doing? Thinking about Snape again in the same way he had bluntly down-right stared at him earlier on in the day watching his every move with the tiniest amount of admiration. Sirius' face dropped an odd sensation tingling over his skin. NO he would just have to push those thoughts from his mind he didn't want to bother about them right now he couldn't be dealing with Snape and his stupid little mind games, no doubt the Slytherin would be craving for his attention anyway.

Gritting his teeth he rolled over in the bed and snuggled himself down into his nest of blankets, right now he was too tired to even care what Snape was up to. Hmph, like he'd never let Snape that close to him to find out...

Down in the Slytherin dormitories Severus had just crawled into bed, ignoring his friends silly play fighting he pulled his long emerald curtains closed and settled himself comfortable under the blankets.

Things hadn't been going too badly, or rather recently at all to be honest. His friends were being nice to him, he was doing well in all of his subjects and so far today he hadn't been beaten up or hexed. Apart from his little disagreement with Black and his friends this morning, everything had been going rather swimmingly.

Severus smirked. Black and his friends, they were all so pathetic, so annoying and so _arrogant._ Severus gritted his teeth, perfect James Potter the Quidditch hero with his circle of perfect little friends, little stumpy tag along Peter Pettigrew, perfect because he was an extra back up, an extra admirer he followed them. Remus fucking Lupin perfect little school boy always doing well, no doubt allowing the others to copy from him, the spineless little freak and most of all Perfect Sirius Black with his perfectly clear immaculate skin, his perfectly fallen long dark hair that framed that perfect face with his perfect features and his perfect figure, the perfect masculinity, the perfect fucking everything about him. Severus bit back the anger that built up inside of him. Why is it that he gets to be so amazingly perfect at everything and everybody else is expected to follow along, behind them all and their reign over the school.

Severus grunted in frustration, he was far from perfect. He was too skinny, about average height which was clearly unappealing being a teenage male, his dark cold eyes, his pale gaunt face, his long hooked nose, his lank greasy hair that no matter what he did always managed to be fucking disgusting. Severus _hated _ the way others teased him about it, not like it was his fault he did usually make the effort to look alright but genetics only go so far and unfortunately he wasn't very blessed in that department.

Severus refused to admit even the smallest amount of jealously over Potter, Pettigrew, Lupin and Black. He simply _refused!_ No way would he ever allow them to think for one second he wished he was a little more like them. No, he was a proud Slytherin, he was known but unfortunately not yet feared, he had big plans with his life he knew what he strived to become and what he wanted to do. He knew that in some ways he had already destroyed those four boys in particular, Sirius Black.

With that thought in mind, Severus went to bed happy.

A few days went by, the tension in the air hadn't lifted and on Thursday Evening Sirius was relaxing on his bed actually doing his homework. Remus waiting until James and Peter had snuck out to steal food from the kitchens before he opened his trunk and began searching through his clothes.

"Moony what are you doing?" Sirius sighed watching his friend closely examining his tops. An awkward look crossed Remus' face before he turned.

"Just looking through my stuff" it wasn't exactly a lie.

"Why...?" Sirius quirked an eyebrow.

Remus stopped and remained silent for a moment before he turned to Sirius. "I know this might sound stupid or whatever but I was wondering what I should wear to uhh, meet Regulus tomorrow night"

Sirius' eyebrows shot into his hairline and he grinned madly. "Why Remus, are you actually looking forward to hanging about him so much so you're actually fussing over what to wear just to impress him"

"I am NOT trying to impress him!" Remus snapped a blush scattering awkwardly across his face.

Sirius burst out laughing. "Moony you're a terrible liar, come on, what do you have in mind?"

Remus blushed even further and grinned picking up some of his clothes.

The next morning they were up, dressed and sitting in the great hall eating their breakfast quite happily. Sirius grinned to James who was telling some rather awful jokes and putting Peter in a headlock.

Sirius couldn't help but glance towards the Slytherin table, his eyes scanned up and down before settling on a familiar patch of dark hair and a face closely resembling his own only softer, more feminine and on the cuter side. Regulus. Sirius smiled, he looked rather cheerful and excited this morning, he was sitting eating his fried bacon barely hanging onto the conversation he was having with some of his friends and Sirius knew why and that made him feel happy at least someone was having a good time hopefully things would go well this evening for Remus and Regulus. Sirius chuckled quietly to himself before allowing his eyes to wander a few places down the table to where another patch of familiar dark hair was sitting.

Severus Snape sat stirring a goblet of tea having a rather intricate conversation with Avery sitting opposite. Then another awkward thing happened and Severus looked up at that moment his eyes flickering and locking onto Sirius' gaze.

A horrible shudder ran down Sirius' spine as he stared at the other boy, there was no hatred, no anger no anything in the stare it was completely empty, devoid of all emotion.

"Padfoot..."

Nobody else had seemed to notice the streamline stare the two boys had, it was one of the strangest things that had happened to Sirius when a voice broke through his train of thought.

"Padfoot!" James snapped breaking his trance, the gaze broke and Sirius turned to his friend.

"Sorry, what I was away with it" Sirius said shaking his head hoping none of them had noticed.

"You alright mate?" Peter frowned.

"Yeah just my hormones making me drift off my train of thought" Sirius chuckled, it wasn't exactly a lie they did mess him about sometimes.

"Okay I was just saying that when Peter and I go home for Christmas you'll have the dormitory to yourselves, make sure you make the most of it and get a couple of girls or whatever in to have some fun with..." James winked playfully.

Remus' face was on fire, Sirius just looked plain awkward, never the less he grinned anyway.

"Don't know about Moony but I'm up for the idea of that" Sirius lied.

Remus shot him a filthy, disapproving look before returning to his breakfast.

Sirius turned his attention away and by the time he looked back to Severus which was barely thirty seconds apart, he was gone. Sirius' eyes quickly searched up and down the table even towards the door but Severus was nowhere in sight.

After breakfast they got up and left the great hall heading out into the entrance hall when a voice called back and stopped them.

"Remus!"

The four of them turned around to see Regulus hurrying towards them looking rather cheerful. He stopped barely a few feet away his eyes focusing on the werewolf. "Can I talk to you for a second?"

Remus nodded and followed him away just over into a corner.

"Hey are we still on for tonight?" Regulus asked.

"Yeah course, eight o clock outside the library, right?" Remus clarified and Regulus nodded quickly.

"Great I look forward to it" Regulus said gently.

"Me too" Remus smiled.

"So I'll see you tonight"

"See you" Remus smiled before they walked in opposite directions, now Remus was starting to feel very excited he had to try and keep it from his friends, not so much Sirius but James and Peter may not approve of Remus' new choice of a friend.

"What was that all about?" James asked curiously as they headed off up towards the staircases.

Remus shrugged. "Just wanted to know something, anyway why don't you tell us what plans you've got for Lily then" he said quickly changing the subject.

James' face instantly lit up, any mention of Lily and he would go off on one talking about her all day long.

True to his word, James didn't stop talking about Lily even as they went into Charms class. Thankfully for Remus he was sitting next to Peter and could talk himself hoarse next to that boy.

"So what did Reg want?" Sirius asked as they sat reading through their text books.

"Just wanted to know if we were still on for tonight" Remus said casually.

Sirius smirked. "Do you find him attractive?"

"Sirius!" Regulus gasped, scandalised.

"Oh come on you can tell me I'm not going to go blabbing" Sirius chuckled at the shocked expression on his friends face.

Remus flushed a light rosy pink before he nodded slowly. "Yes..."

"Knew it" Sirius grinned.

"He's handsome but cute he looks quite nice" Remus admitted quietly.

"Doesn't half look like me, eh?" Sirius winked playfully and Remus batted his arm.

"He does but that's not why I'm attracted to him"

"Aww" Sirius grinned it was nice to see Remus so cheerful and excited about something for once he was usually the slightly unhappy, dull person who walked about very ghost like and quiet.

By the time the afternoons lessons arrived, Sirius was struggling to stay awake. It was history of magic and they were sitting passing a note back and forth writing plans for a new prank James was going to try and pull off before he left for Christmas in little over a week.

Sirius sat slumped his chin resting on the palm of his hand his eyes half open, the ghost teacher Professor Binns droned on as usual it was more like a background noise than a lecture in fact Sirius was surprised he hadn't been replaced with a more lively teacher by now but how does one replace a ghost?

"Sirius" James said giving his friend a nudge.

"Hmm?"

"Snape's staring at you again"

"What?" Sirius frowned unsure if he had heard it right, he was sitting on the end of the desk with James to his left.

"Snape is staring at you again" James repeated giving a discreet nod in the direction of the Slytherin.

Sirius turned and sure enough Snape was there staring blankly at him that same flat stare he had given in the great hall. Sirius stared back it felt as though there was a staring match going on, their gazes locked on one another strangely, Sirius had never felt so odd in all of his life it was awkward and annoying and Sirius couldn't figure out Snape's game, he couldn't understand why, the gaze was impossible to read it was so empty there was just nothing in it that Sirius could grasp a hold of and that infuriated him. No, that was obviously what Snape wanted, he wanted to get under Sirius' skin and annoying him.

The lesson flew by after that and the end of the day had arrived, the class got up out of their seats and left the classroom. Sirius could feel Snape's eyes burning on his back, they got out of the classroom when he realised he's forgotten his text book.

"Damn it I've left my book behind" he groaned stopping just a way down from the classroom. "I'm gonna go back and get it"

"Want us to come with?" James asked.

"Nah I'll meet you back in the common room" Sirius dismissed.

"Alright see you in a bit" James said as they parted ways and Sirius made his way back to the classroom. Opening the door he stepped inside walking down the little aisle of book cases he didn't even hear the door close behind him as he made his way into the classroom and through the rows of desks to his seat, when he arrived the book was gone and he froze.

"Shit" he muttered under his breath.

"Looking for this?" a cool voice called and Sirius froze on the spot.

He turned slowly coming face to face with Snape his cold dark eyes fixated on him a nasty smirk playing on his face. He stopped a few feet away holding the book up lazily in one hand.

"What the hell do you think you're playing at, Snape?" Sirius growled.

"I'm not playing at anything, I don't play pathetic little games like you and your friends" Severus replied.

Sirius chuckled. "Give me my book back"

"I'm not done talking to you yet, Black" Severus addressed coldly.

Sirius rolled his eyes. "What is it you want?"

"I just want to talk to you, no harm in that is there?"

"It depends what you want to say" Sirius replied flatly.

"I just wanted to ask how you are, I heard you haven't been too well recently" Severus smirked nastily.

Sirius swallowed. "Why do you care?"

Severus half shrugged stepping closer. "Just making polite conversation I guess"

"You, polite? Don't make me laugh Snape you're a disgusting, ugly little runt with no fucking manners so don't try that one with me because it won't work" Sirius laughed.

"That wasn't what you were saying at the beginning of the year was it, Black?" Severus grinned. "'Oh Severus please give me more, more Severus more!'" Severus quoted in a shrill irritating voice.

Sirius' hands balled into fists, he had to stop himself he was pregnant he couldn't fight Snape it would be dangerous for the baby but oh how he wanted to smack him in the face. He stood gritting his teeth his cheeks turning an uncomfortable shade of crimson.

"Don't flatter yourself, I was drunk you weren't that good" Sirius retorted feeling thoroughly embarrassed if not slightly helpless.

Severus stood shaking his head. "You enjoyed my cock, Black, you liked my cock inside of you don't try and deny that"

Sirius burst out laughing. "I was so drunk I crawled to the Gryffindor dormitory, I was so drunk I fell over and I fell asleep trying to pee sitting down on the toilet so don't flatter yourself any further you're just embarrassing yourself, only someone who is extremely drunk would want to fuck you even that's a stretch"

A small flicker of hurt crossed Snape's face and Sirius smirked triumphantly.

"A stretch like your body around my cock" Severus said flatly.

"You disgust me, you are sick in the head do you know that and If I wasn't-" Sirius stopped dead in his tracks a confused expression washed over Snape's face.

"If you wasn't _what_ Black?"

Sirius paused for a moment trying to ignore the smirk on Severus' face. "If I wasn't the bigger person I'd smash your nasty rotten teeth into your throat" he said quickly covering his tracks.

Severus seemed to be debating his for the few moments they stood in silence just staring at one another.

"Are you going to give me my book back now then?" Sirius snarled walking towards Severus thankful he was taller and far stronger than the smaller frailer Slytherin. His hands closed around the book and Severus flinched. Sirius paused flashing those perfect teeth to Severus as he gently took the book from his hands. Severus stared at him through careful, frightened eyes for a few seconds.

A split second later, Sirius' hand was on his chest shoving him backwards he fell backwards over a chair smacking his head off the floor, the room was spinning and Severus was starting to panic with fright, he tried to scramble for his wand in his clothes but his vision was blurred.

"See you later, Snape" Sirius snarled before turning swiftly on his heels and marching out of the room slamming the classroom door behind him leaving Snape lying on the floor clutching his head groaning in pain.

Back up in the common room, Sirius marched in feeling slightly flustered and annoyed, he tried desperately to hide this from his friends.

"Hey Sirius" James greeted as he sank down on the sofa letting out a long drawn out breath.

"Hey" he sighed resting a gently hand on his stomach.

The three boys eyes were fixated on Sirius' stomach. "Nothing wrong with the baby is there?" James asked quickly.

"Nah baby's fine" Sirius said quietly.

"Did you get your book?" Remus asked staring at him suspiciously.

"Yeah it's in my bag" Sirius said gazing at the fire.

"You seem a bit... quiet or off, you sure you're okay?" James asked again.

"Yes I'm fine I'm just tired" Sirius yawned. "Might go for an early night to be honest" he yawned.

"You've gotta have dinner yet" James commented.

"I know I'll just sit here and rest my eyes until then" Sirius sighed gently running his fingers over his little bump.

"I think you should just take it easy this weekend you don't want to tire yourself out" Remus commented looking up from the book he was reading.

"I plan to" Sirius sighed, he was actually thinking of spending the weekend just doing homework or spending it up in the dormitory sleeping, partly because he needed the rest and needed to catch up on homework and partly because he didn't really fancy facing Snape again too soon.

He sat for over an hour drifting in and out of sleep listening to his friends talking and laughing until it was time to go down for dinner.

They left the common room chatting and laughing as usual, James, Remus and Peter standing close knit to Sirius but right now he didn't mind. They were passing one of the lower floors when they spotted Snape coming out of the hospital wing his arms wrapped around a bucket his face looked paler than usual. There was no way James could miss out on this opportunity, he stopped a grin spreading across his face like a Cheshire cat.

"Alright Snivellus!" he practically shouted purposely standing right in the archway on the landing of the stairs. The only way Severus could escape.

Snape looked up and groaned inwardly his head hurt, his vision was a little blurred and he felt sick he just wanted to get back to his dormitory, take some potion and lie down.

"Piss off Potter" he said still walking towards them, right now he didn't even care.

"Oooh someone's in a mood, what's up Snivellus you look bloody awful?" James grinned nastily.

"No worse than usual" Peter added with a laugh.

Severus stopped in front of them. "None of your business, now fuck off out of my way I want to go to bed"

"No dinner? What a slippery little snake you are" James chuckled.

"Just move out of the way before I throw up all over you..." Severus closed his eyes momentarily.

"Why Snivellus, isn't that what the bucket's for?" James laughed sarcastically, mocking the Slytherin.

Severus groaned and vomited into the bucket resting his head around the rim of the bucket for a few moments before spitting bitterly into it and lifting his head again.

"Let me past or I'll hex you" he said, it was seemingly supposed to be a threat but it sounded more like a pathetic statement.

"Pfft I doubt that look at the state of you" Sirius grinned. Severus' eyes flashed to him warily for a moment before turning his attention back on James.

"Just... let me past" Snape asked quietly.

"Not until you tell me what's wrong with you, stomach bug, food poisoning? Or perhaps you finally looked at yourself in the mirror" James laughed.

"Nice one, James" Sirius grinned.

"If you must know I've got concussion" Severus said his temper rising. "Now, just let me past I'm not in any state to stand here and argue with you!"

"Stressy" Peter chuckled.

"James come on just let him past he's not well you'd hate it if he did the same to you" Remus said irritably trying to pull James out the way.

"Even if I was in that state I could easily fend that little snake off" James said. He looked Snape up and down. "Go on Snape, crawl back down your little hole" he moved aside enough for Severus to slip past.

"Fuck you" Snape snarled pushing past and heading off down the stairs.

"Can't imagine anyone would want you to fuck them you ugly bastard" James shouted after him. Severus seemed to pause mid step and Sirius winced dreading what was about to come. But it didn't and Snape kept walking.

They watched him go before heading down into the entrance hall themselves and into the great hall. They sat down for dinner, Sirius piled his plate and couldn't help but feel responsible and horribly guilty about what he did, if he hadn't pushed Snape he would be down here eating his dinner right now instead he was down in the Slytherin dungeons nursing a concussion all thanks to Sirius Black. Sirius wrinkled his nose stabbing his fork into a slice of his steak he chewed it over too thoroughly his mind working over what had happened back in the classroom.

Usually he wouldn't care he would have laughed it off pleased that Snape was hurt but he couldn't help but feel somewhat... bad dare he say for what he did. He shook the thoughts from his mind, he must be going crazy! Who would give a crap about that disgusting little faggot? And here Sirius was sitting feeling bad for him.

After dinner they went up to the dormitory, Sirius' mind was still ticking the whole Snape incident over making himself feel worse, and worse for what he did.

The bathroom door opened and Remus appeared dressed in a pair of nice dark jeans, a black t-shirt and black hoodie. His hair had obviously been wet and combed into place and Sirius thought he could smell either a much stronger dose of deodorant or a spritz of aftershave. He looked up from his Transfiguration text book and grinned.

"Wooo someone's a bit made up" he called grinning at Remus. James and Peter had gone downstairs to speak to Professor McGonagall and wouldn't be back for a while.

"You don't think it's too much do you?" he asked quickly looking down at himself rather worried.

"No I'm just messing with you, you look fine I've never seen you make an effort before"

"Thanks" Remus said grumpily going over to his bed and pulling on his shoes.

"No Moony I didn't mean it like that I just mean that you've never tried that hard before" Sirius laughed.

Remus checked the time and picked up his school bag slinging it over his shoulder. "Right I'm off to meet Regulus, I'll see you when I get back" he said trying to hide the excitement in his voice.

"Good luck, have fun" Sirius called watching Remus head towards the door. Moments later he was left alone with his thoughts.

Sighing he stood up and pulled off his clothes standing in his underwear he headed over to the standing mirror turning side on he stared at his stomach. He was definitely gaining weight quite quickly his little bump was growing and seemed to have gotten slightly bigger in the past couple of days.

He sighed, he knew he couldn't hide this any longer he had to tell Snape, he had to tell him before Christmas.

Making his way over to his bed he pulled on a clean nightshirt smiling to himself. He actually liked the feel of being pregnant, although he couldn't feel the baby kicking yet he knew he or she would be moving around inside of him. He smiled excitedly at the thought of when he would be able to feel him or her kicking him, what would it feel like, when would it start, not for a good few weeks yet surely.

He sat himself back comfortably on the bed and pulled his underwear off tossing it to the end of the bed. Reaching under his pillow he pulled out the pregnancy book and began to read about the baby being able to suck and swallow the fluid around them. Everything was so much more exciting when he knew what he or she would be doing inside of him.

Outside the Library...

Remus hurried along the corridor, slowing down as he approached the library he saw Regulus standing outside and waved. He walked right up to the younger Black brother and smiled warmly.

"Hi"

"Hey there" Regulus smiled. He was dressed in a simple black shirt with long baggy black jeans (all rather expensive) with his school bag slung lazily over his shoulder his hair a perfectly flat waterfall of black silk.

"You're early" Remus commented.

"Could say the same thing about you" Regulus smiled.

They stood quietly for a few moments both of them feeling nervous and excited.

"Shall we go on?" Remus offered gesturing towards the door.

"Definitely" Regulus chuckled. "I was starting to think we were going to stand out here all evening"

Remus grinned and with that they headed into the library. They walked in silence through the rows of bookshelves until they reached the back, finding a private table they sat down pulling their things from their bags and resting them on the table.

"So how are you?" Remus asked casually.

"I'm good how are you?" Regulus replied.

"Fine thanks, it's Christmas soon are you excited?" Remus smiled.

"Very" Regulus laughed. "This might surprise you but I end up like a little kid during Christmas time I get so over excited"

Remus' eyebrows rose. "I am quite surprised you don't come across as the excitable type" he chuckled.

"Ask my brother if you don't believe me he used to come into my room on Christmas Eve and we would get into bed laughing and giggling and staying up most of the night then we'd run down stairs in the morning to open out presents" Regulus mused.

"I'm an only child so I wouldn't know anything like that" Remus smiled.

"Really? Where do you live?" Regulus asked out of curiosity.

Remus felt slightly awkward, he cleared his throat and averted his eyes. "I live with my mum and dad out in the countryside in the North of England"

"That sounds nice, I live in London with my parents and my brother- well perhaps not Sirius any more once they find out he's pregnant" Regulus lowered his voice.

Remus stared at him his mouth hanging open in shock.

Regulus' face dropped. "You do know about the baby don't you?"

"Oh yes of course he told us a few days ago when he had the scan, told us you went with him I was just shocked you spoke to openly and casually about it" Remus said quickly.

"Ah right I see, well I've known about the baby for a while now we're sort of building up our relationships again as brothers hopefully things work out between us I want to be there for him and the baby" Regulus replied.

"I want to be there for him as one of his best friends he needs all the support he can get" Remus agreed. They both smiled at one another.

"So tell me some more about yourself" Remus said happily.

"I like reading, I write poems, I love Wizards chess, my favourite food is bacon and my birthday is February twelfth nineteen sixty one" Regulus grinned. "You?"

"I also like writing, taking walks, my favourite subject is Defence against the dark arts, I like rock music and my birthday is March tenth nineteen sixty" Remus chuckled.

"So you're fifteen" Regulus said.

"And you're fourteen" Remus replied with a nod.

"Not a problem is it?" Regulus quirked a perfect dark eyebrow.

"Not at all" Remus smiled happily.

The conversation flowed so evenly and openly neither of them even glanced down to their homework. Asking questions, telling stories, making jokes and just general nice conversation.

It was getting late and the library was about to close so the boys reluctantly got up, packed away their things and left the library. They headed along the corridor towards the stairs, curfew was approaching so they didn't have long.

"Tonight was fun we should do it again sometime" Regulus smiled.

"Definitely it appears we do have a lot in common" Remus chuckled nervously.

They stood in silence unsure of what else to say.

"Hey umm, Regulus?"

"Hmm?"

"I was wondering if maybe you'd like to... and you can say no if you think it's a bad idea, but maybe you'd like to... perhaps go to Hogsmeade with me tomorrow and have a few drinks in the three broomsticks?" Remus asked nervously he could feel his cheeks glowing slightly.

"You mean like a date?" Regulus asked his eyebrows raising into his hairline.

Remus felt himself blush even further. "Yes like a-a date" he said nervously...

Up in the Gryffindor Dormitory...

Sirius sat lounging on his bed, he poured himself a cupful of potion and sat sipping it lightly. James and Peter still weren't back yet no doubt they were checking out a secret tunnel out of the castle.

He yawned finishing his potion and resting the goblet down on the bedside table, he rolled onto his side and curled up into a ball. In the few hours he had spent alone he realised a few things. The first one being that if all went well he would have to give his little brother the sex talk, secondly he had made a plan on how he was going to tell Severus about the baby.

He was just drifting off to sleep when the dormitory door opened and Remus reappeared looking flushed and excitable. He closed the door quietly as Sirius sat upright grinning madly at him.

"Soo" Sirius began playfully watching as Remus made his way over to his bed dropping his bag to the floor and kicking off his shoes.

"So what?" Remus tried to sound as casual as he could despite the look on his face.

"How was the little hang out session with Regulus?" Sirius asked eagerly still grinning at Remus.

"It went really well thanks" Remus replied pulling off his clothes and dressing himself in his pyjamas he slipped between his bed sheets.

"And...?"

Remus blushed an even deeper shade of magenta as he looked down at his lap. "We have a date"

"Really?" Sirius gasped excitedly clapping his hands together. "Well done Moony, when is it, what are you going to do?"

"It's tomorrow we're going into Hogsmeade together just to have a few drinks and talk really you were right we do have a lot in common" Remus said excitedly.

"That's great! I hope it goes well for you" Sirius grinned, it was nice to see Moony so happy and cheery, he hadn't looked so happy since last year for Christmas James had bought him ten lbs of Honeydukes finest chocolate which he managed to get through in a matter of small weeks. In fact he looked happier than that.

"Thank you" Remus smiled. "He's really nice much different to how I expected him to be and we get on well I look forward to spending the day with him" Remus smiled.

"That's brilliant, Moony you can tell me all about it tomorrow" Sirius yawned snuggling himself down under his bed covers.

Remus let out a short laugh and by the time he finished, Sirius was already asleep.

The next morning came around and Remus was getting excited again. He spent forever in the shower holding up the bathroom and then went to pick out some nicer clothes to wear.

"Hurry up, Remus we're gonna end up missing breakfast" James whined. "Why are you making so much effort this morning anyway?"

Before Remus could answer Sirius called out "Because he has a date!"

James' jaw dropped, Peter almost fell off his bed and Remus tensed nervously.

"Moony has a real date?" Peter gasped in shock.

"Where, when, with who?" James asked excitedly making Remus blush.

"I'm not telling you if you're gonna act like that about it" Remus snapped.

"But please" James pouted.

Remus sighed rolling his eyes as Sirius got up to go to the toilet, as soon as the door closed he said. "Regulus Black"

James' jaw did a repeat performance and more as he stared at Remus. "_You _ pulled Regulus Black?"

"Yeah" Remus replied hotly. "What of it?"

"Nothing just that he doesn't seem to date anyone and he's Sirius' little brother and he's a Slytherin not to mention he's prejudice, does he know you're only a half?"

"Only a half? You make it sound like I'm not good enough" Remus replied angrily.

"Does Sirius know about this?" Peter butted in and Remus nodded.

"Remus are you sure he's not just stringing you along, I don't want you to get really hurt by him he's just too..." James let the sentence hang.

"Good for me right? Of course who would want to date the sad lonely little half blood werewolf he might ransack our homes and eat our babies in the night" Remus snapped. "He's a little pureblood, member of the Black family so what on Earth would he see in someone who isn't his equal?"

"Remus' it's not-"

"Shut up James" Remus snarled as Sirius came back out of the bathroom.

"Whoa what's going on?"

"James is being an arsehole" Remus snapped.

Sirius turned to James and stared at him hard.

"I was only saying that he should be careful and not get hurt" James sighed.

"And that I'm not good enough for him" Remus added nastily.

"Prongs don't be so horrible and spiteful! Regulus isn't like that he's sensible and kind I should know he's my brother we grew up together" Sirius said. "Moony you go on your date, you'll have a great time and you can tell us all about it later in fact!" Sirius said moving over to his bedside, he pulled something out of the drawer and handed it to Remus, it was a few coins a couple of galleons. "Have some drinks on me" he smiled.

"Thank you" Remus smiled warmly shoving the money in his pocket a midst his own measly amount.

"Let's get some food and we'll see you off" Sirius said.

The four of them made their way down to the great hall, it was buzzing with noise as usual. They sat themselves down at the Gryffindor table and the first thing Sirius did was look up his eyes scanning the Slytherin table. It wasn't long before he found Regulus dressed quite smartly looking excitable but his eyes drifted on past until he found that familiar long black hair and he inwardly breathed a sigh of relief. There was Snape sitting picking at some toast, he looked much better than last night although still sickly and quiet but he was okay. Sirius' eyes lingered on the dark haired boy a little too long.

"Oi Sirius who you staring at?" James asked craning his neck to get a look.

"Regulus he looks to be all dressed up" Sirius smirked making Remus blush and risk a glance in his direction. Sirius wasn't lying Regulus did look very handsome.

"Maybe you were wrong James, maybe he is keen on Moony" Peter said.

"Did I tell you, or did I tell you?" Sirius laughed.

After breakfast they headed out into the entrance hall and waited, they weren't there very long before Regulus appeared smiling to Remus.

"Shall we get going?" he asked rather cheerfully and Remus nodded.

"I'll see you guys later" he waved to the three other Marauders as he and Regulus made their way towards the entrance doors.

"Now" Said James. "Who fancies doing some work on the map?"

Sirius laughed. "Alright"

An hour later the two boys were in Hogsmeade standing in the three broomsticks by the bar. "I'll get these you go take a seat over there" Regulus pointed to a quiet little table on it's own in the far corner.

"Are you sure because I can-"

"These are on me" Regulus smiled winking to Remus.

Obediently, Remus went and sat down waiting nervously, about a minute later and Regulus was back resting a tankard of butterbeer on the table in front of him. He sat down beside Remus rather than opposite and immediately engaged in conversation.

Back at the Castle...

"No that one's been sealed off I think Filch found it" James pointed as they made a list of all possible, known and sealed escape routes out of the castle.

"Damn it, there must be another one around there somewhere" Sirius replied rubbing his chin thoughtfully.

"We'll have to wait until night time to go and check we don't want to look too suspicious loitering about there during the day if Filch see's us he might figure out what we're up to" James replied.

"He's not that smart" Peter replied.

"Yeah well we still don't want to risk it" said Sirius.

Back in Hogsmeade...

"So what's going on with you at the moment and your friends, anything fun?" Remus asked as they set into their third round of butterbeer.

Regulus took a gulp and shrugged. "Nothing exciting really just the usual really although Snape did come staggering back into the common room last night throwing up into a bucket, didn't even make it to his dormitory he kind of passed out on the sofa said he felt really dizzy and sick"

"Funny you should mention that we saw him last night too coming out of the hospital wing, James was being kind of immature about it but he sort of skulked off being sick in his bucket" Remus replied. "Said he had concussion"

"Yeah he mentioned that, at first I thought he'd been drinking but when I asked him he said he fell down the stairs, I don't believe him of course I think someone pushed him or beat him up again" Regulus sighed.

"Most likely" Remus sighed.

"Hey how about after this we go to the shrieking shack, I hear it's the most haunted building in Britain" Regulus suggested brightly.

Remus swallowed nervously but nodded. The only thing haunting it was his werewolf form.

The rest of the day passed smoothly and by the time it was getting dark, it was time to leave Hogsmeade.

"I had a really nice time today" Regulus smiled as they walked very slowly along the snow covered path past the little lit windows of the cottage-like shops.

"Me too we should do this again sometime soon" Remus smiled shifting closer to Regulus.

"How about we hang out during the week and come back here next weekend, if you're still interested in dating me" Regulus spoke nervously.

"Sounds great to me and yes I am" Remus replied with a grin.

They walked along in silence for a few moments. "Hey Regulus?"

"Mm?"

"Before we get back to the castle there's-there's something I want to do..." Remus stammered swallowing nervously. Regulus stopped to stare at him in confusion.

"What's that?" he blinked.

Remus stopped in front of him feeling embarrassed and nervous he was even shaking a little. "You know I-I really like you and-" he stammered closing his eyes in a long slow blink, he leaned down a little and kissed Regulus on the cheek.

He pulled back with his face on fire staring into Regulus' rather shocked face.

"I-I'm sorry I just-" Remus said shaking his head, he turned to walk away but Regulus caught his arm leaning in a little closer to him.

They stood staring at each other for a few minutes then very slowly they began to lean in closer and closer, the seconds ticked by at an unbearably slow rate, Remus' heart was hammering in his chest he could feel Regulus' warm sweet breath against his lips and moments later they kissed. Remus' first kiss.

Back up at the castle...

Sirius was sitting on his bed watching his two friends play fighting, in some ways he wished the weekend would be over so he could get on with his little plan, in other's he was wishing it would never end. He yawned lounging back against his pillows staring up at the canopy above his four poster bed.

"I wonder when Remus will be back" James mused putting Peter in an easy headlock, the smaller plumper boy struggling against his friends grip but to no avail.

Sirius shrugged. "Beats me he probably won't be too much longer though"

As if by magic the door opened and in came a pink faced, starry eyed, dreamy expressioned Remus. The three others stopped dead James even let go of Peter to stare at Remus as he made his way over to his bed looking rather like a flushed giddy school girl.

"I take it from the look on your face your date went well?" Sirius grinned.

Remus glanced up at him and then to the others before sitting himself down cross legged on his bed. "We kissed"

A resounding gasp of excitement echoed through the room.

"You're joking?" Peter said but Remus shook his head.

"Twice"

"Nice one Remus!" Sirius grinned. "Finally had your first kiss then, eh?"

Remus blushed and nodded.

"So do you think you two will be getting jiggy jiggy anytime soon?" James gave some rather crude hip thrusts towards Peter who gagged.

"James!" Remus gasped.

"I'm only teasing you, Moons" he laughed.

"So come on, give us all the juicy details" Sirius grinned his eyes flashing excitedly, it was great to see Remus so happy and so excitable, all these months-no-years of being on his own in that way and seeming rather miserable were finally starting to pay off.

Sunday flew by at an alarming rate and before he even realised what was happening, it was Monday morning and Sirius was sitting at the breakfast table absent mindedly eating his food.

"Thirteen weeks today" he said to his friends who all exchanged glances and grinned madly at him.

"And you've gotten bigger" James pointed lowering his voice so nobody could hear them.

"I think I think I'll send home and get some new trousers I've been wearing my pyjamas too long now the novelty is kind of wearing off" Sirius chuckled.

"Yeah and Professor McGonagall doesn't seem overly impressed by them" Peter added.

After breakfast they left the great hall, Sirius' eyes momentarily glanced to the Slytherin table just to double check, Snape had left a few minutes earlier and their first lesson was potions, this would be the perfect opportunity to set his little plan in motion.

"I've been practicing what I'm going to write in Evans' Christmas card" James said proudly puffing out his chest.

"I hope to Merlin you haven't made any of those crotch references that you made last year" Remus sighed shaking his head slightly remembering all too well the rather severe bruising James had on his face after she punched him one.

"Don't worry I won't, girls got a pair of fists like a bear" James said rubbing his nose warily.

"Oh god Snape is staring at you again" Peter sighed nodding to where Severus was standing positively glaring at Sirius only a few feet away, he was even ignoring the conversation his friends were having.

Sirius' eyes shot to him, actually this was the perfect opportunity to take advantage of his plan.

"Alright there Snivellus, you're looking as ugly as ever I see" Sirius grinned nastily he had to keep up appearances.

"You're looking a bit fatter this week, Black, taking advantage of the Christmas season?" Severus retorted.

Sirius took several steps towards Snape so they were only a few inches apart smirking viciously at him, his fingers curled around a piece of paper in his pocket. He slowly began to slip it out into the palm of his hand where nobody would see as he spoke. "Glad you've noticed, all the more proof you've been eyeing me up as usual, don't flatter yourself too much you might get a big head to match that nose of yours" he said.

Professor Slughorn arrived opening he classroom door allowing the rest of the students to file in. He turned and eyed Sirius and Severus very suspiciously, he didn't fancy breaking up another fight between them especially in Sirius' condition.

"Making jokes about my nose all the time, is that because you can't think of anything else to make fun of?" Severus smirked.

"I'd watch it if I were you Snape we don't want a repeat of Friday now do we?" Sirius smirked. Severus jumped slightly feeling a piece of paper sliding into his hand, he didn't move a milimeter his face just fixed on Sirius'. "See you around" the Gryffindor said before turning swiftly and walking into the classroom with his friends close behind him. Seeming satisfied enough, Slughorn made his way in after them leaving Severus out in the corridor on his own for a couple of minutes.

Nervously he unfolded the piece of paper and read.

_Snape,_

_Meet me behind the tapestry on the fourth floor this evening around eight thirty, come alone I have something I need to tell you._

_-S_

Severus swallowed hard folding the paper and shoving it deep inside his cloak pocket. As he walked into the classroom he could only begin to imagine what Black had in mind...


	6. Chapter 6

The classroom door opened and Sirius sat up a little from the desk to watch Severus from the corner of his eye making his way to his own seat a confused, worried expression on his face. Sirius sighed, this was it today is the big day he had to get this done and over with and hopefully it wouldn't be too hard for him.

He barely even heard the lesson, or Remus muttering to him to get on with his work every five minutes that he appeared to be drifting off (partly to do with tiredness, partly hormones and partly deep in thought about later on tonight).

Sirius barely heard the lesson and when Slughorn finally called for everyone to pack up their stuff and go he had to be nudged twice by Remus to actually get up. Shoving his book into his bag he slung it carefully over his shoulder and turned around spotting Snape scurrying out of the door just ahead of him.

"Padfoot I don't know what's gotten into you today but you're acting completely mindlessly" James said as they headed over to Charms.

"It's nothing just feeling quiet, hormones and that" Sirius half sighed, he shook his head trying to clear his mind of all such thoughts but nothing really seemed to help, hopefully he would feel better by bedtime.

After a long and thoroughly boring Charms lesson it was lunch time, everything seemed to be passing at an alarmingly slow rate for Sirius as he sat barely listening to his friends conversations occasionally butting in to make a random joke or laugh just to keep up appearances. He really wasn't in the mood for anything today he just wanted tonight to be done and over with and of course because he was anxious and worried, the day passed even slower than usual, lessons were far more boring and everything seemed to be moving in slow motion.

"Christmas next week guys, I tell you I can't wait to get home for a while and just have a rest from all this schoolwork" James yawned as they sat down in History of Magic.

"You still have to do homework though, Prongs..." Remus said.

"Aww Moony don't be so boring"

"I'm not boring I'm just being sensible, if you do it all when you first get home then you can have the rest of your holiday to relax" Remus stated.

"But that's no fun I'd rather wait until the last minute like Peter" James groaned.

"Yeah and look at the trouble that gets him in" Remus rolled his eyes.

"So Padfoot, what are you planning to do on your wonderful knocked up Christmas in the castle?" James asked changing the subject just to irritate Remus some more for his own amusement.

Sirius just shrugged. "Eat, sleep and be merry"

"Traditional" Peter commented.

"Sorry we can't stay though, it would have been a laugh but we're already booked to go home" James sighed thumbing to Peter who nodded sadly.

"Ahh well I've got Moony for company" Sirius smiled to Remus.

"Yeah least you're not alone I'll even leave you my cloak so you can have a bit of fun with it" James said dropping his voice so nobody could overhear them.

"Thanks, Prongs"

The lesson continued much in the same fashion as the others that day only worse, it was History of Magic THE most boring subject the school ever created with the most boring teacher ever alive... and dead.

Sirius yawned resting his head in his arms, he was still feeling tired, he was getting dizzy spells when he stood up too quickly, he got on and off little headaches and he was needing to urinate frequently but thankfully the morning sickness was slowly starting to ebb away on its own. He turned his head his eyes wandering across the classroom once again over the rows of half-asleep students, some scribbling and some chatting away without any fear of being told off. His eyes continued to wander through the Slytherin's until they settled on Snape once again.

His grey eyes narrowed. There he was sitting there on his own scribbling in his note book with a battered old quill, his long greasy black hair hanging down over his equally as greasy face. Sirius wrinkled his nose with disgust, how could he have ever thought about sleeping with something so disgusting. Mind you he was VERY drunk at the time, he couldn't do anything he just sort of let it happen and even with beer goggles on Snape didn't look too horrific, or what he remembered of him didn't anyway.

Sirius continued to stare mindlessly at Snape throughout the rest of the lesson and was surprised when the rest of the students were getting up to leave.

They were heading down to dinner talking but Sirius' mind was still elsewhere, he discreetly checked the time every five minutes waiting for eight thirty to arrive.

"So Moony when are you hanging around with Regulus next?" James asked with a grin.

"Tomorrow actually we're doing homework together" Remus said happily.

"Is 'doing homework' a euphemism for having a heavy make out session?" James chuckled watching Remus' face turn red right to the tips of his ears.

"Shut up, you" he said batting James' arm.

"Oi what do you think of this, Sirius?" James laughed.

"Hmm? Oh I think it's great to see Moony so happy, Regulus too" Sirius replied with one of his usual bright toothy grins.

"Thanks" Remus blushed as they sat down, he looked up and saw Regulus grinning at him and his face lit up into a gracious smile. The other three watched as Remus' face went redder as Regulus discreetly blew him a kiss, nervously he blew one back trying to hide it from the rest of the population but the other three began small whooping and cheers embarrassing him further.

"You've got it bad, Moons" Sirius chuckled waving to his little brother watching him blush and drop his eyes to his dinner.

"Shut up Sirius, stop trying to embarrass me..."

They all burst out laughing at him. Surprisingly dinner was the best thing Sirius had done all day for a few brief minutes he had taken his mind off of Severus fucking Snape.

After a very filling four course meal (in Sirius' case) they headed off up to the dormitory, Sirius caught a brief glimpse of Severus as they were leaving the great hall, he was starting to look increasingly nervous and worried. Sirius smirked triumphantly to himself, the little shit obviously thought he was going to get beaten up or something but boy did he have a surprise in store for him.

They sat up in the common room for a few hours talking, Sirius sat happily in front of the fire stroking his little bump listening to James go on and on about Lily, how beautiful her hair was today, how pretty her pale skin looked, how lovely her clothes were at dinner.

He yawned glancing up at the clock, it was twenty past eight now and he sighed.

"Listen guys I'm going out for a bit I'll be back later don't worry" he said getting to his feet and having a stretch.

"What, now?" Peter said.

"Yeah"

"Where are you off to at this time of night, you're supposed to be up here with us?" James asked grumpily.

"I'm just going for a walk I won't be too long" Sirius replied heading towards the portrait hole.

"Sirius where are you going, do you want us to come with you?" James asked again.

"No!"

They all stared.

"No I mean I wanna go out on my own for a little while just to think things over and that" he said resting a gentle hand on his tummy. The others stared at it before nodding.

"Okay be careful we'll see you in a bit" Remus said.

"Don't any of you be following me around like lost puppies either!" Sirius laughed as he left through the portrait hole.

The first thing he did when he got out was breathe a sigh of relief, that was an easier escape than he thought.

Sirius made his way down the staircases towards the fourth floor his mind restless, what was Snape going to do? How would he react? Would he be angry, happy or sad? Would he go around telling everyone straight away? Would he be pleased? And Sirius forcefully pushed the little Regulus voice that popped up in the front of his mind that said that 'What if he already knows' A shiver ran down his spine as he made his way down the final staircase onto the fourth floor.

The corridor was empty and quiet, the wall torches were burning merrily everything seemed perfect for talking, it was too early for Filch and the teachers to even think about going on the prowl and snatching students up out of the corridors to march them back to their common rooms.

Sirius rounded the corner making his way along to the tapestry he stopped in front of it, Snape wasn't there yet.

And now it was time for the nerves to kick in...

Several minutes past and Sirius shifted nervously from one foot to the other, if Snape was here he wouldn't make a show of his nerves he would stand tall and preferably intimidate the smaller Slytherin boy, oh how he loved to see him cower before him to gaze up at him with those innocent, terrified eyes shaking with fear. Sirius smirked with satisfaction just at the thought of it.

He sighed looking up and spotted a slim dark figure moving towards him he immediately recognised as Snape. He watched nervously freezing himself still as the figure walked towards him his hands buried in his pockets and his head down, a nervous gesture Sirius had seen him repeat before.

Severus looked up catching Sirius' eye and finally he stopped in front of him looking worried and defensive.

"I see you bothered to show up then" Sirius said coolly.

"Touché, now tell me what you wanted me here for, perhaps you're planning to beat me up or push me over again or I know, pull some ridiculous immature prank on me again" Severus spat nastily.

"You watch your mouth Snape I've got good mind to hex you one for that" Sirius growled.

"Like I care"

They stood in silence for a few moments before Sirius turned and pulled back one side of the tapestry revealing a fairly wide alcove with a wall torch and a little bench to sit on, rather nice actually and perfectly ideal for what they wanted. Nobody would see or hear them speaking there in fact people rarely went to the fourth floor corridor especially so far along at this time of night.

Severus' mouth opened slightly his dark eyebrows raised with surprise as he stared at it.

"Well what are you waiting for, go in before someone sees us" Sirius said bluntly.

Severus shot him a glare before he slipped through and sat himself comfortably on the bench watching Sirius follow making himself comfortable a few inches away.

"So what did you bring me here for?" Severus asked calmly watching Sirius closely through the corner of his eye still suspecting an attack.

Sirius was quiet for a moment staring down at his shoes before he turned to Snape staring at him closely. "I've got something I need to say to you" he swallowed nervously.

Severus' face turned to look at him full on, his dark eyes shining ebony in the lighting filled with worry, fear, nerves and Sirius detected the slightest hint of malice. Looking at him more closely he could see the finer features of Severus' face, his soft skin didn't appear greasy at all just unusually pale, those small lips shaped rather pleasantly a pretty rosy pink colour and that long dark hair falling nicely around his face, looking at it closer Sirius could see that actually it wasn't very greasy it was just so dark and shiny it made it appear far worse than it really was. Wait- what was he doing he was checking out Snape! Sirius cringed inwardly at himself and tried to shake the revolting thoughts from his mind desperately blaming his hormones, it was his baby's dad after all.

"Well... are you going to tell me or just sit there and stare at me all evening?" Severus quirked an eyebrow, that fine amount of sarcasm echoing around them.

Sirius tried not to blush awkwardly instead he pulled a strange face and shook his head.

"It's not that simple..."

"Then why don't you explain and I'll try to understand" Severus replied.

Sirius sank his teeth into his bottom lip a frown creasing between his perfect eyebrows. "I don't know how you're going to take this, I don't know what will happen but this has been going on too long I can't keep it a secret from you anymore" Sirius sighed. "But first I want to say something else"

Severus just stared at him in confusion.

"Okay, I want to apologise for what I did the other day it made me feel sort of... bad when I saw you coming out of the hospital wing with concussion" Sirius said through gritted teeth, not matter how much it infuriated him to do it, he felt as though he had to apologise for that. "And before you say anything you can't deny you got concussion from smacking your head off the floor when I pushed you so for that I'm sorry" Sirius said looking at Snape.

Severus sat his nose slightly wrinkled looking unsure and confused as anything. "Why the fuck do you care about me all of a sudden?" he spat.

"Oh believe me, Snape, I don't but I'm genuinely a nice guy so I won't stoop down to your level" Sirius replied.

Severus just glared at him. "I still don't believe you..."

"You don't have to little boy all you have to do is listen" Sirius sighed rolling his eyes impatiently.

"How do I know this isn't a trick and your pathetic little friends aren't going to come out of nowhere and beat me up?" Snape growled defensively.

"Because I came alone to talk to you because I've got something really important to tell you so let me just fucking finish" Sirius snarled and Severus instantly shut up.

Sirius rested his head in his hands for a few moments letting out a long exasperated sigh before he turned to Severus his brows knotted chewing his abused bottom lip again. Their eyes met and he took a deep breath.

"I'm pregnant"

Severus' expression was un-readable, Sirius couldn't detect anything apart from possibly shock or confusion on it. His face was so open but so peculiar and it worried him a little.

"What did you just say?" he blinked after some minutes of deciphering what he had just heard. He had a plan.

"I said I'm pregnant" Sirius repeated in a slow quiet voice, his face filled with worry and fear as he tried to search for something in Snape's expression that he could reach out to.

"Is-is it mine?" Severus asked finally.

"Yes" Sirius replied quietly, he shifted slightly closer to Snape who either didn't notice or just didn't move.

Severus nodded slowly closing his eyes in a long slow blink. "Okay... okay..."

The two boys just sat there for a little while neither particularly enjoying each other's company, this was the most uncomfortable and awkward situation Sirius had ever been in. Time passed and neither of them said anything they just sat in silence staring at the back of the tapestry.

"Aren't you going to ask me how it happened, a bunch of questions you don't know the answer to blah, blah, blah?" Sirius asked breaking that horrible tense silence.

Severus shook his head slowly turning to face Sirius. They were sitting rather close now under the slight heat of the wall torch and each other's bodies, they both stared at one another unsure of what to say or do. "Just... how far along are you?"

"Thirteen weeks"

"Can I-can I see your bump? You obviously have one given you've been in pyjamas and you're gaining weight" Snape pointed.

Sirius nodded slowly, lifting up his top he exposed his swelling navel and his more curvaceous hips to Severus who just stared at them and nodded signally for Sirius to cover himself back up again.

They sat in silence for a while longer both feeling equally as awkward around each other.

Sirius swallowed nervously, he wasn't sure what he should do. Should he get up and leave? Sit there in silence? Keep staring or perhaps try and make conversation with Snape. A soft tinkling sound caught their attention and they both risked a glance up.

To his horror a tiny piece of plastic was knotting itself around the base of the wall torch, it finished slowly dangling there merrily. Sirius' eyes dropped to Severus' face and they stared at one another.

"Mistletoe..." he breathed.

Severus let out a tiny sigh still staring into Sirius' eyes and very, very slowly they began to lean in. Sirius' mind was in a haze he wasn't even sure what he was doing everything was happening too fast yet far too slow at the same time, his head was spinning as their faces came closer and closer, his eyes were falling half lidded to Severus' closed ones. He gave a tiny jump as he felt Severus' warm breath against his lips until finally their lips touched in an incredibly soft, tender kiss.

Seconds seemed to pass like hours until finally they drew apart their lips barely a centimetre apart as they looked into each other's eyes, a horrible smirk began to curl in the corners of Severus' mouth.

"I knew you were pregnant..." he whispered.

Sirius' face dropped, his eyes widened at first he wasn't sure he had heard correctly. "W-what,-how?"

"Silly Black I knew you were pregnant in the first place" Severus smirked.

"Wha-"

"I knocked you up on purpose"

Sirius hadn't realised what he had done until it was too late, he drew his arm back and backhanded Severus across the face so hard the Slytherin bit the inside of his cheek and blood was on his lips.

Sirius' chest was heaving with anger, confusion and fear. How could Snape possibly have done this on purpose, why? What would he gain from getting another boy pregnant?

To his shock and disgust, Severus turned around his shoulder shaking with laughter. "You really honestly thought I would have put something in that disgusting drink of yours if I didn't know what it was capable of?"

Sirius sat in stunned silence drawing away from Severus in absolute horror.

"Yeah I knew you would most likely fall pregnant from it, I brewed the potion myself, I made it extra powerful, I made sure it was done intricately and I made sure I stored up plenty of sperm for the job and apparently I was very successful" Severus laughed nastily he looked deranged, almost psychotic in fact and for once it actually scared Sirius.

"Why the fuck would you do something like that you, sick, twisted bastard?" Sirius demanded, he tried to suppress his anger, tried to keep himself under control for the sake of his baby.

Severus chuckled shaking his head slightly a grin spreading across his twisted face. "To get my revenge on you, Black, all those years you bullied, harassed me and treated me like scum, yeah now I finally have my own back on you, I ruined your life just like you ruined mine"

Sirius was completely stunned and utterly devastated. He couldn't believe Snape had done this all on purpose and oh fuck- he kissed him! A deep frown of anger and hurt creased between his brows and he gritted his teeth jumping angrily to his feet he shoved a finger in Severus' face.

"You might think you've got one over on me, you might think you've ruined my life and maybe in some ways you have but let me tell you something, I love my baby and when he or she is born we will have nothing to do with you, I'll be sure your life is ruined by stopping you from seeing him or her, I'll make sure you miss out on all the good points, all the important times in his or her life and that will cripple you" Sirius snarled nastily and with that he turned swiftly on his heels, slipped back through the tapestry and marched back along the corridor, red with shame and anger.

His mind was in over drive and by the time he reached the common room he didn't even stop to talk to his friends or answer their bright, happy greetings. Instead he marched straight up into the dormitory, slamming the door behind him he went straight over to his bed and burst into tears.

"Do you think he's alright?" Remus asked worriedly.

"Probably just his hormones he's been all over the place today" James yawned. "We can always check on him before we go to bed"

Up in the dormitory Sirius was sobbing, he lay on his side with his face in his pillow crying for how Snape had humiliated him, crying for the fact his baby wouldn't have two parents in their life, crying for the fact Snape had done this to him on purpose and finally crying for the fact he had actually kissed the bastard!

But no, he couldn't let himself get into a state about this, that's what Snape wanted, he wanted to see Sirius hurt, he wanted to see him upset and broken and most of all he wanted to see him left alone and helpless with an infant.

After some time, Sirius sat up sniffing hard. He knew he had to pull himself together for the sake of his innocent unborn baby. It wasn't the baby's fault he or she was conceived and they didn't ask to be, now it was Sirius' job to take care of it and himself until they arrived and he would finally be able to hold him or her in his arms and raise them up to be a decent person.

He got up and went into the bathroom, he had a wash, brushed his teeth and went over to his bed climbing into his soft clean pyjamas He had never felt so stupid and so hurt in all of his life, how was he actually supposed to know Snape was going to do something like this? It wasn't like he was even going to suspect that it could happen to him, but it did and there's no changing that now he wanted to have his little baby and keep it and he wasn't going to let Snape hurt him anymore.

He drank his potion hurriedly, pulled his bed curtains closed and snuggled down under the covers his mind foggy and unclear. Hopefully Snape wouldn't tell about their rendezvous and hopefully he wouldn't tell anyone about the baby, still, if he did people would wonder how he knew and how he got the information about the baby. Sirius rolled his eyes, that stupid fucking cunt had better not show his face any time soon.

A little while later and the door opened, James, Remus and Peter reappeared whispering to each other. Sirius heard his name mentioned several times and closed his eyes pretending to be asleep when he heard footsteps approaching the bed. The curtains pulled back a little way and James poked his head through.

"Sirius?" he whispered.

Sirius just lay still trying to hold his breathing perfectly even pretending he was sleeping.

There was a pause and finally James moved back and closed his curtain again leaving Sirius in his comfortable, dark dwelling.

With his mind in a mess, Sirius drifted off to sleep hoping tomorrow would bring better luck.

The next morning when he woke he still felt tired and groggy. Groaning he sat up rubbing his tired eyes, this morning nobody had pulled back his bed curtains. He yawned stretching himself out like a cat under his warm covers, he really didn't fancy explaining last night to his friends so he decided to put on his normal happy face and pretend he was just over tired.

Reaching up he pulled the drapes open with the curtain pull and reached for his potion.

"Morning Padfoot, you alright?" James asked immediately.

"Tired"

"Are you sure? You seemed kind of... upset last night when you came back from your walk?" James' brows furrowed with concern.

"I'm fine" Sirius smiled shaking his head. "Just my hormones and the fact I need more sleep, don't forget with every day that passes I become more and more pregnant" he chuckled sipping his potion.

"Yeah and soon you'll be huge and waddling around the school like a penguin" Remus teased and Sirius rolled his eyes playfully at the werewolf.

"And I'll look great doing it" Sirius grinned cheekily. He finished his potion and got himself dressed scribbling a quick note to his mum on a spare piece of parchment asking for a new pair of school trousers in a bigger size stating he wanted them elasticated for comfort (not mentioning the baby of course) and folded it up into an envelope writing his address much neater on that.

"Planning on sending a letter?" James asked.

"Yeah to my mum asking for bigger trousers" Sirius replied sealing the envelope off.

"I'll take it to the Owlery if you want, I've got something I want to send off and those stairs up to it are icy you might fall and hurt baby" James said quickly.

Sirius quirked an eyebrow and shook his head handing the envelope over to James, he tutted. "Acting like a mother hen now are you? Thought that was Moony's job"

"Hey!" Remus snapped.

"Nah just don't want to see either of you hurt, better safe than sorry so I'll take these down now meet me in the great hall" James replied.

"Okay see you" Sirius called.

Sirius washed himself up in the bathroom, combing his hair he followed along with Remus and Peter down to the great hall. It was packed as usual and right before he went in a voice called to him.

"Sirius, Remus!" it was Regulus.

They both turned to stare at him grinning eagerly.

"What's up, Reg?" Sirius asked happily.

"Nothing much I just wanted to make sure you're okay and to ask if Remus is still on for tonight?" Regulus smiled hopefully from one to the other.

"I'm fine but I want to talk to you in private in a minute" Sirius said.

"Okay, Remus?" Regulus smiled warmly shifting closer to him.

"Definitely, see you at seven?" Remus grinned his eyes twinkling with excitement.

"It's a date" Regulus smiled.

"I'm gonna go and get some breakfast, see you in a bit" Remus said to Sirius.

"Okay" Sirius nodded.

"Bye" Remus smiled warmly to Regulus.

"See you later" Regulus smiled with a slight flutter of his long dark eyelashes.

Sirius waited until Remus and Peter were gone before he pulled Regulus into an alcove. "I told Snape"

It took Regulus' brain a moment to register what Sirius had just said. "What?"

"I told Snape-about the baby" Sirius said awkwardly.

"Oh my- what did he say?" Regulus gasped desperately searching his brothers face for some sort of sign everything was okay.

"At first he didn't really say anything he just asked how far along I was and to see my bump" Sirius replied. Taking a deep breath he closed his eyes in a long slow blink. "I don't know what happened after that, you know what this castle is like everything is magic here and things happen for no reason-reappear-disappear..." Sirius rambled.

"Sirius!" Regulus snapped to get his attention. "What the hell are you on about?"

"We kissed..."

"WHAT?" Regulus shouted, several of the students passing by at a distance turned to stare at them over their shoulders.

"Shh I know it's just-"

"You better tell me what happened right now or I'll-" Regulus was cut off.

"Mistletoe! It happened with Mistletoe, it was a complete accident it came out of nowhere I didn't-I-I" Sirius began trying to search for something to say. "Anyway it doesn't matter now because you were right, Snape he... he..."

"He what, Sirius?" Regulus asked worriedly.

"He did know about the baby, right after we kissed he suddenly turned crazy like I don't know a psycho or something, he's a right fucking dickhead he said he knew and he... did it on purpose..." Sirius breathed.

Regulus' jaw hit the floor as he stared at Sirius his face contorted with rage, hurt, confusion, sadness. "He didn't... you have to be joking"

Sirius sighed in despair and shook his head. "I am not joking"

"Oh Merlin" Regulus sighed, he carefully pulled Sirius into a cuddle unsure of what else to do, he couldn't even begin to imagine how Sirius was feeling right now, how fucked up everything was and it was just getting worse by the day.

"What happened after that?" Regulus asked quietly without letting go of Sirius.

"I backhanded him one, he said he wanted to ruin my life as pay back for what I did to him all those times, some sick twisted payback if you ask me he said he's ruined my life but in all honesty I don't think he has, I love my baby and I can't wait to meet him or her" Sirius replied kissing the top of Regulus' head.

"Well that's good but I think he means he's stopped you from being whatever you want, having a full life, he's taken away your teen years and replaced them with adulthood already, I'll bet he also thinks he's taken your family and education away" Regulus sighed.

"Well I don't give a shit about mum and dad, my teen years? What of them I'm still going to be a teenager and I'll still have fun but I do have to grow up some day anyway why can't that be now? I'm not mature yet I know that I can admit it but I'll have a few months left before I need worry about it, baby will be here in six months that's time to mature"

"I know but let's not talk about it for now I think we should let the dust settle first" Regulus replied pulling back to smile up at his brother, the most Sirius needed right now was his brother to take care of him and be a good friend to him.

"You're right no point getting upset it's not good for baby" Sirius chuckled resting a hand carefully on his bump. "So tell me, what do you think of Remus?" he asked eagerly watching a light sprinkle of pink appear on Regulus' ivory cheeks.

"He's really nice, kind, funny, caring, he seems really down to Earth and I think he's rather handsome" Regulus admitted shyly.

"Aww so you like him then?" Sirius beamed.

Regulus nodded. "Yes, I wouldn't be dating him if I didn't think he was special"

"Aww, Reg, I hope everything works out for you both and by the way I'll let you in on a little secret" Sirius winked. "Remus REALLY likes you too, you should see the way he blushes and goes all girly about you"

"He does?" Regulus asked excitedly.

Sirius nodded.

"How about we go get some breakfast?" Regulus grinned.

"Sounds good to me I'm starving, oh and please still keep the pregnancy and a father to yourself my friends still don't know about Snape" Sirius said.

"Don't worry I figured that" Regulus chuckled.

They headed into the great hall, after a quick hug and kiss on the cheek each they made their way to their separate tables of friends, some of Regulus' friends shooting glares in Sirius' direction obviously thinking he was corrupting his little brother or something.

"Everything okay?" James asked, he had finally come back from sending off the letters.

"Yeah just talking to Regulus" Sirius said piling his plate with his usual fruit on toast and buttered crumpets tucking into them greedily. "By the way, Moony he really is quite smitten with you" Sirius smirked enjoying the fact any mention of his brother and Remus together turned Remus' face beetroot red.

"That's great" Remus smiled.

As breakfast progressed they were in the great hall for quite a while, Sirius being purposely slow as his eyes roamed the Slytherin table for that familiar crop of ebony hair.

Severus Snape was nowhere to be seen.

After breakfast they headed along to potions, standing outside to Sirius it felt uncomfortably strange that Snape wasn't there staring at him with those cold, hard eyes that were trying to burn holes in his skin.

"Only a few days left of term, can't fucking wait to be out of lessons" James yawned.

"Same I can't wait to spend all day in bed asleep" Sirius chuckled.

"Oi you're not going to leave me on my own all Christmas are you?" Remus asked grumpily.

Sirius couldn't help but laugh. "No Moony of course I'll spend time with you... just not while I'm asleep"

Professor Slughorn arrived to let them in the classroom, they walked in and took their seats as usual. The lesson started perfectly normally but Sirius couldn't get that awful, crawling feeling that Severus wasn't there, something bad was going to happen. He shuddered and continued with his work trying to ignore the fact that Severus Snape, boy whom never missed a class even when he was ill was late to his favourite and best subject.

About halfway into the lesson and the door opened.

"Ahh Severus good you could join us, did you get your text book sorted?" Slughorn asked.

Sirius' blood ran cold and he froze, everything seemed to stand still but only to him. Everyone around him was carrying on as normal, nobody gave a damn whether Severus was late or not.

"Sorry Professor and yes I did, it turned out some first year had taken it and thrown it on top of one of the storage cabinets on the second floor" Severus replied. Sirius vaguely heard him walking over to his seat. How could he even show his face after what happened last night AND pretend that nothing was wrong?

Sirius didn't even want to look at him right now but curiosity got the better. Snape was sitting getting his things from his bag focused on his own table and his own work like nothing was out of the ordinary.

Sirius shuffled in his seat and continued on with his work trying desperately to focus on it, he could still see Snape through the corner of his eye working away as usual without even a glance in his direction.

When the lesson ended, Severus got up and left without even looking back. By the time Sirius and the others were out in the corridor, Snape was nowhere in sight.

Sirius' next period was free after not taking Care of Magical Creatures anymore due to health and safety, he decided to head over to the library and actually do some of his homework that was assigned for the holidays, but the sooner he did it the more time he would have to kick back and relax.

Madame Pince appeared rather surprised to see him there as he walked through quietly and headed for one of the back tables, as he passed down one of the aisles of bookcases two girls were standing looking through some heavy text books they giggled as he approached winking at him.

"Hi Sirius"

"Hey" he flashed them a grin as he passed, the two girls immediately began twittering away excitedly to one another, gushing and fluttering their eyelashes to his back.

He continued right to the back making himself comfortable at a table and pulling his work out. It wasn't hard to get into the swing of things, just filling in sheets and writing paragraphs explaining the theory behind things and of course reading the next chapter of his potions text wasn't that complicated.

After a while, Sirius became bored and quickly packed up his things, not one for the lack of mental stimulation he headed back to the common room. On his way up the stairs he stopped dead in his tracks, right in front of him was Snape standing with his back to the wall reading something off a small piece of paper, murmuring to himself. Sirius' eyes narrowed, he had literally no choice but to walk past him if he wanted to get to the common room.

Taking a deep breath he made his way towards the smaller Slytherin boy. Snape looked up a vicious smirk spreading across his face that Sirius didn't like one bit, he had seen it before and that usually meant that Snape was going to do something bad.

"Alright Black, feeling well today? I do hope the morning sickness isn't keeping you too hung over" Severus spat.

And that was enough to set Sirius off.

"You listen to me you filthy little weasel" Sirius snarled lashing round and jabbing a finger into the side of Snape's cheek effectively pinning him to the wall. "If I hear one more word out of your vile little mouth I am personally going to smash your teeth down your throat, do I make myself clear?"

"You weren't making any comments about my mouth last night when you kissed me, were you, Black?" Severus smirked.

Sirius drew back instantly the words stinging him more than they should of, he stared at Snape unsure of what else to do. He drew back his hand but Snape let out a snort.

"What are you going to do, hit me again? Like that does any good I've got the upper hand here, Black, not you, ME so I suggest you try and find a new way of keeping me quiet the old ones don't seem to be doing the trick anymore"

Sirius' hand delved into his pocket ripping out his wand, Severus on the hand stayed perfectly still just smirking at him.

"Then I'll hex you into oblivion"

Severus let out a short, shrill laugh of pleasure. "Oh I think not, you see, last night you told me you love that little bratty kid inside of you and now you're willing to go around fighting with people and hurling dangerous hexes around, that doesn't sound like you care much at all for your kids well-being, not that I'd hit you of course I have morals"

Now Sirius was helpless, all he could do was tuck his wand back into his pocket and stand there glaring at Snape hoping he would just drop dead, or better fall down in agony and lie helpless on the floor in front of Sirius waiting his punishment like a good little Slytherin.

Severus laughed again at Sirius' silence. "Feeling pretty helpless now aren't you, Black? What a pity and it used to be so much fun our little hexing wars but sadly enough they can't continue right now but I do hope we can find another way to... fight the good fight as one would say"

Sirius walked closer grabbing Snape by his tie pulling their faces really close. "I don't care what you fucking say, Snape, your words can't hurt me I've got better things to worry about than you and don't you worry, if you give me any trouble my friends will come after you in a heartbeat, take this as a warning to shut your mouth before you're being fed through a hospital tube"

Severus' dark eyes widened slightly a small amount of panic flickering across his face, he was still afraid of Sirius Black.

After some time of staring each other down, an odd shiver ran down Sirius' spine and he drew back letting go of Severus shooting him a spiteful look, he turned and began to walk away when Snape called back to him.

"Oh and Black?"

Sirius paused but did not turn.

"Nice lips"

Sirius cringed a blush scattering across his face, he continued to walk without looking back. There was no way he would give Snape any sort of satisfaction.

The rest of the day passed and by bed time Sirius was tucked up in bed reading through his pregnancy book quite happily in full view of his friends. He lounged on the bed in just a simple t-shirt and his boxer shorts feeling rather sick of wearing his pyjamas all the time.

"So what's going on with baby and yourself this week then?" James asked flopping down on his own bed.

"My morning sickness should be wearing off by itself around this time- which it is thank fuck- I should be gaining weight a bit more rapidly, my clothes will feel like they're shrinking, my chest apparently should be enormous-" Sirius, James and Peter burst into fits of laughter.

"I don't think you've got to worry about that one, mate" James laughed.

"No probably not but I have got a tiny bit of puffiness there and my nipples look fucking huge and pink all the time" Sirius admitted.

"Too much information, I don't want to see your wangs" James replied.

"Oh and look at this" Sirius said excitedly. "Baby should be around just over three inches in length, my baby's intestines and stuff are in his or her tummy now instead of dangling in the umbilical cord like last week"

James and Peter both gagged at the sound of it.

"Shut up" Sirius laughed rolling his eyes. "Baby can't help it"

"Go on" James chuckled.

"The ribs should be starting to appear, the bones especially the skull are solidifying and his or her vocal cords should be formed" Sirius mused happily giving his bump a gently stroke.

"Can it move around in there?" Peter asked curiously and Sirius stared.

"Of course it can, it's been able to move around good for a few weeks I just can't feel anything right about now" Sirius replied.

"Do you actually like being pregnant or are you hoping the birth will come nice and quick?" James asked curiously.

"I'm actually enjoying it now, I think I'll enjoy it more I'm starting to feel less tired and just more comfortable even if my trousers don't fit" Sirius chuckled resting his book on his bedside table and lounging back to stroke his bump a bit more.

Just then the door opened and Remus appeared blushing, looking almost giddy with pleasure. The others faces instantly lit up.

"Oooh Moony's all red again" James teased.

"Fuck off" Remus laughed taking a playful swing for James as he passed his bed making his way towards his own.

"So I take it your date went well again?" Sirius grinned watching Remus flop himself down on his bed grinning amusedly to himself.

"It went very well, very well indeed" Remus said happily.

"Seeing each other again?" Peter asked.

"Of course, we're going Hogsmeade together this weekend before the Christmas holidays and we're hanging out on Thursday as well" Remus replied with a happy sigh.

"Regulus is very keen on you" Sirius grinned.

Remus flushed. "I know he is, he told me so"

"And...?" James asked grinning.

"I said I really like him too"

"AWW!"

"See I told you, you two would get along now I'm really pleased about introducing you properly" Sirius beamed, seeing Remus happy and his friends feeling good drastically cheered him up. Poor Remus had been sort of moping in the background for so long, shy and quiet and too nervous to find a boyfriend and now he had one there was a real spring in his step.

"So when are you two going to come out to people?" Peter asked eagerly.

"Well actually we're thinking about doing it in the New Year just after Christmas" Remus sighed reaching under his covers and pulling out his night shirt.

"That's great, are you nervous?" James asked.

"Not really I think everything will be okay, maybe not so much with Regulus' Slytherin friends and obviously not with his parents but he's going to wait a while before telling them but I guess I'll be more nervous closer to the time" Remus mused pulling off his clothes and slipping into his nightshirt getting into bed.

They were all quiet for a little while until Remus finally broke the silence again.

"Sirius?"

"Hmm?"

"What was up with you last night?" he asked quietly.

Sirius didn't reply.

"Sirius mate, you can talk to us if something's happened we might be able to help you" James added and Peter nodded with agreement.

"It's nothing I'm fine" Sirius replied slipping under the covers and reaching for his goblet of pumpkin juice.

"Sirius you looked furious and when we came to check on you, you were hidden away without even saying goodnight" Remus said.

"It's nothing that need concern you, I'm fine, the baby is fine everything is okay it's just my hormones" Sirius replied.

"Alright but if you do need someone to talk to you can talk to us" James said seriously.

"I know and thanks but it's nothing, honestly just leave it" Sirius said quickly.

"Okay"

The next day flew by and Sirius had barely even seen Snape, when he had caught his eye during lessons Snape had grinning maliciously at him, it worried Sirius to some degree but for the most part he was fine, he still couldn't get over what happened the other night, he couldn't believe he had actually for some reason kissed Snape, he _loathed_ the little Slytherin with his long hair of silk, his rosy pouted lips, those dark innocent eyes and that sharp tongues smooth voice.

Sirius shuddered at the thought of him an odd sensation tingling throughout his body. He was up in the dormitory alone, the others had gone searching for new ways in and out of the castle and of course, secret passages. Sirius had declined their offer to go with them on the grounds he wanted to relax and not end up scrubbing floors from Filch in his pregnant condition.

So up on his bed he lay in his underwear staring up at the canopy trying to make sense of this whole ridiculous situation.

"When did things get so complicated?" he sighed closing his eyes. The room was dark anyway and wonderfully warm, Sirius hadn't felt so comfortable in weeks. He sighed stretching himself out, his mind wandering back to Snape.

The only good thing that came out of Monday was the fact that he actually announced it to Severus, even though Snape already knew it felt good to confess it no matter how hurtful and embarrassing it turned out to be, he still couldn't believe that someone-even Snape- could be so cruel, cunning, spiteful and a complete and utter "Wanker" Sirius growled angrily.

It had also been one of the first times he had gotten a proper look at Snape close up, he had always made fun of Snape for being positively ghastly looking when actually... he wasn't that bad at all. Sirius closed his eyes picturing that soft yet angular face again, his dark groomed eyebrows, that pale ivory skin, his long raven hair, those little pouty, surprisingly pleasant lips, those dark, dark eyes that spoke more than words ever could. Sirius sighed softly a familiar tingling going through his body. Just the way he did things so efficiently, quickly and smoothly with those long slender fingers, the way he could move in a ghost like fashion, his elegance and grace for a boy was outstanding in fact Sirius wondered why he was no good at flying. An image came into his mind of Severus slowly and elegantly slipping one of those skinny little legs over the polished broom handle his supple pale skin gliding delicately over it as he perched like a small proud robin sitting there, those dark eyes sparkling with emotion, his curtains of hair falling gently around his face and those lips pouted and pink his small tongue poking out very slightly, and Sirius groaned. He barely noticed the way his right hand made its way very slowly down his body, over his bump towards them hem of his rapidly tightening boxer shorts.

He sighed to himself continuing his little fantasy of Severus perched atop of the polished broom his dark eyes looking so stunning his pale skin in perfect contrast. Sirius groaned again his fingers dancing over his erection straining against the fabric, a small part of his mind was screaming 'no no no no no' but another was screaming yes.

His hand slipped beneath the fabric to slowly stroke his hard member as his eyes fluttered closed against to picture Severus dressed in his snowy white school shirt, those same few buttons undone exposing his pale soft chest he was lightly flushed a soft pink hue. Sirius groaned stroking himself faster as he pictured Severus poised so gracefully on top of the broom in his dark baggy boxer shorts, his slender legs so pale and slender.

Sirius groaned stroking himself faster squeezing a little quickening his pace, he spread his legs a little his other hand moving across his chest to tease one of his growing over-sensitive nipples. Sirius let out a soft breath moan as he pictured Severus slowly opening the buttons on the shirt pushing his over his slender shoulders allowing it to flutter to the ground exposing that skinny soft chest and those gorgeous nipples. Sirius moaned picking up his pace a final time sinking his teeth into his bottom lip to hold back louder moans stroking faster and faster as the pre-cum trickled down the side of his erection he pictured Severus slowly reaching down hooking his fingers into the waistband of his underwear pulling them down exposing his throbbing erection, he began to stroke himself those pout lips more so than usual as he moan biting his bottom lip bringing himself closer and closer until-

Sirius came with a cry the image of Severus pleasuring himself to completion. Sirius moaned loudly milking himself for every drop before finally he slumped back against the pillows with his eyes closed panting for breath.

It took him a good few minutes to come down from his orgasmic high. Slowly his breathing returned to normal and he opened his eyes staring up at the canopy above him. Getting out of bed he made his way into the bathroom and cleaned himself up in a rush before slipping into bed and snuggling down under the covers. What had he just done?

Down in the Slytherin dormitories...

Severus sat on his bed a rather nice book on his lap, his emerald drapes drawn shut around him as he sat writing carefully into the book. This was one of those many things he kept secret about himself, something he didn't want anybody knowing not even his dorm mates. Every night before bed he would write in this book, what he had done, his thoughts and feelings during the day and his new plans or schemes if any should occur.

'_I can't help but wonder if I've done the right thing, sometimes I wake up and I feel yes I have that I've righted wrong and my persistence and talents have finally paid off but then it hits me later on that I've done something so awful to another person. I like to think of myself as fairly compassionate towards others and I like to treat them the way I want to be treated (with exceptions of course) but in this case I have some __serious mixed emotions. As much as it pains me to admit it, yes I am jealous of Sirius fucking Black but on the other hand I can't help but dare I say it? Like him. I know what I did to him was awful and I feel very fulfilled that my plan worked to success as they often do but I have in theory ruined his life I've taken from him what he's taken from me which is great even if he won't admit to it, but I have also given him the biggest thing someone could give another human being, I gave him a baby and it's not as if it is just his, it is also mine and I can't help but worry...' _

Severus stopped writing as he heard the door open and quickly hid the book inside his pillow case, if ever the curtains were drawn back (which sometimes they were) and his dorm mates saw him writing a diary they would stop at nothing until they read it.

Severus sighed, curling into a ball on his side, he had honestly shocked himself with this one and in some ways he felt guilty. But no, this wasn't a time for things like that the next stage of his plan was fast approaching. Severus smirked maliciously to himself, now he was finally going to have payback on Sirius Black.

The next day approached and it was Thursday, Remus woke very merry and almost skipped into the bathroom, he always tried to suppress his excitement and it always never worked.

Sirius chuckled getting out of bed and downing his potion, he felt unusually perky. Stretching himself up he pulled on his uniform glad that after today there was only one more school day left until the holidays and on Sunday over half the school would be leaving to go home for Christmas. He grinned to himself as he lazily threw his things into his bag and once Remus was out of the bathroom he went in there. Humming to himself he spent a much longer amount of time on his hair than normal trying to occupy himself with every second, the longer he was occupied the less he would think about... last night...

Finishing up in the bathroom he made his way down to the great hall laughing and talking with his friends, James had stayed up pretty late last night wrapping Lily's present and writing in her card, he planned to give it to her later on today he wanted to do it in person and he didn't want to leave it until the last day of term in case she refused to accept then at least he could scrounge her home address from someone and send her it there by owl.

"So what's first?" Sirius asked happily munching his toast.

"Potions" James replied.

"Ahh I doubt Slughorn will be making us do too much work he never does during the last week" Sirius replied.

"Yeah but don't forget we have exams at the end of the year" Remus pointed out. "Which reminds me, Peter you had better get a bloody move on or you'll fail everything and they will hold you back"

"Ahh, lay off him a bit Remus it's Christmas" James waved.

"Yeah Moony cheer up" Peter snorted.

"Hope you aren't planning to badger me like that" Sirius chuckled.

After breakfast they made their way along into the dungeons, thankfully the classroom was already open so Sirius didn't have to worry about Snape's eyes lingering on him, he didn't feel like he could even look the boy in the fact after pleasuring himself to the image of Severus stripping the previous evening.

They took their seats and sure enough the lesson wasn't too hard, drawing diagrams and reading from their text books but Slughorn didn't seem to mind the fact that most of the students were sitting talking. The potions master was thankfully one of the nicest most merry Professor's around Christmas time and could very easily get into the holiday spirit, well it was hard not to with the amount of vibrant decorations all over the castle and the grounds covered in a thick white blanket of mostly virgin snow.

"So have you thought of any names yet?" James asked as the four of them sat facing one another on their desks.

Sirius chuckled. "Oh don't even get me started I haven't even thought about thinking of names"

"Oh come on there must be some names you like" Peter whined.

"Probably I just haven't thought of any yet, I don't even know what I'm having" Sirius said quietly, he had turned his back completely on Snape but every so often he couldn't shake the feeling he was being watched.

"You must at least want to look at names, girl or boy what are you hoping for?" James asked eagerly.

"I really don't mind"

"Oh come on you're being so non-Sirius about this" Peter groaned.

"I'm not I just haven't had time to think I don't know what name I'll end up choosing" Sirius laughed.

"Call it James" James grinned.

"No, Peter"

"No! call it Remus" Remus grinned.

"I'm not naming my kid after any of you lot" Sirius laughed. "Besides what if it's a girl?"

"So what if it is? James is a fine name" James sniffed proudly.

"Oh yes a little girl dressed in wonderful pink dresses and cloaks named James" Sirius rolled his eyes playfully.

"Hey it could be a boy" Peter pointed.

They all burst out laughing.

At the end of the lesson, the Marauders headed out into the corridor, Sirius completely ignored the fact that Snape had was calling his friends around him in a little huddle whispering to them.

"You've got a free next, right?" Peter asked as they headed into the entrance hall.

"Yeah so I'll see you lot at lunch, meet me in the common room and we can get some food" Sirius replied.

"See ya" James called as they parted ways and Sirius headed off up the staircases.

Sirius was being as purposely slow as possible making his way up to the Gryffindor tower, the longer he waited the longer he could put off thinking about both of those certain incidents involving Snape. Sirius shuddered at the thought.

"Chocolate frog" Sirius said to the portrait of the fat lady who fluttered her eyelashes at him and allowed him access, Sirius could swear he didn't need the passwords to get in he could just charm his way through the Gryffindor tower, no, the whole school.

Grinning to himself he went into the bathroom, washed up and curled up on his side on his bed stroking his bump. It seemed funny how so much time had passed and so much was going on with him yet it felt like it was moving at a snail's pace it wasn't even Christmas yet and Sirius wasn't going to actually have the baby until late May, early June time.

"I wonder what I'll be like when I'm nine months pregnant" he mused then smirked, probably the same cheeky sod as ever, flirting with the girls (which he still did now and then) getting into trouble, sauntering around like he owned the place and charming his way through every lesson, even some of the male teachers were taken aback by how well he could get what he wanted with little or no effort.

Sirius yawned his eyes falling heavy and minutes later he was asleep, sleeping peacefully.

By the time he woke it was only a few minutes into the lunch break. Sitting up he cast himself for a goblet of water and gulped it thirstily then picking up his bag he headed down into the common room. He definitely felt much better after a decent nap during the day, even though his energy levels were drastically replenishing to some decent degree he still got very tired at times and he did need a good nap every now and again.

He smiled to himself seeing his three friends sitting on the sofa in front of the fire looking at one another, they hadn't seen him approach yet. Surprisingly enough the common room was empty apart from them and by the time Sirius reached the bottom dormitory step, they looked up.

"Hey guys are we going to get some food or what I'm starving!" Sirius beamed.

They all turned to stare at him worried and upset expressions on their pale faces. Sirius' face dropped, something wasn't right.

"What's wrong?" he asked worriedly looking at each of them in turn.

They exchanged glances before James spoke.

"Sirius I don't know how to tell you this..."

"Have I missed something?" Sirius could feel the panic rising inside of him, his friends never behaved his way, not even when something was wrong this could only mean something very serious had happened.

"Sirius you might want to sit down..." James spoke slowly.

"N-no tell me here, what is it, what's wrong?" Sirius swallowed the lump that appeared in his throat.

Remus took a deep breath and closed his eyes momentarily. "Someone's let slip about the baby..."

Sirius' heart skipped a beat at first he wasn't sure he had heard the werewolf correctly. "W-what?"

"_Everybody _knows..." Remus said slowly.

Sirius felt his world come crashing down around him. Someone had let slip about his pregnancy...


	7. Chapter 7

Sirius felt sick to his stomach, now everybody knew it felt like some sort of sick twisted dream. He closed his eyes in a long slow blink and took a deep breath exhaling very slowly.

"Sirius?" Remus said softly his worried eyes searching for some sign of emotion.

"Who?" he said finally his eyes darting between his three friends.

"We have absolutely no idea" James sighed.

"We swear it wasn't one of us" Remus nodded.

"I know it wasn't Regulus..." Sirius breathed and then it hit him.

Snape.

The rage boiled up inside Sirius his hands clenched into tight fists as he gritted his teeth, if he wasn't pregnant he would hunt that little Slytherin down, drag him from his little hidey hole and tear him to absolute shreds making him wish he had never been born. But there was also another part of him, and Sirius blamed his hormones again, that said he felt relieved someone had told that he wouldn't have to announce it himself it would just flow out and now everyone knew there was no reason for secrecy.

"Sirius are you okay?" James said. It took Sirius a few seconds to realise he must have been mindlessly staring into space for a while thousands of expressions crossing his face.

"I'm fine" he said slowly. "Let's just... go and get some food"

"What? Are you sure you want to go down there now? We can bring you some food up if you like..." James said worriedly.

"No, whoever told is going to be wishing I did that I won't give them the satisfaction of hiding away from it all I'll confront it" He forced one of his usual cheeky lopsided grins. The others were not convinced.

"Well alright mate we'll stick by you" James nodded.

"You can count on us, Pads" Peter grinned.

"Yeah and I'm sure Regulus will stand up for you too" Remus nodded.

"Thanks a lot" Sirius smiled his eyes averting to the door. "Let's get going shall we, boys? We're starving over here" he pouted slightly gently stroking his tummy.

James laughed and nodded again. "Alright mate, come on" he grinned slinging his arm around Sirius' shoulders as they headed down through the common room. A small group of girls sitting by the fire turned to stare at Sirius has he passed laughing with his friends.

They headed out onto the staircases talking amongst themselves as they made their way down for lunch, Sirius couldn't lie he did feel very nervous about what was happening but he wouldn't show it, he was stronger than that even if he was feeling hormonal he needed to try and show Snape that he wasn't afraid or even remotely concerned about it, that would annoy Snape more than anything making him think he'd lost. Snape would surely be wallowing in his own pleasure right now over this, well, Sirius was going to bring that to a close.

"Sirius!" Regulus' voice called out as his footsteps raced towards them.

Sirius whirled around as Regulus flew to Remus' side grinning at him a moment before turning his concerned face on Sirius again. "Sirius what's happened, who-"

"I know somebody's told, I'll give you three guesses who" Sirius' dark eyebrows rose.

Regulus' face was solemn for a few moments before it hit him and he gasped gazing up at his brother. "No..."

"Oh yes" Sirius sighed.

"Is there something we're missing here?" James asked quirking his own dark eyebrow.

"No!" Sirius snapped turning his attention back on Regulus.

"I can't believe this has happened" Regulus sighed. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Just don't make a big fuss out of it, or confront anyone just don't give a reaction or fuel the fire" Sirius smiled.

"Don't worry you know you can trust me, Sirius" Regulus smiled warmly.

"I know that!" Sirius laughed ruffling Regulus' long straight black hair. The smaller boy pouted trying to smooth it down, Remus reached out and gently combed his fingers through it pulling it flat, he smirked and winked at him earning a flutter of Regulus' long black eyelashes.

"Hi Remus" Regulus smiled.

"Hey Regulus" Remus grinned.

"We'll leave you two to talk" James smirked as he Sirius and Peter made their way into the great hall.

Heads turned and people stared, many of which were muttering amongst themselves as Sirius passed.

"Just ignore them mate" James said patting Sirius on the back as they sat down at the table.

"God I'm starving" Sirius breathed piling his plate high with food, he could feel people's eyes burning on him as he began to eat, he could even see them in his peripheral vision watching him some even craning their necks trying to see his tummy.

"Mate, you eat like a pig" James laughed watching Sirius shovelling the food down.

"Hey there's two of us in here" Sirius batted James' arm playfully.

Remus finally appeared looking rosy and delighted with himself, he sat down at the Gryffindor table with them grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"Sirius?" a soft feminine voice spoke. Sirius looked up at Lily standing over him smiling warmly.

"Yeah?" he glanced at James who was making rather crude facial expressions at Lily's legs.

"I just wanted to say I heard what people have been saying about you and... I just want to say congratulations I hope everything goes well" she nodded.

"Thanks Evans" Sirius flashed her a grin.

She smiled once more before walking off down the other end of the table to sit with her friends towards the teachers. James stared after her.

"So Moony, what did Regulus want?" Sirius changed the subject.

"We're just gonna do some hanging out together tonight" Remus shrugged casually.

"That's great, still on for Hogsmeade on Saturday?" Sirius asked quickly and Remus nodded.

"Definitely"

"Bet you'll miss him during the holidays, still, you can send him owls and stuff" Sirius mused.

"Yeah we plan to keep in contact" Remus said sipping at his drink watching Sirius tuck into his second helping of just about everything on the table.

"Great I hope everything works out for you" Sirius nodded.

After lunch they left the great hall, Sirius held his head high and pretended he hadn't even noticed the people around him staring at him or whispering behind his back, he was after all, only thirteen weeks pregnant, he didn't have an enormous bump hidden beneath his cloak so they were probably speculating as to whether or not he was actually pregnant, when he moved his cloak however you could see a small bulge in the front of his clothing but it wasn't anything dramatic.

They headed down into the dungeons and stopped to wait outside the classroom.

James glanced up at the group of Slytherin's standing staring at them talking hurriedly amongst themselves unable to take their eyes off of Sirius.

"They're talking about you mate" James said quietly.

"Just ignore them Prongs, they want a reaction" Sirius yawned.

"We won't let them hurt you, Sirius" Peter said quickly.

"Thanks guys" Sirius smiled. "But I can take care of myself.

"Oi Black"

'Oh great here we go' Sirius thought. Sighing and rolling his eyes he turned to face them. "Yes?"

"Heard a little something about you this morning" Avery said with a malicious grin on his face.

"Oh really, and what is that?" Sirius asked a slight sarcastic ring to his voice.

"That you're knocked up" Mulciber said loudly, a murmur rang out as people turned to watch them falling completely silent. Whenever Sirius was involved with the Slytherin's, it was always a good fight.

"And? What of it?" Sirius said haughtily grinning at them.

This wasn't the reaction they seemed to be anticipating, they all exchanged glances for a moment as Sirius' eyes fell on Snape. He looked both thoroughly pleased with himself and a little nervous.

"So you really are pregnant then?" Avery asked staring at him suspiciously through his warm brown eyes.

"Yeah" Sirius shrugged. "I am, got a problem with that?"

The group of Slytherin boys burst out laughing, Sirius could hear people whispering excitedly around him but he didn't actually care, he was going to come out on top with this, he was going to be the one with the upper hand, he would show Snape.

"How the hell did you manage to get pregnant, you look like a bloke" Mulciber laughed.

"Well remember that start of term party? Were you actually there or were you off sulking with the rest of the losers?" Sirius tilted his head to one side smirking nastily, he honestly had no idea if they were there or not he couldn't actually remember. "Well some silly fucker spiked my drink with a potion which gave me this extra opening behind my balls, long story short, I was blind drunk, had sex now I'm up the duff" Sirius said forcing his voice to be as casual as possible as he gently rested a hand on is growing bump.

"That's sick, sick in the head!" Evan spat nastily.

"Well it wasn't me who did it, so you can blame the baby's daddy" Sirius replied with a malicious smirk, he kept his eyes focused on Evan's face not watching to flip straight to Snape afterwards. Truth be told, he really didn't want them to know Snape was the father.

"Who the hell is he then?" Avery chuckled.

Sirius shrugged. "Why should I tell you?"

"I'll bet it's Potter" Mulciber grinned.

"No it bloody well isn't!" James snarled angry from beside Sirius, he stepped further into view straightening himself up trying to look more intimidating.

"Alright then, Lupin? Pettigrew?" Evan said looking at each of the half-blood's in turn.

"Nope and we could stand here all day and play the guessing game but you still won't be able to figure out who he is" Sirius said smugly.

"You don't even know do you?" Evan smirked nastily.

"Of course I do, despite popular belief I'm not a man slag" Sirius flashed a grin to the girls.

"Ugh, pregnant and still willing to put it about, you disgust me" Avery gagged.

"Your face disgusts me but do I complain?" Sirius chuckled watching the anger cross Avery's actually rather handsome face.

"If you weren't pregnant I'd put your face through that wall" Avery snarled pointing to the wall beside Sirius.

Professor Slughorn came down the corridor stopping outside the classroom he looked between his Slytherin's and the four Gryffindor boys his eyes dropping briefly to Sirius' stomach.

"Is everything alright here boys?" he asked warily.

"Everything's fine, Professor" Sirius replied calmly.

Slughorn looked between them again. "Very well, come on in" he said unlocking the door with his wand and allowing the class inside. They all filed in, James, Remus and Peter crowded around Sirius hurrying him through the door and into his chair before the Slytherin's could get close to him.

Sirius pulled his things from his bag as Slughorn began the lesson with a lecture and presentation. He wasn't really paying attention as he glanced across the room to where Snape was sitting focused intensively on his note taking his hand moving faster than Slughorn's lips as usual.

How could he be so normal? Didn't he realise what he had done? Now everybody knew about the baby although they were completely unaware that it was Severus', now Sirius had to try and stop the rumours and speculations as to who the father really was.

Sirius sighed scribbling a few vague notes down as James leaned closer to him and muttered.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine, why wouldn't I be?" Sirius asked quickly.

"Well just after everything that's happened you seem kind of... like you're trying to force something to happen" James said awkwardly a look of concern crossing his face.

"I don't follow?" Sirius quirked a fine dark eyebrow.

"You're acting like everything is okay but I can see it in your eyes, Padfoot, we know you too well" James said exchanging glances with Remus and Peter. "We know you're trying to pull a fast one, for what reason I don't know"

James sighed and remained quiet for a few moments before pursing his lips. "Is it the baby's father? Are you doing this for him?"

"No I'm not, just leave it I'm fine" Sirius snapped.

"Look whoever this guy is why don't you just go and speak to him?" Remus said quietly.

"Because... because I can't" Sirius said through gritted teeth.

"Boys, please pay attention" Slughorn interrupted.

Sirius immediately took this as an excuse to stop, he turned away from James ever so slightly, just enough to send the message that this wasn't a topic open for conversation.

By the time potions ended, Sirius was feeling tired, they headed off to their last lesson- Transfiguration. As he made his way up the staircases surrounded by his friends people were staring at him, talking about him. His name seemed to ring off through the air constantly.

A group of Hufflepuff girls on the stairs actually stopped him on their way down.

"Sirius are you really pregnant?" the blonde girl asked her green eyes searching his face worriedly.

Sirius smiled and nodded. "Yes I am"

"What are you having?" she asked quickly.

"I don't know yet, I'm only thirteen weeks pregnant" he replied gently running his fingers over his little bump.

"How did you get pregnant someone said you took a potion?" she asked quickly.

"Yup whoever said that's got it right, some bloke spiked my drink when I was at a party, I drank it and we ended up shagging using the hole the potion created behind my balls and now I'm pregnant" he replied with a casual shrug and grin.

"Oh wow" she said her eyes dropping to his stomach for a few moments.

"Well I gotta get going to lesson, I'll see you ladies later" he winked before turning and walking past them with his friends in tow.

On the staircase behind them, Snape was walking with his friends he couldn't help but stare after Black. His dark eyes narrowed when he saw the girls giggling and hurrying down the stairs towards him.

"Sirius Black is so fit" the blonde girl giggled her curls bouncing against her large breasts.

"I know I don't care if he's pregnant to be honest, I'd snog his face off any day" the brunette grinned to the other girl with slightly darker brown hair tied back who stood next to her.

The three of them burst out laughing and hurried off down the stairs.

A pang of anger hit Severus straight in the gut. He shook his head angrily trying to clear his head of the sudden images of Sirius with his arms around a pretty blonde girl with an enormous chest hanging off him, kissing him passionately. Severus wasn't sure why but this thought bothered him a lot more than it should have.

"Oi Snape you listening?" Evan laughed turning his attention on his friend.

"Oh umm yeah sorry" Snape replied glancing at them.

Up outside the classroom, Sirius stood leaning back against the wall with his friends. He yawned loudly resting his head back against the cool stone wall and closing his eyes.

"You okay?" Remus asked.

"I'm fine I'm just tired" Sirius replied opening his eyes to stare at Remus.

"You know you can talk to me if you need to" Remus said. "You can talk to Regulus as well, he is your brother you can trust him and you can trust us too"

"I know, thanks" Sirius smiled.

"Good afternoon everyone" Professor McGonagall greeted ushering everyone back into the classroom where she just came from.

Sirius went to move inside but she stopped him.

"Oh Sirius would you mind if I had a word with you after lesson?" she asked her sharp eyes filled with worry.

"Uhh of course Professor" he replied slipping past and into the classroom. He made his way to his seat and sat down.

"Right then, everybody turn to page sixty eight of your text books and begin reading the section on animal transfiguration" Professor McGonagall addressed the class.

The scuffle of paper and bags scraping desks echoed around the room as everyone got their things out. Sirius sighed, another boring lesson today.

As the lesson passed at an unbearably slow rate, Sirius grew increasingly tired. Resting his chin on his left hand he sighed closing his eyes in a long slow blink. All he really wanted to do was go up to the Gryffindor tower, get into bed and go to fucking sleep. Put an end to this complicated, tiring day.

"Sirius..."

Sirius' eyebrows furrowed and he groaned quietly not wanting to open his eyes.

"Sirius come on, lesson's over..." James' voice waded through his head.

Slowly Sirius opened his eyes gazing up into James' hazel ones. "Hm?"

"Lessons' over people are leaving" James sighed shaking his head.

"Oh shit must have fallen asleep" Sirius yawned quickly shoving his things in his bag as people around him made their way to the exit.

"Sirius, a word?" McGonagall said moving swiftly over to her desk and perching herself down staring at him expectantly.

"Of course" Sirius muttered getting to his feet and slinging his bag over his shoulder.

"I'll catch up with you guys in the common room in a bit" Sirius said to his friends before making his way over to the teachers desk. James, Remus and Peter nodded before cautiously walking to the door and leaving Sirius with Professor McGonagall.

"Oh Sirius I heard the news, Professor Slughorn has filled me in on your pregnancy" she said her face full of curiosity and concern for her student, that was the good thing about Professor McGonagall, she always took her student's welfare and happiness into consideration.

"Yeah that's me" Sirius smiled resting a hand on his little bump.

"Even though you're only a child yourself I feel a congratulations is in order, I assume you plan to keep this baby?" she asked her eyes hovering on his stomach.

"Definitely" Sirius grinned. "And thank you Professor" he added.

"My pleasure" she said. "I just wanted to make sure you're coping alright?" she asked carefully.

"I'm doing alright actually, I'm feeling better than I was" he replied with a sigh.

"Very good and how far along are you now?" she asked her eyes dropping to his stomach again.

"Thirteen weeks, how time flies" Sirius grinned gently stroking his tummy.

"Certainly, have you known for very long?"

"A few weeks now" Sirius nodded. "I didn't tell my friends until I had my twelve week scan"

"And what about the baby's... father?" she asked wincing slightly unsure of how best to word it without the possibility of offending Sirius.

Sirius' face dropped a little and he shifted uncomfortably from one foot to the other. "He knew before everybody found out, in fact, he's the one that spread it around they just don't know that he's the dad" Sirius said slowly chewing thoughtfully on his bottom lip.

"Ah I see, and things are uncomfortable between the two of you?" she frowned slightly.

"You have no idea, Professor" Sirius breathed.

"You know Sirius if there's something you need to talk about or some unresolved issues you need to address with anything, including your child's father then you may come to me any time I am here to help as your head of house, if you're having problems with this other boy then I think it would be best if you could get something sorted out with him before it's too late for the child's sake as much as anyone elses"

Sirius was quiet for a moment before he sat down on the chair in front of the desk and sighed resting his head in his hands. "Professor... he doesn't actually _want _the baby, he doesn't want anything to do with him or her and to be honest I don't want him in my baby's life"

"Well that certainly makes things a lot more complicated then" she said. "Maybe you just need to talk to him or have an adult talk to him, he has got to see that whether he likes it or not this is his responsibility too"

"I know that and he knows that but he doesn't care, I can deal with it on my own it's not a big deal" Sirius flashed her a grin.

"Sirius... although I don't have children of my own, being a woman I can relate to how it would feel and I do understand that you're feeling hurt and upset right now but a baby is an enormous commitment, I think you should at least try and get some help from him, either way whether he wants to be involved or not he is required to help you financially or with child care when the baby is born"

"I know but I'm not really bothered about any of that all I want is to be happy with my kid, if he doesn't want to be part of that then it's okay" Sirius smiled weakly.

"You must have gotten along with him once to make this baby" she blinked still staring at him.

Sirius hesitated. "Well, we weren't exactly getting along... Professor..."

"What do you mean?"

Sirius took a deep breath and explained his story to her (although missing out Snape's name from the equation and the fact he did it on purpose). When he was done he breathed a hefty sigh of relief and stared at her blankly.

"Well that's quite a story" she said quietly. "Do you mind telling me who this boy is?" she asked curiously.

"I'd rather keep it a secret it's not exactly someone who is..." Sirius left the sentence to hand uncomfortably.

"Right, very well, if you need anything even just someone to talk to you know you can come to me or Professor Slughorn was happy to help you even though you aren't in Slytherin" she replied.

Sirius got slowly to his feet and tucked the chair under the table. "Thanks Professor, I appreciate it" he smiled making his way cheerfully towards the door.

She watching him go and sat shaking her head, she'd never had to deal with anything like this before in her entire teaching career.

Sirius closed the classroom door and headed quickly up the flights of stairs to the common room, muttering the password he slipped through the portrait and arrived in the warm common room.

His friends weren't there.

"Dormitory" he said to himself passing a group of gawking third years he headed up the stairs to the boys dormitory, he was just about to push down the handle when voices caught his attention. He froze and listened.

"Are you sure it's not you who's knocked him up, Remus? Admit it, you used to fancy him..." James said rather loudly.

"No I didn't! And I certainly didn't impregnate him!" Remus snapped.

"Peter?" James said turning his attention on the smaller plump boy.

"I'm not gay, James, even drunk I wouldn't want to ram Sirius"

"Yeah but half the school does, actually we'd better make that three quarters" Remus said sounding slightly amused.

"A half-blood bloke that Sirius finds embarrassing but it's still someone he would sleep with, that really doesn't give us much to go on..." James sighed.

"That doesn't give us anything to go on" Remus said shaking his head.

"I'm surprised to be honest" James said and Sirius heard him flop down on his bed, the springs creaking slightly beneath his weight.

"About what?" Peter asked.

"I'm surprised he's actually kept the baby" James replied.

Sirius' eyebrows shot into his hairline, he stood there completely stunned.

"Why are you surprised, it's his kid, he is pregnant with it you know he can't just stop being pregnant" Peter replied.

"There's always abortion" James pointed in a cold tone of voice.

"Abortion?" It was Remus. "You'd really think he would do something like that?" he gasped.

"I'd have thought he would to be honest, not like Pads to want to give his whole life up for one silly kid, or give up his appearance for that matter" James said.

Sirius fought against the hard lump that rose in his throat.

"Prongs it's a baby we're talking about, a _baby _not a break out or a bad hair-cut" Remus said seriously. "It's something that's alive inside of him with a real little heart-beat"

"I know it's a baby but I still think he's too young, I will always help him and I don't have anything against him having a baby it's just I think he needs to think about these things properly, I love him like a brother and all but I can't see how he's going to manage with a kid or why he'd want to right now he's only sixteen"

"He's sixteen, old enough to have one, he's smart James it's not like he's some randy twelve year old that has no morals he kept the baby because he wanted to it's his choice" Remus said angrily.

"Yes but..."

"But what?"

"I still think he should have had an abortion..."

With that Sirius forced the door open glaring at James, his face twisted and contorted with hurt, confusion and rage. Tears brimmed in his soft grey eyes as he gritted his teeth trying to force them back.

James sat bolt upright staring at Sirius worriedly, Peter moved and sat down on his own bed trying not to look at them and Remus' mouth fell open.

"Sirius..."

"I heard EVERY word" Sirius' voice was laced with venom.

"Sirius I didn't mean-"

"Oh you didn't mean it, you didn't mean to say that I should have killed my baby just to save my appearance and just so I can horse around with you all day forever and ever, it's a miracle I even conceived so I'm not going to hurt my kid!" Sirius snarled.

"Padfoot calm down think about the baby..." Remus said quietly as he slowly got up from his bed and made his way across the room towards his friend.

"Sirius what I meant was, yes I do think you're too young to have a baby, I don't mean you can't cope or you're not smart enough but I think you should have perhaps terminated..." James said honestly.

"He has a right to an opinion" Peter said quickly.

"He might have a right to an opinion but he doesn't have the right to dictate my life or make disgusting comments like that! I love my baby and I can't wait to meet him or her, if you don't want to be part of it then fuck you!" Sirius shouted marching across the room, kicking off his shoes and stripping into his underwear before slipping under his covers snuggling down for sleep.

"Sirius-"

"Piss of James" Sirius growled reaching up and pulling the curtains closed around his bed.

They left him alone for a while after that, James and Peter went down into the common room for a little while before dinner whilst Remus stayed up in the dormitory doing his homework.

About an hour passed and Remus poked his head through the curtains to shake Sirius awake.

"Padfoot it's time for dinner" he said quietly as he shook Sirius' shoulders.

Sirius groaned and tugged the covers up over his head.

"Come on Sirius it's dinner time I'm starving so I can't imagine what you're like"

Sirius groaned again before lifting back the covers, stretching himself out like a cat and climbing out of bed.

"I'm up" he yawned pulling on his trousers and school shirt before slipping on his shoes and following Remus out of the dormitory and down into the common room.

His face twisted with sickening anger when he laid eyes on James lounging on the sofa laughing with Peter. He couldn't believe it, one of his best friends wanting him to get rid of his little innocent baby. Sirius suspected it was just James being an arse, he could be a real prick about things sometimes and Sirius did used to enjoy doing it with him but now he had a baby to think of he was quickly losing interest in bullying first years and harassing Snape in particular. Sirius shuddered. Especially Snape.

"Oh you're awake then" James said hopping up off the sofa and following the two boys to the portrait hole. Sirius just completely ignored him as he made his way down the stairs towards the entrance hall, his stomach grumbled and he sighed. Sometimes it could be a pain being pregnant.

"Sirius come on don't ignore me, I'm sorry for what I said I know it was out of order" James pleaded.

Sirius whirled around glaring viciously at James. "Damn right it was bang out of order, this is my kid and my life not yours I want to keep it therefore I'm going to if you were really my friend you'd support me and stop being selfish just because you want to be an arsehole to a bunch of kids as usual"

"Hold on a minute that's not fair I'm only trying to look out for you!" James exclaimed.

Sirius scoffed. "Ha! Like it or not this baby is a part of me and when he or she comes along you're going to have to like it or lump it"

"Sirius I do think you're too young and you aren't ready yet but I do like you being pregnant and I'll always protect you mate, you're like a brother to me I don't want to see you getting hurt, this whole thing with the baby's dad is really weird and it's bothering me I'm just worried about you is all" James said sincerely. "It would have been better if you hadn't conceived but I do understand what's done is done and if you don't want to get rid then that's entirely your decision I'll stand by you the whole way through" he smiled.

Sirius went silent for a moment before he gave a small jerky nod. "Fine but you're going to have to make it up to me"

"I will I promise" James flashed him a grin before slinging his arm around his shoulders. "And don't worry, I do think your baby is going to be a cute little thing when he or she pops out I will help you as much as I can but I wanted to get my feelings across, I'm not going to be the only one who thought that"

"You had no right talking about me behind my back like that you should have confronted me it's not cool"

"I know mate, sorry" James sighed as he headed into the entrance hall ignoring the staring and people talking about Sirius' pregnancy.

"Why don't we just put it behind us, James you accept it and help Sirius just like Peter and I will" Remus said as they entered the great hall.

"I will" James said as they sat down at the Gryffindor table. "It came out worse than it sounded to be honest I was just worried for you"

"I'm a big boy now, Prongs, I can take care of myself and my kid" Sirius replied greedily piling his plate high with food.

"That's good then"

After dinner and a few more people asking Sirius how many months pregnant he was, they headed off up to the dormitory. Sirius had a quick bath and sat on his bed as Remus finished getting himself ready.

"Right I'm off to see Regulus" he said slinging his bag over his shoulder and heading for the door a new spring in his step.

"Have fun" they called after the closed door.

A few hours passed and Remus finally returned looking dazed and thoroughly kissed, his lips reddened and swollen.

"Wow someone must have had a good date" Sirius grinned as Remus flopped down lazily on his bed with his hands behind his head gazing up at the canopy above him.

"Good is an understatement" Remus commented smiling to himself.

"I guess that means you're still on for Saturday then?" James chuckled.

"Of course we are" Remus said with a dreamy air to his voice.

Sirius smiled to himself before sipping his potion and slipping beneath his covers.

"Goodnight guys" he called pulling his drapes closed.

"Night" they resounded.

Sirius smiled to himself and allowed sleep to overcome him the instant it tugged.

The next day flew by at a blink of an eye, it was evening before they knew it and Sirius was sitting at the dinner table stuffing down his third helping of trifle and chocolate pudding.

"You're going to end up like an elephant" Peter commented watching Sirius shovelling the food down him.

"Can't help it, baby wants it" he replied through mouthfuls of trifle.

"Well, it's the end of the year, lessons are over and in two days we'll be heading back home" James said excitedly rubbing his hands together. "That also means I'll be giving my little Christmas gift to a certain beautiful redhead" he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Give over mate, she'll probably just end up punching you again" Sirius teased.

"Will not! She's going to love it and hopefully by new year she will be in my arms" James sighed hopefully.

"In your dreams" Peter commented and they all burst out laughing as James thumped him in the ribs.

After dinner they were heading back to the common room when someone called to them.

"Alright there Preggers?" a familiar Slytherin voice called.

Sirius rolled his eyes and turned around. "What is it Snape?"

"Aww and there was me thinking you might be in a better mood this evening with lessons out and all" Severus commented from within his little group of smirking friends.

"Don't you have anything better to do than harass me you sad little freak?" Sirius' eye narrowed to slits.

Severus threw his head back and laughed. "As a matter of fact no, why would we want to do something so boring and trivial when you're just sitting there right for the picking" he smirked nastily.

"Why don't you just grow the fuck up, Snape?" James spat. "Nobody actually likes you they just tolerate you to boost the numbers of your little gang, like they're really going to want a half-blood tagging along with them"

"Oi Snape might only be half but he's alright" Avery piped up.

"Crawl back down your hole you pikey Northern bastard" Sirius waved him off.

Avery's face turned sour as he glared at the slightly smaller Gryffindor boy. "Watch your mouth, Black" he growled.

Sirius' eyes fell as he spotted his little brother approaching them looking rather worried. Now he had an idea.

"Regulus!" he said excitedly moving over to his brother and wrapping his arms around him. "How's my favourite baby brother?" he grinned his eyes still focused on the Slytherin's whom looked furious and uncomfortable as they exchanged confused looks. Apparently they didn't seem to know what to do about this situation.

"I'm fine I guess just looking forward to tomorrow" Regulus shot a glance in Remus' direction.

"Aww that's good" Sirius sighed hugging his brother tighter.

"Sirius why are you behaving so... cuddly today?" Regulus quirked an eyebrow in confusion.

"Can't I give my lovely little brother a hug without it turning into molestation?" Sirius teased pulling back a bit.

"Yeah but-"

"Shh" Sirius said resting his finger on Regulus' lips.

"You make sure you come see me and baby before you go home on Sunday, okay?" Sirius said and Regulus nodded with understanding. "Good" Sirius said removing his finger from Regulus' mouth.

"Now I'm off up to bed I feel so tired, take care of yourself and have fun" Sirius winked before turning and heading off towards the stairs.

Regulus and Remus shot one another a brief smile before they headed off in separate directions, the little group of Slytherin's talking quickly amongst themselves eyeing Regulus with suspicion.

The second Sirius' head hit the pillow he was out cold sleeping peacefully, dreams of the happy times to come floated through his head.

The next morning he was woken to the sounds of his friends arguing and Remus' feet going up and down the dormitory as he searched for his things. He sighed, sat up rubbing his tired eyes before pulling open the curtains and pouring himself some potion.

"Where's the fire?"

"Under Remus' arse, he's getting all worked up about his date with Regulus" James sighed as Remus shot him a glare pulling on his cloak.

"Aww you eager to get his tongue down your throat?" Sirius teased watching Remus' cheeks burn as he shot Sirius a dirty look.

"I'm only teasing"

"Yeah well we're going to be late for breakfast so get a move on" Remus growled.

"Ooh alright precious" Sirius said playfully slipping out of bed and pulling on some casual clothes, his trousers still hadn't arrived so he was stuck in a pair of jogging bottoms he found at the bottom of his trunk, they weren't the best but they were better than pyjamas.

He had a quick wash and brushed his teeth before following his friends and an excitable, twitchy Remus into the great hall where they sat down and tucked into breakfast. Remus at an alarming rate even compared to Sirius.

"Calm down Moony" James laughed watching Remus down his drink.

"I am calm" the boy replied blankly.

Sirius' eyes wandered over to the Slytherin table until he spotted his little brother looking equally as excited and rather dressed up. "Looks like Regulus is just as excited as you are" he pointed.

Remus looked over there quickly to where Regulus was sitting and Sirius was right, he looked very excited and perfectly handsome.

After breakfast they hurried out of the great hall, stopped outside and waited for Regulus to appear.

They weren't waiting long as the boy arrived a few minutes later and walked straight up to Remus.

"Hey there you ready to get going?" he said brightly.

Remus' cheeks went up in flames and he nodded eagerly before turning to his friends. "See you tonight" he said as he made his way towards the exit with Regulus by his side.

"We should follow them" James grinned.

"Oh leave them alone a while Prongs they haven't been together long we can follow them around in the New Year" Sirius chuckled.

"Nice idea, Sirius" Peter commented as they headed off up to the common room.

Hogsmeade...

The two boys hopped out of their carriage and made their way along the snow covered path towards the three broomsticks. They went inside, Remus ordered the drinks and took them over to their secluded little table in the corner.

"So how have you been, looking forward to the Christmas break?" Regulus asked sipping at his butter beer.

"Good thanks and yeah it should be alright, just Sirius and I staying in the castle this year" Remus replied. "How about you?"

"I'm looking forward to seeing my family and that but I'm not looking forward to being away from you" Regulus smiled reaching his hand across the table and taking hold of Remus'.

Remus' heart was fluttering madly in his chest and he smiled warmly at the younger boy.

"I need to know something before I go home though" Regulus spoke chewing nervously on his bottom lip.

"What's that?" Remus asked curiously.

"How do you feel about me?"

Remus' cheeks blazed and he smiled to himself a moment. "I feel like I've really gotten to know you, I feel like you're a great, kind, funny person, I feel like I've known you for years and I really, _really _like you"

Regulus' handsome face split into an ear to ear grin.

"How do you feel about me?" Remus asked shyly.

"I feel like we're getting along great, I'm getting to know you really well, you're a really nice person and you're just fun and easy to be around, I really, _really _like you and I want to definitely keep seeing you" Regulus said sincerely.

Instead of replying, Remus leaned across the table and kissed him softly on the lips before dropping back into his chair and blushing. "I want to keep seeing you too" he sank his teeth into his bottom lip a moment.

"But there is something you should know about me... I know it will colour your view and I'll understand if you don't want to be with me afterwards but I feel awful keeping this a secret from you and you need to swear to me you won't tell a soul because I'll be kicked out of school and I'll be isolated and alone again like I was when I was a child" Remus said very seriously.

Regulus tensed a little blinking confusedly at Remus trying to read the mixture of expressions crossing his face.

He took a deep breath and nodded slowly, Remus got up and moved to sit right beside him gently taking Regulus' hand in his own, he leaned in and kissed him on the lips one more time before looking Regulus straight in the eye.

"I have Lycanthropy..." Remus said quietly.

He was fully prepared for the look of devastated horror that washed across the younger boy's face, fear filled Regulus' eyes as he pulled his hands loose and shuffled away from Remus so there was about a foot between them.

Remus' heart plummeted and his face dropped, he'd never felt so hurt in all of his life. He sighed closing his eyes in a long slow blink one tear slid down his cheek. He turned and got up.

"I guess that means I'll just see you around and stuff..." he mumbled pulling on his cloak. He couldn't even bare to look at Regulus as he hurried out of the door and made his way along the path further through the village, he didn't feel like going home right now he didn't want to face his friends or the truth, he knew Regulus wouldn't want him but he couldn't keep hiding his from him it wasn't fair to string him along.

As Remus made his way down the snow covered path he head footsteps running behind him. He barely had time to turn as something- or someone rather collided with him slamming him into the cold snowy Earth. Before he could react a soft pair of lips on his seemed to drain every ounce of hurt, panic, and fear that ran through him. And he moaned gently slipping his fingers into those long, silky black locks.

When they eventually pulled apart, Remus gazed into those familiar misty grey eyes of Regulus Black.

"So does this mean-"

"I still want to be with you" Regulus grinned his hand slipping in the snow as he fell further on top of Remus.

"A-are you serious?" Remus breathed.

"Of course I am" Regulus smiled "You might be a werewolf but you're still a human being and I still think you're amazing and you're not like other guys and you're just so cute and you're only dangerous at the full moon when you transform, right?"

"Right" Remus nodded a smile on his face.

They lay there quietly just gazing at each other for a few moments, Regulus stroking Remus' face and Remus stroking Regulus' hair.

"How about we get up and somewhere inside where it's warm now I don't know about you but I'm soaked and freezing" Remus chuckled.

"Yeah, sorry, that would be an idea" Regulus laughed. He climbed off of Remus and offered his hand pulling the werewolf to his feet. They brushed the snow from their robes and set off down the path back towards the carriages their arms interlinked.

"Hey I have an idea" Regulus said suddenly.

"What's that?"

"How about we go back to the castle, find the room of requirement and go hide in there for this evening so we can spend some time alone?" Regulus suggested brightly.

"Sounds like a plan" Remus grinned.

They hopped into one of the carriages and made their way back up to the castle.

Twenty minutes later, they hopped out of the carriage, hurried up the pathway into the castle the freezing air biting at their cold wet skin as they hurried through the doors and through the entrance hall. They didn't stop as they ran up the stairs and along one of the corridors.

"We need a warm comfy place to hang out tonight" Regulus whispered desperately stopping at a forked path. He clenched his eyes shut.

Remus stared at him a moment before a small clunking noise caught his attention. He turned his head sharply to see the black decorated metal frame of a door appear in the wall in front of them. Regulus opened his eyes, checking the coast was clear he pulled Remus inside closing the door behind them which melted back into the wall from the outside.

They turned around and gasped, the head pulsated into Remus' face.

The room was heavily decorated in red and gold, a warm cosy fire sat crackling to their left against the wall in a beautiful stone fireplace, in front of them on the back wall sat an enormous four poster bed that could easily sleep about four people in it. There was a little door to the right of it heading off into what was presumably a bathroom.

"Wow..." Remus breathed.

"Come on let's get nice and warm" Regulus smiled taking his hand and dragging him over to the fire. He quickly pulled off his Slytherin cloak and the hoodie he was wearing underneath. Regulus stripped into his trousers and t-shirt laying his clothes out to dry. "Come on then, do you want to catch a cold?" he tilted his head to one side grinning at Remus.

Remus quickly did the same watching Regulus as he nervously opened his trousers and pushed them down his legs stepping out of them. "They're a bit wet" he said glancing at Remus. "You don't mind do you?" he asked warily as he stood in his t-shirt and boxers.

"Of course not" Remus stammered slightly as he gazed down at Regulus' legs, he could feel his cheeks burning as his eyes roamed over the smaller boys baggy black boxer shorts. Regulus was very sexy.

"You okay, Remus?" the Slytherin's voice snapped him out of his little trance.

"Oh yeah sorry" Remus smiled. 'Don't get hard, don't get hard, don't get hard' Remus thought desperately.

"You gonna take off yours?"

Remus swallowed nervously and quickly opened his trousers pushing them down and off. Regulus' eye dropped to his for a moment before he smiled. "I'm gonna go and lie down" he said moving so swiftly and elegantly over to the bed.

'Don't get hard don't get-"

Too late.

Remus groaned inwardly as he watched Regulus' bottom sway a little as he walked. Quickly he ran and jumped on the bed burying himself under the covers before Regulus could see his erection.

Regulus laughed slipping under beside him. "You tired?"

"Not really" Remus chuckled blushing further.

"Do I get a cuddle then?" Regulus asked gazing at Remus through his large innocent eyes.

"Certainly" Remus grinned pulling Regulus into his arms.

Gryffindor Tower...

"Where on Earth is Remus, he's not come to dinner and the Hogsmeade trip came back hours ago?" James sighed as they fell into bed that evening.

"He'll be off with Regulus somewhere" Sirius yawned. "He's sensible, James, they're fine"

"Yeah just go to bed, James he'll come back when he's finished having fun" Peter yawned.

James slipped in under his covers and sighed. "Goodnight" he said quickly.

"Night" Sirius and Peter called.

Back in the Room of Requirement...

Regulus groaned as Remus' lips fell against his once again in a warm passionate kiss, their tongue sliding together rhythmically it was so warm and loving. He gasped and jumped slightly feeling Remus' encased erection slide against his leg.

Remus jumped back a little searching the younger boys face. "Sorry I can't help it..." he panted slightly.

"It's fine, because..." Regulus said thrusting his hips up to rub his own clothed erection against Remus' tummy. Remus grinned and leaned down for another kiss, his hand slowly making its way down Regulus' body...

The next morning Remus still hadn't arrived back or turned up to breakfast and neither had Regulus. It was an hour until the train left and they couldn't find either of them anywhere.

"Professor I can't find my brother he's supposed to be leaving in an hour and nobody's seen him" Sirius whined to Professor Slughorn.

"I haven't a clue where he is, I did see him leaving Hogsmeade yesterday afternoon with Mister Lupin but I haven't seen him since" the potions master replied.

"Where were they going?"

"Back to the castle of course" Slughorn said bluntly.

"Then where the hell are they?" Sirius groaned.

"They're probably packing, it's not like Regulus to be late" Slughorn sighed.

"But Remus isn't going home!"

"Look Mister Black I haven't the faintest idea where either of them are, they'll be in the castle somewhere just keep looking and be careful with yourself"

Sirius mumbled his thanks and stalked off back to James and Peter shaking his head.

"Damn it where are they?" James growled.

Up in the Room of Requirement...

Remus yawned his eyes fluttering open. He blinked several times before rubbing his tired eyes and tilting his face to the side. A warm smile crossed his features as he gazed at Regulus' sleeping form, his lips parted ever so slightly, his beautiful eyes shut with those outstandingly long lashes casting a slight shadow on his haughty face.

"Wow" he breathed rolling onto his side to face Regulus properly he gently reached out and stroked the side of the younger boys face.

Regulus groaned his eyes fluttering open, he gazed sleepily at Remus a moment before smiling and rubbing his tired eyes.

"Morning" Remus spoke softly.

"Good morning" Regulus chuckled snuggling up to Remus. "Sleep well?"

"Very"

"Awesome, what time is it?"

"Uhh" Remus reached onto the bedside table picking up his pocket watch he checked it and rested it back down. "Five past eleven" he yawned.

"Oh right..." Regulus sighed closing his eyes momentarily before they snapped open wide.

"WHAT? Oh no, oh shit, oh fuck" he said sitting bolt upright.

"What's wrong?" Remus asked worriedly.

"The train left at eleven, I hadn't even packed my things!" Regulus breathed. Remus' face fell. "Oh god I've over slept and missed the train!"

"Crap, isn't there some other way you can get back?" Remus asked quickly trying to think of a fast solution.

"No the train leaves at exactly eleven, it's plenty gone by now, damn it!"

"I'm sorry" Remus said sadly.

"It's not your fault" Regulus sighed cuddling up to Remus. He was quiet for a moment before he chuckled softly. "Now I'll just have to spend Christmas having fun with you"

"Are you sure?" Remus grinned.

"Very, I'll send an owl home, mum and dad were only planning to spend Christmas at my Auntie and Uncle's house with my cousins so you know" Regulus shrugged slightly. "They aren't exactly the sort of people who take things to heart"

"Well that's... good?"

They both burst out laughing.

An hour later, they were washed, dressed, gathered their things and were heading out onto the staircases when a very angry voice bellowed to them catching the attention of some of the remaining students nearby.

"REGULUS ARCTURUS BLACK!" Sirius' voice screeched down the stairs. "REMUS JOHN LUPIN!" he followed.

Both boys cringed and glanced at one another before turning to face him.

"Hey Sirius" Remus said awkwardly.

"Where the hell have you been?" Sirius breathed looking from one to the other. "Regulus you've missed your bloody train!"

"I know, I know, it's my fault I hadn't even packed anyway, we were in the room of requirement last night and I guess we just fell asleep" Regulus explained trying to keep Remus off the hook.

Sirius' face spread into a mad grin.

"Oooh someone's had their cherry popped!" Sirius grinned excitedly.

Both boys blushed furiously.

"Actually no we didn't have sex we were just sleeping" Remus said quickly crushing any hopes Sirius had for making new jokes or getting any new ideas to tease them with.

"Aww well I guess that means you're staying for Christmas after all" Sirius said looking to Regulus.

"Yeah and now I can spend more time with both of you" he smiled.

"Who else out of your friends is staying from Slytherin?" Sirius asked.

Regulus' lines pursed into a thin line. "Not really my friend but Snape is"

"NO" Sirius snapped.

"He's gone?" Regulus asked confusedly.

"No I mean you aren't being left alone down there with him!" Sirius snarled.

"Sirius they're together all the time in the common room" Remus said in confusion.

"I don't want him there alone with that little scum bag though" Sirius said angrily. He paused for a moment cogs turning in his head.

"I've got an idea, you'll come share our dorm with us till your friends get back that way the little cunt bag can't hurt you!"

"Sirius are you-"

"Yes I'm sure"

"But how am I going to get into the Gryffindor tower?"

"Come with us and we will show you" Sirius grinned pulling his little brother up the staircases.

They stopped down the end of the corridor from the fat lady. "Remus go and get the cloak" Sirius instructed.

"Okay" Remus nodded running through the portrait. He was gone less than a minute and came back with a piece of fabric in his hands.

"It's James' you can't tell anyone" Sirius said before flinging the cloak over his little brother. Regulus stared at him in confusion for a moment before Remus seemed to reach out a little blindly and take Regulus by his hand.

They headed off to the portrait, Sirius casually said the password and Remus pushed Regulus through first as discreetly as possible pulling him up the stairs towards the dormitory. Regulus managed a brief glance of the warm red and gold Gryffindor common room, it was soft and homely with rather attractive decorations it sort or reminded him of a homely little sitting round with a large glowing fire.

Once inside the dormitory Remus pulled the cloak off when Sirius shut the door and flung it on James' bed ready for their next use.

"What-"

"Invisibility cloak" Sirius nodded making his way to his own bed and lounging himself across it picking up his baby book.

"So they are real..." Regulus breathed.

"Come on, this is my bed" Remus smiled pulling Regulus over to the bed which would be next to Sirius' in the circular room. Remus sat down comfortably on the edge of his neatly made bed and gestured for Regulus to sit beside him. As the Slytherin sat down Sirius chuckled.

"Look you two, I don't mind you having some fun just as long as you don't get spunk all over everything" he smirked.

"Sirius!" Remus gasped.

"You might be pregnant but I'm going to kick your arse" Regulus teased.

The day passed, at lunch and dinner Regulus hid under the invisibility cloak until they were near the great hall, they would slip into an alcove or broom cupboard, pull it off and stuff it inside a bag before heading in for food. Regulus spent lunch with a small group of younger Slytherin boy's who seemed to be admiring him somewhat partly for being older, partly for being a Black.

That evening when they returned to the dormitory, Regulus had managed to smuggle some of his things from Slytherin. He changed in the bathroom and slipped into bed beside Remus when the werewolf extended his arms.

"How you feeling, Sirius?" Remus asked curiously after a little while of just stroking Regulus' hair.

"Not so bad just feeling tired and the usual really, still need to pee quite a lot" Sirius yawned settling himself down under the covers. "Being pregnant really takes it out of ya"

"We wouldn't know" Regulus chuckled.

"You don't want to know either, anyway I'm off to sleep now I'll see you guys in the morning, night" Sirius yawned reaching for the curtain pull.

"Night" the chorused.

Sirius drifted off to sleep almost instantly with the same thing plaguing his dreams as he'd thought about all day.

Severus Snape.

Two rather pleasant days had passed and it was now the late morning of Christmas eve, the whole castle was buzzing even the small number of student's staying behind had managed to create a strong festive atmosphere, wherever you went you heard singing, saw the twinkling decorations everything felt so good and to top it all off Sirius had gotten plenty of rest and was now feeling much better. He spent almost two hours relaxing in the bath last night and lay awake listening to Regulus and Remus whispering to each other.

There was something missing. Sirius had been thinking for a few days about what Professor McGonagall had said an truth be told he was quite right. Even if Sirius hated that little swine, even if Severus hated him and his baby and didn't want anything to do with either of them Sirius couldn't help but harbour some strange feelings towards the Slytherin. He was after all the baby's father and Sirius just had to keep telling himself that was why he had these odd sensations in the pit of his stomach.

Sirius sighed and made his way out of the bathroom fully dressed, he'd even styled his hair a bit better today. He knew he looked handsome, he knew he was still hot even if he was pregnant even a few of the girls that stayed behind still tried flirting with him and he was more than happy to oblige to them trying to tell himself everything was normal but truth be told he wasn't entirely happy with that, he wasn't completely satisfied with them it was as though something was missing, something important.

Opening the bathroom door he was greeted with the sight of Regulus and Remus both sitting on Remus' bed their hands resting on each other's waists their lips pressing together to softly and tenderly Sirius actually felt a small pang of jealousy towards them.

His face creased into a smirk and he laughed. "Aww kissy, kissy, kissy" he teased.

Remus stuck up his middle finger to Sirius without breaking the kiss as the boy laughed again. "I'm off out for a bit see you later" he waved before heading out of the dormitory, through the common room and out onto the stairs.

Sirius walked casually down to the entrance hall. He had no idea where he was going or what he was doing he just felt like some time alone to stretch his legs and think about things seriously. He was now fourteen weeks gone, his morning sickness was wearing off very well and he was starting to feel better but soon he would have to get thinking about things seriously. Just another two weeks and he'd have his four month scan, he was very excited but also very nervous he just hoped everything was okay. In the past week he had grown bigger his bump was now a little rounder and showed through his clothes slightly more, it wouldn't be too much longer before he had a real proper bump to contend with.

Sirius sighed absent mindedly making his way down the dungeon corridor, he was just loitering that was all yet somewhere in the back of his mind he wanted to run into Snape, he wanted to cross his path.

At some point he would have to try and speak with the Slytherin again even if it cost him some points against his dignity he'd have to suck it up and sort it out.

He walked almost the whole way around the dungeons and was just about to turn around the corner when someone stepped out to his side.

"Well, well, well, look who it is down here" that overly familiar smarmy voice spoke.

Sirius froze for a split second and whirled around coming face to face with Snape standing just three feet away smirking at him.

"Oh it's just you, I thought it might have been someone of significant importance" Sirius said casually.

A vein throbbed in the Slytherin's temple.

"What are you doing down here this is Slytherin territory you've got no right or business"

"Pfft, please Snape I was only coming for a walk it's not like I came to see you or anything" Sirius shot back a tiny flicker in the corners of his eyes and Snape's eyes narrowed his cruel lips curling into a sneer.

"You're not a very good liar, Black" he teased. "You came down here hoping to run into me didn't you? Now your little friends are away, your brother is off doing who knows what and that little Lupin character is doing his bookworm shite you thought you could sneak away to find me while the coast was clear"

The words his Sirius harder than they should have and he straightened his shoulders.

"Keep telling yourself that Snape, flattery won't get someone like you anywhere it will only set you up for a bigger fall next time" Sirius smirked.

"How mature, you're what? Three months pregnant and you still haven't grown up, I feel sorry for that kid" Snape scoffed. "Having an unstable, pathetic, immature imbecile of a father must be a real shame-"

Sirius grabbed a hold of Snape by the front of his black hoodie and pushed him back against the cold dungeon wall pinning him there.

Snape's eyes filled with panic, he went to grasp his wand and cursed under his breath, he'd left it in the dormitory...

Sirius caught this small gesture and his face spread into a nasty grin. "Oh look at helpless little Severus now, without his back up and his wand he's nothing, now he's told everyone about the baby he has no ammunition" Sirius laughed.

"I could still tell everyone who the real father is, I could tell everyone the whole story, I could ruin you, Black" Severus spat.

Sirius threw his head back and laughed again. "And what would be the purpose of that? Nobody would believe you and if you do tell them that would cause more problems for you than it would for me, you're forgetting Snape that I have far more friends and allies than you'll ever have, I could ruin you so unless you want to turn this back on yourself be quiet" Sirius' voice turned threatening.

Severus closed his mouth and swallowed nervously, he gazed up into Sirius' pretty grey eyes through his own dark ones and stared into them. He'd never noticed before just how pretty they were.

Silence fell between them the only sounds of their steady breathing as the two boys gazed at one another for what seemed like an eternity.

Sirius finally let go taking a small step away from Severus who was still pressed against the wall.

"I knew you wouldn't hurt me" Severus smirked nastily. "You won't hurt me because you're afraid that I'll let something slip about you, it might come back on me being the father but what will come back on you is what people think when I tell them how you were arching your back off that table the way you moan and whimpered my name as I fucked you, bet you'd hate for them to know about that"

Sirius tensed gritting his teeth together sharply. He hadn't thought of that.

"You better watch that spiteful little mouth of yours because one day someone will seriously hurt you" Sirius growled.

"Like I care, I've done my job, I've mad your life hell and now I can just sit back and laugh about it" Snape smirked.

"Yeah? Well I promise you Snape I could do things a thousand times worse to you than you could do to me" Sirius snarled pointing a finger in the smaller boys face.

"What about your little brother? Sweet baby Regulus the innocent good boy of the family? How would you like it if I aimed for him next time, because if you try anything with me I will go straight for him" Severus' voice turned threatening.

Rage cut through Sirius he grabbed a hold of Snape and slammed him back against the wall pressing their bodies close his chest heaving with anger.

"If you do anything to Regulus and I will personally come after you and put an ax through your head while you sleep, do you understand me?" Sirius snarled.

Severus shook all over. He gave a small nod before smirking again. "I just like to see you get in a state, it amuses me"

"It will amuse me when I pound your teeth into the back of your throat" Sirius snapped.

"What amused me was when I pounded you with my cock" Severus smirked. Sirius stared into those eyes for a moment an odd tingly sensation ran through his body strange emotions washed over him as they stared at one another.

"Face it, you liked it when I had my cock inside of you, you love to be used and dominated and you loved it when I filled you with my cum and made you scream my na-"

Sirius suddenly grabbed a proper hold of Snape forcing him hard against the wall as he crushed their lips together. It was blind and hurried. Sirius wasted no time tracing his tongue along Severus' bottom lip. Snape gasped and he was in their tongues became trapped in a furious battle for dominance of his mouth.

It was rushed, it was passionate, it was aggressive but at the same time in some sick twisted way it was beautiful.

Suddenly something came over Sirius. He ripped himself free from Snape's lips and stumbled back in utter horror his eyes wide and frightened, confusion written across his face. What the hell was he doing? What the hell just happened, what would possess him to do that?

Sirius' breath caught in his throat, he gave one last disturbed look at Snape before turning and running back down the corridor where he came from leaving Severus standing there equally as dumbs truck and frightened as he was.

What had he done now...


	8. Chapter 8

Sirius didn't stop running until he reached the staircases. He panted out of breath as he began to climb them his head was buzzing with thoughts, the images of what happened just a few minutes ago on constant repeat as he hurried up to the Gryffindor tower.

What the fuck was wrong with him? He had kissed Snape, not only that but he'd shoved his tongue down his throat right in the middle of the corridor for no reason.

Sirius felt sick to his stomach, the way Snape was talking to him earlier, saying how he enjoyed having sex with him. Sirius scoffed, it wasn't even proper sex, if that hole had disappeared it would have all been forgotten about, no more strange entrances, but no, he was pregnant from Snape's pathetic revenge, he hated the boy, Snape made him sick to his stomach. Yet in some small corner of his mind he liked it, he liked having the attention from that Slytherin, he liked being there with him, he liked him to speak those words, he like the feel of their lips and bodies pressing together.

Sirius ran through the common room, up the stairs and burst into the dormitory startling both Remus and Regulus.

"Merlin Sirius! What the hell is wrong with you?" Remus gasped lying in bed under the covers with a fully clothed Regulus on top of him.

"Sorry guys" Sirius said, he took one look at them, turned round and went down into the common room closing the door to give them their privacy.

He made his way down into the common room feeling stunned, confused, hurt and devastated. There was so much going on in his head right now he couldn't understand it, he just couldn't figure out what all of these feelings were and why they were coming on so strongly.

Sirius sank down on the comfy old sofa with his head in his hands thankful there was nobody else around to see him.

"What is happening to me?" he whispered lifting his head to gaze into the crackling fire when suddenly a thought hit him.

He should go marching back down there right now and punch Snape right in his slimy gob, yeah, that would teach him. Sirius jumped to his feet a sudden wave of anger hitting him before he paused.

What would be the point in hitting Snape? He'd already snogged his face off barely five minutes ago, no way would he still be just standing there in the corridor staring into space he was probably in his common room or dormitory laughing it up thinking this was all one great big joke by now.

Sirius sat himself back down slowly glancing up in the direction of the dormitory. It would probably be best if he stayed down here a while and gave the other two some privacy, it wouldn't be fair to go upsetting them just because he was in a mood about kissing Snape…. Again.

Sirius cringed at the thought.

Why in the name of Merlin when there was hundreds of other students in the castle that wouldn't mind having a relationship with him or even just a bit of fun did he have to be slowly falling for Snape.

And then it hit him.

He _was _slowly but surely starting to fall for Snape. Sirius resisted the over powering urge to gag at this, he waited and waited for it to come but it didn't. Now he knew there was something seriously wrong with him, maybe Snape had cast some sort of spell on him or maybe he spiked his morning pumpkin juice with another creepy potion and it was making him act strangely, a love potion!

But no surely Sirius wouldn't be able to think straight or behave in a relatively normal fashion if it was a love potion.

Sirius sat for two hours debating with himself, arguing with his own mind over this trying to come up with logical and sensible reasons as to why he would be thinking about Snape, why he would catch himself gazing at the slippery little Slytherin, why he wanted to force him up against the wall, his wand rammed under his chin cursing the day he was born, why he wanted to hold him down and softly kiss him until the rest of the Earth melted away around them.

"Sirius are you coming down for some lunch?" Remus' voice called down the stairs.

Sirius got up abruptly and stared in the direction of his voice. "Yeah sure come on then"

He watched as Remus appeared his hand curled around something discreet and invisible, Regulus' hand.

"Are you okay you've been gone for ages and you seem sort of... upset" Remus hesitated a little.

"I'm fine, let's go" Sirius smiled.

They walked out onto the staircases and down into the entrance hall. Sirius slipped the other two into an alcove where Remus pulled off the cloak and tucked it into his bag.

"I can see you again" Remus grinned.

"It's kind of fun being invisible" Regulus chuckled as they came out and followed Sirius into the great hall.

They sat down at the Gryffindor table, the rest of the stay behind's didn't even bother that Regulus was with them as they started eating their lunch of beef, cranberry sauce and all the festive trimmings.

"I can't believe it's Christmas Eve, where has this year gone?" Remus mused.

"I know, fourteen weeks since I fell pregnant, doesn't seem like fourteen days!" Sirius laughed. He glanced over to the Slytherin table his eyes scanning it for any trace of Snape. He wasn't here.

Sirius wasn't surprised though, Snape often skipped breakfast or lunch. Trying not to draw attention to himself he flipped the conversation to something else.

"So are you two still coming out in the new year?"

The two boys glanced at one another.

"We think so" said Regulus. "It's really nerve wracking, people aren't going to like this"

"They'll get over it, being gay is pretty normal here" Sirius smiled reassuringly. "What about mum and dad, have you or are you going to tell them?"

"Oh Merlin no, at least not right just yet" Regulus breathed.

"We were thinking of telling them later on and just saying we're friends" Remus said.

"Yeah that might take some of the heat off and I'll try to get them to meet Remus to see he's really a great person" Regulus smiled at his lover.

"Wow that's a big step" Sirius replied looking from one to the other and back again. "Once they've met him will you tell them he's your boyfriend?"

Regulus nodded proudly.

"And how are you going to convince them to take the time out from their pathetic lives to meet the lucky bloke their son is all over" Sirius smirked teasingly watching them both blush slightly.

"I'm going to play the favourite card and the innocent little boy act, that always works, I can get whatever I want when I try they can't say no to me and my baby face" Regulus smirked.

"You cunning little Slytherin"

"Isn't that a good thing?" Regulus' eyebrows rose questioningly, his face was split into a smirk.

"I think it's a very good thing" Remus commented with a gracious smile.

The three of them burst out laughing.

Sirius managed to polish off three helpings of dinner and two rounds of dessert as well as an entire jug of pumpkin juice himself.

"I'm feeling stuffed" he yawned stroking his hands over his little bump.

"I'm not surprised" Regulus chuckled still sipping at his drink.

"We should enter you in an eating competition, no doubt you'd win hands down" Remus teased.

"Yeah well baby's hungry, what can I say?" he grinned. They made their way out into the entrance hall, Sirius glanced down the dungeon corridor when something caught his eye. It was Snape coming towards the great hall. He wasn't exactly late to lunch but it was past the midway point, Sirius stared at him suspiciously, thankfully Snape hadn't noticed him there as he headed up the stairs with the other two. Remus had used a sneaky moment to throw the cloak over Regulus so they could get him back to the Gryffindor tower without any hassle.

"Come on Sirius let's go to the common room" Remus hissed.

"Sorry mate, coming"

The rest of the day flew by and before they knew it, it was time to go down for some Christmas dinner. Sirius was rather looking forward to it, in his experience dinner at the castle on Christmas was always an amazing event.

When they entered the great hall they noticed there seemed to be even more decorations, banners up everywhere, festive music playing in the back ground and streamers whizzing all over the place. As usual the ceiling was snowing down on them and everything seemed like a perfect little Christmas.

"Wow this looks amazing" Regulus grinned excitedly.

"Have you ever spent a Christmas in the castle before?" Remus asked as they dropped into their seats at the Gryffindor table.

Regulus shook his head. "No I haven't I wasn't expecting it to be so cool"

"Aw Reggie's acting like a little kid again" Sirius teased.

"Oh shut up you" Regulus laughed.

They piled their plates and began to shovel their food in hungrily.

"Careful you two or people might start thinking that you're pregnant as well" Sirius smirked.

"Don't even joke like that" Remus glared.

"Oh look there's Snape" Regulus commented watching the greasy Slytherin make his way into the great hall without sparing them a glance as he made his way down the Slytherin table to sit with a small group of younger students.

Sirius guessed even Snivellus wouldn't want to spend his whole Christmas alone and miserable.

"Ugh let's not waste out time talking about him I don't want to lose my dinner" Sirius pretended to gag taking his eyes off of the person he had just kissed that very morning.

"Sirius did I tell you?" Remus asked nudging the food around his plate, a nervous habit Sirius had seen him do before.

"What?"

Remus and Regulus exchanged looks before Remus took a deep breath.

"I told Regulus about my... furry little problem"

Sirius' mouth fell open and his fork clattered onto his plate. "You what?"

"Don't look too surprised I'm fine with it, really" Regulus smiled casually.

Sirius stared at his younger brother in utter shock for a moment. He couldn't believe it, Remus had actually told Regulus about his Lycanthropy and the most shocking things of all was that Regulus was actually fine with it, he wasn't angry or upset and he didn't even seem frightened.

"Look I know what you're thinking and no I am not scared of Remus I know he isn't dangerous unless he's transformed" Regulus said quietly. "I was shocked at first when he told me last weekend but now I feel fine with it"

"I'm really shocked..."

"I was too when he came running after me, pushed me into the snow and began kissing the life out of me in Hogsmeade" Remus blushed.

"Wow..." Sirius breathed looking between the two his eyes wide.

"It's just, I think Remus is a great person and he's so kind and so much fun to be around, he's easy to get on with and he's clever and cute it's all I ever wanted in a boyfriend so why pass it up just because of one small 'furry' problem"

"Make that a huge furry problem, I'm massive" Remus admitted nervously.

"Well to be honest there are far worse things, you could be a child molester, you could be a rapist, you could be a serial killer" Regulus pointed out.

"That's very true" Sirius nodded.

"But I'm none of those things I'm a monster" Remus said awkwardly.

"I don't think you are but if you insist then you're _my _monster" Regulus smiled warmly.

"Aww that's so cute, why are you so cute together?" Sirius smiled feeling that familiar pang of jealousy hit him. How was this fair?

"A lot of people won't call it cute when they find out" Regulus said. "So make the most of it"

"Hey don't get upset if they react badly, or some of them anyway, it will just be a shock, if you want to be together don't let anything break that no matter what people say, if it makes you happy go with it and don't let other people stand in your way they're only jealous" Sirius said firmly.

Both of them looked to one another and nodded with grins.

"Agreed" they said.

After dinner they hurried out of the great hall before Professor Slughorn could start singing, heading back up to the dormitory, Sirius collapsed into bed with a loud yawn.

"I don't know about you two but I'm beat" he sighed.

"Today has just flown by" Remus commented as he pulled on his night shirt right in full view of Regulus. "You don't mind if I pull these off do you?" he asked quietly running his fingers around the waist band of his boxers.

Regulus' eyes seemed to twinkle for a moment before he shook his head smiling. "No, not at all"

"Thanks" Remus winked slipping into bed, he watched Regulus change as he joined him.

"Sirius isn't there anyone you fancy?" Remus asked snuggling up to Regulus. "I know you're having a baby but surely there's someone you like or someone who would accept you both"

"No" Sirius lied.

"Couldn't you like, try to find someone?" Regulus suggested.

"No"

"Why don't you just make an effort I mean, sure you're having a baby, but lots of people do that and lots of people still find love" Remus said.

"I don't want to I just... can't"

"Why not?" Regulus sighed.

"I don't know I haven't thought about it and I don't want to" Sirius replied. "I'm off to sleep now you guys try not to make too much noise" he grumbled pulling the drapes closed around his four poster bed.

"Night" they called.

Sirius lay awake for a little while his mind on what Remus had said. He lay on his back with his hands behind his head staring up at the canopy over his bed, he could hear the little shuffling sounds, giggles and the sound of lips pressing together but he ignored most of it. Why couldn't he be like that with someone?

Because he knew that person he would choose would be Snape...

There was no way they could be together, no way would anyone allow it, no way would people see Sirius as the same, no way would anybody want to see them out canoodling together.

Sirius frowned, but they should be allowed to, they should be able to have what other people had.

Another thought struck him like a blow to the chest.

What if Snape didn't like him back?

Sirius rolled onto his side and buried himself under the bed covers with a sigh. He would think about this maybe tomorrow or in a couple of days, all he wanted to do from this moment forth was enjoy Christmas properly without having to worry about Severus fucking Snape.

The next morning Sirius opened his eyes and groaned blinking himself awake. It felt too early but he was almost a thousand percent sure it wasn't. Yawning he rubbed his tired eyes and settled back under the bed covers, at least he slept last night.

Suddenly the drapes were yanked back as Regulus came bounding through them and jumped on the end of his bed, he shuffled up to lean over Sirius and gently bounced the bed.

"Sirius, Sirius, Sirius!" he squealed excitedly.

"What is it, Regulus?" Sirius grumbled closing his eyes again.

"Wake up it's Christmas, you've got presents, we all have!" Regulus beamed.

Sirius sighed inwardly. Regulus could be so cute sometimes.

"Alright, alright I'm up, go harass Remus" he waved his brother off as he sat up slowly and stretched.

"I already have" Regulus flashed a grin before jumping off the bed and moving to Remus' side where he began tearing the wrapping paper off his own pile of presents.

Sirius sighed and reached for the little pile at the end of his bed. He picked one up that was wrapped in green metallic paper. Figures who this would be from.

He rolled his eyes playfully and checked the tag. He knew it, it was from Regulus. Tearing off the neatly wrapped paper he grinned. It was a little set of hair products that he obviously knew Sirius would enjoy. Picking up the next one from Regulus, it was large and soft, unwrapping it he smiled, it was a brand new maroon hoodie, pretty large obviously for when Sirius gets bigger.

"Thanks Reg" Sirius grinned opening the last present from his little brother, it just so happened to be his own toy Snitch, apparently Regulus had seen him playing around with James' and bought him one that would fly away and you could either catch it or it would come whizzing back to your hand after performing some tricks.

"Don't mention it, I like the stuff you got me" Regulus grinned already wearing his own new black hoodie over his nightshirt.

Sirius yawned reaching for the presents from Remus, James and Peter. James bought him a set of mini Gryffindor Quidditch robes (obviously for the baby) with Sirius' surname imprinted across the back of them. Peter got him an enormous box of chocolates and Remus bought him a pair of books on pregnancy and labour, they were more insightful and contained stories from women who had babies, one of them even had a small section written by a man who was pregnant.

"Blood hell Moony you've done great finding these!" Sirius grinned.

"I knew you'd like them and they're practical" Remus smirked.

There were no presents from Sirius' family other than a Christmas card and a new writing set from his cousin Andromeda.

Sirius sighed to himself shoving all the torn paper into the bin with his wand, he looked up at Remus and Regulus laughing and messing around with their presents on the bed.

Sirius was about to lie back down under his covers when he spotted something. It was a small present sitting right on the edge of the bed, it looks like it was about to fall off. Curiously, Sirius reached out and picked it up. It was light, soft and very neatly wrapped in shiny silver paper.

"What?" he asked in confusion checking for a tag, his heart jumped when he found one with just the words 'S. Black' written inside. Curiously he tore open the wrappings, a piece of card fell out but in his hands was an adorable cream coloured fluffy teddy bear.

His eyes dropped to the piece of card and he picked it up.

'_For the baby, don't know what you're having so I got a cream one, take care'_

Sirius stared at the words written in that familiar neat cursive his heart was hammering in his chest. Now he was sure this was from Snape. Quickly he checked the bear over, not finding anything wrong with it he rested it on the bedside table staring at it warily as though it might burst into flames.

"Who's that from?" Regulus asked breaking through his train of thought.

"Hmm?"

"The bear" Regulus pointed to it curiously.

"Oh it's umm, from the baby's dad" Sirius held up the card.

Regulus jumped to his feet with Remus and hurried over to snatch up the card reading the same single line Sirius had. He turned it over in his hands but the other side was blank.

Regulus and Sirius exchanged wary looks.

"Sirius... who is the father?" Remus asked quietly. When Sirius didn't answer, he just stared off into space, Remus turned to Regulus helplessly.

"It doesn't matter he obviously doesn't want you to know" Sirius finally said nodding towards the card in Remus' hands.

"Well, in my opinion, this shows he does care" Remus commented.

"I think he's just trying to irritate me" Sirius said.

"Maybe but at least he's sent you something, it would have been worse if he hadn't have done anything"

"I don't know about that" Sirius sighed. Trust Snape to make things a thousand times more awkward than necessary.

"How about we go down and get some breakfast?" Regulus suggested trying to lighten the heavy mood hanging over them.

"That's a fine idea" Remus nodded.

The three of them got dressed and headed down to the great hall, the decorations seemed somehow more extravagant today than they had last night.

"I never realised that Christmas in the castle could be so magical" Regulus said as they took their seats.

Despite the lack of students the buzz and excitement in the air was strong and the noise was fairly loud. Sirius couldn't help but steal a glance to the Slytherin table where Snape sat eating his breakfast slowly, he appeared to be deep in thought.

"Sirius..."

Maybe he was wondering if Sirius received the gift, if he knew it was from him, if he even liked it or he threw it away.

"SIRIUS!" Remus shouted snapping him out of it.

"Hmm? Sorry"

"We were just saying that after breakfast we're going for a walk in the grounds" Remus said bluntly. "Do you want to come?"

"Oh... no thanks I'm just gonna have a walk in the castle" Sirius said trying to stare past Remus to continue watching Snape.

"You sure? Some fresh air might do you good…."

"Nah if I wanted fresh air I could stick my head out the dorm window" Sirius flashed one of his usual cheeky grins.

"Fair enough..." Remus said.

They finished off the rest of their food, Sirius got up when he saw Snape making his way to the double doors. He followed Snape out with Remus and Regulus by his sides. He watched as Snape headed for the stairs much to his surprise, he didn't even have this things on him so where could he be going? Surely not the library, sure it was open today but why would he want to spend Christmas day in there.

"We're off out then, we'll see you a bit later on" Remus said staring worriedly at a seemingly rather quiet Sirius.

"Okay that's fine have a nice time" Sirius nodded smiling to them both.

"Bye" Regulus called.

He watched them turn and leave through the doors a chilly breeze blew through the room making Sirius shudder. He waited until the doors were closed before he hurried for the stairs.

He almost ran the first flight, spotting Snape not far ahead of him he followed a calm but quick pace making sure he didn't lose him.

Snape headed up apparently to the sixth floor and along the charms corridor, Sirius followed him trying to be as quiet as he could, curious to know where the young Slytherin was heading.

He crept down the corridor after him, Snape turned down into a darker hallway and stopped. He stood there for a good minute, Sirius hung back a little way staring at him, he knew if he moved he would reveal himself. What was Snape playing at loitering around here like that? Talk about acting weird much….

"It's nice to know I have a stalker, Black" his cool smooth voice made Sirius jump. "Although, I can't say as you're very good at it you know, you should try being sneaky for once"

Snape turned to face him standing in a relaxed position, hands by his sides just staring blankly at Sirius.

Feeling uncomfortable and unsure of what to do, Sirius took several steps forward so he could get a clearer view of Snape.

"What's the matter Black? Nothing to say? That's not like you..." Snape taunted moving forward by about two feet on his own. Another step closer and they would be in a decent range, enough to have a proper conversation, they were standing just a little too far apart right now.

Sirius swallowed nervously. "How do you know I'm following you and not just coming here of my own accord? The Gryffindor tower is on the seventh floor you know" he pointed.

Severus' thin lips curled into a smirk. "Then why did you stop at the sixth floor?"

"Because I was looking for something"

"Like what?"

"None of your business, Snivellus" Sirius snapped.

"Were you by any chance following me?" the Slytherin tilted his head to one side the smirk playing heavily on his features.

"In your dreams"

"You were, do you want to know how I can tell?" Snape chuckled.

"How?" Sirius sighed impatiently, his heart was hammering nervously in his chest. Cool, confident, back talking Sirius Black couldn't even think of as proper come back to measly, pathetic little Snape. But he wasn't just pathetic Severus anymore, he was becoming something else in Sirius' mind.

"You stopped when I did and waited for me to speak to you" Severus began. "You know I'm surprised you did after what happened yesterday, I thought afterwards that maybe you would be gone now for sure, or maybe you'd like to forget all about me and run off back to your friends, by the way I see you've roped your brother into hanging around with you all the time now"

"Leave Regulus out of this, he's got nothing to do with you" Sirius growled his eyes flashing dangerously.

"Believe me I have very little interest in doing anything to Regulus Black" Snape sighed.

A sudden wave of Gryffindor courage hit Sirius, he took a deep breath and stepped close enough to Snape for it to be a proper meeting not just two people standing a slight distance apart. "I don't want any more of your games, Snape, what was that bullshit this morning?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about" Severus rolled his eyes rather bored.

"Don't play dumb with me you little weasel!" Sirius snapped pointing the accusing finger in Snape's face. "You sent me that present for the baby, your silly little teddy bear"

Severus stared at him his eyes filled with worry. "And? Can I not send my own child something for Christmas?" his voice was surprisingly soft.

Sirius was taken aback by this and stood staring at him in confusion his lips slightly parted. "Since when did you care about the baby, you already told me you don't give a damn about it!"

"I don't have to care very much to send something to you, I knew it would upset you and after all it is my child too you can't say I haven't given you anything now" Severus said quietly.

Sirius did not know what to do, Snape was being so... weird about this whole thing. He shook his head his long hair brushing the sides of his face. "I know you, you're selfish, whatever you've done you're doing it for yourself"

"On the contrary, Black, you think I'm selfish, all I did was buy a toy, wrap it up and send it to you unmarked I did you a favour I could have sent a howler with it, or wrote my name all over it or even made it sing if you liked" he shrugged nervously.

"What do you want from me?" Sirius sighed talking more to himself than to Snape really, his eyes dropped to his shoes.

A smile twitched in the corner of Severus' mouth but Sirius didn't see it. "I never said I wanted anything from you, but I know you want something from me" he breathed.

Sirius met his eye and they stared at one another for a good few seconds.

"After what happened yesterday, I know how to push your buttons now, I know how to make you want me, I know how you like it, I know what you want" Severus breathed his voice low and husky.

"I don't want anything from you!" Sirius spat his voice cracking slightly, enough for Severus to pick up on.

"You're going soft, Black"

"No I'm not I could easily smash your head through the floor right now, do you want to test me?" Sirius snarled grabbing Snape by his long ebony hair.

Snape yelped with surprise and cowered under Sirius' touch, his hands flew defencelessly to grab hold of Sirius' wrist. It was a weak and pathetic gesture but it was more than enough to satisfy Sirius, a nasty smile spread across his handsome face.

"Whatever you're trying to play I'm not going to fall into your trap, you and I both know that I'm better than you and I'm worth a lot more than you are, people actually like me, Snape, not just hang around with me and use me for whatever nasty little curses I know, they don't use me as an extra number added to their group they like me for me, do you know what that's like?" he tilted his head to one side mocking the smaller boy.

His words stung Severus more than they should have. He averted his dark eyes trying to focus on something else apart from the stinging pain in his scalp. Sirius still hadn't let go of him only tightened his grip, he couldn't deny it, he was frightened.

Severus chose not to say anything and Sirius just stood staring at him. Time seemed to pass incredibly slowly until he eventually loosened and released his grip on Snape's hair.

The both lowered his arms slowly not even bothering to lift them up to fix his hair down flat again he just stared at the ground.

Very slowly, Severus looked up into Sirius' face and they gazed at one another in confusion for just a little while until Severus said in such a small voice it frightened Sirius.

"Why don't you just kiss me again?" he breathed.

A split second later, Sirius' hand was in his hair combing through it pulling his face into his own, their lips crushed together passionately in a ferocious kiss, it was far more powerful than the one they shared yesterday morning, this one was fuelled by frustration, pent up anger, their nerves and their fears.

Every emotion seemed to be leaking out of Sirius as he parted his lips and allowed Severus' tongue to push into his mouth urgently pressing on his own.

Unconsciously Sirius' left arm draped around Severus' waist pulling him in closer so his tummy was almost against Sirius' bump. He felt Sirius reach up shakily and drape his arms around Sirius' neck pushing his face in closer, their tongues battling in an urgent battle.

Sirius was surprised when a very soft breathy moan escaped Snape's lips, he seemed to tense up a bit and slow down his kissing for just a few seconds as though expecting some terrible reaction. When none came he leaned further into Sirius' lips.

Very slowly, Sirius' hand crept its way around to Severus' side, he cracked his eyes open a fraction to check how he was reacting, he seemed fine so slowly Sirius began to push his hand under the fabric of Snape's hoodie.

When his fingers brushed the smooth warm skin underneath he emitted an involuntary moan. Severus' skin was surprisingly soft, it felt delicate like the petals of a rose, Sirius was extremely careful as he held Severus in his arms, he felt as though he would hurt him at the slightest touch.

A strange sensation was tingling in the pit of Severus' stomach as Sirius' fingers gently brushed over his pale skin, it felt so nice to be kissed and touched even if it was only a curious feel it wasn't anything sexual or bad it actually felt…. Nice. Nobody had ever touched him so softly before in his life.

Their lips began to slow down into soft, tender kisses against once another's lips, their tongues rolled in smooth, gentle motions rather than the furious hungry kisses earlier designed to devour one another.

They kissed for what seemed like hours before slowly but surely the kisses grew slowly until finally they stopped, Sirius and Severus' foreheads were just pressed together.

Very slowly, Sirius began to open his eyes gazing into Severus'. They remained like that for some time before pulling apart and just staring awkwardly at one another.

For a while neither of them said anything, neither of them had any idea what to say.

Outside in the grounds...

"Regulus, can I ask you something?" Remus said as they strolled along the edge of the Forbidden forest.

Regulus glanced at his boyfriend, he could see the confusion and worry written across Remus' face.

"Anything"

Remus paused and they walked a bit further along in silence, their feet making tracks in the virgin snow. When he did speak his voice was low and gentle. "Do you know who the baby's father is?"

Regulus' eyes dropped to the ground and he stopped walking.

Remus paused two steps ahead and stared back at the boy, he looked as though he was battling with himself, he looked extremely indecisive. "Yes" he said finally.

Remus swallowed and stepped closer to him, he had a feeling Regulus knew just the way he and Sirius were around each other and the way they looked at each other that very morning when Regulus read the card. "Who is he?"

Regulus breathed a long drawn out sigh and looked Remus straight in the face. "Sirius swore me to secrecy on the day he found out about the baby"

Remus' mouth hung open as he gaped at his boyfriend, he had no idea Sirius had just gone off and told Regulus so quickly. Mind you, this had obviously proven the Slytherin to be extremely trustworthy.

"O-okay, but can you tell me?" Remus asked a hint of hopefulness in his voice.

Regulus stared at him a moment before grimacing and slowly shaking his head. "He swore me to secrecy, I would love to tell you Remus I honestly would" Regulus spoke honestly taking both of Remus' hands in his own. "But he asked me not to tell a soul, I just can't break promises with people I can't break that trust, I might be in Slytherin but that doesn't make me a bad person, or a gossip"

Remus took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. "I completely understand"

"You aren't mad at me are you? I really do want to say who it is but I can't betray Sirius' word like that"

"I know I understand I'm actually glad you haven't told me if he asked you to keep it private" Remus smiled pulling Regulus into a warm hug. "I admire the way you are, Regulus, I really do think you are a great person"

"Thank you" Regulus whispered.

They drew back enough and Regulus started grinning.

"What?" Remus chuckled.

Regulus shrugged. "I figure that if I can't tell you, maybe we can go to Sirius and I can convince him to tell you"

Remus' eyebrows shot into his hairline. "You think it will work?"

"I don't know, maybe, but if it does then I won't be breaking my promise, right?"

"Right!" Remus beamed. He let out a short laugh before gathering Regulus up in his arms and twirling them around. When he rested Regulus back on his feet they both burst into fits of laughter.

The Sixth Corridor...

"I don't really know what's been going on with me recently" Sirius breathed.

"Me neither" Severus swallowed.

Sirius studied his face long enough to see the amount of mixed emotions there.

"I think we should go before someone see's us we've been here ages I don't even know what time it is"

"I should be getting back to the Slytherin common room now anyway I've got things to do" Severus said his voice seemed to take it's normal tone once again and he straightened up looking at Sirius with those dark cold eyes once again. But Sirius could see something more in them, something more along the lines of pleading.

"I need to get back before Remus kills me I think he's waiting for me" Sirius said glancing warily over his shoulder towards the staircases.

"Why, does he want you to ram him?" Severus asked coldly.

"NO! Remus is my friend you disgusting snake, he has a boyfriend!" Sirius spat before he could stop himself.

Severus' face twinkled with curiosity and surprise. "Who is it?"

"None of your business"

"Hmph, typical Black always trying to protect his silly little friends" Severus sniffed.

Sirius rolled his eyes and sighed with annoyance. "If he wanted people to know they would have gone public by now, which they plan to in the new year so shut up and wait like the rest of the school"

"Hmm" Snape said suspiciously.

"Well if you don't mind some of us have things to do other than hang about in corridor's all day so if you don't mind I'm leaving now" Sirius said before Severus could ask any more questions. He turned swiftly on his heels and began walking back down the corridor in the direction he came from.

He didn't get very far before a voice stopped him in his tracks.

"Wait" said Snape.

Sirius stopped but didn't turn a smile playing on his features.

"Perhaps we could meet up again sometime soon?" Severus' voice was just the tiniest bit hopeful.

Sirius took a deep breath and looked over his shoulder. He flashed Severus a tiny smile and nodded. "Yeah, that's cool"

"Great" Severus nodded smiling.

Sirius turned and continued down the corridor, he made his way out onto the staircases without turning back to even look at Severus. He knew he was still there.

Sirius' mind was racing as he made his way into the Gryffindor common room and headed for the dormitory. He had kissed Snape, kissed him again. Two days in a row now.

Now he knew for sure there was something seriously wrong with him.

When he opened the dormitory door he was surprised to find Regulus and Remus standing there looking extremely nervous. They both turned simultaneously to stare at him watching as he shut the door behind him.

"Is there a problem?" Sirius asked the colour draining from his face. Maybe they knew something strange was going on.

The two boys looked to one another before Regulus nodded and turned to his brother to speak.

"Look Sirius…." Regulus began.

Sirius' heart was hammering in his chest, they knew.

"We were just wondering if we could talk to you about something important.

"Okay" Sirius swallowed moving to sit on his bed gesturing for the other two to join him. He sat by his pillows the other two sitting side by side their hands locked together at the bottom of the bed.

"Remus and I have been talking and he asked me if I knew…. Who your baby's father is"

A massive wave of relief hit Sirius and he actually sighed loudly.

The other two stared at him strangely.

"As I was saying…." Regulus continued. "I told him you swore me to secrecy so I couldn't tell him but then I had this idea…."

"What?" Sirius asked calmly.

Regulus sank his teeth into his bottom lip and looked to Remus for help.

"He had the idea that if he couldn't tell you himself, we could come to you together and ask you, I feel bad for asking him now it puts him in an awkward position but we just thought maybe I could find out" Remus rambled.

Sirius didn't say anything.

"If you really don't want to tell me then that's fine but I promise I won't tell anyone, I'll pretend I don't even know, James, Peter I won't tell I soul I SWEAR" Remus' blue eyes were wide, he was speaking honestly, Sirius knew him well enough to tell when he really meant something.

"Deal"

A look of happy surprise crossed both of their faces.

"But you have to swear not to tell anyone, you also can't fall out with me over it I don't want this to spoil our friendship or cause any upset, I don't want you confronting him either" Sirius spoke his conditioned.

Remus contemplated them for just a second before he nodded. "I swear"

Sirius took a deep breath and closed his eyes momentarily. "It's Snape"

The whole atmosphere in the room grew much darker. Sirius looked into Remus' devastated face. He seemed to have lost all trace of colour and the ability to speak, his eyes were wide with shock and his mouth hung open.

For a while nobody said anything, this soon grew extremely daunting on Sirius who shifted uncomfortably on his bed.

"S-Snape?" Remus whispered.

Sirius gave a small nod as Regulus gently squeeze his hand reassuring him it was okay.

"Sirius…. Are you sure? I mean, Snape?" the werewolf shook his head in confusion.

"I'm afraid so" Sirius sighed, he wasn't prepared for such a calm reaction even if Remus looked like someone had smacked him round the head with a shovel.

"Oh sweet Merlin…." Remus breathed staring down at his friend's bed covers his left hand moving across his mouth in shock. Out of all the students in the school he really hadn't expected it to be Severus of all people. This was bad, this was really, really bad. No way could he tell anybody, no way could James or Peter ever know about his, not that he'd tell anyone anyway, Remus wasn't like that.

"Now you know why I didn't want anyone to know" Sirius said slowly.

"I can't believe this..." Remus breathed as Regulus opened their hands and gently pulled Remus in for a supportive cuddle.

"Well believe it, it's true, he's my baby's dad, I am not joking so please don't tell anybody" Sirius' voice was pleading.

"I won't you can trust me just like you've trusted Regulus" Remus said.

"Good and thank you, Remus you're a great friend" Sirius smiled. "Reg you're lucky to have someone like Remus in your life he's one in a million you hang onto him nice a tight, there aren't many good ones out there" he chuckled.

"I will don't you worry nobody will have him off me" Regulus grinned pecking Remus on the cheek.

"You too, Moony, hang onto Reg" Sirius grinned.

"Of course I will, he's amazing" Remus smiled pulling Regulus in for a proper kiss.

When they drew apart, Remus had a few more questions to ask Sirius. "So if he knows about the baby and he's sending you presents for it, does that mean he wants to be in its life?" he asked curiously.

Sirius put his head in his hands and breathed deeply. "I don't know what he wants, I have spoken to him but this is really only the first time he's shown any interest towards the baby other than to tell me he doesn't care and he doesn't want anything to do with us"

"That's disgusting" Remus wrinkled his nose angrily. "What kind of human being treats their unborn baby like that even if they are a teenager?"

"Snape apparently" Regulus sighed.

"Have you had a proper talk with him about this, it's not who's going to take care of a pet rat you know it's a real baby that's going to need so much when he or she gets here" Remus swallowed. Sirius could tell just how worried Regulus and Remus were.

"No not yet, I have only really talked to him once about it and he made sure to tell me exactly how he felt and how little he cared, he only did it to ruin my life, that's what he said and he thought it was hilarious" Sirius swallowed the lump in his throat.

"WHAT?"

"Remus please don't start" Sirius sighed.

"He's worried for you" Regulus said.

"I know but I can handle this myself"

"What are you planning to do about this? To me because he sent you a teddy and told you to take care he wants you and the baby to be okay he must care a little" Remus said quickly.

"I really have no idea" Sirius sighed.

"Maybe when you get big he will realise there is something he really needs to be a part of, maybe he will decide to step up there's still time but the sooner the better really" Remus commented.

Sirius didn't say anything for a while. "Let's just leave this for today we can talk about it tomorrow or something it's Christmas day there's plenty of things we could be doing"

"Okay that's only fair" Remus smiled looking to Regulus.

The rest of the day passed quickly and before they knew it, it was time for dinner.

"I'm really looking forward to a proper Christmas dinner here last night's was delicious" Regulus commented as Remus threw the cloak over him and gently took his invisible hand.

"Me too we're starved" Sirius commented resting a hand on his tummy. He wore only a long sleeve t-shirt his fourteen week old bump showing through the fabric. It would be the first time he showed it relatively properly in front of people even if there weren't that many students to see. The ones who were there however, did turn to stare.

The three boys sat down, the table was piled high with food. From roast chicken, to beef, to gammon, fresh cooked vegetables, every kind of potato, salad and all the trimmings. Sirius began piling some of everything onto his plate excitedly, Remus had to warn him not to lick the potato spoon before putting it back into the bowl.

Remus couldn't help but look up at the Slytherin table, his eyes wandered down to where Snape was sitting again with some younger students. He looked up from his plate expecting to stare at Sirius but was surprised when Lupin stared back, his eyes full of knowing.

Severus couldn't tell whether Remus knew anything or not, maybe he was just staring out of curiosity there was no way Black would tell him about their little snogging matches. And then it hit him, maybe he told Remus about the baby's father.

Swallowing he turned his attention back to the younger students trying to strike up conversation with them just to distract himself.

Remus couldn't believe that Snape had the nerve to show himself within any sort of range of Sirius, let alone in the same room. How could he bare to be anywhere near him after what he did. Remus wasn't going to say anything to him, at least not for a good while, Snape made him sick to his stomach but he was going to tolerate this for Sirius' sake he didn't want to upset the balance between the two boys any further.

When dessert appeared in front of them, Sirius piled Christmas cake with custard onto his plate, chocolate gateau, Christmas pudding, rice pudding, ice cream, strawberries and fresh cream.

"Wow Sirius you're going to end up huge" Regulus quirked an eyebrow.

"All for baby, Reg" Sirius grinned shovelling forkful after forkful into his mouth.

The other two finished eating quite a while before Sirius did and sat watching him intently lick the plate clean.

"Shall we go back to the dorm?" Regulus asked finally.

"Yeah I've eaten so much I need to sleep it off" Sirius breathed rubbing his stomach gently.

They got up slowly and headed for the exit making their way through the entrance hall, up the staircases and straight to the Gryffindor tower. When they reached the corridor, Remus threw the cloak back over Regulus before they smuggled him back in, they'd gotten very good at looking extremely casual now.

When they arrived the few other Gryffindor students were talking on the sofa, Sirius heard one of them say loudly that they were off to bed.

"How about we stay down here for a while?" Sirius murmured to Remus who nodded.

They waited until the others had disappeared and gave them a few minutes before pulling the cloak off of Regulus and heading for the sofa. It would be the first time Regulus actually got to sit in the Gryffindor common room and he was going to make the most of it.

He sat beside Remus on the sofa who immediately flopped back against the arm rest and pulled Regulus down on top of him for a cuddle. Regulus gladly snuggled up to Remus resting his head on the slightly taller boy's chest.

Sirius made himself comfortable down the other end resting his hands lightly on his little bump.

"Did you know that this week baby should be almost four inches long?" Sirius mused with a smile on his face as he gazed into the fire.

"Really?" it was Remus.

"Yeah and baby' got all of his or her skeleton and organs sorted now they're in place now their brain is going through rapid growth" Sirius replied. "Apparently the baby has tripled in size from just three weeks ago"

"Bloody hell that baby grows fast" Regulus breathed.

"Yeah and he or she is just going to get bigger, I wonder what I'm having I can't wait to find out"

"Well it's got to be one or the other" Remus chuckled.

"One percent of babies are born with both male and female genitalia" Regulus pointed out very unhelpfully.

"Oh thanks" Sirius winced. "Already a rarity and a miracle that I fell pregnant, let's throw one further and have a man woman"

"I seriously doubt you will to be honest" Regulus sighed.

"Yeah your body has to give you a break" Remus chuckled.

Sirius was feeling pretty relaxed and happy he didn't care even if they were teasing, he didn't mind at all in fact. "You know this Christmas has been great, much better than I expected, I know this pregnancy is scary and it's not exactly ideal but I'm actually rather enjoying it"

"That's great" Regulus smiled.

"Yeah and you'd better enjoy it while it lasts, five and a half months and you'll be holding your little baby" Remus pointed.

"Thanks for the reminder, Moony" Sirius chuckled.

They sat there together for a little while in the silence, only the sound of the crackling fire could be heard as well as their soft even breathing.

"How about we head up to bed I can't keep my eyes open" Regulus yawned trying to force his eyes open.

"You think you're tired? Try being me" Sirius smirked gently slapping Regulus on the thigh.

"Rather not thanks" Regulus cringed.

"Come on let's get up to bed then" Remus smiled.

The three of them got up carefully, stretching they headed up into the dormitory, changed and were ready for bed in just a few minutes. Calling their goodnights they slipped under the covers happily. Regulus and Remus cuddled up together, Sirius lay on his side buried under his warm covers gazing at the light coloured teddy bear sitting on his bedside table.

All in all he had a good Christmas and one exciting thing still played on his mind. Although Christmas wasn't over, he was still going to miss what happened on Christmas day.

A joyful little thought popped into his head, he would be meeting Snape again soon and hopefully it would be just as good if not better than this morning.

Sirius finally after some time allowed his eyes to close and sleep to claim him, dreams of a raven haired Slytherin boy ran through his head.

The rest of the week passed and the weekend was upon them.

Sirius had not seen hide nor hair of Severus except at meal times and he was usually too slow or the first one out of the great hall so he didn't even really get the chance to see him or stalk him as Snape so kindly put it last time.

It was New Years Eve and Remus and Regulus were busy playing around in the bath together. There was to be a party tonight in the great hall for the students who decided to return early and for the ones already remaining. From the sounds of the posters the teachers had put up, it was supposed to be pretty cool.

Sirius was reading through a Quidditch magazine trying to ignore the giggles coming from the bathroom every few seconds.

Sirius flipped his magazine shut and headed over to the bathroom door rapping his knuckles against it impatiently trying to ignore the sounds coming from behind the door.

"Come on you guys get a move on or we're going to end up late and you know how I love a great party" Sirius grinned excitedly.

"Coming!" Remus shouted his voice cracking slightly.

Sirius pretended to gag hoping to Merlin Regulus was not fellating him or something. Heading away from the bathroom he combed his hair and stared at his reflection in the mirror.

There was something better about how he looked. Well, he knew he was handsome with a great body and hair to die for but there was something about his skin that was sort of…. Enhanced, when he looked closer he seemed to be glowing, his eyes looked brighter, his hair looked more lustrous and he just looked all round much brighter, brighter than before he was pregnant.

"Sometimes I praise my hormones, tonight, I am bloody sexy" Sirius grinned admiring himself in the mirror.

"Checking yourself out in the mirror again?" Remus quirked an eyebrow as he and Regulus appeared in the doorway staring at him, thankfully they were fully dressed but both of them were flushed and excitable looking.

"I have to admit I am feeling very sexy this evening" Sirius commented.

Remus rolled his eyes and sighed. "Good for you"

"Right are we ready to go then?" Sirius grinned running his fingers through his hair once.

"Yes come on before precious here gets any more upset" Regulus shot a smirk to his brother making Remus laugh.

They left the dorm and headed down through the common room, even on the seventh floor they could hear the music lowly playing downstairs echoing through the rest of the castle.

The three of them slipped behind a corner, Remus pulled off the cloak and tucked it into the waistband of his trousers before they all headed down to the great hall.

Sirius' face was a grin as they headed into the hall.

"Butterbeer?" Professor McGonagall offered him.

"Better not" he chuckled resting a hand on his little bump through his t-shirt.

"It's safe" she smiled.

"Still better not risk it" Sirius flashed her a dazzling grin before passing inside. Both Remus and Regulus took a drink.

The great hall was heavily decorated with banners, streamers and still some of the Christmas decorations. The lights were low and music was blaring.

"Wow this is pretty cool!" Sirius grinned to the other two.

"Padfoot!"

Sirius whirled around as James and Peter came charging towards him, they looked tired and a little scruffy but still they were back!

"James, Peter!" Sirius beamed. "You're back!"

"Wow look at you, Padfoot you've grown already!" James grinned gently resting his hand on Sirius' tummy for a moment.

"I know but I am feeling great! Sirius laughed loudly over the music.

"So how was your Christmas?" Peter asked loudly watching Remus and Regulus dancing casually together.

"Oh it was great, these two spent most of it down each other's throats" Sirius gestured to Remus and Regulus. "But we had fun, thanks for the presents by the way"

"Hey no problem, yours were cool too" James laughed.

For a little while the boys all danced together, Regulus was surprised how accepting Sirius' friends were of him he didn't expect James Potter to be the most accepting person in the world but he was fine with them even when he rested his hands on Remus' hips and brushed up against him suggestively.

Sirius was actually getting into the swing of things, he turned around and spotted Snape standing by the doorway staring straight at him.

Their eyes locked for just a second and Severus tilted his head down before turning and walking out of the great hall glancing over his shoulder at Sirius.

Sirius quickly checked the clock, it was fifteen minutes until midnight, how long had they been dancing for now?

Biting his bottom lip he turned to see his friends, James was chatting up to girls across the other side of the room, Peter was busy at the buffet table and Remus was busy eyeing up Regulus as they were dancing together far too closely.

Sirius turned and hurried out of the great hall.

He made his way into the cooler entrance hall staring down the dungeon corridor, maybe Severus had gone back to his common room, maybe he didn't really want Sirius to follow him.

"How nice to see you again, Black" Severus' cool flat voice made him whirl around.

Severus was stood leaning against the door to a broom cupboard.

Sirius swallowed nervously and walked over to him.

"Now you can't say I've been stalking you, Snape, you lured me out here" Sirius snarled.

"You make me sound like such a predator" Severus chuckled. He reached into his pocket pulling out his pocket watch checking the time he replaced it and smirked. "We've got some time, I normally wouldn't be so crude but how about…. What I believe to be called 'seven minutes in heaven'" Severus thumbed to the door he was leaning against over his shoulder.

"Oh how romantic I am flattered" Sirius said sarcastically fanning himself with his left hand. "What a romance you are, and there was me thinking you were just looking for a way to ram your tongue down my throat again"

An odd flicker ran across Severus' face.

"Fine then, if you don't want to then just go back and enjoy the part, we've got about ten minutes to go now anyway, why not make the most of it with your friends?"

Sirius hesitated before walking straight up to Snape and snarling. "Get in the fucking cupboard"

Severus smirked before unfolding his arms and opening the door. He stepped inside first and Sirius followed instantly slamming the door shut, he whirled around grabbing Snape by the front of his shirt he slammed him back into the door, his lips were on Snape's before Severus could even catch a breath.

"You'd better be timing" Sirius hissed giving Severus the chance for a quick nod before moving in and kissing him so passionately and roughly once again.

Sirius wasted no time forcing his hand up Snape's shirt, his fingers feeling all over the smaller boys torso.

Severus gasped as Sirius tweaked at his nipples playfully before pulling back and brushing the hair away from his neck before sinking his teeth into the supple, unprotected skin.

"Fuck" Severus whispered as Sirius began to lightly suckle on his neck, mindful of not leaving a mark. If there were no marks there was no proof of what they were doing.

Sirius kissed back up Severus' neck and along his angular jawline before claiming the Slytherin' small pink lips with his mouth again forcing his tongue into his mouth.

"Three minutes left" Severus whispered as Sirius drew his bottom lip into his mouth with a groan.

"Until new year?" Sirius panted hungrily running his fingers through Severus' hair.

"No, left in here before we need to get out" Severus panted pressing his own kisses to Sirius' lips. "Actually, make that two"

They kissed long and hard making the most of their remaining time together. Severus began the countdown from ten seconds into Sirius' mouth as their kisses grew softer and softer.

"Three" he breathed as Sirius' tongue flicked along his lips one last time.

"Two" he panted feeling Sirius' hand leave from under his shirt.

"One" it was a whisper as Sirius pressed the last tender kiss to his lips before drawing back and staring into Severus' flushed face through the darkness.

Sirius pulled open the broom cupboard door, sticking his head out trying not to look too suspicious or like he had just had it off with someone in a broom cupboard. He checked the coast was clear before slipping out and walking away.

"Black- Sirius" Severus called after him just loud enough for him to hear.

Sirius turned to face him.

"Your bump has grown" he pointed to Sirius' tummy.

Sirius gave a weak smile and nodded. "Thanks" before turning and hurrying into the great hall hoping to Merlin nobody had noticed his absence.

He soon found his friends, Remus and Regulus appeared to be fighting the urge to suck each other's faces off on the dance floor , James was sauntering around, the minute he spotted Sirius his face spread into a grin as he made his way to Remus and Regulus. Peter was already standing just a few feet away from them eyeing them warily like they were about to rip each other's clothes off or something.

"Alright mate, where you been?" James called slinging an arm around Sirius' shoulders.

"I just went out for some air" Sirius grinned.

James looked him straight in the eye a smirk spreading across his face.

"You've got that look in your eye, who was it?" he teased.

"Nobody" Sirius lied.

"No come on mate, tell me" James said playfully.

Sirius pursed his lips and shook his head.

"Was it someone fit?"

Sirius paused for a moment before he nodded slowly. "Yeah…. It was"

"Where?"

"Broom cupboard"

"Oooh you dirty git" James laughed as the music died down, the rest of the students appeared to be gathering towards the platform where the high tables were still situated. An enormous cloak appeared to have been charmed there using some of the streamers as a background and it was ticking down to midnight.

"Countdown!" someone called loudly over the crowd.

"Ten!" they chorused.

"You know I think this might have been one of the best Christmas' I've ever had!" Sirius said loudly.

"Six!"

"Really?"

"Five!"

"Yeah Prongs, I have a feeling this new year is going to be great for all of us"

"Three"

"And I'll get Lily?"

"Perhaps"

"Two!" the crowd chorused the excitement in the air building to bursting point.

"One" Remus whispered his arms around Regulus their lips were barely an inch apart as they leaned in closer and closer until.

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!" the crowd roared as the two boys kissed furiously.

James, Sirius and Peter stood grinning and hollering at them but they seemed to ignore it.

For once Sirius wasn't actually feeling jealous, he felt really good this evening. He looked over his shoulder but Severus wasn't there he'd obviously gone back to his common room now to spend new year alone and that was okay with Sirius.

Although they weren't together or anything he still harboured feelings for Snape, their relationship was confusing and complex but all in all Sirius looked forward to seeing what would happen between them and the baby in this new year.

He looked to Remus and Regulus once again who stood with their tongues rammed so far down each other's throats Sirius was surprised they could actually breathe, no doubt they would keep it up all night. Sirius smiled at them, it was nice to see them both so happy.

He knew this year was going to be one he would remember for the rest of his life and Sirius Black could not wait to see what would happen in the next few coming weeks and months, with most importantly the baby, with his friends, with school, his family and of course, with Severus Snape….


	9. Chapter 9

The first week of term got off to a decent start, Remus and Regulus were pretty much talk of the school the second everybody was back, well, Sirius was still in top place for the gossip he was surprised nobody had posted about him on the bulletin board…. Yet...

The start of a new week always brought a small amount of joy to Sirius as this week marked his fourth month of pregnancy. He yawned sitting up in bed feeling no desire what so ever to vomit. Rubbing his tired eyes he thrust open his bed curtains.

"Morning guys!" he called brightly pouring himself some water.

"Morning Padfoot, what are you so cheery about?" James asked ruffling his already messed up hair.

"Well... this morning if my four month scan" Sirius flashed them all a grin as their heads shot up to attention smiles appearing on their faces.

"Seriously?" Peter asked his eyes lighting up.

Sirius nodded once getting to his feet. "You guys are still welcome to join me if you want to see the baby" he said casually as he changed into his school robes.

"You bet!" Remus grinned.

"Great well, ten minutes then we need to get going, yeah?" Sirius said as he strolled towards the bathroom combing his fingers through his long dark hair.

"Fine" James called after him as the door shut tight.

Just as promised, ten minutes later and the four boys gathered up their school things, Sirius downed another goblet of water before they made their way to the hospital wing.

"Do we get to find out what you're having, a boy or a girl?" Peter asked excitedly.

"Not yet, Peter" Sirius shook his head. "It's still a little early"

"Aww I was hoping we could see today"

"Stop being a whiner, Wormtail" James laughed half chasing him down the corridor. Spotting an opportunity to talk, Remus moved in.

"Haven't you invited Severus today?" he asked worriedly.

"No I already asked you guy, I don't exactly want Snape and James in the same room together like this" Sirius frowned. "You know how they are around each other"

"Doesn't Snape have more of a right to this sort of stuff than we do? I mean... he is your baby's father after all he's blood"

Sirius sighed rolling his eyes. "If he really wanted to see the baby then all he has to do is ask"

"Maybe he's afraid you'll say no" Remus said. "It must be pretty difficult for him too you know, forgive me but I think you need to start putting more responsibility on him otherwise when the baby is born you will be left with it"

Sirius sighed, in the cold harsh reality he knew Remus was being honest and his words stung. Last time he had spoken about the baby properly with Snape he had clearly said he wasn't interested but with what happened at Christmas it made Sirius very confused, although he wasn't about to tell Remus about any of that. "I know and I'm okay with that" he shrugged casually as they headed along the dungeon corridor.

"Hey Sirius!" Regulus said brightly bounding towards him from where he was waiting outside the hospital wing. "Hi Remus..." he grinned sauntering over to Remus' side exchanging a soft kiss with him.

Sirius rolled his eyes playfully and shook his head.

"He still owes you child support even if he doesn't want the kid" Remus pointed taking Regulus' hand and heading back along the corridor.

"I know but I can't be bothered with all that today, Moony, please just let me enjoy the start of my fourth month" Sirius waved Remus off as they entered the hospital wing. Sirius' face broke into a grin as Madame Pomfrey greeted them with a surprised look.

"Oh Mister Black are you ready for your scan?" she asked with a smile.

"You bet!" Sirius grinned excitedly rubbing his hands together.

"Good, have you drank plenty of water this morning?"

Sirius nodded.

"Very well and are all of you here to see the baby?" she asked her eyes wandering between the three other boys then back to settle on Sirius.

"Yes if that's alright" Sirius replied.

"Absolutely fine, now if you'll follow me-" she said beckoning them behind the drawn white medical curtain still set up from his three month scan.

He made his way over to the bed opening his cloak he shoved his trousers down a little and hitched up his school jumper revealing his shirt.

"Let's see your bump then" James said excitedly nodding to Sirius' stomach.

With a smirk, Sirius opened his shirt revealing the growing bulge forming beneath the material to his friends. He had grown considerably in the past few weeks enough to see there was a bump under his clothes even if he wasn't enormous yet, he still had a way to go until the baby was due but there was a nice sized bump there.

The other three gasped.

"Oh my gods Padfoot!" Peter stared.

Sirius threw his head back and barked a laugh. "Getting big aren't I?"

"Kind of" Remus chuckled. "Still not overly big but it's getting there"

"I know I wonder what I'll be like in another four months" Sirius mused resting a hand on his tummy.

"Huge" James grinned. Sirius reached over and playfully swatted at him.

"Okay then make yourself comfortable and we can start" Madame Pomfrey smiled snapping on a pair of fresh latex gloves.

Sirius pushed his clothes back and hopped up onto the bed lying back against the comfortable fluffed pillows. The other's shuffled round to be on his right hand side closest to the curtain and watched Madame Pomfrey spread the gel across his navel before pocketing the tube and pulling out her wand. She tapped it twice on to the top of the curious ultra sound machine and it whirred into life.

Sirius sat there smiling nervously all the normal worried thoughts racing through his head. Would the baby be alright? Would everything be normal, what if something was wrong? He watched as the nurse picked the scanner off the side of the machine before hovering it just above Sirius' tummy.

"You Ready?" she asked looking him straight in the eye.

Sirius took a deep breath and nodded once as she pressed it down onto his skin, his head turned and he watched as the little moving, flickering image appeared on the monitor screen of his baby.

Four loud gasps sounded around the cubicle and Sirius' face split into an enormous ear to ear grin.

"There's baby" Pomfrey smiled.

"Oh my god Sirius..." James breathed staring at the monitor screen, Sirius flashed him an enormous excitable smile.

"Told you it was amazing"

He turned his attention back to the screen where his little baby was wriggling and kicking it's legs as normal.

"Everything looks alright, your baby's heart is nice and strong and smooth, no problems there" the nurse said. "Baby is about five inches in length and weighs just over three ounces by the looks of things which is perfectly normal"

"That's a relief" Sirius smiled keeping his eyes focused on screen the familiar waves of emotion washing over him.

"You might also be interested to know that baby's heart pumps about twenty five quarts of blood a day and his or her eyes are locked into their final position" the nurse added. Just five more months and you'll be holding your baby" she smiled warmly to Sirius whose eyes were filling up with hot tears.

Madame Pomfrey turned the scanner so they could see the baby's tiny feet, it was all too much and the tears spilled down Sirius' face.

"Sirius are you crying?" James commented sounding surprised.

"I can't help it my emotions are out of control" he sniffled wiping his tear stained cheeks dry.

"Baby is beautiful" Regulus breathed his eyes focused on the image of his baby niece or nephew.

"Well, I am her daddy" Sirius sniffed proudly.

"Technically you're her mummy" Remus smirked watching Sirius' face drop to less than impressed with that comment.

"Oh shush you!" Sirius laughed before turning his attention back to the monitor screen with his little baby. He couldn't believe it, everything was okay, his tiny baby inside of him was growing well and in just a few short months he would be able to hold him or her. In a few short weeks he would know what he was having, boy or girl, girl or boy? Sirius smiled to himself he really didn't mind what he was having as long as he or she is healthy that's the main thing.

He would of course have to tell Snape about this. Another idea struck him. Maybe he should invite Snape alone to the next scan with him just so they could see the baby together maybe it would make the Slytherin feel differently about everything, maybe he would change his mind and want to help and give Sirius the support he needed with a child, he couldn't be left completely alone with no help what so ever, that simply wouldn't be fair and Sirius did feel for Snape, quite a lot actually he wanted him to be a part of both of their lives, he wanted everything to work out for the best not just for him but for the three of them even if it did mean a lot of hassle with the school and his friends.

Madame Pomfrey leaned forward tapping her wand against it again the whirring sound of train tracks filled the air and the other four boys stared in confusion.

"What the heck is-"

"That's the baby's heart beating" Sirius said proudly.

"Whoa..." Regulus breathed his grey eyes wide.

"That's amazing" Remus grinned.

"It sounds like trains!" Peter laughed.

"Great isn't it?" Sirius smiled his eyes still on the screen. "Heart's been beating since five weeks"

"It's impressive" James replied his eyebrows in his messy hairline. "I didn't know there was so much stuff when it came to babies I just thought you had one and that's it, that it sort of started living when you gave birth to it"

Sirius rolled his eyes. "Don't be an idiot, James" he said teasingly.

"Alright I'd say everything looks absolutely fine, baby is growing nice and healthily there aren't any problems" Madame Pomfrey said removing the scanner and pressing for the machine to print some more photo's. She handed Sirius a tissue to wipe his skin clean with and watched him replace his clothes.

"Do you have any questions or concerns?" she asked.

"No everything's good, I've still got my book it's been helping me a lot it's made me feel quite relaxed about this... well... given the situation" he flashed her a same old dazzling grin. He did still feel a little nervous about it but he didn't want to show that in front of his friends he didn't want them worrying or mothering him, he felt much better in himself but it was still normal to feel worried about giving birth to the baby and what would happen with Severus.

"That's very good, remember, any problems and you can come here anytime, any concerns and I will be happy to help" she smiled picking up the three scan photos from the tray beneath the machine.

"Okay thank you, wow!" Sirius grinned as she handed him the moving scan pictures and the others crowded around to coo at them.

"They are so cute!" James said excitedly. "I'm not normally one for babies but he or she is adorable, Pads"

"Isn't it just?" Sirius graced proudly. He truly couldn't wait to meet his baby.

Tucking the photos away he hopped off the bed, straightened his robes and slung his bag carefully over his shoulder. Sirius watched as the nurse scribbled something down on a slip and gave it to him.

"Your next scan date" she smiled.

Sirius glanced at the paper before folding it up and shoving it deep into his cloak pocket. His next scan was exactly two weeks from now, he would be able to find out if it's a boy or a girl.

"Thanks" he nodded. "I appreciate all of your help"

"My pleasure, remember to come back and see me if you need anything" she smiled.

The five boys headed out behind the curtain and left the hospital wing, the minute they were outside they seemed to pounce on Sirius putting their arms around him and touching his bump.

"Aww so cute my little niece or nephew!" Regulus beamed.

"Mini Marauder!" James grinned proudly.

"I wonder what it is" Peter said.

"Congratulations, Sirius" Remus nodded his fingers still intertwined with Regulus', it was nice to see them still together and so very happy.

"Thanks" Sirius replied. In truth he still felt a bit jealous of his brother's relationship with Remus, not that he fancied the boy or anything, oh no, it was more that they were so easy together and everything was going along well even if people were making comments and gossiping about them they didn't seem to care, everything was going so well for them why couldn't it be the same for him, why did Sirius have to have all these complications? Still he had a little baby now to think of he had to be strong for him or her because that little baby would need him when it was born.

"Come on guys I don't know about you but I'm starving, let's go get something to eat" Sirius said slinging his arm around James' shoulders as they started walking back along the corridor.

The great wall as busy as ever when they arrived.

"Are we still on for tonight?" Regulus asked his eyes lighting up.

"Sure meet me at half seven?" Remus grinned his eyes falling half lidded.

"Great, see you then" Regulus said leaning forward and kissing Remus on the lips before he headed off to the Slytherin table to join his gawking friends.

As the rest of them sat down at the Gryffindor table, Sirius watched some of the other Slytherin boys stare at Regulus, Mulciber and Avery leaned in apparently interrogating Regulus he could see they were clearly arguing but Regulus just seemed to wave them off carelessly. He smiled, Regulus was actually being so good about this and to Remus. Sirius was certain neither Remus nor Regulus would get hurt, he felt relaxed that it was one less thing to worry about.

"He'll be alright" Sirius said to a worried looking Remus. "He's really taken with you"

"I know he is I'm just worried they might try to hurt him" Remus sighed grinning over his shoulder to Regulus.

"I doubt it, it'll be more like verbal harassment" Sirius sighed tucking into his delicious and surprisingly healthy breakfast.

"Oh..." Remus said seemingly happier with his answers. "If anyone starts anything I'll help him"

"They won't, Moony" James replied. "You've got Peter and I for backup anyway if anything does kick off, I love to batter those Slytherin scum" he grinned cracking his knuckles.

"Oh stop being so boisterous" Remus playfully batted his friends arm.

After breakfast they were heading to potions, stopping outside Sirius glanced off in the direction of where Snape was standing with his friends, he seemed slightly distance from them a thoughtful yet nervous expression written across his face.

He turned his face a little to stare at the smaller boy, he hadn't spoken to Snape since what happened at New Years and he was desperate to get in contact with him.

Snape looked up catching Sirius' eyes he held the gaze for a few moments until Professor Slughorn unlocked the door and let them all into the classroom. Sirius filed in with his friends and sat down trying to draw attention away from the fact his mind was elsewhere, he could see Remus sparing odd glances to him and then to Severus and back again as though trying to pick up some tension or just something he could go from but of course there was nothing.

"Right then everybody get on your with your coursework again today I'll come around and check everyone, any questions just ask me" Slughorn called over the class.

Stools scraped across the floor and the sound of voices broke out through the room as people moved seats, shifted around and got out their things.

About five minutes into the lesson a very neatly folded paper bird fluttered elegantly down onto the table in front of Sirius. He glanced up to where Remus had moved to sit with James and Peter helping them with the theory work, he glanced around quickly, nobody seemed to have noticed the bird arrive.

Unfolding it quickly he began to read.

_Could you meet me this evening, fourth floor corridor in the alcove with the bench at around eight thirty, come alone I need to talk to you. _

_-Severus._

Sirius blinked several times in confusion before looking up to where Severus was furiously writing against his parchment obviously trying not to even look at Sirius, there was a nervous disposition to him that Sirius couldn't quite put his finger on.

Sighing he dipped his quill in the inkwell and wrote his reply before folding the bird back up and breezing it gently across the classroom behind Slughorn's back.

He watched closely as the bird landed on the table and Severus wasted no time picking it up and unfolding it.

Severus' heart was thumping heavily in his chest as he read.

_I'll be there._

Written in Sirius' usual tidy scrawl, he dared to peek up and spotted the boy watching him from the corner of his eye his quill lingering above the page dripping a small amount of ink onto the corner of his parchment.

Shooting a weak smile, Severus turned back to his work desperately trying to take his mind off of what he was going to do.

The morning's lessons dragged on by and by the time lunch arrived Sirius felt like he'd been in those classrooms a week. Potions was hard work his mind was elsewhere thinking about the note Severus had sent him, he had been thinking of asking to meet up with the boy himself after all the rest of the school were back now and it would be much more difficult for an accidental encounter or a quick fumble in a broom cupboard somewhere when there were so many hundreds of pairs of eyes watching them closely.

Nobody had suspected anything of course, nobody at all. Sirius could see Remus watching curiously and knew he and Regulus were probably talking about it making their own speculations and sharing concerns but that didn't really bother Sirius he wasn't one to get overly upset by things like that he had bigger problems.

Severus hadn't so much as looked back over at Sirius since the note and it got the cogs in Sirius' head turning.

Transfiguration slowly went by and Sirius was heading off to Divination with the others when he spotted Snape hurrying away quickly ahead of them disappearing through the crowd.

When they eventually dropped into their comfy arm chairs in lesson, Sirius couldn't help but worry slightly as to what Severus was planning, what would he want to meet Sirius so urgently for, the note felt strange as though Severus was very uncomfortable with him. Maybe this was something to do with the baby, maybe he wanted to tell Sirius he wasn't going to see him anymore or he really didn't want to know anything about the baby what so ever. Perhaps he was planning to even leave school!

But no, Severus wouldn't do that he cared too much about his education to even consider that.

Sirius frowned gazing out of the window paying absolutely no attention what so ever to the lesson.

It was however possible that Snape just wanted to see him for a chat or maybe to hang out and have another one of their make out sessions, after all, last time in the broom cupboard had gotten steamier than before.

Sirius sighed a small smile curling in the corners of his lips, he actually really liked Snape.

By the time dinner came around Sirius was growing very anxious, Severus still hadn't spoken, sent another note or so much as looked at Sirius for the whole day, as soon as lesson ended he was the first up and out, he seemed jumpy and incredibly uncomfortable, anyone would think he had diarrhoea.

"Pads... Padfoot…. SIRIUS!" James said loudly breaking Sirius from his trance.

"Huh? Sorry what were you saying?" Sirius shook his head blinking over at James as they lounged in front of the fire in the Gryffindor common room.

"I was just saying that we might break into Honeydukes tomorrow night, are you up for it?" James asked quickly.

"Oh yeah sure sounds like fun"

"I don't approve of this..." Remus said mildly.

"Oh come on Moony we've done it a thousand times, we can't get sweets from Hogsmeade every day so why not break in and nick a few the guy doesn't even know they're gone he thinks the trap door leads to nothing we're careful" James said.

"Yeah besides I don't think he'd notice if we robbed the whole cellar" Peter smirked.

"Exactly!" said James. "Just come have some fun with us, Moons, if you don't come we'll bring you fuck loads back anyway and you'll have to enjoy it somehow"

"Fine I'll come" the werewolf sighed. "But I really don't think this is right!"

"Relax it's all good, that's what being a Marauder is all about, it's in the name" James laughed.

Sirius' eyes wandered to the clock, he had another twenty minutes before he was supposed to meet Snape. He'd have to make some excuse in the next five minutes or so.

"What else have we got planned this week?"

James shrugged. "The usual, how about we go hunting for more secret tunnels?"

"I don't know if I can be bothered besides running from Filch when I'm four months pregnant probably isn't my safest bet I could slip or something" Sirius frowned.

"Oh Merlin you're actually thinking sensibly for once" Remus said.

"Hush up, Remus" Sirius said playfully sticking his tongue out. "I'd just rather I didn't hurt my kid, ya know?"

"You still haven't told us who the dad is" James frowned grumpily.

Sirius shook his head taking the opportunity to glance at Remus who was sitting staring at him an odd expression on his face. Sirius shot him a warning look.

"I've already told you it doesn't matter"

"Does to us..." Peter said.

"Just let it go, okay? You'll find out when the time is right but not now" Sirius said.

"Fine just hurry up on that front" James rolled his eyes.

Sirius peeked at the clock if he didn't leave now he would almost certainly be late and Snape might think he's not coming. "Hey listen guys I'm just gonna take a walk to clear my mind I feel a bit out of it today" he said getting to his feet and stretching.

"Want one of us to come with?" Peter asked.

"No you stay here I'll be fine I won't be all that long anyway" Sirius yawned.

"Alright, see you later" James shrugged.

Sirius headed back over to the portrait hole, sparing one last look at his friends he left and headed straight down the staircases. He still hadn't manage to figure out what Snape could possibly want this evening he would have just assumed it was a casual hang out but Severus had been acting weird all day, unless it had nothing to do with it? Sirius doubted that...

He made his way down several flights of stairs and turned onto the (as always) empty corridor the wall torches flickered and crackled in the silence as he passed.

He turned and continued walking until he reached the selected alcove and stood just outside it waiting looking up the corridor watching out for Severus to appear.

Minutes ticked by and Sirius checked his pocket watch, exactly eight thirty. Letting out a shaky, nervous breath he shoved the watch back into his pocket and looked up.

Sure enough there was Snape walking towards him his head down his hands shoved deep inside the pockets of his hoodie.

He finally came to a halt in front of Sirius his entire demeanour screamed frightened but he looked up anyway and smiled.

"Hey"

"Hi" Sirius said.

They stood awkwardly for a moment.

"You want to sit down?" Severus gestured to the bench just behind Sirius in the little private alcove.

"Uh okay" Sirius moved and sat himself comfortably on the bench and smiled nervous as Severus sat down beside him, he wasn't sure what was wrong but Snape was making him nervous tonight.

A couple of minutes went by in silence, Sirius watched as the Slytherin wrung his hands nervously his eyes focused on his shoes he seemed to be deciphering what to say first.

"So... you wanted to see me this evening?" Sirius tried to strike up some form of conversation the silence just too much to bare, it was practically painful.

"Yeah I wanted you to meet me here because... there's something I want to ask you" Severus said looking up slowly to meet Sirius' eye.

Sirius just stared. "Go on"

Severus was silent again but only for a few seconds before he took a deep breath. "Well we've been meeting a lot recently and we've been getting on really well together which is surprising considering we used to hate each other and we've got a baby on the way" he pointed to Sirius' bump. "And... I really like you and just wanted to know if..."

"If what?"

Severus closed his eyes in a long slow blink sinking his teeth into his bottom lip. "Will you go out with me?"

The look in the smaller boy's eyes shocked Sirius, he felt stunned Severus would even ask such a thing but he really liked him? Sirius knew he had feelings for the boy too, he knew he cared for Snape far more than he'd ever like to admit.

"No"

Severus' face fell.

Sirius was surprised to hear the words, even more so when he realised they came from his own mouth.

"Oh..."

"It's just that..." Sirius rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly trying to think of something to say, how does one put this gently? "Okay... I'm going to be really honest with you here, I like you too but I just don't want to go out with you"

Severus looked away a hurt, embarrassed look on his face.

"I'm really sorry-"

Severus shook his head. "It's fine it was stupid of me to ask anyway" he gave a light false laugh.

A lump had appeared in Sirius' throat painfully hard, he forced it down trying to save this conversation, he hated doing this to Severus the look on his face was about as fun as a fork in the eye…. Or a hammer to the crotch.

"We can be friends though, if you want of course" Sirius offered.

Severus nodded quickly without even meeting Sirius' face.

"Hey come on" Sirius said moving closer. He stared at Severus for a moment before his fingers curled around the back of his neck pulling him in for a kiss. At first Severus didn't move then he made an attempt to kiss back a small noise of upset escaping his throat and he pulled back.

"No sorry..." Severus said placing a hand on Sirius' chest he looked away biting his bottom lip. "Sorry I just... I'm gonna go now, okay?"

"Uhh sure" Sirius said slowly watching Severus get to his feet.

As Severus walked away Sirius caught a glimpse of the hurt expression on the Slytherin's face, the sinking feeling in Sirius' chest was one of the worst sensation's he'd ever felt. He watched Severus walk away and disappear around the corner onto the staircases before sighing and resting his head in his hands.

Why did things always need to be this complicated?

After some time to regain his composure, Sirius got to his feet and made his way back to the Gryffindor tower. He felt like such an arse, why did he have to hurt Severus like that especially when he liked him in return? Could it just have been an automatic response, did he really not want to be with him?

"Hey Sirius!" James flashed him a grin as he entered the dormitory and went straight for the bathroom.

"Hey" he called back shutting the door on his friends. He walked over to the sink gripping it tightly until his knuckles turned white he took several deep calming breaths and opened his eyes staring at his reflection in the mirror. How could he do this to poor Severus?

Sighing he had a wash, brushed his teeth and went back into the dormitory to get changed.

"How was the walk?" Remus asked.

"Fine thanks" Sirius lied as he stripped down into his underwear, running a gentle hand over his bump he pulled on his pyjamas and slipped beneath the covers burying himself. "Night guys" he called reaching up and yanking on the curtain pull so the drapes enveloped around him plunging him into his own little world.

Sirius lay there staring at the heavy material of his drapes as he tried to figure things out. Why did he even say no? he really did like Severus, he enjoyed spending time with him recently, he enjoyed kissing him and they seemed to get along well together even if it was complicated.

It wasn't just what his friends would think it was his brother and the rest of the school, people would talk and they may even shun Sirius over this, but did it really matter if he cared about Snape? He was after all having a baby with the Slytherin they would need to spend time together if Severus actually wanted any part of it anyway and surely when the baby was born people would find out they slept together. Was it worth the risk of putting his baby fatherless?

It wasn't just the baby thought it was the whole way Sirius felt about Severus, he felt they connected they could share things they wouldn't be some typical lovey dovey silly couple who flounced around desperate for attention, they would be down to Earth, getting everything on track, they were both boys and they were both to some degree sensible. Sirius could forgive Severus for what he did, in fact he mostly already had.

"Why is everything so damn fucking complicated?" Sirius hissed pounding his fist into his pillow.

The biggest answer hit Sirius like a sack of bricks. He did actually want to be with Severus that way, he did want a relationship with the boy.

Sighing he turned over and closed his eyes, he would try to speak with Severus tomorrow.

Yeah... tomorrow….

Down in the Slytherin dungeons...

Severus slipped pulled on his pyjamas his hair still damp from the quick bath he'd just had. Sniffing he slipped between his close bed curtains and flopped face down onto his bed hugging his pillow to his chest.

He should have known Sirius Black would reject measly, pathetic, ugly little Severus, why on Earth would the boy say yes to him when he could have anyone he wanted.

"I'm so fucking stupid" Severus hissed as tears brimmed in his dark eyes again that night.

He'd tried to hold it in, tried to remain cool and collected as he made his way back to the Slytherin house but he still couldn't stop the flow of tears that ran down his cheeks, he'd snuck past his friends and gotten in the bath hoping to make some excuse about soap in the eye if they saw how red and puffy they were.

He'd cried the whole time he was in the water rubbing furiously at his skin trying to scald away the scum and grime that made him so repulsive. Curse his bad genetics, curse his greasy hair and curse his big nose! Why did he have to be so utterly disgusting when people like Sirius and Regulus Black were free to wander around getting their own dates, being in relationships (although Sirius was still single) when he had to remain lonely and undesirable.

The shame, oh Merlin the shame! He'd felt when Sirius had flat out rejected him, it wasn't even as though he'd wrapped it up lightly, he'd just simply said 'no' and told him he didn't want to date him.

Fresh hot tears brimmed in Severus' eyes. He'd never felt so embarrassed, he should never have asked Sirius out, never!

Well at least now he knew the boy didn't want him even if he did say he liked Severus too, then why not be with him?

"Why doesn't he want to be with me?" Severus whispered as the tears trickled down his pale soft cheeks. He felt like his whole world had been shattered, he was so sure he had good reasons as to why they should be together as lovers, as partners and as friends. Was it just his looks? His house? His choice of friends or most likely it was that Sirius was too ashamed to be seen with him. If that was the case though they could have kept it a secret Severus would have been happy with that it would stop a lot of hassle for both of them but of course that option hadn't even come up.

Severus lay awake for hours last night until finally he fell into an uncomfortable slumber dreaming of a raven haired boy that would never be his...

The next morning Sirius woke feeling tired and grumpy. Had last night really happened?

He yawned sitting up rubbing his tired eyes before climbing out of bed irritably and pulling on his clean clothes.

"Morning, Padfoot" Peter called. "Bathroom's all yours"

"Thanks buddy" Sirius yawned trekking lazily over the other side of the room and into the bathroom, he kicked the door shut. He was in a bad mood today, he felt like such a fool, a nasty, idiotic fool that had hurt somebody's feelings for no reason, somebody he cared about.

Half an hour later and the boys sat down in their usual seats in the great hall for breakfast. Remus was scanning through the Daily Prophet, Peter was shovelling food into his mouth and James was checking out the girls down the other end of the table.

Sirius' mind was elsewhere, he _had _to talk to Severus today he simply had to there was no option, Ifs or buts about it he had to put this right and make them both happy.

What about this morning?

Sirius risked peeking up at the Slytherin table his eyes roamed up and down searching for that familiar patch of long straight black hair. Not to be found.

Severus hadn't turned up for breakfast.

Maybe he would catch him later on.

They drifted to first lesson a while later where Sirius sat anxiously eying the Greenhouse door, but no Severus.

Second lesson was a repeat of that, no Severus in Charms.

At lunch time, still no Severus.

"Something on your mind?" Regulus asked as they sat up the back of the library wanting somewhere all five of them could hang out, well, Regulus was straddling Remus' lap sitting beside Sirius making him feel even more uncomfortable about the whole Severus situation.

"No I'm fine" he lied with a smile.

"You sure? You seem kinda down" Remus frowned a little with concern.

"No really I'm just tired I didn't sleep very well last night and I've got hormones and stuff" Sirius tried, the hormone card worked every time.

Remus nodded and turned his attention back on Regulus, tilting the younger boys chin down he began to kiss him with such tenderness it almost made Sirius vomit with jealousy.

He glance up and to his surprise sitting just across the way between the bookcases was Severus!

Sirius' breath hitched nervously in his throat, he spared a glance to the two oblivious boys heavily making out, James and Peter mucking around at a different table they surely wouldn't notice if he just went over there...

"Just going to find a book" Sirius said.

"Mm" Remus replied giving him a thumbs up as Regulus' tongue wedged halfway down his throat.

Getting to his feet Sirius made his way quickly between the book shelves glancing over his shoulder as he turned around one just a little, he didn't want the other's to notice he'd gone over to Snape, thankfully they wouldn't be able to see him here.

He stopped awkwardly standing behind Severus' chair searching for something to say. "Umm hi Severus"

"Go away"

Sirius blinked. "Look about last night..."

Severus began rapidly shoving his things in his bag as Sirius moved to be at his side, he pushed his chair back an got to his feet but Sirius caught his arm.

"I just wanted to apologise again for what I said and I wanted to tell you I think I was-"

"Can't you see I'm embarrassed and hurt enough without you making things worse!" Severus hissed turning to face Sirius the full blown look in his eyes broke Sirius' heart.

"Severus please just-"

"No, just leave me alone I'm really hurting right now" Severus replied yanking his arm free. He gathered the rest of his things and hurried out of the library alone.

Sirius sighed. Well that went well.

Severus made his way straight back to his common room, he almost burst in making half of his friends sitting around the fireplace jump.

"Whoa, what's up with you, Snape?" Mulciber asked.

"Nothing" the boy spat glaring nastily at his friend.

"Fucking hell man we were only asking" Avery tutted.

"Don't bother I'm not in the mood for this" Severus growled turning to make his way to his dormitory.

"Ooh what's the matter, been dumped or something by some random slut?"

"No!" Severus snarled.

"Touchy!" Evan laughed. "Calm down Severus no need to get so upset they're only winding you up"

"Yeah well I don't find it funny" Severus said storming towards the dormitory stairs. The last thing he heard before he slammed the door shut was...

"Maybe some bird turned him down" Avery said wrinkling his nose with disgust.

"Doesn't surprise me" Mulciber replied.

The rest of the day passed and Severus did not turn up in lessons, Sirius went for a walk again that evening hoping to run into him but as he predicted, Severus wasn't out.

By the time he collapsed into bed he was so exhausted the second his head hit the pillow he was fast asleep.

The next morning a few minutes into first lesson of potions, the heavy wooden door opened.

"Oh Severus there you are" Slughorn greeted.

Sirius froze his eyes widened as he stared down at his writing, Snape was back in lessons? He risked looking up to where the boy had gone over to convulse with the teacher before Slughorn nodded seemingly happy with his excuse, Severus sat down and pulled out his things setting to work without even looking at Sirius.

For the remainder of the lesson the tension in the air was strong, Sirius felt increasingly uncomfortable as the seconds ticked by at an unbearably slow pace. Would he get a chance to talk to Severus today?

Probably not.

It was lunch time when Sirius was coming out of the boys toilets drying his hands on a paper towel when he spotted Severus making his way along the corridor just ahead of him.

"Seveus, hey Severus!" Sirius called trailing after the boy.

Severus quickened his pace pushing his way through the throngs of students.

"Snape, wait up!" Sirius called hurrying after him but Severus was too quick.

By the time Sirius had caught up to Snape the boy had disappeared down into the dungeon corridor and by now would no doubt be hiding in the Slytherin common room.

"Shit" Sirius hissed turning round and making his way dejectedly to where his friends would be waiting for him. He'd have to think of a different strategy.

It was day three after the incident in the alcove and now the eighth of January, each time Sirius had tried to get Snape's attention he'd failed miserably, every time they locked eyes Severus looked away hurt.

"Why won't he just talk to me?" Sirius breathed as he headed off to meet his brother who was currently in the library doing homework with Moony.

Sirius had made every attempt, he'd sent notes, he'd chased him, called after him and even loitered around suspiciously waiting for him but Severus had been one step ahead and avoided each advance, he'd swerved him in corridors and Sirius was at breaking point.

As he walked over to Regulus and Remus sitting in the library and dropped into a seat in front of them.

"Regulus I need your help"

"Go on" Regulus said curiously.

"I need you to ask Snape to meet you somewhere tomorrow evening at say, eight?" Sirius said.

"What do you want to meet Snape for?" Remus asked.

"Just baby stuff" Sirius waved him off looking away so Remus wouldn't know he was lying.

"And he won't meet you because...?"

"Because we're sworn enemies, duh!" Sirius rolled his eyes playfully. "Can you do it? I'll owe you big time"

"How does getting him to meet me benefit you any?" Regulus shook his head in confusion his long ebony locks swinging round his pretty face.

"Because don't turn up and I'll intercept him halfway there" Sirius flashed a toothy grin.

Regulus sighed. "Alright I'll do it"

"Thanks, Reg, I owe you one" Sirius grinned. "I'll leave you two lovebirds to it then shall I?"

"Please" Remus teased.

Sirius smiled to them both, got up and left heading straight for the common room. He had a plan...

James looked up as he entered the common room dropping himself onto the sofa he gazed at the crackling flames of the fire. Hopefully this would work.

"You think they'll fight?" Remus asked as the two boys continued with their homework.

"I have no idea, I hope not I just hope Sirius is making the right choice wanting to meet Snape" Regulus said resting his quill down on the desk to look at Remus better.

"Well he is the baby's father after all maybe they do just need to talk this out" Remus replied.

"Yeah but I don't know if their issues are going to end up in tears I think Sirius might be chasing a dead rabbit there"

"Hey come on I know you're worried about your brother but Sirius can take care of himself I think he's being rather sensible to be honest he does need to keep all his options open because there's only five months left until the birth and what's he going to do then if Snape doesn't want to help, he says he'll be okay but I know Sirius and I'm very sceptical of that I don't think he's fully taken everything into account that this is going to be hard" Remus sighed.

"I know, he's got a baby now and when he or she is born he's going to have to take care of it I just don't want to see him get hurt" Regulus said worriedly.

"Hurt by Snape?" Remus frowned.

Regulus said nothing just chewed on his bottom lip.

Remus lifted his hand up cupping Regulus' small chin he carefully released the abused lip with his thumb and leaned in to kiss him. "Is there something you aren't telling me?"

Regulus looked up into those beautiful eyes. He had to tell Remus.

The next morning Sirius was tired but optimistic, if his plan worked out well it would be for the greater good, if it didn't, well... Sirius didn't want to think about that option.

He slid out from between his curtains and got dressed, turning to head for the bathroom he stopped in his tracks noticing Remus eying him very warily.

"What?"

Remus shook his head and looked away. "Nothing"

"I'm not stupid Remus"

"Seriously Padfoot, it's nothing" Remus said yanking his school jumper over his head.

Rolling his eyes Sirius went into the bathroom, he couldn't be bothered with Remus' weirdness today.

Down In The Dungeons...

Regulus hurriedly slung his bag over his shoulder cramming his things into it ignoring the weird stares from his dorm mates.

"Where are you going in such a hurry?" Wilkes asked.

"I'm meeting someone"

"Not that little Gryffindor boyfriend of yours" the other boy wrinkled his nose with distaste.

"His name is Remus, but no I need to meet someone and gave them back their text book" Regulus lied.

"Remus, whatever, he's a half blood" Wilkes said coldly.

"So what if he is, I like him just the way he is" Regulus shot a vicious glare. "Later" he called hurrying out of his dormitory and down into the common room. Just ahead of him he spotted Snape with his nose buried in a book, for the past few days Severus had seemed off he seemed upset and even a little lonely, even more so than usual. He'd hardly spoken to anyone, he snapped at those who did try and talk to him and sulked off in a mood on his own.

"Severus!" he called hurrying up to the boy.

At first Snape ignored him and carried on walking.

"Severus hang on a second" Regulus tried.

Snape whirled around to face him staring at the younger boy confusedly. "What is it, Black?"

"I was just wondering if you could meet me this evening in the library?" he asked sheepishly.

"What for?"

"Just to hang out I guess we never really spend any time together and maybe you could help me with my homework?" Regulus tried.

Severus stared at him suspiciously for a few moments. "You aren't going to leave me alone until I agree to go with you, are you?"

Regulus shook his head quickly.

Letting out a ragged sigh Snape nodded. "Fine I'll meet you, what time?"

"Say, half eight?"

"Fine, see you later then" Severus said turning on his heels and leaving the common room.

Regulus let out a sigh of relief, well that was easier than he thought. In actual fact he would be meeting Remus in the library tonight then go to the room of requirement with himsome alone time together, he had no intention of meeting Snape but thankfully if all worked out Sirius would intercept him and they would talk. He only hoped it didn't end too badly.

In the great hall that morning at breakfast, Sirius sat shovelling his food down, he felt so hungry and so tired.

"You alright, Sirius?" Remus asked quickly.

"I'm fine just pregnancy stuff" he yawned sipping at his drink. He tried to ignore the fact Remus was full blown staring at him with a knowing look in his eyes after some time it became too much to bare and Sirius had to do something about it.

"So Remus have you and Regulus had sex yet?"

Remus almost spat out his drink, James laughed and Peter pretended to gag.

"Sirius that is so inappropriate!" Remus hissed glancing around nervously just in case anybody heard.

"Why is it?" Sirius smirked, he just loved having the upper hand.

"Because we're having breakfast!"

"That's not the only thing you're having, eh Moons?" Sirius waggled his eyebrows playfully just enjoying how much he was embarrassing Remus.

"Keep your voice down, no we haven't had sex yet" Remus hissed again.

Sirius chuckled. "I'm only messing with you, Moons"

"Ooh yet?" James smirked watching Remus blush angrily.

"Keep your nose out!"

"Would you top or bottom?" Sirius asked curiously.

Remus mouth opened and closed as the blush deepened across his face. "Shut up you or I'm leaving!"

"Aww don't be a spoil sport" James chuckled.

"In other words he'd bottom..." Sirius smirked.

Remus sighed rolling his eyes. "I'm open to either, now can we please shut up about this!"

"Alright, Remus calm down" James replied.

They finished breakfast, Sirius feeling very pleased with himself, if Remus wanted to do the whole disapproving, suspicious mother hen thing then hopefully he'd put the boy off for a while at least.

The first two lessons rolled by at an unbearably slow rate, Sirius couldn't help but wonder if Regulus had asked Severus to meet him yet and if he said no, would Reg have tried another tactic? This was important.

By Lunch time Sirius was feeling nervous and unsettled.

"Everything alright, Padfoot?" James asked as they sat around the fire in the common room.

"Yeah I'm tired baby is taking it out of me a bit this week" he yawned, it wasn't entirely a lie. Gently he rested a hand on his bump stroking it softly through his clothes, he could feel himself getting a tiny bit bigger by the day.

"No kicks yet?" Remus asked.

"Not yet" Sirius chuckled. "I expect it shouldn't be much longer now"

"Don't you have that book to tell you?" Peter asked.

"Yeah but I'm on week sixteen, I skipped ahead to seventeen all it said was kicks should be soon but I might feel a flutter any time now" Sirius smiled to himself leaning his head back against the chair he closed his eyes still stroking his tummy.

"What does it feel like?" Remus asked curiously. "Being pregnant I mean"

Sirius cracked an eye open to glance at Remus before he sighed to himself happily. "It feels really difficult, kind of draining at times, I'm always on red alert for dangerous and I just try to be me but it's difficult because there's things I can't eat or do because of the baby and I don't want to risk shit because I don't want it getting hurt but at the same time it feels sort of nice to be pregnant it's a warm fuzzy feeling, ya know?"

"Like new socks at Christmas!" Peter grinned.

Sirius laughed. "Err, not exactly!"

"Does it hurt being pregnant?" James asked.

"What do you mean?" Sirius frowned.

"Like with a stretched stomach and walking around tired all the time with something living and moving inside of you, cause if you can't feel it the baby's just a little small yet, right?" he asked.

"Oh yeah but no it doesn't hurt, sometimes I just feel really bloated but you get used to it I don't notice it all that much, if I've got my hand on my tummy I have but if I'm just walking around normally then not really" Sirius shrugged.

"Fair enough..."

The rest of the conversation continued in this fashion although drifting away from Sirius onto other subjects; plans, homework, Regulus, Lily Evans and such. Sirius just sat there slowly caressing his bump his eyes closed, he felt so relaxed he could just sit there all day.

But that was ruined by the time they had to get up and go to Ancient Runes, it wasn't that Sirius didn't like that lesson it was just that with his current condition and a difficult, droning, slow lesson he had a tendency to fall asleep every five minutes. Thankfully the Professor seemed to understand and he didn't get detention unlike James and Peter.

It actually amused Sirius with just how much he could get away with being pregnant all he had to do was stroke his bump or mention the word hormones and his teaches would soften and let him off. James, Peter and Remus were not so happy about this, in fact they were slightly jealous.

"It's not fair I wish I was pregnant!" Peter huffed folding his arms over his chest.

"Trust me mate, you don't" Sirius smirked.

"Yeah too right I don't want a baby but I do wanna be able to get away with fucking everything like you" Peter sighed.

"Yeah no fair, Sirius!" James laughed.

"I think he should at least make the effort" Remus said.

"Ooh here comes goodie two shoes, Lupin!" James teased and quickly ducked when Remus made a playful swing for his head.

By the end of the day Sirius was beat, and very nervous. They headed down for dinner in the great hall that evening, Sirius piling his plate high with just about everything he could find earning himself some suspicious stares and whispers.

"Take a picture it will last longer" he called to a group of older Gryffindor boy's ogling him warily as though pregnancy may be something contagious.

"Fuck off, homo" one of them said.

Sirius just laughed and shrugged it off. "I might be knocked up but I could easily get more pussy than you"

"Ohh!" James jeered at them.

For a moment they looked as though they were about to come over and start something but they seemed to change their minds, especially with Professor McGonagall hovering around with a group of the girls just a little way behind them. They knew they wouldn't get away with hurting Sirius.

So instead they muttered the word 'preggers' and continued eating.

Just as they were leaving the great hall, Sirius spotted Regulus up ahead laughing with Mulciber and Avery.

"Regulus!" he shouted. Remus immediately looked up at the younger boy excitement washing over his face.

Regulus turned and grinned, he said something to his two friends who wrinkled their noses and headed off into the dungeons as Regulus almost ran to Remus' side.

"Hey Remus, hi Sirius" he grinned gently touching Remus' hand with his own.

"Hey Reg, listen" Sirius said watching James and Peter trying to chat up a couple of girls just out of earshot. "Did you manage to convince Snape to meet you tonight?" he asked searching his little brother's face.

"Oh yeah"

"And he agreed, just like that?" Sirius asked sceptically raising one eyebrow.

"It was pretty easy actually" Regulus shrugged.

"Good" he glanced to Remus who seemed to be devouring Regulus with his eyes. "I'll see you guys later and thanks again" he nodded.

"Don't mention it, bye Sirius" Regulus smiled.

The second Sirius began to walk away the two boys were canoodling once again making Sirius hot with jealousy, why did everybody else have it so good?

A few painfully slow hours passed, Sirius became more nervous and agitated by the minute. He'd tried to do some homework but ended up pacing up and down his mind unable to focus on the task at hand.

He'd tried cleaning up the dormitory, but that didn't take long seeing as Remus had already done it.

He'd tried finding new ways to cover his bump just to see how that worked out, he wasn't too bothered if people saw it though.

Finally the hours were ticking down to just minutes. Sirius changed his clothes into a plain black t-shirt and a baggy navy hoodie with a pair of jeans he'd figured out how to stitch an elasticated waist band into with the help of Remus a few nights ago.

Pulling them on he washed his face, brushed his teeth and combed his hair gazing at his reflection in the mirror. He really was very handsome, since falling pregnant his hormones must have been doing something as he'd noticed gradually how much nicer he looked, he knew he was being arrogant about it but he didn't care, if he felt good doing it, why not?

Sighing he checked the time knowing although he was a few minutes early, he couldn't hold out any longer.

Making his way into the dormitory he slipped two things into his pocket then rammed his wand into the holder clipped onto the side of his jeans where nobody would see it.

Just in case, he thought.

He left the dormitory heading past James and Peter sitting for once doing their homework together at the table in the common room, a small crowd of girls by the fire turned to look at him as he walked down the stairs giggling, blushing and fluttering their eyelashes.

"Hi Sirius" the dark haired girl said, she was rather pretty with her large blue eyes, her soft black curls and clear pale skin. Peter had often made comments about her 'incredible rack'.

"Hello" he smiled before walking straight past them and over to his friends.

"Hey guys listen, I'm off out for a bit I'll see you later on"

"Yeah sure just take care of yourself and if you see Moony be sure to crack a few jokes at him about earlier" James teased.

Sirius chuckled. "Will do, bye now"

He headed out of the common room and onto the staircase, stretching his arms above his head he made his way down the staircases towards the library corridor.

Never before in his life had Sirius ever had to do anything like this, he wouldn't normally do something like this for anyone else. Not one of the girls, of course some of them were pretty but they weren't his thing. Sirius knew if he really wanted he could have any of them, probably more than one at the same time with his personality, looks, wealth, blood status and charm it made him one of the most, if not THE most eligible boy in school…. Even if he was a blood traitor, and knocked up.

His mind was a twitter of thoughts as he rounded the corridor making his way past the library he went down the other end, the end he knew Snape would be coming up from.

There was a small dead end corridor with only two doors, one being the spare staff room and the other was an empty broom cupboard, and quite a large one at that.

Sirius hid round the corner there where it was dark.

And waited.

Slytherin Dungeons...

Severus checked the time quickly and got up from his comfortable seat in the common room. Today had been yet another shitty day of his life, nothing special had happened, none of his friend seemed to be any the wiser, his parents didn't seem to give a damn about him and to top it all off he still felt like utter crap about this whole Sirius thing.

He left the common room and slowly made his way out into the dungeon corridor, for a brief moment he thought about ditching or making Black wait, but he couldn't be bothered he didn't want the confrontation with little Black later on if he didn't show up, nor did he like being late.

Why oh why could he not just be a little bit better looking, not beautiful, Severus knew he would never be one of those handsome, cute or even beautiful people that could be with another nice looking person and not look odd. Severus' problem wasn't that it was just that he couldn't even attract the nice looking person he wanted. Why did he even bother asking Sirius out? The only good thing he could think of that came from it was that he now knew Sirius wasn't interested and he didn't stand a chance.

Severus frowned heading up the staircases.

What did really piss him off was the fact that Black had the nerve to pull him in for one of those casual kisses right after as if to say 'thanks but no thanks now let's continue acting like a couple'. Severus gritted his teeth feeling that all too familiar sting in his eyes he'd felt a sickening amount this week.

His friends had noticed his change in attitude and behaviour for a few days, although they didn't put it down to being rejected by Sirius Black as they knew nothing about that, nor that he was the baby's dad they had interrogated him about it, someone had even asked if he'd been dumped or rejected by a girl or something. Severus managed to shake it off saying he just didn't feel all that well.

Sighing he made his way up onto the library corridor and continued walking slowly.

Sirius' heart skipped a beat as he heard footsteps approaching, familiar footsteps none the less! Carefully he leaned forward and peeked around the corner and sure enough there was Snape walking towards him with his head down, eyes on the floor. He looked tragic to say the least.

Taking a deep breath Sirius reached into his right hand pocket and waited as the footsteps drew nearer his heart hammering in his chest.

Severus let out a long sigh, maybe this evening wouldn't be too bad after all he just wanted this day to end.

"Severus"

A soft voice from the shadows to his right almost made him jump out of his skin. His head shot up and he looked straight into that dark little half corridor when a figure appeared and his eyes widened.

"Be mine" Sirius spoke softly holding out his hand, in it was a single red rose.

Severus' lips parted with surprise and confusion, he stared from the rose to Sirius' smiling face unable to register what was happening.

Sirius made a sort of gesture with his hand telling Severus to take the beautiful offering.

An awkward happy blush scattered across Severus' pale cheeks as he reached out and took the rose. It may not have been a real rose but it was stunning, no thorns but the petals were a deep blood red with lighter tones almost to pink at the tips, it was giving off a wonderfully strong scent that made Severus instantly draw it up to his nose and inhale.

Lovely.

"Severus about what happened the other evening-"

Oh shit, oh no, fuck, crap, bollocks. Severus shut his eyes tightly and shook his head, he really didn't want to hear about this. But wait... didn't Sirius just say-

"Be mine" he said again a genuine warm smile playing on those perfect cupids bow lips.

Severus stared up at the Gryffindor and blushed again, he couldn't believe what he was hearing. Unable to utter a single word, a smile crossed his features and he gave one slow nod.

Sirius' face broke out into an enormous ear to ear grin, he stepped forward and pulled Severus into his arms hugging him properly for the first time. Severus reached out shakily and wrapped his arms lightly around Black's waist not wanting to squeeze or hold him too tightly because of the baby.

They remained that way for some minutes until slowly they drew apart.

"I really, truly am sorry about what I said to you the other night, I didn't mean to hurt you, the minute I said it I regretted it" Sirius said honestly.

Severus looked away. "Then why did you say it in the first place, why did you hurt me?"

"Because... because you took me completely off guard I wasn't expecting it, I said no, I said those things before I'd thought it through, I do want to be with you, Severus it's just my friends and the rest of the school, the baby and everything I didn't know what to do, I know it's no excuse for hurting you but I do want to make a go of this if you still want to of course?" Sirius said.

"Yes I want to" Severus smiled warmly, he couldn't believe it. What was happening, was this some sort of dream? Had Sirius really just asked him out? "Pinch me" he chuckled.

"Why, think you're dreaming?" Sirius gave a lopsided grin.

"Yes" Severus flushed.

Sirius pinched the Slytherin on the arm.

"Ouch"

"Still think you're dreaming?"

"No"

"Good" Sirius grinned.

"I should probably get going now I'm supposed to be meeting your brother in the library..." Severus said hesitantly. To his surprise, Sirius barked a loud laugh.

"He won't be there"

Severus blinked in confusion. "Huh? But he said he wanted to-"

"He was put up to it by me because I knew you wouldn't meet me so I asked him to get you here so I could ambush you" Sirius explained.

"Ohh, you didn't need to go to all this trouble..." Severus said shyly.

"Would you have met me if I didn't?" Sirius quirked an eyebrow.

"No"

"There you are then" he grinned.

"So what made you change your mind?" Severus asked curiously after just a moment of silence. He had to know all the facts.

"I didn't change my mind I just came to my senses" Sirius said honestly. "I would rather, if just for now we kept this a secret, just to see how it goes and maybe some time when we're ready and the time is right we can go public, don't take it the wrong way or anything I'm not trying to be sneaky or embarrassed of you or anything I just want to see how we work out together ya know?"

Severus nodded, he completely understood. "Okay" he smiled. "I understand"

"Things are pretty serious like, we're having a baby together, which reminds me!" Sirius said snapping his fingers loudly and reaching into his pocket pulling out a square piece of paper, he handed it over to Severus whom stared at it in shock. "That was taken just a couple of days ago at my sixteen week scan, my friends came and so did Reg they all saw the baby"

Severus just stared at the picture his mouth hanging open thanking Merlin nobody could see them right now, it must look so suspicious. Slowly he sank down onto the bench and Sirius followed suit sitting close beside him so their legs were touching.

"Everything is fine, the baby is perfectly healthy and growing well" Sirius continued watching the mixture of expressions, good expressions, wash over his boyfriend's face.

"Do you know what the sex is?" Severus asked finally taking his eyes away from the little moving photograph of his baby, their baby.

Sirius shook his head. "Not yet, but that brings me onto something else" he smiled warmly. "I've got on a one off mid-month scan in two weeks, well a week on Monday and I was wondering if you wanted to come with me? I'm only having it to find out whether it's a boy or a girl"

Severus' eyebrows shot into his hairline with surprise. "You want me to come with you?"

Sirius nodded. "If you want to of course"

Severus' face spread into a grin, the first real grin Sirius had seen from him. "Yes... I'd love to come"

"Great, we'll make arrangements closer to the time yeah? Just you and me I'm not bringing anyone else"

Severus nodded, he held out the scan photo for Sirius to take but the boy shook his head.

"You keep it, I have others"

"Thanks" Severus smiled.

They sat in silence for a little while together both feeling happy and unsure of what to say next.

"Severus?"

"Mm?"

"Can I kiss you?" Sirius asked in a soft voice.

Severus smiled and gave a tiny nod. "Yes"

Sirius gently took the boys chin in his right hand holding it in place, he wasted no time in leaning forward, closing his eyes and pressing his lips against Severus with such caring tenderness it sent shockwaves through Severus' body. They had never kissed like this before.

When they pulled apart very slowly some minutes later, they gaze into each other's eyes, Sirius gently caressing the side of Severus' face. It was such a private, intimate moment between them it was actually rather beautiful.

"By the way" Sirius said drawing back again and reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a neatly wrapped parcel and handed it over to Severus. "Happy Birthday" he grinned.

Severus stared down at the present in his hands in complete surprise.

"Well don't just sit there, open it" Sirius laughed.

Slowly Severus tore off the paper revealing a black and white, prettily decorated box, he flashed a worried look to Sirius before taking off the lid.

Severus gasped.

Inside was a lovely gold pocket watch, far nicer than the tatty old piece of crap he owned, this one was actually decent.

"Do you like it?" Sirius grinned his eyes twinkling excitedly.

"It's beautiful thank you but you didn't need to get me anything"

"I wanted to it's your birthday and I wanted to make everything up to you" Sirius said.

"Thank you so much" Severus breathed.

"So what else did you get?" Sirius asked curiously tilting his head to the side rather like a puppy dog, it made Severus smile.

"Oh I uhh... just this..." he admitted feeling thoroughly embarrassed.

Sirius frowned in confusion. "Huh?"

"I didn't get anything else, just this" Severus said holding up the pocket watch carefully frightened he might break it.

Sirius' brows furrowed with concern. "What…. Like nothing at all? No cards, nothing from your mum and dad?"

Severus shook his head. "They don't really care about me much, well mum does" Severus sighed.

Noticing the hurt look on Severus' face, Sirius thought it best to skip the conversation for tonight.

"Get to your dormitories now it's almost curfew, if I come back and find any of you trying to hide you'll be hanging by your thumbs in the dungeons!" Filch's voice infiltrated their private little spot as he shouted to a group of third years in the corridor.

"I guess we should really get to bed now..." Severus said worriedly, he didn't fancy being thrown in detention.

"I guess we should" Sirius sighed.

They got up and headed out of their spot making their way along to the end of the corridor, Sirius hung back a moment checking the coast was clear before they were left in case anybody saw them together.

"So I guess I'll see you tomorrow" Severus said a hint of nervousness in his voice.

"Yeah maybe we could go someplace else" Sirius nodded slowly his eyes fixated on Severus' flushed face.

"Great" the Slytherin smiled. Taking a deep breath he leaned in slowly and kissed Sirius on the lips. "Night"

"Goodnight, Severus" Sirius smiled gently touching Snape's hand before they parted ways and made their own way back to their common rooms.

When Sirius arrived back he sauntered into his dormitory a silly grin plastered on his face.

"Why are you so happy? Have a nice walk?" James asked looking up from his magazine as Sirius entered, thankfully Remus wasn't back yet.

"Yeah, something like that" Sirius smiled.

Meanwhile in Slytherin...

Severus couldn't believe his luck this evening, he'd not only sorted things out with Sirius, made plans to see his kid properly for the first time but he'd actually been asked out and they were now in a relationship together! Not only that, he now had a birthday present too.

Making his way into his dorm ignoring his friend's conversation he slipped into his nightshirt and climbed into bed.

He could safely say this was the best birthday yet.

He only hoped things would work out for the best in the coming weeks and months...


	10. Chapter 10

By the time Monday arrived, Sirius was beaming with delight. He was with Severus, they were actually together as in a couple and a week today he could have a quick scan just to find out whether he's having a boy or a girl. What would Severus prefer? Would he be disappointed if it turned out to be a boy? Would he be disappointed if it turned out to be a girl? Sirius knew for sure he was happy whatever the baby would be, male or female as long as he or she was healthy to him that was all that mattered.

A new day, a new week and the start of his seventeenth week of pregnancy. Sirius was beginning to thoroughly enjoy this whole pregnancy lark. He sighed pulling on his clean uniform that morning and gazing down at his bump, he was definitely growing and in only three short weeks he would reach five months pregnant. It didn't seem like it had been this long, not since the start of term, not since that drunken incident and not even since he first started feeling off. Now he was feeling much better he just had the student population, the general pregnancy woes and his friends to deal with, admittedly none of which knew about Severus just yet.

"Earth to Sirius!" James snapped his fingers in front of his friends face as they made their way to Potions that morning.

"What? Sorry I'm away with the fairies today..." Sirius sighed shaking his head, although it didn't actually clear Severus from his clouded mind.

"Bloody hell mate, what are you on?" James laughed as they made their way down the dungeon corridor.

"I think it's just my hormones making me a bit... what's the word?" Sirius frowned thoughtfully.

"Scatty" Remus laughed.

"That's it" said Sirius clapping Remus lazily on the back. "Scatty" he chuckled.

"Right" said James rolling his hazel eyes.

"What were you saying?"

"Doesn't matter now, I've forgotten"

"Right" Sirius winked. The classroom was already open, heading inside they took their seats and Sirius spared a quick glance across the room to where his boyfriend was sitting at his desk flipping through his notes from last lesson. So typically Snape. Sirius rolled his eyes a small smile curling in the corners of his mouth.

Severus looked up and their eyes met, the beginnings of a smile crept across Severus' face. He pointed to his parchment and tore off a small section scribbling something down on it.

Sirius squirmed curiously in his chair his eyes turning onto his friends who all seemed to be teasing Peter as usual.

When nobody was looking, Severus sent the note flying across the classroom as the last few people dropped into their seats. Sirius reflexed and snatched it up quickly hiding it just inside his text book and peering at it closely so none of them could read it. Written in Severus' elegant cursive it said : _Do you want to study together tonight? _

Study? Sirius blinked, maybe it was a cover. He glanced over to Severus whom had his eyes focused on the blackboard that Professor Slughorn was writing on very carefully. He scribbled down that he was up for it, just say when and sent it back sharply.

Within two minutes he had a reply from Severus: _Eight O Clock, back right corner of the library where it is private, don't be late x_

Sirius smiled to himself and quickly scrawled: _I'll be there x_

Before he sent the note straight back and finally turned his attention on his work.

They had to be careful in lessons, the smiling, notes and lack of aggression would make them seem suspicious. Sirius was worried that he would have to do something he would later regret or upset Severus with if James and Peter decided to start on him. Maybe he could use the baby as an excuse to break off from the fighting and keep everybody calm, but that would seem really suspicious if anyone thought he was defending Snape. Sirius would have to be on the ball all the time, he couldn't have anyone let the slightest thought cross their mind that Snape could be the dad, if that were to happen it would be all over the school within hours and there was no hiding anything, his friends would hate him, well, except from Remus and his brother, he would probably lose Severus as his lover and anyone who actually thought he was cool would be completely turned off. He needed a cover, a brilliant cover for this.

"One more week until I find out what my baby is" Sirius grinned that morning at break time. The other guys looked up excitedly.

"What are you hoping for?" Remus asked.

"I don't mind as long as he or she is healthy" Sirius flashed a dazzling grin that seemed to be growing even more dazzling by the day due to his mounting pregnancy hormones and his gentle glow. The girls were still swooning for him despite his obvious condition as his bump was now showing through his clothes more than it had done so far and he would only grow much bigger in the coming weeks too!

"Come on, you can say that but there must be one you prefer more than the other" James winked. "Do you want a pretty little girl or a handsome little boy?"

"I really don't mind" Sirius laughed.

"Have you asked the other dad what he wants then?" Peter blurted out.

An awkward silence rang through the air.

"Peter!" Remus hissed and James very roughly elbowed the boy in the ribs near winding him.

"No it's fine, guys" Sirius said waving his hands to try and simmer them down before they did Peter any real damage. "I don't think he really cares what it is to be honest" he said casually.

James opened his mouth to speak but a bang from behind caught his attention and he turned to watch what a group of girls were doing with a cauldron that was apparently to fascinating. One boy was running around holding his bottom and they were all giggling madly at him.

Sirius took this opportunity to shoot Remus and sideways look. The boy smiled awkwardly and sighed.

The rest of the morning lessons passed and by lunch time Sirius was starting to feel ravenous.

"Calm down mate or you'll get indigestion or something" James frowned watching Sirius shovelling pretty much whatever he could reach into his mouth.

"Yeah!" Remus laughed. "You'll end up like Peter!" he said clapping the boy playfully on the back.

"Hey!" Peter said in protest but he didn't really understand what Remus was talking about.

Whilst they were eating and James, Remus and Peter were occupied building Merlin knows what with the spare crackers, Sirius took the opportunity to go scouting for Severus.

His silver eyes roamed up and down the Slytherin table until he finally spotted that long dark hair sitting chatting casually with Mulciber and Avery. Sirius' nose wrinkled with distaste.

Mulciber and Avery…. What a pair, eh?

Sirius sighed inwardly. It wasn't that he hated them per say, it was that he actively disliked them for their pureblood supremacy, love of the dark arts and impossible nastiness that seemed to follow like a tornado wherever they went. Sirius remembered back to the things they had done to Gryffindor students, namingly Muggle born ones, and there was that Hufflepuff boy last year….

Sirius shuddered. He didn't like Severus hanging around with such horrible people. He couldn't control the boy and that wouldn't be fair to do so much maybe he would definitely have to have a serious talk with him to try and warn him away. They were bad news and the whole school, even the bloody Professors agreed with that!

Severus by chance looked up and caught Sirius' eye, a small smile curled in the corner of his lips and Severus found himself grinning back sloppily.

The rest of the day passed slowly and Sirius went up to his dorm room for a nap before dinner not bothered in the slightest by the fact that Remus and Regulus were laying sprawled on Moony's bed heavily making out.

Sirius washed up, stripped down into a long sleeved t-shirt and some jogging bottoms and curled up in a ball on his own bed to nap.

He was asleep within seconds….

"Sirius" James' voice rang through the air.

Sirius groaned and furrowed his eyebrows.

"Sirius, mate, you're gonna have to get up it's time for dinner" James said again giving Sirius a little shake.

Sirius sighed grumpily and opened his eyes.

"Come on, you're knocked up, you've got to eat"

"I'm going to!" Sirius tutted angrily as he stretched himself out lazily like a cat and sat up rubbing his tired eyes.

"Going down like that?" Peter quirked an eyebrow at Sirius' attire, his baby bump was showing quite well through the clingier material of the top.

"What would you know about fashion, Peter?" Sirius smirked back picking up a zip hoodie and slinging it on without doing it up. "Besides, I love my bump" he flashed one of those grins as he smoothed a hand over the growing bulge under his top.

James threw his head back and laughed. "Are we all ready then?"

"Yup" said Remus as he took hands with Regulus and they left the dormitory again.

The Great Hall was as loud and busy as ever with students chatting excitedly when the boys went down for dinner.

Sirius yawned and found himself smiling and nodding to people giving them casual greetings like:

"Hello"

"Great to see you?"

"I'm doing good thanks, and yourself?"

Before he could finally settle down into his seat. He knew people had their eyes on his baby bump, that was only natural if nothing else, people would stare at it with curiosity, speculation, for no reason and maybe even the odd few out of jealousy. Sirius was having a baby and he was looking and right now he was feeling great too! What more could anyone ask for?

Sirius smiled to himself with amusement as he listened to his friend's conversations over dinner and when it was all done and dusted he followed them up a few flights of stairs.

"Listen boys I'm gonna head off for a walk, I'll be back later though, okay?" he said catching Regulus' gaze for a brief second there.

It was obvious to Remus and Regulus just where Sirius was going and that would be to meet Severus Snape once again.

"Okay, see you later then" James shrugged casually as the rest of them headed off up the rest of the staircases towards the Gryffindor tower for the evening (even Regulus was staying there now too).

Sirius sighed, shaking all thoughts of his friends from his head he made his way along the corridor and into the library.

Madame Pince shot him a suspicious look as he passed, Sirius wasn't in the library very often and quite a few times he had been here he had caused a lot of problems and chaos so she had a right to be suspicious of him.

But Sirius wasn't here for that reason today, nope, he was here to see his boyfriend now.

Sirius wound his way through the shelves until he came to the private little area at the back and smiled when he saw Severus sitting pondering over his Transfiguration essay.

"Hey" said Sirius moving over to him.

Severus looked up and smiled gently. "Hi" his voice was a little higher than usual with nerves making Sirius chuckle softly. "How are you feeling today?" Severus went on as he rested his quill down on the table.

Sirius made himself comfortable beside the boy resting a hand on his growing baby bump. "I feel pretty good, I'm seventeen weeks gone now" he flashed the boy an eager grin.

Severus' face seemed to light up and those dark eyes sparkled with happiness and curiosity. "One more week until we find out the sex"

"You still want to know?"

"Yes" Severus said quietly. "You?" his eyes were still focused in a soft gaze at Sirius' bump in a non-intrusive way unlike most of the school did and that was slightly refreshing to the Gryffindor.

"Yeah it'll be nice" Sirius smiled gently. "Not overly fun calling my baby an it to be honest" he chuckled resting a hand back on his bump and gazing at it fondly.

"You're more sentimental than I realised, Sirius" Severus said with a small smile.

"I could say the same thing about you" Sirius laughed lightly.

Severus looked slightly amused there for a second. "Are you hoping for a boy or a girl?"

Sirius couldn't help but laugh. "You sound like the guys, they always ask me this, did earlier too" he grinned. "Hmm, don't you think it seems so far away that this time next week we'll know what we're having?"

Severus smiled and nodded quickly. "I never expected to feel this way about any of this either to be honest..."

Sirius shot him a look. They hadn't really talked about that side of things much yet. "Well people make mistakes and how you feel about something can change, one day you could really hate a certain type of shoes and then it could change and you love them or you could really hate children and then get pregnant with one, or get something pregnant that is, and then suddenly you like them, or just like your own"

"Do you like children?" Severus asked curiously.

"I don't like other people's children" said Sirius. "Does that make sense?"

Severus nodded once with understanding. "I feel the same way, I hate seeing people walking about with ugly screaming children, lots of them have really big heads like huge oranges and when they cry all of their features get mashed in the centre and red and every crevice is streaming with some form of liquid" he cringed horrible.

Sirius shuddered.

"But those are the sort of people that don't attend to them, care for them properly or discipline them, I was never that way as a child my mum always told me that I was a really quiet little baby I rarely ever cried" Severus smiled. "But I didn't really do much else either she said she'd just hold me all the time and I was fine"

Sirius chuckled softly. "I know what you mean, I think a few years ago my mum told me that I was a laughing baby, I would laugh and make noises all the time" Sirius smirked.

"I can see that" Severus flashed a little grin. "Sounds about right to be honest"

Sirius found himself smiling. They stared at one another nervously for a few moments before they burst out laughing together then tried to 'shush' each other quiet before the librarian came running to tell them off.

They sat staring at each other for a few moments, that odd sensation washing over both of them before Sirius leaned in and kissed Severus softly on the lips.

Much to Sirius' surprise, Severus melted straight into that kiss wrapping his arms around the boy's neck in a way he was claiming him as his own.

"Severus" Sirius whispered against his boyfriend's lips.

"Sirius" Severus breathed.

After some minutes of tender kisses, Sirius decided to take action.

"Do you want to go to the Room of Requirement?"

Severus hesitated a moment opening his eyes before he nodded. "Yeah, it'll be a bit more private than in here"

They packed up their things (so much for doing homework) before they left the library casually together. There were hardly any people around, only Madame Pince stared at them suspiciously as she passed, well she stared at Sirius suspiciously, Severus was a different story because she knew him and could trust him to always be on his best behaviour.

They hurried along the corridors, Sirius was vaguely worried that someone might see them together as they made their way down to where the door should appear.

He glanced up and down the corridor and when the door did finally appear they slipped inside shutting it tightly behind them.

As soon as they were inside they seemed to melt into one another, their bodies fit together perfectly even with Sirius' swelling baby bump.

The room had changed, morphed and adapted into a cosy little sitting room/bedroom with a sofa, a rug, a casually crackling warm fireplace, a door leading into what was presumably a little tiny private bathroom and a large four poster double bed.

Before Sirius could catch his breath he found himself being backed onto the bed.

Severus carefully pushed him down guiding him towards the pillows before he settled himself over the boy kissing him more vigorously now.

Sirius' breath caught in his throat when he felt Severus' hand smoothing down his side to slid back up his inner thigh.

"Hot" the boy whispered.

Sirius continued to kiss him, a level of concern beginning to mount inside of him. An involuntary sound escaped his throat when Severus began fumbling with his jogging bottoms pulling them down exposing his very shapely, slender legs and baggy boxer shorts.

Severus groaned again as he reached for his wand, spelled their hands clean before Sirius had a chance to say anything and delved down pressing his tongue into the boy's mouth insistently.

Sirius had a horrible feeling in the pit of his stomach when Severus shrugged his own trousers and hoodie off exposing his own pale, slender legs and his dark boxer shorts. Sirius managed to catch a glimpse and saw that the boy was VERY hard. "S-Severus" he breathed.

"Come on, Sirius" Severus breathed biting at the boy's ear lobe playfully. "You know you want it"

Sirius tried to speak but the involuntary nervous swallow in his throat made it impossible.

Severus' fingers hooked into the waistband of Sirius' underwear pulling them down slowly.

"Severus I-"

"You're sexy" Severus whispered his cheeks flushed and his eyes swirling with heavy arousal. He groaned softly kissing the side of Sirius' neck as the boy tried to wiggle free, it was difficult when he was trapped underneath Severus, he didn't want to hurt his bump and he didn't want to actually physically hurt the boy. But he knew he had to do something soon before this went too far and he wasn't ready for it.

"Severus please-"

Severus moaned softly again his hands moving up Sirius' pale but clenched thigh his fingers moving up closer and closer to-"

Sirius cried out just before Severus' fingers reached his virgin anus and with one almighty heave he managed to throw Severus off onto the bed beside him.

Severus yelped with surprise as he landed awkwardly on his side.

Sirius was on his feet yanking his clothes back on in an instant, his breath coming in short, sharp bursts, he felt like he couldn't get enough air in, his body was trembling and his silver eyes were wide.

"What the-" Severus frowned as Sirius ran, stuffed his feet into his shoes not caring if he broke the backs down before he hurried out of the room before Severus could even call his name again.

Sirius was still trying to get his breath back when he hurried along the corridor, he knew he was having a panic attack so the best possible solution for his baby was to go to the hospital wing and get checked out where he knew Severus wouldn't be able to find him.

Sirius slowed down to a brisk walk and hurried along the corridors clutching tightly at his chest, his eyes still dramatically wide. He couldn't believe it, Severus was going to try and have sex with him so early in the relationship?! He had no fucking clue the boy was like that.

A horrible thought crossed Sirius' mind as he approached the hospital wing, what if he hadn't have thrown the boy off, would he have kept going until he penetrated him?

Sirius' breath caught again at the mere thought of it.

He hurried into the hospital wing still clutching at his chest. Madame Pomfrey was looking up from the seventh year Slytherin boy she was attending to before turning her eyes on Sirius.

"Sirius!" she gasped moving swiftly to his side and taking his arm gently guiding him to sit on the closest bed to himself. "Is everything alright?"

"Panic attack" Sirius choked out. "Wanted to be sure that the baby is okay…."

"Very sensible" she nodded gesturing for him to sit back on the bed. "Now try to calm yourself down, what has brought this on?" she frowned with concern.

"Just a shock" Sirius managed. It wasn't exactly a lie.

"Okay, well it's unlikely to do any damage but I can monitor you for a little while if you like" she smiled gently.

Sirius nodded and tried to calm himself down making himself comfy on the hospital wing bed.

"Any blows to the stomach, bleeding or pains of any kind?" she asked quickly.

"No to all of those" Sirius breathed.

"Very good, I'm just going to finish seeing this student and I'll be right back with you" she smiled.

"Thanks, nurse" he winked and then closed his eyes hearing her footsteps go away.

At least he knew that Severus wouldn't find him here, the boy would most likely assume that he had gone back to the Gryffindor tower with his friends.

Sirius swallowed nervously and slowly began to calm down. What should he do now? Should he stay with Severus knowing how just how much the boy wanted to have sex with him and was willing to do it so soon possibly against Sirius' own will? Or would Severus see the error of his ways and apologise for the mistake he made.

Sirius briefly had to wonder if getting with Severus was very quickly turning out to be a mistake in itself….

He squeezed his eyes shut and let out a long, drawn out breath feeling his breathing finally returning back to normal. He had a lot to think about.

Was it worth the risk?

Would Severus change?

Was it just a one off?

What would happen tomorrow when they came into contact again?

Would Severus be angry with him over something like this?

Hurt?

Ashamed?

Sirius couldn't possibly tell right now, he opened his eyes slowly and watching Madame Pomfrey inspect a very swollen elbow of the boy who was hissing whenever she poked at it and sighed to himself once again. Should he talk to someone about this? Perhaps Remus or Regulus would come back with a nice idea, they didn't have problems like this and they were in a good, loving and very stable relationship, they should know whether something is worth another chance or not (not that either of them had ever done anything wrong of course)

Sirius smiled weakly to himself. In all honesty he still really liked Severus but was it worth it? Was Severus just some other pervert that would want to use him for sex? Right now it seemed that way but Sirius wasn't sure whether or not it would be fair to end it with the boy without letting him express his sincere apologies (if he even planned to do that or even saw the error in what he had done) without letting Severus tell his side of the story and explain why it happened. Was it right to do that to someone he'd already hurt in the past? And that past was less than a week ago….

"Severus…." Sirius breathed closing his eyes again.

By ten o'clock he was allowed out of the hospital wing again. He made his way quickly up to the Gryffindor tower hoping against hope that Severus wasn't out skulking about still searching for him.

It was curfew by now (and curfew happened earlier for the younger kiddies) so there wasn't really anyone about just Filch's voice echoing from miles below at the bottom of the staircases and the odd student sloping off to their own house to bed.

By the time he reached his dormitory, Sirius washed quickly, changed and put on a bright, happy face as he slipped into bed closing the curtains around him so none of the others could see the hurt that suddenly washed over his face….

The next morning Sirius was woken by Remus telling him to get the fuck out of bed it was Tuesday and they had lessons to go to.

Sirius groaned and sat up rubbing his tired eyes. "Give me ten minutes to get ready, okay?"

"You're slower than Peter" James chuckled.

Regulus started to laugh and Sirius flashed his little brother a smile. Maybe he should try talking to him at some point today….

They went down to the Great Hall for breakfast and Sirius kept his hands and eyes to himself, he didn't look for Severus once or even look in the direction of the Slytherin table when he sat down to eat his breakfast.

"Anything interesting happening, Prongs?" Moony asked watching his friend flipping through the paper.

"Not really" James yawned passing it along to the Werewolf whom still had one arm around his boyfriend.

Sirius sighed and stared into Regulus' face as he ate his toast.

"What?" Regulus frowned.

"Nothing" Sirius smiled weakly but Regulus continued to stare at him suspiciously searching Sirius' eyes which seemed somehow faded today.

After breakfast they got up and headed to first lesson, Sirius was going to keep his mind off of Severus no matter what.

Throughout the whole of the morning lessons, Severus had tried to make eye contact with Sirius. It was quite dangerous to be sending him notes in class especially with his friends sitting either side of him they would surely see what he was writing and stuff so he couldn't do that.

Sirius had refused to give Severus the time of day. Now that he'd thought about it why should he not give Severus some form of punishment for what he did? He'd frightened Sirius and caused him to have a panic attack (not that Sirius would ever like to admit something like that) but that wasn't the point, he could have hurt their baby or something and that just wasn't okay with Sirius at all.

At lunch, Severus brushed right past him briefly squeezing Sirius' arm shooting him an odd look when they passed. Sirius watched him disband from his friends and go into the toilet glancing hopefully back at Sirius.

Sirius just sighed. He wanted to go into the toilet and try to talk it out with Severus but he wasn't that stupid. He wasn't some silly kid anymore and he wasn't going to put up with any of that Slytherin's crap, he'd had enough and he most certainly would not be treated like a fuck toy!

James and Peter were headed for the stairs as Remus went into the grounds with Regulus and Sirius decided to follow them upstairs without even looking back to Severus.

He had to be strong for his child's sake.

By the end of the day Sirius collapsed into bed feeling exhausted physically and emotionally. He had ignored all of Severus' pleas. It wasn't just that he was angry or upset with the boy it was that he also felt embarrassed for being exposed sexually in that manner, for the way he reacted and the way Severus had seen him so vulnerable. Sirius wasn't used to that and each time he thought of it, it brought another crippling wave of shame over his body.

"Sirius" Regulus' voice whispered through the darkness a few hours after they'd gone to bed.

"Mm?" Sirius grumbled weakly as his brother slipped in under the covers beside him. "Are you okay?"

"I was sleeping, Reg..." he mumbled softly.

"I know and I'm sorry but it's the only time I could actually get hold of you on your own" said Regulus biting his bottom lip with concern.

Sirius turned over to face his brother sleepily. "What's wrong?"

"I was about to ask you the same question" Regulus chuckled softly being careful not to wake any of the other's up. "Seriously, Sirius…. What's going on? You didn't seem quite yourself last night when you got back and today you've been acting really funny like you're all het-up and embarrassed about something" Regulus went on.

Sirius hesitated a moment.

"Please talk to me..." Regulus pouted slightly.

Sirius just couldn't say no to that face. He sighed heavily and paused a second plucking up the courage before he said "Severus tried to have sex with me last night..."

Regulus blinked looking completely confused. "Huh?"

"We were kissing and went to the Room of Requirement and he pushed me down on the bed and pulled my trousers and underwear off and tried to finger me but-"

"He, WHAT?!" Regulus gasped.

"Shh!" Sirius hissed angrily.

They both paused a moment waiting to see if they'd woken anyone else up but the soft breathing and light snores echoing around the room said otherwise.

"I wasn't ready" Sirius said quietly. "I managed to shove him off and run but I had a panic attack and went to the hospital wing, don't worry, everything is fine" he said watching the look of panic washing over Regulus' own face obviously for the baby's health and sake.

"Sirius..." Regulus' face creased with sympathy. "Is that why you haven't mentioned him all day or gone to meet him tonight?"

"Pretty much" Sirius said awkwardly.

"Does this mean you two broke up?" the smaller boy asked quietly his voice as though he were touching upon this delicately not wanting to hurt his big brother.

Sirius shrugged. "I don't think so, right now I'm punishing him I'll probably talk to him about it tomorrow and see what he has to say for himself"

"Don't let him get you anywhere private" Regulus said firmly. "Did he not stop for a second to be sure you wanted something like that before he went ahead and tried it on with you?"

"Nope" Sirius said awkwardly.

Regulus opened and closed his mouth a few times before he swallowed and sighed heavily. "I think maybe you should talk to him about it but be very careful and if he EVER makes that mistake with you again or doesn't regard your feelings then you should straight up break up with him"

Sirius swallowed and nodded slowly. He felt embarrassed but he also felt rather relieved being able to talk to his brother about things like this. "Okay" he breathed.

Regulus snuggled in closer for a cuddle, he felt sorry for his brother having to deal with this.

"What's going on?" Remus said rubbing his face sleepily as he poked his head through the curtains.

"Sirius is going through some issues with Severus" Regulus whispered quickly.

Remus pushed through and sat yawning perched on the edge of the bed. "Hmm?"

Sirius quickly explained the situation watching a variety of looks crossing Remus' face from curiosity to absolute disgust. "So what do you think?"

"I think he's an animal" Remus said quietly. "But I also think you should give him a chance to explain himself and apologise rather than breaking up with him or shunning him, if it can be fixed then why not try it? If things don't work out then they don't work out just move on" he smiled softly.

Sirius swallowed and nodded.

By the next morning he was set to go and talk to Severus.

It was just after dinner time when Sirius caught Severus moping off towards the dungeon corridors. He hurried up behind him and caught his arm dragging him into the toilets- a public setting like the other guys had suggested would be best for them to talk it out- and stood with his arms folded across his chest staring at Severus as though waiting for an explanation.

"Sirius…." Severus' voice was small and weak as he gazed at Sirius sadly with those large dark eyes.

"I'm going to be reasonable here and give you the chance to explain yourself" Sirius said calmly.

Severus swallowed. "I am so, so sorry"

"You'd better be"

"I didn't mean for it to- I just- I-" Severus stammered rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly and looking away. "I thought you wanted it and when you didn't stop me I got a bit carried away with myself, I wish you'd have said something sooner"

"You say that as though it's my fault" Sirius said coolly.

"No, no!" Severus said holding his hands up submissively and shaking his head, his eyes wide with fear. "I meant I just…. I don't handle things very well and I'm not excellent with people and I find things awkward and when you invited me to go there and then we started having it off a little I think I just picked up the wrong message"

"I invited you there so we could kiss and stuff without being caught or thrown out of the library for inappropriate behaviour" Sirius spoke calmly. "There was no sexual invitation with it, I didn't offer sex or play it off like I even wanted to have sex" he said slowly. "But I do see where you might have gotten that impression from"

"Sirius..." Severus breathed he looked close to tears. "I'm really sorry, I won't do it again, I swear but if you want to break up with me over this then I completely understand..." he bowed his head slightly.

Sirius stared at him transfixed for a moment just letting him wait it out for a few more agonising seconds. "Come here" he said opening his arms.

Severus looked up as though he couldn't believe what he had just heard, he moved forward and wrapped his arms around Sirius carefully not just because of his baby bump. He buried his face in the boy's neck inhaling his lovely scent deeply. "Thank you"

"I'm giving you a second chance because I think it's only fair and everybody deserves one, you messed up, yeah, but you seem to have remorse and hopefully you've learned from your actions now that it's easy to make a mistake" Sirius said quietly snuggling Severus closer. "I really like you, Severus, and I also wanted to give you a second chance because we're having a baby together and we need to see how well this goes, we need to be able to get along reasonably well for his or her sake and if we can be a couple and do it together then that's perfect" he breathed.

"I agree" Severus murmured closing his eyes relishing in his pure, sweet luck!

"Good" Sirius smiled warmly. "Now maybe next time you will learn to ask before just jumping to conclusions"

Severus pulled back a little to look up into Sirius' face. "Oh I definitely will!"

"Good" Sirius smiled watching a bright, lucky grin spread across Severus' face.

They stood smiling to one another for a moment before Severus leaned in nervously and kissed his boyfriend softly on the lips. They held it for a good few seconds before drawing apart slowly and resting their foreheads together.

"Maybe this weekend..." Severus said slowly. "Maybe you'd like to go on a date with me?" he asked shyly but very hopefully.

Sirius smiled at him. "I'd love to but where can we go that people won't see us?"

"Why can't we just tell them?" Severus frowned. "Why should we care what they think? If they don't support then they aren't worth it..."

"What about your friends?" Sirius chuckled softly. "Do you care what they think?"

"Yes" Severus swallowed. "But I-I would ditch them for you..."

A look of mild surprise crossed Sirius' face as he stared into the smaller boy's eyes. "I think you need to think hard about what it would mean if we did tell people, Severus, they would not be impressed, they would be shocked, some might be damn angry, there would be a hell of a lot of backlash from it, do you really want to deal with all of that?"

"I think it would be worse for you than it would for me to be honest, I'm used to that and plus the people in Slytherin are mad on blood purity, well actually most of them are but not all, look at your brother" Severus said shaking his head and pursing his lips slightly. "Because I'm half if I've got a pureblood boyfriend then they might respect me more"

Sirius jumped back his eyes widening. "Is that all I am to you?!"

Severus frowned confusedly. "What?" he blinked.

"Just a pureblood boyfriend?!"

Severus' own eyes widened. "No I didn't mean it like that!" he protested.

"Severus, why would you say something like that? If you're only with me because I'm pure and if your friends find out they will respect you for pulling me then why are we even bothering with this….?" Sirius asked feeling hurt once again.

"That's not what I meant!" Severus argued. "I just- I meant it that as if they found out they wouldn't shun or mock me for it, they would think I'm cool and-"

Sirius shot him an angry look. "Would you feel different about me if I were half?"

"NO!" Severus argued pulling Sirius back into another hug. "I don't care what you are, I still want you"

Sirius wrapped his arms around Severus. "Even if I means keeping this a secret for a few more weeks?"

"Even if we keep it a secret forever" Severus breathed.

"And no matter what you won't let your friends dictate your life or put you on a ranking scale?"

"I won't let them do that..." Severus breathed closing his eyes and inhaling that wonderful scent again.

"And what about when and if people find out?" Sirius quirked an eyebrow.

"Then I'll take anything they throw at me literally or metaphorically and respect your wishes, I will keep my mouth closed and not get involved in what they have to say" Severus said quickly.

"And if in the meantime your friends ask you to date someone or something along those lines?"

"I will tell them I'm gay, not interested or I'm with someone but I won't tell them who" Severus breathed.

"Good" Sirius breathed.

"You are the one grilling me on all of this but how can I be sure that you won't do any of those things or when and if people find out you turn around and deny it and dump me?" Severus asked curiously. He was going to play Sirius at his own game a bit here.

"Have I done anything so far that would suggest otherwise?" Sirius quirked an immaculate dark eyebrow again.

"No..."

"Then you can be sure"

When they split and went to their dormitories that night they both settled into bed feeling sleepy but relaxed. Sirius sighed to himself stroking his fingers over his growing baby bump which seemed to have gotten bigger in the past couple of days alone. He had so much confusing, random and weird shit going on in his life right now he was actually surprised at how well he'd handled it.

Remus and Regulus had of course questioned him about what went on when he came back and James and Peter were down in the common room doing homework and he explained everything to them with a smile.

Two days passed and Friday rolled around and Severus and Sirius were both getting on very well once again. It was just like the other day hadn't even happened and things were finally starting to improve for both of them.

"And so this week the baby measures six inches in length and weighs eight and a half ounces" Sirius grinned as he and Severus sat on the sofa in the room of requirement talking and cuddling that evening. "I've been reading my book again and it says that he or she should have this Vernix coating all over their body which stops them getting all pickled and gross in the amniotic fluid"

Severus laughed. "Baby has a lot going on by the sounds of it then"

"I've got a lot going on with this heart burn" Sirius smirked. "Baby's kidneys are working too so it can make urine and stuff and did you know that in later pregnancy the urine makes up most of the amniotic fluid"

Severus grimaced. "Lovely but I guess it's only baby pee it's not like it's dog mess or anything"

Sirius barked a laugh.

"You know, I really am sorry about what I did the other day it was completely inexcusable..." Severus said slowly when Sirius finally stopped laughing.

"It's fine, forgiven and forgotten" Sirius smiled gently. "I care about you, a lot, Severus"

"I care about you too" Severus breathed. "I feel bad for all this hell I put you through…."

"You haven't put me through nearly as much hell as I have bullying you over the years with James, I did some awful things to you and you said it yourself it was revenge well touché! Severus" Sirius chuckled softly giving the boy a playful thumbs up.

Severus found himself blushing once again. What was it with Sirius that could turn him into a red, jabbering mess all the flipping time?

"It's starting to get late" Severus sighed sadly after another two hours of chatting and sipping at their juice.

Sirius glanced to his pocket watch. "I guess so…. You wanna spend the night here?"

"With you?" Severus blinked.

Sirius burst out laughing again, his hormones seemed to be maximising everything because Severus' confusion wasn't quite as funny as he seemed to find it right at that very second in time. "Yes! Of course with me!" the boy grinned. "Who else with, James?"

Severus cringed so badly Sirius saw his gritted teeth making him laugh all over again and kiss Severus on the forehead.

"So, you up for it?"

"Sure" Severus smiled.

They got up, washed up and headed over to the bed. Sirius nervously stripped down into his t-shirt and underwear smoothing his hands over his baby bump as he lifted back the crisp, cool covers and slipped underneath them.

Severus felt nervous as he stripped down into his own t-shirt and boxer shorts, he knew he wasn't as well-built as Sirius was with such a slender, tall, strong, masculine frame, Sirius was a real teenage boy and Severus was still typically a teenager but he was skinnier and a little more awkward than Sirius was.

Sirius just smiled pleasantly as Severus climbed in beside him and they settled down under the covers dimming the wall touches a little with a wave of one hand.

"Can I see your baby bump?" Severus asked curiously after a few more moments of silence.

Sirius smiled and pushed the covers down lifting up his top exposing the bump to his boyfriend.

Severus stared at it with twinkling eyes he'd never seen an actually exposed pregnant tummy before especially not one like this. Sirius was still really hot and having now seen his bump it brought about strong sentimental feelings in Severus he honestly didn't know that he had.

"What do you think of it?" Sirius spoke softly.

"I think it's amazing" Severus smiled warmly without taking his eyes off of it. "That's my son or daughter in there" he breathed.

"Would you like to feel it?" Sirius offered.

Severus glanced up into Sirius' eyes for a moment, he seemed both happy and very calm about this so he smiled to the boy and nodded eagerly. Sirius slowly took the boy's hand and rested it on his tummy allowing Severus to move it around and trail his fingers over it smoothly. "Wow" he breathed. "It feels…. Wow…."

"Yes" Sirius breathed.

"It must feel really odd having something growing inside of you" Severus commented still unable to look away as his fingers traced over it.

"It does but in a good way" Sirius explained. "It feels amazing to be growing a new life and stuff but still, it feels a little strange, maybe more so because I'm a boy"

"Maybe" Severus whispered.

After some time, Sirius grew drowsy and when Severus looked back up at him the boy was sleeping soundly. Severus smiled warmly, covered Sirius' bump back up with his t-shirt and the covers before snuggling down beside him and allowing sleep to eventually overcome him.

Things were starting to look better after all….

The next morning when Sirius woke he was immediately aware of the other person lying curled up beside him sleeping all warm and cosy. He rubbed his tired eyes, yawned and gently wrapped his arms around Severus kissing him on the forehead.

Severus stirred with a groan but did decide to go back to sleep straight after.

"Shh" Sirius breathed stroking the boy's hair and closing his own eyes for a second there.

He fell asleep.

….

"Where the hell is Sirius?" James asked glancing to his pocket watch for the millionth time that morning.

"I have no idea" Remus yawned.

"Maybe he went down for breakfast where we should be right now!" Peter whined sleepily.

Regulus glanced to Remus, in reality they both sort of had a good inkling as to where the boy was but they weren't about to say anything to the rest of their friends right about now, that was Sirius' job and they did hope that the poor boy wouldn't be caught in the act or caught for his antics before he had a chance to come clean and confess to everybody that he was seeing Severus Snape and was in fact pregnant by him.

"Come on, let's go" James sighed after another ten minutes.

Peter jumped up clicking his heels together with glee at the thought of food before they headed down to breakfast….

"Oh Merlin!" Remus laughed as soon as they entered the Great Hall.

There sitting at the Gryffindor table was Sirius Black flipping casually through the morning paper with a goblet of tea and some toast to occupy himself with. There was a small stack of post on the table and right by his hand which was probably Sirius' own by the looks of things.

"Good morning" he said casually as they all sat down around him.

"Morning, where the hell have you been we've been upstairs waiting for you for a lifetime!" said James anxiously.

"I went for a walk, problem?" Sirius flashed him a quick smile without taking his eyes off of the paper.

"No" James blinked, confused. "Since when do you go out walking and stuff"

"I wanted some nice fresh air to clear my head" Sirius replied instantly. "Pregnancy scrambles my brains and all that jazz"

Remus and Regulus exchanged looks but Sirius tried his best to ignore them completely over this, they were obviously planning to question him about his whereabouts later even though they were probably a fraction away from one hundred percent certain as to where he actually was.

With Snape.

"By the way" said Sirius again scratching thoughtfully at his handsome chin. "I've been invited to go and do a photo shoot and an interview about my pregnancy for one of the magazines published at the Ministry" he said casually.

"Really?" Remus blinked curiously. "Are they paying you?"

"Of course, Moony" Sirius laughed waving the boy off. "I wouldn't want to do it for free because I do have a baby on the way and I need all the money I can get, they aren't exactly cheap, you know" he smiled gently. "Anyway, it's next weekend, I'm very excited and plus I'll be almost nineteen weeks gone by then, pretty much halfway through my pregnant" Sirius grinned showing his pearly whites excitedly.

"Wow" said Peter his mouth unattractively full of food.

"Yes, wow" Sirius chuckled. "I'm getting paid quite a lot for it as well so it's a great start to my savings fund for baby when he or she arrives" he smiled running a hand over his growing bump.

After breakfast Remus, Regulus, James and Peter were heading out to Hogsmeade for the day giving Sirius exactly what he wanted.

A day alone with Severus.

He went up to the corridor where the Room of Requirement was and waited for the boy. He was actually barely kept waiting at all before Severus arrived smiling at him.

"Hey" he said as soon as they were safely hidden away in the room.

"Hi" Sirius chuckled. "Had a good breakfast?"

"It would have been better if you were there to talk to rather than my friends" Severus chuckled. "But I guess it was okay, you?"

Sirius flashed him a grin and pulled out the letter. "Look what I got!"

Severus' took the parchment, his dark eyes skimming over it and he smiled as they dropped down casually on the comfy sofa. "Wow, that's pretty damn lucky"

"I know, you can come along too if you like but we'll have to be sure that they don't publish you're the dad" Sirius said quickly with a tiny frown.

Severus hesitated. "Are you sure it's a good idea to risk it?"

"I dunno…." Sirius said awkwardly.

"Because I think once one person invites you to a shoot and an interview then you'll be called back to plenty more and maybe by the other's you'll be ready to tell people" said Severus. "I would like to go but what if they post it anyway? Some people would quite happily do that…."

"I know" Sirius sighed. "It's a real shame"

"How about we have a think about it, it's a good week away yet" Severus chuckled. "Besides we have other things to concentrate on this week with the scan on Monday to see what the baby is" his eyes were shining excitedly.

"You're really looking forward to that, huh?" Sirius grinned.

"Yes" Severus' cheeks turned a tiny bit pink. "It's my baby too, remember?"

"Of course I remember" Sirius laughed. "I even remember getting pregnant..." he said blushing a tiny bit.

Severus felt his heart swell a little with pride and giddy pleasure at seeing Sirius Black blushing, it was almost too beautiful to witness.

"I'm glad you did what you did though, I actually like being pregnant" Sirius mused gazing down at his growing bump.

"I'm glad" said Severus happily. "I never expected any of it to be like this at all…."

"Would you have changed anything if you had have known?" Sirius asked curiously.

Severus was quiet for a few moments. "I would have gone about it in a much better way" he said quietly. "I would not have been such a twat to you, I would not have done that, of course I don't think it would have ever happened if I didn't so I guess in the reality case I would have to say no, I wouldn't"

Sirius nodded slowly with understanding.

They sat in silence cuddling for a little while just enjoying each other's company.

"Would you like a game of chess?" Sirius asked.

"Yes" Severus grinned.

"I warn you" Sirius laughed as they knelt down to the coffee table to set up. "I'm good"

"Oh you have never played me before, Black" Severus winked.

"Challenge accepted" Sirius grinned playfully.

They spent the rest of the day challenging one another to games of chess, they did a little homework, say talking about life, went for a walk in the grounds and sat by the lake for a little while after eating lunch at their separate tables and then collapsed into bed together again that night.

"Won't your friends wonder where you are?" Severus chuckled softly as he cuddled up to Sirius.

"Who cares?" Sirius smiled. "And anyway, I could ask you the same question" he winked.

"My friends genuinely won't care unlike yours..." Severus carefully reminded him. "They are like brothers to me and we are quite close but they don't get overly involved in your private life unless you invite them in"

"Regulus seems to have ditched them too" said Sirius.

"Yeah now he's going with Lupin" Severus replied.

"I think they're good for each other and I think they will stay together" Sirius yawned.

"So do I, I thought that when they got together they seem to compliment each other, that Remus is very level-headed, quiet, calm and he seems very kind and sweet and Regulus is very sort of cutesy, he's very nervous and quiet and shy he's a lot like Lupin in some ways but he tends to get very anxious about things and with the Slytherin friends he was in over his head with them he just couldn't keep his head above the water, do you understand?"

Sirius nodded. "Yeah, he's like that with a lot of people but he's not like that with Remus"

"Remus is good for him, he treats him how he should be treated and how he deserves, he's not a bad person but I don't think he overly likes me after everything…."

"I don't think Regulus really has the capacity to hate" Sirius said thoughtfully. "I'm being honest here, he doesn't seem capable of it"

"He adores that Remus boy and I say good for him" Severus smiled.

"Good for them both" Sirius grinned.

They kissed each other goodnight, settled down gazing at one another and drifted off into a warm, comfortable sleep….

On Sunday morning they arranged to meet up first thing on Monday outside of the hospital wing to go and have the scan, both of them seemed thoroughly excited as they slipped into the Great Hall a few minutes apart for breakfast.

Sirius spent the day hanging out with his friends, that evening they were all sitting together in the common room.

Other people weren't really around or very interested in what they were doing as they all sat on the sofa and armchairs.

Sirius was basking in the warmth of the fire with his eyes closed listening to Regulus telling stories about what they do down in Slytherin, nothing bad or offensive, more like funny little stories anybody could know about or share.

Suddenly Sirius felt something, something that made his eyes fly open and he gasped.

The other's looked round.

"Sirius?" Remus frowned.

"Everything okay?" it was Regulus.

A warm smile washed over Sirius' handsome face as a hand gently moved to his baby bump. "I felt it…. I felt it move properly a PROPER kick!" he breathed staring down at the bump in disbelief.

Within seconds everybody was on their feet and crowding around Sirius.

"Wow that's amazing!" Regulus breathed. "My little niece or nephew!"

"So cute" Remus nodded his agreement.

"Baby can move!" Peter grinned.

"The mini Marauder is getting feisty" James laughed as they all rested their hands on Sirius' now fully exposed bump.

Although this sort of attention made his cheeks glow a light rosy pink it was still very nice. Sirius enjoyed good attention especially when it was people he loved making a fuss of his growing baby bump, he was starting to get bigger now and would soon be walking with a waddle and he knew he would need all the help he could get but he was still going to be funny old playful, cheeky Sirius Black.

After a good while of fussing they went upstairs to bed and nobody seemed like they could do enough for him getting him a drink, helping him into bed, tidying up for him, letting him use the bathroom first, touching his bump, offering him stuff, offering to heat his bed for him. Sirius was revelling in all of this sort of attention.

"Guys, I'm fine" he laughed when James and Regulus physically tucked him into bed.

"Call any or all of us if you need anything at all during the night!" Remus said brightly.

"Yeah, even I'll get up" Peter laughed.

"Night, Sirius" they all said seemingly now giving him a little cuddle each in turn before they went to bed and EVERYBODY fell asleep with smiles on their faces that night….

The next morning when Sirius woke he was feeling brisk as excited. Sitting up he rubbed his tired eyes, stretched upwards and cast himself some water sipping at it thirstily before he slipped out from under the covers, went into the bathroom for a pee, wash and brush his teeth and then came back in to pull on his school uniform.

Monday, another day, another week and Sirius' eighteenth week of pregnancy.

This morning he would be meeting up with Severus to go and find out the sex of their child! Boy or girl, girl or boy?! Sirius was FINALLY getting to find out. Would he leave the hospital wing and come back to his friends saying 'it's a boy' or 'it's a girl!' would he have a son or daughter, blue or pink?!

Sirius had never really been overly excited about babies before but now he saw what all the fuss was about. Even though he was a guy this was pretty damned exciting!

He was up, dressed and heading off with a spring in his step that morning after gulping down an extra goblet of water so he was all set for the ultrasound scan.

By the time he reached the hospital wing about ten minutes later, Severus was already standing there sweating slightly with excitement, clenching and un-clenching his hands and rocking backwards and forwards on the balls of his feet.

"Someone looks eager" Sirius chuckled softly.

"You have no idea" Severus flashed him a smile before glancing up the corridor and leaning in to peck him softly on the lips.

"You ready to go inside?"

"Am I ever?" Sirius grinned.

They made their way into the hospital wing, Sirius grinned as Madame Pomfrey looked up at him and her eyebrows shot into her hairline when she saw Severus.

"Good morning boys, all ready for the scan, Sirius?" she asked her eyes flickering nervously back to Severus again.

"Yes we are" Sirius smiled watching the look of surprise intensify on her face.

The nurse smile sweetly and beckoned for them to follow her behind the draping which medical curtain. Once inside Sirius hopped up on the bed, lay back and pushed down his elasticated trousers pulling up his school shirt exposing his growing bump.

"You've definitely been growing these last two weeks" she commented nodding to his tummy as she snapped on some clean latex gloves.

Severus went to stand at his side staring curiously around at everything set up. He had no fucking clue what this was all about or what was going on but he would learn pretty quickly. This whole pregnancy thing had a lot more to it than anyone could ever imagine and Severus was growing more excitable and curious by the day.

"Any problems, concerns or anything you're worried about?" she asked as she popped open the tube of gel and began smearing the clear substance over Sirius' navel under the watchful eyes of Severus Snape.

"No, I actually feel pretty good at the moment, even my heartburn is clearing up" he chuckled.

"Good and that's a perfectly normal symptom of pregnancy especially at this stage, this can often be classed as the worst time for it so soon you should definitely be feeling better although I will have to warn you that it may very well come back at a later stage…." The nurse replied.

"That's fine" said Sirius casually. "As long as my baby is healthy"

Madame Pomfrey flashed them both a smile before she tapped her wand three times to the top of the machine and lifted the scanner up holding it over Sirius' bump.

"Ready?" she asked looking from one to the other.

Sirius held his hand open and smiled to Severus. The boy seemed to very easily take a hint and held it softly.

"Ready" they smiled to her together.

Madame Pomfrey smiled back and rested the scanner on Sirius' skin moving it around until the moving, flickering image of the baby appeared.

A choked sound escaped Severus' throat and his mouth fell open with surprise as he gazed at the adorable little baby wriggling his or her legs on the screen.

"I can feel that" Sirius chuckled softly.

"This is amazing…." Severus breathed.

"Baby looks nice and healthy in there, free movement, baby measured six and a half inches in length and weighs ten and a half ounces" she smiled.

"Baby has grown a good bit and gained a fair bit of weight this week!" Sirius beamed tears welling in his silver eyes with joy.

"Baby definitely has" she commented. "This week the baby will have established a sleeping pattern like that of a newborn and if you have felt your first movements you might notice the baby becoming more active at certain times of day and such"

"I felt my first proper movements last night" Sirius breathed gazing at the screen.

Severus gasped slightly and Sirius smiled up to him quickly. "It was amazing!"

The nurse smiled before tapping her wand to the top of the machine. "The heart sounds perfect, baby doesn't have any problems what so ever" she smiled warmly.

"THAT'S THE HEART?!" Severus blurted out and blushed when they both turned to smirk at him.

"Yes indeed it is" she smiled.

"It's a bit like trains or drums" Severus chuckled slowly still gazing at the screen watching the baby stretch, curl up and then boot Sirius.

Sirius laughed. "I felt that too!" he grinned.

After a few more minutes the nurse turned off the sound and turned to the boys smiling. "Do you want to know the sex?" she asked looking from one to the other and back again.

Sirius' face lit up. "Definitely!"

"Please" Severus nodded with a satisfied smile playing on his face. He gave Sirius' hand a gentle squeeze which didn't go unnoticed by the nurse.

She smiled. "Very well" she said turning back to the monitor screen. They watched her move the scanner around and a new picture appeared on the screen. "It's a boy!" she said brightly.

Sirius and Severus grinned madly to one another, Sirius' tears were now dripping down his pale, elegantly beautiful face. "A boy!" he breathed.

"Yes, a nice little boy, look at this igloo shape, that's his penis and scrotum, it's very clear really"

"It is" Severus nodded. "Wow, a boy!" he added with a delightful grin. "I can't believe it" he chuckled.

"I'm so happy" Sirius breathed.

"Me too" Severus smiled warmly.

"This week his testicles will be descending into his scrotum so you have nothing to worry about there" she commented with a nod turning it back to an image of the actual baby wriggling around again.

They watched it for several more minutes before she removed the scanner again, tapped to print and handed Sirius a tissue which he cleaned himself up with and replaced all of his clothing.

Sirius sat up and Severus wrapped his arms around him pecking him softly on the lips.

"Any questions or concerns?" she asked again.

They shook their heads.

"Very well, next scan is in two weeks at five months pregnant" she said simply handing them three moving, flickering images each. Two of the baby at different angles and one of his tiny little sweet feet.

They sat grinning and comparing before they finally got up, thanked the nurse a thousand times and left the hospital wing.

As soon as they got outside they threw their arms around one another in pure and utter delight.

"A baby boy!" Sirius beamed with joy.

"He's adorable, that scan was just incredible Sirius" Severus beamed.

"He's so amazing and so beautiful and so perfect" Sirius sobbed tears still streaming down his face.

Severus thought it was absolutely beautiful to watch Sirius crying with happiness. It brought a tear to his own cool, dark eyes not just about Sirius but about his son too…. THEIR son….

Sirius didn't care who was watching them as he leaned in and kissed Severus passionately on the lips.

Today had become an absolutely PERFECT day.

Little did they know that someone was watching them….

….


	11. Chapter 11

After they drew apart they headed down to the Great Hall together until they actually reached the room and Sirius walked in ahead of Severus looking very placid and calm. Severus paid no attention to Sirius as he followed in after him a beat or two behind the Gryffindor and went to sit down over at the Slytherin table.

"Where have you been?" James asked suspiciously as Sirius dropped down into his seat with an enormous grin on his face.

"Baby scan" the boy replied happily.

They all looked to him expectantly, if not a little nervously too.

"The baby is healthy all normal and developing properly and..." Sirius trailed off a typical Marauders grin plastered all over his face.

"And?" James pressed a little further in.

"It's a boy!" Sirius beamed.

Peter gasped, Regulus clapped his hands, Remus grinned and James let out a small cheer.

"Woo, baby is a boy!" he beamed. "How freaking cute is that!"

"I know I'm so happy he's healthy and stuff in there" Sirius replied resting a hand on his growing bump. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a scan photo handing it to his friends whom all crowded in around one another to view it.

"Wow, he's getting so big now" Remus commented.

"So am I" Sirius grinned. "Even bigger than Peter" he grinned playfully to the boy.

"Hey!" he said in protest but then shrugged. "I guess I can let you have that one seeing as you're knocked up"

Sirius laughed. "That's the spirit!"

"So you still haven't told us who the dad is" James said his eyes flickering to catch Sirius' as he handed back the scan photo.

Sirius looked away and shrugged a little. "It's not really that important if I'm perfectly honest..."

James blinked. "Do you seriously think that the father of your baby isn't important? Sirius he could be there with you for the rest of your life seeing as you made a baby together, he does have rights to the kid even if you don't like him"

Sirius looked away and swallowed.

"Or perhaps you do like him" James said smoothly tilting his head to one side. "I think you might just fancy him or at least have feelings for him"

"He knocked me up and that's all" said Sirius. "Can we please not talk about this now? I've just found out that I'm having a boy and he's healthy and everything is fine, let's not spoil the moment by talking about baby daddies and shit that you don't really need to get involved in, Prongs my friend" he added shooting James a somewhat angry look.

The boy caved. He sighed, rolled his eyes and nodded awkwardly. "Fine, whatever, but you can't keep this a secret forever you know..."

"I know and I don't intend to" said Sirius.

Remus and Regulus exchanged awkward glances.

...

After breakfast they headed off to lessons. The morning was going pretty well actually, Sirius had stolen a few odd glances at his boyfriend throughout lessons and he was feeling pretty relaxed, especially when just after break his little baby began to wriggle around inside of him making him giggle and catching the attention of a few students around him whom looked nervous if not slightly disturbed even.

He had just come out of the boys toilets slightly before lunch time when a voice spoke to him from the shadows.

"I know your secret"

Sirius froze mid-step. Should he turn around? He swallowed nervously, placed his foot on the floor and turned keeping his expression as calm, cool and collected as possible. "And what might that be?" he asked the person.

From the shadows stepped Lily Evans. Her shoulder-length red hair pulled back into a ponytail and her green eyes narrowed. They flickered to his bump for a moment before a smirk played across her features. "I saw you this morning, kissing Severus..." she began.

Sirius' heart skipped a beat, he couldn't stop his eyes from widening slightly.

Lily smirked again. "Yes, and those little gestures you just made, the way your eyes are screaming with it means you can't deny it now. I saw you kissing him this morning outside the hospital wing. Is he your boyfriend now then?"

Sirius didn't say anything he just sighed softly.

"Oh I see, perhaps he's your baby's father and you don't want anyone to know about it" her smirk broadened.

His heart began to beat a tattoo in his chest. "You have lots of funny ideas, woman" he said slowly.

"Really? Then perhaps you wouldn't mind if the rest of the school found out about you and Snape, oh yes, I have evidence too" she smirked flashing a photograph of them moving in to kiss one another outside the hospital wing as described.

Sirius swallowed the lump that appeared in his throat. No.

"But there is a way that we can do this without everyone having to find out..." she said slowly examining her shiny finger nails.

"Like what?" he asked smoothly trying to keep his voice as even as possible. Nobody intimidated Sirius Black but when it came to something as important as this, he would have pretty much no choice. Everything was on the line here; his lifestyle, reputation, friends, admirers, Slytherin backlash, Gryffindor possibly turning him away, his parents hating him even more than they already did...

Lily sighed softly and looked almost thoughtful for a moment. "I have this friend, see, and she would really appreciate it if you went on a date with her, if you'd be her boyfriend of sorts..." he went on slowly watching the expression of horror flit across Sirius' face.

"You're evil" he spoke accusingly.

Lily laughed. "I'm not evil at all, Sirius, how can you be so silly?" she pouted and Sirius noticed that she was wearing a pale pink lipstick for the first time. "All you have to do is go out with her and be nice to her and nobody will find out about your little incident with Snape, got it?"

"And I suppose you will tell everyone and show them all this photograph if I don't?" he asked flatly.

The laugh she emitted was sickly and revolting making Sirius shudder. "Pretty much, yep!" she beamed happily. "But here's the last part of the deal..."

"What?"

"You can't tell Snape this is all a game, you can't tell him that she's not technically your girlfriend" Lily went on.

Sirius' eyes widened dramatically. "No, that means-"

"I know exactly what it means but surely if he loves you and everything is so wonderful between the two of you then surely he will forgive you or- heck!- he might not even care" she laughed lazily.

Sirius hesitated a moment gritting his teeth. Things hadn't exactly been perfect between him and Snape recently with all the misunderstandings and general difficulties. He was 18 weeks pregnant now and it was the middle of January. He and Snape were only just starting to resolve things and this would no doubt destroy them again but what choice did he have? Sirius shuddered again, he didn't even want to think about it. After a few moments he nodded slowly. "I'll agree to this but if you DARE blackmail me again, I will ruin you" he said nastily stepping towards her.

Lily clutched her cloak tighter around her small frame and let out a small choking laugh. "I don't think you will somehow"

Sirius glared at her. "Try me"

Her green eyes narrowed. "As of right now I have no interest in blackmailing you other than to get what I want and what my friend wants" she said coldly. "You understand friendship, don't you?"

"Better than you ever could" he said coolly.

A vein flickered horribly in her temple. "You couldn't possibly understand, you are a BLACK" she practically spat the word. "Your family aren't exactly the nicest people in the world"

Sirius barked a laugh. "They are not my family any more"

"What about your little brother?" she asked cocking her head to one side so that bright red ponytail flopped down her shoulder. "Surely you still love him" he voice was filled with malice. "It would be too bad if something were to happen to him"

"You touch my brother and I will make sure you're locked up, got that?" Sirius said stepping towards her towering over her but she didn't even seem to flinch.

"You don't scare me, Black" she replied. "Nothing about you does now that I know you for what you are. The whole school will know soon enough too and I will make sure of it if you don't follow my orders"

Sirius whirled around on his feet trembling slightly and taking several deep, silent breaths trying to calm his nerves. "You be fucking quiet right now" he said with his back still turned. "I have more of a standing in this school, I know more than you, I know better people than you and I have admirers"

"You won't when they find out who you slept with to make that little brat of yours" she said coolly.

Sirius whirled around grabbing her by the front of her robes and slamming her backwards into the hard stone wall. "Don't you ever make comments like that about my baby again, he is worth more than you are by far you nasty little bitch"

"I'll do what I like for I have the upper hand" she spat viciously.

"No, you don't and I won't let you do this" Sirius said coldly.

"Does that mean our little deal is off?" She laughed nastily. "What a pity, and there was me thinking you would cave in out of terror of what the rest of the student body would do once they found out you were having a baby with Snape"

"It's not entirely a secret, you know" he said. "Remus knows, my brother knows, Snape knows..."

"But what about James?" Lily pressed. "I'll bet he doesn't know, I'll bet he doesn't have a single clue that you've been with his sworn enemy and you've fallen for him. Snivellus, was that the name you used to call him?" she teased.

Sirius glared. "You are a nasty little girl"

"I don't care" she went on. "People believe me to be sweet, innocent, kind and cute and they all adore me. I can get whatever I want and with the evidence I have I can destroy you" she went on.

Sirius had made his decision. A snap second later and he thrust his hand into Lily's cloak grabbing and tearing at it. She let out a defeaning scream and tried to slap his hands away but he managed to get hold of the photograph, ripped it out and tore it in two stuffing it into his own pocket. "Now who has all the evidence?" he said pulling back from her and glaring her down. "You stay away from me and you stay away from my baby, got that?"

She said nothing, only glared clutching at her pocket.

The bell rang signalling lunch time had began.

"I'm going to meet my friends now, see you later, bitch" he spat coldly before turning on his heels and marching away triumphantly but he couldn't deny the fact he was physically shaking a little with the prospect of what might have happened if he had indeed followed her demands.

It was over now, it was all over.

...

"You made it" Remus grinned when Sirius dropped down into his seat at the Gryffindor table to get some lunch.

"Yeah, can't keep me away from food for very long now" he grinned gently touching his bump as he began to pile food onto his plate.

"Where the hell were you anyway?" Peter asked curiously. "You'd been gone for ages"

"I went to pee, pregnancy hormones and that just sort of kept me there a while" he nodded back to his friend as they tucked in.

Regulus joined them a few minutes later as they ate and talked and everything seemed to be going pretty smoothly. It was only a few minutes later when a loud sobbing noise caught the attention of pretty much everyone in the Great Hall.

"He touched me!" she cried and Sirius looked up, dread filling his veins.

"Sirius Black!" Lily cried out again with her friends arms around her.

There was a murmur of whispers as people turned to stare at the sobbing girl.

"He sexually assaulted me, he grabbed my breast and ripped my cloak, he wanted to have sex with me!" she roared again.

James turned to gape at Sirius with his mouth hanging open.

Sirius held up his hands shaking his head. "I didn't touch her, I didn't sexually assault her, I swear it!" he said quickly. He could not fucking believe this girl.

A few people had got up to go over and comfort her but most of them just sat there staring in curiosity.

"I told him no!" she pressed on simply revelling in the attention the idiot sheep were giving her. "I told him I didn't want to and he grabbed me and pushed me into the wall and kept trying to fondle me and take my clothes off, he's a psycho!" she cried pointing towards him.

Sirius jumped instantly to his feet. "I DID NO SUCH THING!" he shouted back.

"Then explain why you pushed me against the corrdior wall and grabbed my breasts!" she sobbed literally screaming her words at him. "Explain why you would do something like this, I demand you do it now!"

"Because..." he trailed off a little suddenly aware of the amount of eyes on him. He could see Severus sitting over at the Slytherin table looking both hurt and very confused. Sorry, Sev. "Because she was trying to blackmail me and I was getting something she took of me back!" he argued.

"Pathetic excuse!" Mary shouted back at him. "What a liar!"

"Oi, what makes you think you can go around grabbing and abusing women?" a seventh year Ravenclaw boy shouted. "You filthy git!"

"I didn't touch her! I'm not... straight..." he said awkwardly feeling his cheeks growing hot. He hated this, he hated being put in this situation. "Why the hell would I even touch that freckled old slag of any of the people here anyway?"

"Don't talk about her that way!" James snarled getting to his feet and squaring off against Sirius.

"I'll talk about her however I like because she's a fucking liar and she's trying to make me look like something I'm not!" Sirius argued back as Lily continued to roar like a big ugly hag. "That demented bitch obviously has a problem with me or something"

"If you weren't knocked up right now I would seriously smash your face off of this fucking table!" James shouted back.

"Back off!" Regulus snapped getting to his feet and giving James a hard shove so the boy nearly tripped backwards off of his seat. "Don't you talk about my brother that way!" he shouted angrily. "He says he did nothing wrong and I damn well believe him"

"You would because you're a fucking faggot too!" James retorted.

"Watch your mouth!" Remus snapped joining in on them.

James lost his temper and punched Regulus in the face. There was a cry of shock from the people watching, Lily roared her tears and snot streaming down her red, puffy face. Peter jumped and hid under the table covering his head to avoid the fighting as Regulus and James began tearing at one another and Remus furiously tried to pull them apart.

Sirius stood shouting and swearing and waving his arms around helplessly completely unable to fight back. A few of the other students had joined in and were shouting and chanting for them to fight or calling Lily a liar, some had even begun fighting amongst themselves and the Slytherin table had broken out in an uproar just for the sake of causing an uproar.

Severus got up from his seat and left without a word.

Sirius swallowed and averted his eyes from the boy quickly before anyone could possibly notice him staring. What was Severus going to say about this? It couldn't possibly be good.

Minutes later and the teachers came running over casting spells and trying to generally pull people apart. They managed to get James and Regulus apart with some help from Remus and pull Peter out from under the table as well as sending Lily off to McGonagall's office.

Sirius finished eating and left the Great Hall in something like ruins as he went hurrying off out and up the stairs. He obviously couldn't check the Slytherin common room without the password for their wall but he could easily check the library and perhaps even the toilets too. It was possibly a long shot but still.

He didn't take it at too much of a pace being pregnant but when he arrived in the library the nurse shot him a funny look like he just shouldn't be in there but didn't say anything when he hurried past and through the bookshelves. Sure enough, there was Severus sitting in the back reading through a book upside down he'd obviously randomly plucked from one of the shelves.

Sirius swallowed and approached dropping down into the seat beside Severus. "Hey"

"Hi" said Severus.

"What are you doing up here?" Sirius asked quietly. He had a feeling he knew the answer already.

"Getting well out of the way in case our relationship was exposed, that is, if there still is a relationship" he said darkly shooting a dangerous glance to Sirius.

The Gryffindor swallowed. "Listen, Severus... I didn't sexually assault Lily, I didn't touch her like that she had this picture of us and-"

"So you weren't feeling up her breasts?" Severus asked rather flatly looking up into his face.

"Of course not" Sirius breathed and reached into his pocket. "I only grabbed at her to get this out" he said pulling the two separate pieces of photograph out and putting them down on the table in front of Severus.

The boy stared at them, swallowed and picked them up holding the pieces together once again. "Sirius..." he breathed pursing his lips. "H-how?"

"She took it this morning outside the hospital wing but that much is obvious" he replied. "She was trying to blackmail me into dating her friend and basically doing what I was told or she would show this to everyone and expose us. She was being a real bitch, she was having a right go at me and she said stuff about the baby so I grabbed her, shoved her against the wall, we argued and I had no choice but to put my hands on her and take the photograph away, I didn't want to be treated that way and she expected me to not tell you that it was all a game and make you think I'd run off with someone else, I couldn't do that to you and I couldn't do that to us and the baby because we've go him to think about now" he breathed resting his hand gently on his bump. He glanced around carefully to make sure there was nobody about to see them this time.

"But from now on we have to be a lot more careful, right?" Severus smiled gently.

"We do, I'm not quite ready to expose all of this yet especially with everything that happened today" Sirius replied. "Do you understand that?"

"Of course I do and yes this has given me a serious reality check" Severus swallowed nervously. "I'm scared, Sirius"

"So am I" Sirius breathed as Severus moved forward to hug him gently resting his lips against the side of his neck as Sirius cuddled him closer. "I don't want to lose you and baby deserves us to try and be together at least for his sake when he's born, he doesn't need to come from a broken home"

"I know and I do genuinely really care about you" Severus breathed pulling back to look into Sirius' soft grey eyes. "Do you care about me too?" he asked hopefully.

Sirius swallowed and smiled warmly. "Yes, yes I do care about you a lot, Severus" he breathed.

Severus glanced around again before he leaned in and kissed the boy softly on the lips. "Do you want to skip lessons for today and just go snuggle somewhere quiet?" he offered gently.

Sirius was genuinely surprised that Severus wanted to bunk off classes, that really wasn't like him at all but he wasn't about to say no. "Yes, I'd love to but won't people notice we're missing?" he quirked an eyebrow nervously.

"No, I don't think they will bother too much" Severus smiled warmly. "Besides, you can always tell people you were having some sickness or something from your pregnancy, morning sickness can strike at any time of day, right?"

"This is very true" Sirius laughed softly.

"Besides, do you even care if they do?" Severus quirked his head to one side looking so adorable Sirius had to cup his cheeks and kiss his lips. "What was that for?" Severus laughed when they drew apart.

"For being so fucking cute" Sirius grinned. "Shall we get going before people start sneaking up here?"

"Yeah" Severus smiled and nodded. He got up, shoved the book back on a shelf and picked up his bag slinging it over his shoulder. He and Sirius left the library and made their way up the stairs again until they reached the Room of Requirement like they always did. They slipped inside, shut the door, dropped their cloaks, bags and kicked off their shoes before they spelled their hands clean and ran and jumped on the bed.

"Be careful" Severus laughed gently hitting Sirius in the legs with a cushion. "Don't land on your baby bump"

"I didn't" Sirius chuckled. "I didn't jump very far anyway, I hopped up onto the bed"

Severus chuckled. "Okay then, the last thing I want is for you or my son to get hurt" he spoke softly.

"Have I ever told you I think that you're absolutely stunning?" Sirius asked with a grin.

"Hmm, nope" Severus laughed. "Have I ever told you that?"

"I wouldn't mind hearing it a bit more often" Sirius winked playfully. "Come here, let's cuddle" he breathed pulling Severus into his arms.

"Why don't we undress and get under the covers seeing as the fire is all lovely and warm?" Severus quirked an eyebrow playfully.

"I'd like that" Sirius chuckled.

They shucked out of their clothes into just their boxer shorts- the same colour- before they settled down under the warm, comfy covers wrapping their arms around one another searching for warmth.

"I can feel your bump against my tummy" Severus smiled gently.

"That fat, am I?" Sirius teased brushing his lips over Severus' cheek playfully.

"You're not fat, you're sexy at any size" Severus blushed a little. He still wasn't entirely used to being this way with someone let alone someone like fucking Sirius black.

"Mm, wanna make out?" Sirius offered raising his eyebrows hopefully.

Severus grinned and leaned in pressing his lips tenderly to Sirius' allowing the boy to instantly deepen their kiss.

...

"Where the hell has Sirius gone?" Remus frowned as they went to sit down in the lesson just after lunch.

"Maybe he's sick" said Peter true to form.

"Maybe he's run off because he's a lying little pussy" James said stiffly.

"Oh come on, you don't seriously believe Lily over your best friend, do you?" Remus said in absolute disbelief.

James shrugged a little. "He knows how much I like her and he's a complete dick sometimes so it wouldn't surprise me if he did, the horny git, he's just junked up on hormones and obviously can't keep his hands off of people"

"But Sirius is gay!" Remus protested. "He said that, he said he isn't straight"

"No, Remus, what I believe he said is that he wasn't straight, he never said he was gay so that means he's most likely bisexual" James argued pointing the finger in Remus' face. "Do your homework and start looking into things better"

Remus' lips parted with shock. "Sirius told me he was gay and here's another thing, he also told me who the dad of his baby is"

James' eyes widened in horror.

Remus instantly regretted his words.

"Who is it?" the boy demanded. By now people had turned curiously to look at them.

"I'm not going to tell you because that would break his trust, you really think he hasn't told his brother who it is either? Ever wondered why neither of us ask who the dad is when you do? Oh yeah, he told us a long time ago" Remus went on his eyes flashing with anger.

James stared. "Why would he keep something like this from me?" he asked coolly.

"Probably because he knows that you will treat him like dirt over it and he doesn't feel like he can trust you and after what you've done today then no wonder he hasn't told you who it is" Remus snapped back.

James swallowed and turned away from Remus turning his back on the boy with Peter at his side. He shot Remus a sympathetic look and turned with James to face the front. Remus just sighed, rolled his eyes and turned his own attention on his school work. Fuck him, fuck everything right now. He just hoped that Sirius wouldn't be angry with him for saying this when he got back later.

...

A couple of hours later Severus lay in the Room of Requirement watching Sirius sleeping peacefully in his arms. The boy was so warm and soft and never in his life had he ever expected to be snuggled up in bed with Sirius fucking Black.

He sighed softly and watched the boy sleeping, it was so nice just to relax with him away from everything and everyone for even just a little while even if they did have to go back and face it all later. Or did they?

Sirius' eyes fluttered open and he groaned softly as he stretched out under the warm covers. "What time is it?" he breathed blinking sleepily up into Severus' face.

"Half five" the boy spoke gently. "I've had some food brought up in case you were hungry and didn't feel up to going to dinner with everyone else tonight" he said nodding to the big basket of food at the end of the bed.

Sirius looked down at it and smiled to Severus kissing him lightly on the lips and cupping his left cheek. "Thank you that was very sweet and kind of you" he breathed closing his eyes again and stretching out like a cat pushing his hands down under the covers once again. He relaxed and blinked into Severus' face again. "Sorry I just get really sleepy now that I'm pregnant" he breathed.

"That's okay I really don't mind you're all warm and cosy when you're sleeping it's fun to watch you" Severus smiled gently. In truth he was still feeling a little dozy himself but definitely not to the same extent as Sirius was.

"You were watching me?" Sirius laughed.

"It was fun" Severus' cheeks turned a light pinkish colour.

"Hey, how about we just eat and sleep here tonight? I can't be bothered to get up and I especially can't be bothered to get dressed and walk all the way back to the Gryffindor tower in the cold especially with how warm and cosy it is in here with that fire going" Sirius grinned glancing over to it once again.

"I was actually about to ask you the same thing but I was worried I would come across clingy or something considering I asked you to bunk off this afternoon" Severus chuckled.

"Don't worry about it" Sirius grinned. "I don't need an excuse to want to spend time with you, we can deal with everything tomorrow"

"Time to face it all then I guess" Severus breathed nervously as they sat up and reached for the picnic basket.

"Mm, I'm worried but I'm not going to let it bother me tonight" said Sirius. "I have you and I love you and I just guess that shit happens that you can't control" he said. "People will be people and sometimes I really despise the human race"

"Lack of faith in humanity, I believe it's called" Severus winked as they tucked into some cool sandwiches.

"Pretty much but I just say fuck them" Sirius smiled. "Besides, I think soon I'll be ready to tell people about our relationship and don't get me wrong I'm not ashamed of you it's just how drastically it will change everything, drama, drama, drama basically" said Sirius once again.

"No it's okay I completely understand I'm just glad you did what you did today because it's our news to tell people and it shouldn't be exposed like that" Severus said taking another bite.

"That is provided Lily hasn't dropped the hot potato already" Sirius pointed out. "It's not beneath her to do something like that"

Severus sighed shaking his head slowly with disbelief. "I can't believe her, I honestly can't" he said. "She has turned into a real bitch now, I don't know why but she thinks she's so much better than everyone and that pisses me off, I hate people that are like that because she's no better than you or I and blackmail is absolutely fucking disgusting"

"I don't know how James even likes her" said Sirius.

"Shitty minds think alike I guess" Severus mumbled.

Sirius chuckled.

"You're not mad I said that?" Severus frowned slightly with confusion.

"No" Sirius grinned. "I liked it, he was a real dick to me today basically taking her side over mine, I wonder what happened when I left. He and Regulus were fighting and might get detention for it but then again so was everyone else and they can't throw practically the whole school in detention over it so they'll probably just have words instead"

"Mm" Severus nodded slowly with understanding. "Your friend, Lupin, he will stick up for you?"

"He will stick up for us and so will Regulus because they obviously know and they support us a lot, me in particular because I'm the one carrying the baby but I hope it doesn't cause too much friction between him and bloody James. I'd hate them to not be friends because of me" Sirius explained.

"I think maybe tomorrow you should just talk to them and get it done and over with, I know that sounds like the girly thing to do but it's better than fighting and all this drama and hate" Severus said. "There's always the good, bad and better option of how to do everything and you've got to choose which one you think is best for the situation and I think winding them up or letting them get wound up will only make things so much worse" he went on.

"You're such a kind, funny, smart person, Severus" Sirius smiled warmly. "I can't believe nobody has really noticed you before"

Severus blushed a little and shrugged. "I guess appearance counts more than anything else and people would rather take someone like you or Potter over someone like me"

"I'm not going to lie, Severus, but you did used to refuse to wash your hair or stand up straight or wear clothes that fitted you properly but recently you've changed that and started smiling and blotting your skin and washing your hair and you're actually very attractive. I've noticed it's people that don't like you that call you ugly rather than just normal people or your friends"

"None of them call me ugly" said Severus. "But they're my friends and friends don't usually call each other names like that, especially guys because we like to be manly"

Sirius barked another loud laugh. "And don't I know it but I think I've lost all my masculinity thanks to being up the duff" he sighed stroking his hands over his exposed baby bump. "Look at the size of me"

"You're going to get a lot bigger" Severus chuckled softly. "You're going to be absolutely stunning too"

"When I'm 500lb and sweaty?" Sirius winked.

"You won't be anything like that size and I'll still find you hot" Severus blushed a little. "I've always found you hot..." his voice dropped lower and he averted his eyes a little.

...

"I don't think he's coming back tonight" James said as the four of them sat around the fire (James, Peter, Remus and Regulus).

"Probably because you've upset him so badly" Remus muttered. "I don't blame him for it either"

"I would apologise but I can't even bring myself to talk to him even if he did come back today" said James. "I'm just so disgusting and pissed off with him and his behaviour, he thinks he's really something now that he's pregnant"

"No he doesn't!" Remus protested.

"Yeah!" said Regulus. "He's my brother, I know him through and through and he is feeling really insecure and anxious right now I know he is"

"Why the hell would he be insecure?" James asked confusedly. He had sort of forgiven Regulus for that massive fight they had earlier on.

Regulus sighed and rolled his eyes impatiently. "And I thought you were supposed to be smart. He's a pregnant, teenage boy with no job, he feels like he's losing his looks, he feels like he can't tell anyone who the dad is or even talk about his pregnancy much, he doesn't have his parents and has very little stability in his life, if he loses the father of his baby because of what other people say or do to them then he's in for it because he will feel like he has no one"

"But that's not true" Remus jumped in. "He has us, he'll always have us"

James swallowed and glanced to the fire, the light of it dancing orange and gold in the reflection from his circular glasses. "I didn't realise he felt that way..."

"Sirius is big and tough, he's not like that!" Peter tried to argue.

"He looks that way but he's still a human being with feelings too, imagine if you were knocked up at sixteen, couldn't tell anyone about the father, had to keep lots to yourself, had no parents to look after you and support you... imagine how that would make you feel" Remus argued.

"Very, very alone" James breathed.

"Exactly" said Remus.

"But it still doesn't give him the right to act like a total arse about everything" James said shaking his head.

"Uh, yes it does" Regulus snapped angrily.

James just sighed and rolled his hazel eyes. "I'm going to bed, if he comes in don't wake me up I don't want to know about it"

...

"Sirius?" Severus asked quietly as they lay in bed together that night, the only light coming from the warm, crackling fire across the other side of the room. It was, of course, protected by magic so it didn't smoke or set anything on fire so they were perfectly safe in there with it too otherwise they wouldn't have it.

"Yeah?"

"Have you thought about what we're going to do at the end of the school year?" Severus asked quietly. "I mean, you're pregnant and the baby will be born in May or June time and he'll need a home to go to and he'll need us to have everything sorted..." he said rolling onto his front and propping himself up on his elbows to look at the boy.

Sirius was lying on his back with his face tilted to the left gazing at Severus. He swallowed gently. "I've thought about it and I'm not sure what to do"

"There's four-and-a-half months left to go before he's born and we need to get things sorted, that isn't long..." Severus breathed looking down at the backs of his hands for a moment or two.

"I know" Sirius breathed. "And I was kind of thinking that maybe we could get somewhere together by then" he said quietly.

"I'd like that" Severus breathed. "Anywhere in mind?"

"Somewhere affordable and private where we could raise the baby, I mean, if we're not close enough then we could have separate rooms and if we break up- which I'm not saying we will- but just in case because we have to be really sensible here, then we could live together as roommates"

Severus smiled and nodded quickly. "I completely understand and I plan on getting a job"

"I'm getting paid from my interviews, I have one this weekend"

"I know you do"

"And you're coming along too" Sirius smiled warmly.

"I know" Severus breathed. "I look forward to it and hopefully you get paid for a good few more"

"I hope so too" Sirius laughed lightly. "I need all the money I can get, my savings won't count for much anyway because they're not going to last forever and besides I need them to get a place and buy baby stuff"

"Well, I really hate to admit this but I have very little money put by for me, I'm... poor as fuck... and I need a job but I don't have a clue where or when to get one"

"I think you should just take whatever you can, write a book, get a Saturday or Sunday job, write for the paper, make stuff and sell it, whatever you can" Sirius smiled warmly. "Anything no matter how low paid or shitty it is is always going to be better than nothing"

"I agree" Severus smiled warmly. "Anyway, how about we go to sleep for now and start looking at stuff on the weekend?"

"I'd like that very much" Sirius smiled warmly. They both leaned in, pressed their lips together and settled down to sleep...

...

The next morning Remus woke, he didn't feel too worried to be honest because he knew Sirius was obviously with Severus hiding out and sleeping together, actually sleeping not having sex though...

He yawned, stretched and smiled as Regulus nestled further into his figure.

"Good morning, handsome" the younger boy breathed entangling their legs together under the warm covers.

"Good morning to you too" Remus grinned. "You're up awfully early"

"That's because there's something I want" Regulus breathed his fingers dancing around a nipple.

"And what might that be?" Remus breathed feeling his heart rate increase slightly in his chest.

"I want us to skip today and spend all day snuggling in bed because I don't want to fucking go to classes and I just want to be with my boyfriend and spend the day like a pair of teenagers missing classes and making out all day" he grinned playfully.

Remus actually found himself laughing his head off at this. "Wow, sounds like fun" he grinned excitedly. "What are we going to tell the teachers though if they ask?"

Regulus shrugged a little. "I think we should live a little more on the wild side which brings me to a few things I want to talk about with you" he said slowly his voice growing slightly more serious as the sentence went on.

Remus looked to his boyfriend curiously furrowing his blonde eyebrows a little. "Oh? Anything I should be worried about?"

Regulus chuckled. "I'm not breaking up with you or even considering it if that's what you're thinking about..."

Remus found himself sighing with relief and grinning at his boyfriend as they both broke out in soft chuckled.

"No but seriously, I do want to ask something of you" Regulus smiled gently.

"What's that?" Remus asked curiously, his blue eyes twinkling softly in the warm, morning, Gryffindor lighting.

Regulus hesitated a moment. "Well first I want to talk about making love... on my birthday in a few weeks-time" he breathed softly.

Remus stared. "You want to make love with me?" he breathed softly, his eyes widening.

"Of course I do" Regulus found himself blushing a little bit. "I want to take the next step with you and I was thinking at some point after that then maybe we could... you know... h-have a baby together" his voice dropped to nearly a soft whisper.

Remus stared down at his lover for a few long moments there, the words he was unsure he had originally heard correctly. "Y-you want to have a baby with me?" he whispered his eyebrows furrowing deeply with confusion.

Regulus smiled very shyly but still genuinely too. "Yes, I do"

Remus was lost for words.

"I'll understand if you don't want to of course or you want to wait until we're older or married first but I really do want to have a baby with you, Remus, whether I'm the one carrying it or you are" he smiled honestly and very warmly.

Remus was quiet for a moment before he smiled and nodded. "Okay, you understand about my condition though, right?"

"I understand" Regulus nodded very seriously. "I've looked it up and there have been hundreds and thousands of other Werewolves in the course of history that have babies with people and as long as they are human then they can have human children, did you ever hear about those Werewolves that mated on the full moon night?" he asked curiously tilting his head to one side.

Remus looked seriously impressed. "The ones that produced extremely beautiful and highly intelligent wolf cubs that now live in the school forest?" he asked.

Regulus chuckled and nodded. "They're harmless, Werewolves do not pass on the gene, Remus"

"I know but I fear that my child would be ashamed of me" he said quietly.

Regulus smiled and shook his head slowly. "That wouldn't happen, you'd make a completely amazing father, you're kind, caring, gentle, considerate, intelligent, funny and you have a heart full of love"

Remus found himself blushing softly. "You really think so?"

"I know so, if you want to have a baby with me then we can get things sorted and start trying maybe in a few weeks or so?" Regulus asked hopefully.

Remus smiled and nodded slowly. "I think I'd like that, should we tell Sirius?"

Regulus shook his head. "Not now, it's not the right time especially with him being pregnant too, I don't know if we should wait until closer to his birth time before we start trying, I don't want to steal his thunder or anything"

"He has four-and-a-half months left, right?"

Regulus nodded quickly.

"Okay" Remus smiled warmly and tilted Regulus' chin up to kiss him softly on the lips. "I really do see a proper future with you, Reg, I know we're only young but I can see it and people do last forever even if they do get together as teenagers"

"I know and I see one with you too and that's partly why I asked for a baby because I think we can handle it" Regulus smiled warmly.

"So, seeing as we're going to do this, I think we should take another big step first" Remus said quietly gently stroking his fingers through Regulus' long, silky black hair.

Regulus looked up at him curiously.

"I think it's time I introduced you to my parents" Remus smiled very warmly.

Regulus looked up into his boyfriend's face with his eyes wide and his lips parted slightly searching those lovely blue eyes. "Are you serious?"

"Of course" Remus breathed. "I want you to meet my mum and dad so much now, should we go this weekend? I can have them pick us up on Friday and bring us back Sunday night or Monday morning, how does that sound?"

"Completely amazing" Regulus grinned excitedly and let out a long, shaky, nervous breath. "Wow, this is huge!"

"I know it is but they're going to absolutely adore you" Remus chuckled softly.

"Is there anything I should know about them before I meet them?" Regulus asked with genuine curiosity in his voice and written across his gorgeous little face.

Remus looked very thoughtful for a few moments. "My dad is a half-blood wizard and my mum is a Muggle" he explained. "His name is Lyall and her name is Hope" he smiled gently. "They're both about forty two or three, we live in the middle of nowhere in this little house, umm, they're very protective of me and love me a lot, they want to meet you because they've said so before. My dad works for the Ministry and my mum is a housewife" he explained.

Regulus nodded slowly with understanding. "Wow this is going to be like living in a completely different world from where I came from, does your mum use electricity?" he asked curiously.

Remus started to laugh. "Yes and we have a television too, we can watch it if you like"

"Does it hurt?" Regulus asked worriedly.

Remus burst out laughing. "No, don't be so silly" he grinned pecking his boyfriend's lips. "Wow, this is going to be so amazing and funny watching you understanding Muggle things seeing as you're a pure-blood and you've never seen or been around these things before"

Regulus grinned excitedly. "I look forward to it, I just hope I don't come across a total idiot in front of your parents..."

"You won't" Remus smiled reassuringly and gently too. "Now, come on, let's get on with that make out session you had planned for today"

"Don't mind if I do!" Regulus beamed sliding up to lie on top of Remus and press their lips together very lovingly smiling into said beautiful, romantic little kiss.

...

Sirius woke without opening his eyes, he felt so warm, so cosy and so safe. He sighed softly to himself a small smile playing on his face as he felt those warm arms wrapping around him better, Severus knew he was awake possibly without even looking at him.

"Good morning" Severus said quietly.

"Good morning" Sirius yawned sleepily. "What time is it?"

"Seven thirty" said Severus.

Sirius yawned again and flexed like a kitty relaxing back into Severus' arms. "I suppose we have to get up and go to classes today" he pouted sadly.

"Technically no but it's probably best that we do or people will get suspicious and we might actually fall behind or something" Severus shrugged a little. "For once I actually don't even want to get out of bed and I am a morning person in case you hadn't noticed"

Sirius barked a small lazy laugh. "Yeah, you do seem that way. I'm not bad in the morning but since getting knocked up things have been a lot different for me"

"Wow" Severus grinned playfully. "And ther was me having you pegged as a lazy bastard"

"Would a lazy bastard come chasing after you yesterday when he thought you were mad at him?" Sirius cracked one eye open to gaze into Severus' face. He looked gorgeous, of course. (Severus)

Severus chuckled softly once again. "Hmm, I dunno..."

"Would a lazy bastard manhandle a woman to get back evidence that wasn't exactly for the public eye and put up with being verbally abused for it?"

"Still not convinced" Severus smiled playfully.

"What about... this" Sirius smirked leaning in and kissing Severus' lips and actually bothering to open his eyes. "See?"

"Okay I believe you" Severus laughed playfully. "Is there anything we actually need to do today besides classes?"

"Nope" Sirius shrugged a little. "It's only Tuesday"

Severus sighed softly. "My friends are going to interrogate me when they find out I've been out all night"

"Slytherin problems again?"

"Nah, not really" said Severus. "Just that it can be annoying because they're really weird about me hanging about places on my own or going off and doing stuff, they're like it with everyone in our little circle but still, it's annoying"

"They don't want you mixing with non-Slytherin people, huh?" Sirius sighed.

"Pretty much" Severus replied. "But I don't care, I like spending time with you and as I said before, I'd give them all up for you"

Sirius smiled warmly. "I really care for you, Severus"

"I care for you too and our son" Severus smiled very warmly.

"Which reminds me, a certain little man is doing his morning stretches" Sirius chuckled taking Severus' hand and resting it on his growing baby bump.

Severus laughed then gasped. "I can feel him through your skin, just little fluttering and footsie movements, but I can still feel his feet under there!"

Sirius laughed. "Try having him inside of you, he's all wriggly in the mornings and particularly during first lesson right after I sit down"

"Aww, maybe you wake him up and he's telling you to stop moving around and go back to bed" Severus couldn't help but grin.

"Maybe" said Sirius. "He's so cute and I love him very much"

Severus smiled lovingly to Sirius.

...

After an hour they were up, dressed and heading down to the Great Hall. On the way the two boys slipped into an alcove and made out for around five minutes before separating and promising to see one another later on that day.

Sirius went into the Great Hall first to be with his friends, Remus and Regulus looked up to greet him excitedly but James got up and moved away with a very angry look on his face.

"He still mad?" Sirius asked when he dropped down into his seat ignoring the stares from people around him. He'd purposely allowed his growing bump to be on show to try and ward people off of having a go at him.

"Pretty much" Remus sighed softly. "He's being a waste of space to be honest"

"I gathered" Sirius said quietly piling some food on his plate. "Merlin! I feel so fucking hungry today..."

"Didn't you eat last night?" Regulus frowned worriedly looking at Sirius' bump briefly.

"Of course I did" Sirius laughed softly. "I'm just knocked up, I get hungry a lot and more so now baby is getting more active"

"No name for him yet then?" Regulus asked curiously sipping at his morning tea.

"Not yet" Sirius chuckled softly. "But soon there will be, I know it"

"Going to see what the daddy thinks about it first?" Remus asked casually without having to lower his voice, it wasn't as if he gave anything away yet.

"Yeah, we'll perhaps look soon" Sirius smiled warmly.

"Well, that's good" said Regulus looking happily to Remus. "We're off out this weekend to Remus' parents house, I get to meet them for the first time" he grinned excitedly. "So we'll be away from Friday evening until Sunday night or Monday morning, you'll have plenty of time then"

Sirius' eyes widened. "That means I can spend the whole weekend with Severus!" he breathed excitedly, his eyes widening as he leaned in with excitement. A hopeful look washing over his face.

Remus and Regulus grinned then laughed to one another excitedly too. "Pretty much" Remus nodded. "But, uh, there is something I should tell you and I don;t want you to get mad over it please" he said rather awkwardly.

"What's that?" Sirius frowned in confusion.

Remus hesitated a moment before he said "I-I sort of told James I know who the dad is, Reg too, and he's mad at me for it..."

Sirius stopped and stared. "But you didn't tell him who the dad really is, did you?£ his voice shook slightly with nerves.

"No, of course not" Remus said shaking his head quickly. "I wouldn't ever give away your secret, you know you can always trust me"

Regulus nodded quickly in his own agreement. "Me too" he beamed happily. "And I know you can trust my boyfriend too" he gave Remus' hand a gentle little squeeze too. Remus leaned in and kissed him softly on the lips.

"I love you"

"I love you too" Regulus smiled.

...

Tuesday passed in an awkward blur. Sirius tossed his hair, smiled and wasll altogether as charming as ever to make sure that nobody could possibly make any sort of complaint about him.

"I think Lily was wrong about him, he's not the type, he hasn't touched a single girl!" one girl said as she and her little group of friends walked around them.

"I know, I think he's innocent, Lily is a complete attention-seeker" another one said with light brown hair. "She's always a bitch to me anyway and just comes off as a little nicey-nicey girl"

"Fuck them" said the smallest blonde with a squeaky voice like a squirrel on helium. She tossed her hair. "He's charming and fit and I reckon he's gay too"

"Besides he really is knocked up, why would he want to have it off with her when he's got a kid inside of him, he's obviously been with a bloke"

"Rumour has it he's still seeing him" the ginger girl whispered and they all giggled excitedly.

"A scandal?! I love it!" the first and tallest brunette girl said excitedly.

"I think it's amazing" said the only black-haired girl. "I find it fascinating but he'll tell us when he's ready, he's just a normal person even if he is popular and absolutely fucking gorgeous"

Sirius sighed and looked to Remus whom chuckled nervously. "I guess there are plenty of people on your side afterall"

"I never doubted there would be" Sirius grinned flashing those perfect pearly whites. "Peopel will always take my side over hers.

...

Later that day he snuck off to see Severus quickly after dinner and headed back to the common room after around an hour. They'd agreed to meet and spend the entire weekend together in the Room of Requirement and go to the little interview shoot together too whilst they had a chance.

When Sirius arrived back at the dormitory he glanced to James but they boy just shot him an angry glance and turned his back pulling on his pyjama t-shirt.

Sirius sighed, washed up and changed so he could slip in under his warm bed covers. "Night, all"

"Goodnight" chorused from Remus and Regulus before Sirius closed his red bed curtains and snuggled down to sleep. He felt somewhat lonely tonight without Severus there to love with him, he wanted to snuggle with the boy so badly but he couldn't stay with him every single night because they would only get caught and that wasn't how they wanted to announce their new and very close relationship.

Sirius smiled to himself and rolled onto his warm back gazing up at the canopy over his bed where he'd recently taped a picture of Severus to, nobody would notice it there unless they were laying on their back on his bed, in the centre too and were looking for it, or just had their eyes open really. Was this love? Is this what it felt like to be in love? Sirius hoped so. He had such intensive feelings for the boy but everything was moving at such the perfect pace, sure he wanted to be more intimate with Severus but at the same time he really wanted this to work and just jumping into bed with someone within weeks of getting together with them was NOT the way to do things. He had to be strong, he had to be in control and take this a day at a time especially for his son's sake, he needed to make sure everything was right first, he needed to make sure Severus felt the same and was on the same page if not one ahead. Either way would be just fine by him and he was sure Severus felt the same way he just needed that clarified to be honest for his own security.

With that thought in mind, Sirius drifted off into a peaceful slumber.

...

Wednesday passed in an amazing blur, everything seemed to have gone back to normal. Nobody had questioned him further about what happened with slutty Lily Evans and not even the teachers had spoken to him about it other than the "Hello, how are you feeling?" and that gentle smile they often gave him in which he replied "Just fine, thanks!" with a hand on his bump and a beaming grin. It was the best way to be really, cheery and nice to everyone.

Severus didn't seem to have gotten into too much trouble from those friends of his either. Sirius really did not approve and suspected some of them were on the verge of joining the wrong side but he wasn't going to bring that up to Severus too much yet, he would know if Severus was thinking of it and the boy had a baby on the way so he had in no right to be with anyone else like that, he had no right to join any Death Eaters cult as he would lose all access to Sirius and the baby and even if Sirius didn't say it, the threat was still there so he didn't actually need to.

This made Sirius very happy indeed.

On Thursday afternoon, Sirius had slipped off into the Room of Requirement to spend some time with Severus. Today the room was its usual bed and sofa corner with a beautiful crackling romantic fire, it felt like Christmas in there but obviously, it was January twenty first.

"Severus?"

"Mm?"

"Could I ask something of you?"

"Sure, what's wrong?" Severus asked gently laying on his front and gazing into Sirius' handsome face once again, as per usual really.

"Could you give my feet a massage please? it's just, my ankles seem a little puffy today and my feet ache when I've been on my feet for long periods like I was today" Sirius flushed a little tiny bit pink, but not much. "I know it's not a nice job but they're clean"

Severus laughed. "I really don't mind, of course I'll do it" he smiled sliding down the bed as Sirius propped himself up. He took Sirius' sock-covered foot in his lap and began to massage it deeply with his thumbs pressing into the instep (beneath the arch underside) of his foot.

Sirius groaned and tilted his head back a little.

"Does that feel good?"

"Very good actually" Sirius chuckled softly. "Tomorrow evening will be nice, a full weekend together up here and away from it all"

"To be honest I'm starting to not even care if people see us together" said Severus with a smile playing on his features.

"Really?" Sirius asked looking to his boyfriend in absolute mild surprise.

Severus nodded slowly. "I'm starting to... feel ready about all of this, you know?" he looked to Sirius.

Sirius was quiet for a moment. "Yes..." he breathed. "Me too..."

...


	12. Chapter 12

Sirius relaxed back into the bed covers with a sigh. He was enjoying the way Severus massaged his feet even if their choice of topic for conversation was a little more intense than he may have liked. The baby... the school... they were going to have to make some serious decisions soon.

"I think with this whole Lily situation we are walking on incredibly thin ice" said Severus as he worked Sirius' ankles with the palms of his hands.

Sirius sighed softly. "I know, we really need to decide what we're going to do, we can't afford another mishap like that again"

"Maybe we should just come right out and tell everyone" Severus sighed.

"That's probably the best option but I don't know, I feel like we're being forced into it..." Sirius swallowed nervously. He sat up a little and Severus stopped rubbing his ankles to move up and lay down beside him on the bed. "Maybe it really is a case of the sooner the better"

"You're probably right about that one, Sev" said Sirius. He reached out and pulled Severus into his arms. "You know something?"

"Hmm?"

"Maybe we should make love soon..." Sirius breathed.

Severus' eyes widened with surprise. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'd love to make love to you if you feel ready for that kind of thing..." Sirius searched his boyfriend's face worriedly.

Severus smiled and nodded slowly. "It's something else we should definitely start thinking about"

"Yeah, I mean, there's no rush for it and if we're going to stay together through all of this it's going to happen eventually" Sirius' eyes were dancing with excitement. "I'd love to take you, or maybe you'd rather take me, I don't know" he chuckled nervously.

"Are you a top or a bottom?"

"I think more of a top but I'm open to either option" Sirius gave a small shrug.

"Me too" Severus breathed.

Sirius leaned in to kiss his lover softly on the lips. "By the way, where do your friends think you are today?" his dark eyebrows furrowed with concern.

"They think I am where I normally am on a Thursday afternoon, the library, studying" Severus smirked slightly and watched as Sirius burst out laughing.

"You and your school work..."

"You and your lack of it" Severus smiled back.

"Next week I am about halfway through my pregnancy, time flies, huh?" Sirius sighed softly and wrapped his arms further around Severus.

"Yeah, it doesn't seem so long since... you know..." Severus swallowed and averted his eyes nervously. He still felt guilty about what he'd done, guilty but like he also couldn't feel guilty over it either. He did love Sirius and he did love his child very dearly. "We have so much to think about and do before this baby is born and we only have slightly over how much time we've already spent"

"Yeah," Sirius swallowed, "scary, huh?"

...

They stayed in the Room of Requirement for a good few hours and even had their dinner up there away from everyone else.

"Nobody will notice if I'm gone but they will know you're not there" Severus commented over their beed sandwiches.

Sirius shrugged his shoulders casually. "I don't care, I told my friends I was spending some time with you today so they can like it or lump it, it's not really my problem" he sighed. "I'm sick of people trying to control my life and get so intimately involved in everything I do like I'm some sort of celebrity or murderer that's been released from prison or something..."

"You're extremely popular and good-looking, that's why people are always interested in keeping tabs on you" Severus chuckled. "And now you're pregnant and nobody knows who the dad is it only adds to the fire that you have some big scandalous lover that nobody knows about and everyone wants to meet"

"And do you think you can handle everything that will happen when they know it's you?" Sirius asked very worriedly.

"I think I can, it will be a strain but I can. Then again it is only me so people won't bother too much, most of the time they don't" Severus shrugged slightly.

"You've never been properly involved with someone like me before" said Sirius. "I want you to know that I'm not going to break up with you or lose the special bond we have just because other people don't like it. You can't please everybody and just because I'm popular and you're... well, you're not, it doesn't mean I don't love you or want you to be involved with my life, I would love it if sometime we could be completely open about our relationship"

"I'd love that too" Severus breathed. "Would you and the baby be safe if we did go public?"

Sirius smiled and nodded. "It'll just be a verbal bashing and people trying to stir things up rather than actual pain" he explained.

"I get one of those pretty much every day anyway so I don't see how it would make a difference to me" Severus sighed softly.

"Maybe if we went public people might eventually stop doing that to you" Sirius swallowed.

Severus shot him a sceptical look. "Do you honestly believe that?"

"I'd like to" Sirius smiled warmly. "I think if more people saw you the way I see you then you'd be far more popular"

"And how do you see me?" Severus smirked.

"I see you as a kind, gentle, intelligent and fun person with a very sarcastic personality and that's kinda shy" said Sirius. "You're that secret kind of friend that people don't realise is as good as they think they are, you know?"

Severus laughed. "I think I understand"

"Good" Sirius smiled and kissed him on the lips.

...

"He's spending time with his baby's father, let him have some peace" Remus said as he watched James move over to the dormitory window and gaze through the glass out into the darkness of the grounds as though hoping he would spot Sirius strolling back into the castle and he would maybe even catch a glimpse of whoever he'd been sleeping with. But no.

"Yeah? why doesn't he bring this guy up so I can meet him?" James almost demanded, his eyes darting around. Was Sirius on the roof?

Remus sighed heavily and glanced to Regulus. "He needs privacy to be with him, they are together and look what happened today with your little girlfriend, they're under enough stress as it is with everybody speculating against Sirius"

"And betting on who the dad is" Peter jumped in.

Remus and Regulus both pursed their lips tightly.

"Did you not know that?" Peter frowned worriedly. "Have I put my foot in it?"

"No, Peter-"

"-Why won't you just stop being a dick and tell me? I promise to act surprised when Sirius finally comes clean about this whole situation" James said, turning to face Remus. His face was creased with worry and he looked more than exasperated.

"I refuse to break Sirius' trust, it's something he desperately needs right now" Remus spoke softly. He felt Regulus resting his hand on his upper thigh. He was doing the right thing, he knew it.

"I know you're all about that, Moons, but come on, this is important" James tried. He even pouted.

"It is Sirius' business, not mine" Remus said, turning his attention on his book.

"Then how come you know so much about it?" James argued back.

Remus flinched slightly. "I was simply in the right place at the right time and Sirius needed to come clean to someone, it was eating him up inside" he remained calm and kept his voice steady. "Just wait and find out for yourself, it isn't fair on Sirius to even be talking about this, he doesn't need to think his friends are gossiping about him behind his back at every chance they get..."

"It's not bitching, we're not girls!" James argued again.

"You can bitch regardless of your sex" Remus shot him a look. "Anyway, let's not talk about this right now. Just try to go to sleep or something, you have lessons in the morning"

James sighed heavily and tramped over to his bed throwing himself down and staring up at the canopy. If he had super powers his eyes would be laser burning holes right through that stupid old wood right now. "I still think I deserve to know..."

"You deserve to know when you wait patiently" Remus breathed.

James glared.

...

Sirius returned to his dormitory not long after that looking somewhat peaceful and relaxed. He avoided James' eyes and headed over to his own bed to get changed.

"Have a nice time this evening with your boyfriend?" James asked rather frostily.

Sirius exchanged a brief look with Remus and nodded slowly. "It was fine, thanks, did you have a good evening"

James pouted slightly and shrugged. "Mediocre, was kind of hoping you would be back sooner and we could plot some pranks or something but you were too busy with your fancy man..."

Sirius swallowed and didn't say anything.

"Or is he not a fancy man? is he someone you're embarrassed of which is why you won't tell me his name?" James' dark eyebrows rose but he didn't turn his eyes on Sirius at all, he just continued to lay there gazing at his canopy trying to keep himself calm.

"James..." Remus growled.

Sirius sighed heavily and shook his head. He went into the bathroom, washed up and then headed straight to bed. "Goodnight" he said as the curtains swung shut around him.

Remus glared at James and Regulus pulled the covers up around him. He was not going to get involved with any of this bullshit.

...

When Friday morning arrived, Sirius was thankful for the weekend to almost be upon them. This weekend he would actually get to spend some time with Severus and they were going to plan out when the right time to tell his friends about Snape actually was. This was a serious decision and they knew in reality they couldn't wait for much longer.

He yawned and stretched himself when he woke up, maybe he would be waking up to Severus most mornings very soon. That would be nice. They would be just like Remus and Regulus, to wake up and smile and kiss and feel all warm and cosy... Sirius sighed happily. One could dream for now...

They were all ready not long after that, James kept looking at him suspiciously as they left the dormitory listening to a story Regulus was telling them about one of his fiction books. Sirius didn't dare comment on it even though it did sound quite good, he was too wary of James butting in and causing another argument.

The Great Hall was packed with students and the scent of the freshly cooked food sent Sirius' tastebuds into overdrive. Ever since he'd gotten pregnant he'd had the nose of a Labrador, well, he always had a good sense of smell anyway...

Dropping down at the Gryffindor table he dared to glance up at Severus whom shot him the briefest of smiles he disguised as just pulling a strange face over his bacon. Sirius sighed and kept his eyes to himself at all other times. He knew James was watching him like a hawk, he could not afford to risk James figuring out who his baby's father was. Speaking of babies, Sirius did smile and stroke his stomach when he felt the baby moving under his skin. It was just that time of morning when he wriggled around and did his morning stretches again.

"Baby on the move again?" Regulus said and Sirius looked up and smiled at his brother.

"Like clockwork" he chuckled.

James' eyes were staring at his bump for a moment and then went straight back to his face.

When they actually left and went to lessons, James continued to watch Sirius as though just daring him to get on with it. Lily kept pouting and glaring over at him and whispering to her friends every so often during potions but Sirius could not have a shit about her right now. She was still a concern but not the biggest one on his mind right now. He had more important people to think and worry about, like his son and his lover for example.

"How are you getting along with things then, Sirius?" Slughorn asked cheerfully. He always liked talking to Sirius, especially with the disappointment of never really getting him in his house.

"Much better thanks, Professor" Sirius grinned right back. He could charm any teacher he wanted, male or female. "Just getting on with making a baby" he sighed, smoothing his hands over his obvious bump.

"Ah, I see it's going well for you" the older man smiled, nodding to it.

"Yeah and I feel huge already!" Sirius laughed. "I'll be nineteen weeks on Monday which is pretty much my halfway mark!"

Slughorn's eyebrows rose quickly into his hairline. "Merlin's beard!"

James rolled his eyes impatiently and shook his head. Slughorn did not fail to notice this.

"And is everything... alright with your company?" he glanced briefly to James.

Sirius sighed heavily. "Oh, I think things will work out just fine in time" he smiled right back. "I just need some time with this whole pregnant thing, you know?"

Slughorn did not with understanding. "Mm, yes, babies can be such hard work especially at your age and in your... situation..." his eyes flickered to his bump again. Sirius didn't even feel conscious about it, he was pretty confident in himself despite the belly on him.

"Things are always fated in people's favour, even if they don't seem that way at the time" Sirius nodded back.

"Quite right, quite right!" the man chuckled cheerfully. "If you're having no problems with your work I shall let you get on, it was nice chatting to you, young man!"

"Always a pleasure, professor" Sirius smirked and watched the older man walk away from him. He sighed heavily.

"You talk to Slughorn more than you talk to me..." James muttered bitterly.

"Prongs!" Remus hissed angrily.

Sirius just shook his head. He didn't need this right now.

...

It was shortly after lunchtime when Sirius was sitting in Divination. His ankles were a little swollen, his back was hurting slightly and he felt so tired. Thankfully it was almost the end of the day and the teacher probably wouldn't even notice if he nodded off for a little while...

"You know, you should really be taking it easy..." Remus spoke slowly, his blonde eyebrows furrowed with concern. "You're up and down a lot and always on your feet"

"I have the whole weekend to put my feet up" Sirius smiled back sleepily.

"But you need to be taking it easy during the week as well, all this stress from James and Lily and all the other tossers that keep going on at and about you all day can't be good for you or the baby" Remus swallowed nervously.

"I'm fine with it, really" Sirius breathed.

"I think you should stay with your boyfriend all weekend" Remus offered him a small smile. "Stay together, sleep, make him give you a massage or whatever and get on with just being away from other people for a while. You need it"

"I also need to be with my friends" Sirius chuckled. "I have a lot on my plate at the moment and I don't just mean with the fact I'm eating for two now..."

"You know Regulus and I would help you if you needed it but we can't really do much more than we already are just telling people to shut up and trying to calm James down" Remus shot a look to the dark-haired boy sitting with Peter a couple of tables over. Apparently he also wanted to be away from Sirius and Remus for a while today...

"Never you mind Prongs, he will get over it" Sirius yawned again.

"What about Lily?" Remus' face darkened slightly.

"What about that horrible trollop?"

"What if she decides to flare up again like she did before and she finds some other way to prove you and... are going out together" Remus swallowed. "Before you choose to tell anyone, I mean"

"Look," said Sirius with a heavy sigh, "we are already thinking about when we're going to tell people, we are going to go public soon enough so all of these petty little people are going to have to build their damn bridges and get the fuck over it"

Remus found himself smiling and shaking his head in something like amazement at his friend. "You never cease to amuse me, Padfoot"

"Touche, Moony" Sirius winked.

...

Severus on the other hand was having a rather irritating day.

"Where do you disappear to so often?" Mulciber asked rather impatiently as they strolled out of Divination that afternoon.

Severus swallowed and fought the urge to glance in Sirius' direction. That would certainly give away his whereabouts in a heartbeat. "I already told you, I go to the library to do homework and walks when I'm bored. I need to do other stuff besides plot and con people with you lot" he said firmly. The firmer you were with them the better it seemed to be, the same as formality. Among pure-bloods it was kind of a thing.

"You study a hell of a lot" Mulciber's blue-green eyes narrowed suspiciously.

Severus rolled his dark ones. "We have exams coming up in just a few months, I want the best grades I can get"

Mulciber continued to stare at him.

"Next year is a very important year and you'll do well to remember that!" Severus was starting to sweat a little now as Mulciber's sharp eyes practically bore holes in his skin. Oh no. Maybe he'd been found out already...

It took several moments of silence for Mulciber to actually speak. "Fine," he said slowly, "just spend more time with your mates and not those stupid used up old library books"

Severus could have cried with relief. He followed his friends down towards the Great Hall. He knew what he was doing tonight, thankfully his friends already had plans. They would all be going off to do their usual smoking stuff in the greenhouses and he would be going off to see Sirius in secret.

The whole way down to the Great Hall he could feel a pair of eyes burning on him viciously as though trying to make his skin bubble and melt off. Graphic, but true.

Lily.

Just the mere thought of her was making Severus very angry but he wasn't about to show it. The more of a scene he created, the worst it would be for him and for Sirius. Sirius didn't deserve that, he didn't deserve anything wrong to happen to him just because Severus couldn't deal with a moody little jealous cow that was out to ruin people's lives. He could handle it, he was strong enough.

When they got to the Great Hall and more people appeared, Lily's perfect line of penetrating green vision was broken as people swamped around them and they all went to their own respected tables. Thankfully.

He made his way over to the Slytherin table, sat down and tried his best not to look over at Sirius. Lily could possibly be staring at him again and he didn't dare risk it when she already knew things about them already... they had some seriously hard choices to make this weekend and thankfully they would get enough time to talk it through and decide when was the right time to come out to everyone. He was worried about what would happen when everybody knew, at least Lily couldn't blackmail them or be a looming threat over their heads like a dark storm cloud but Severus was frightened about how his Slytherin friends would react. Probably okay until they realised a baby was involved, despite Sirius being known as a blood traitor already... they still would not be at all happy about him actually being pregnant by a half-blood.

...

After dinner Sirius managed to slip away in a throng of people, he was desperate to see Severus and spend some time with him and when he spotted him in the corridor and they slipped into the Room of Requirement together, he couldn't stop hugging him.

"I missed you" Severus breathed into his neck.

"I missed you, too" Sirius whispered.

It took them a long time to pull apart but when they did, they made themselves comfortable in their change of clothes, cleaned up and went to lounge on the bed together.

"I've had enough of the masses" said Severus. "Especially that Lily"

Sirius chuckled. "Yeah, and she's a pretty big mass on her own..."

Severus burst out laughing.

"You're cute when you laugh" Sirius grinned.

Severus flushed shyly. "You're the cutest guy in the world"

"Oh? you think?" the intense but flirty look in Sirius' eyes was turning Severus' face redder.

He rolled over and buried his face in the pillows. "Shut up..." he laughed, completely embarrassed.

Sirius was roaring with laughter just looking at Severus. "Oh my god, Sev!"

Severus peeked up from where he was hiding to look at Sirius whom was grinning at him excitedly. "You're making me all red..."

"It's cute"

"It's weird" Severus wrinkled his nose.

Sirius held in his laughter but his shaking shoulders gave it all away.

"You're still laughing at me" Severus pouted.

"Aww!" Sirius beamed and pulled Severus into a warm hug.

"You'll have to make it up to me" Severus's face spread into a bit of a cunning smirk.

Sirius' eyebrows rose. "Oh?"

Severus rolled over so he was lying on his stomach and smirked at his boyfriend. "Perhaps we could... try having some fun..." his voice became extremely silky to the point Sirius' eyes sparkled curiously.

"Are you ready for that?"

Severus was quiet for a moment. "Yeah, but we don't have to do anything and can forget the idea if you're not ready to..."

Sirius just smiled. "I'm ready and I want to try being more intimate with you, we are emotionally intimate and we have a baby on the way so why shouldn't we be physically intimate?" he spoke softly.

"I agree" Severus nodded. Truth was, he was feeling a little nervous but he knew that was normal.

Sirius laughed nervously and pulled him into a tender kiss which very quickly turned passionate. Severus' fingers trailed up his side slipping beneath his clothing to caress the soft pale skin there.

"That's nice" Sirius breathed as slowly, Severus began to remove Sirius' clothing.

The two boys kept going until they were down to their boxer shorts.

"You're getting bigger" Severus breathed, his eyes roaming down Sirius' chest, his soft, rosy nipples swollen and enlarged from his hormones, his pale skin stretching slightly over his soft bump.

Sirius looked down at himself and sighed but there was a smile on his face. "It feels weird not to be the super skinny, sexy guy with a flat stomach and normal guy nipples anymore... I like it, but it's really... different for me seeing as I've been that way my whole life and never expected it to change"

"I guess that's really my fault" Severus said as he carefully pinched a nipple between his fingers. He was not expecting Sirius' reaction. The boy hissed loudly and arched into his touch. "Shit, sorry, did I hurt you?!" Severus' dark eyes widened quickly and he let go immediately.

The Gryffindor let out a low moan and lifted Severus' hand until his fingers were brushing it again. "No, not at all, it feels really good..." he purred. "They're so much more sensitive now I'm pregnant..."

Severus' lips curled into a smirk and his eyes flashed with excitement. Slowly he leaned down taking one in his mouth and catching it very carefully between his teeth. Sirius moaned loudly and twisted as the pleasurable sensations washed over him. He felt himself growing harder and wiggled his hips slightly upon instinct. He moaned again when Severus' tongue swirled around that sensitive little mound and his other hand reached up to pinch at the other one. Sinking his teeth into his bottom lip his hands slid up Severus' sides.

Severus chuckled to himself and began to kiss his way down Sirius' torso feeling the boy squirm with excitement as he did so until he reached the hem of his boxer shorts.

"Take them off" Sirius breathed.

Severus obliged and pulled that pesky fabric down and off throwing them lazily aside to the bottom of the bed. He took in Sirius's length, his warm and his hardness. Slowly he reached down and took him into his mouth sucking on him roughly, it was probably better to just get straight in. Judging by Sirius' moan of pleasure, he was doing something right.

Sirius twisted a let out a puffy sigh shifting so he could look down and watch Severus as he sucked the entire head into his mouth. "Feels so fucking good..."

The Slytherin chuckled, the vibrations sending a new wave of pleasure down Sirius's cock and a new shiver up his spine. He loved it.

Severus began to suck harder and faster enjoying every little whimper and moan from his boyfriend until Sirius started gently hugging on his hair. He refused to let go even when Sirius came with a loud gasp of Severus' name and shot his load into the back of his mouth. Severus was surprised by the quantity and the flavour but he swallowed it quickly and pulled back before he over stimulated his lover.

When he flopped down beside Sirius, the boy was panting.

"That... was... amazing...!"

Severus let out a small laugh. "I was hoping you enjoyed it, I just went with whatever sounds you were making"

"Mm and I'm glad you did!" Sirius grinned. He lay there until he regained his breath before finally rolling Severus onto his back. "Know what I'm going to do now?"

"Blow me?" Severus asked almost hopefully.

Sirius chuckled. "Right again, Severus" he grinned and pulled the underwear off putting his mouth straight down on Severus' cock.

...

"Someone was tired" Severus chuckled when Sirius' eyes opened later that evening.

He sighed softly and stretched out under the covers. "Hmm?"

"It's half eight" Severus kissed his forehead. "You want something to eat?"

"Please!" Sirius grinned sleepily and sat up. He watched Severus pull the film off of the two plates sitting on the bedside table, roast beef dinners with gravy and apple sauce. The works! he groaned hungrily, wetting his lips with his tongue. "Did you wait for me to wake up before you ate?"

"Of course" Severus blinked. "It's only common courtesy"

Sirius rolled his eyes. "In Gryffindor we have a saying; if the rest of the pigs aren't at the trough, just finish the slop..."

"Charming" Severus laughed, crinkling his nose slightly.

"Don't your friends have any sayings in Slytherin?" Sirius quirked a perfectly arched dark eyebrow.

Severus looked very thoughtful for a moment as he chewed his beef. "Yes, actually" he said slowly. "If it cries, it dies..."

Sirius cringed horribly. "Not so sure that's something I'll be taking up on..." he said hesitantly.

"Me neither" Severus chuckled.

They finished eating and put their plates away before cuddling back up together again.

"I can't believe you swallowed all that cum..." Severus smirked.

Sirius burst out laughing. "Why not?"

"You don't look the type to swallow a load of cum without hesitation, more the type that gives oral to girls or receives a lot of it from girls and guys" Severus mused, cocking his head slightly to one side like a curious puppy.

Sirius smirked and rolled his eyes playfully. "Turns out that I actually really like blow jobs"

"What guy doesn't?" Severus laughed.

...

"Do you think Sirius is having much fun tonight?" Regulus chuckled as he longed on Remus' bed in the Gryffindor tower.

"I'm pretty sure he is" Remus smiled back and pulled Regulus into his arms. "It's nice he's getting some time with Severus without hassle, what with the issues with James and the rest of the school public going on..."

"I know, it's a shame, really" Regulus pursed his lips a little. "I wonder what will happen between them when everybody finds out"

"Sirius is going to come clean before then" said Remus.

"Hmm, let's not talk about them for a while" said Regulus, trying to brighten the topic up drastically.

"Then what shall we talk about?" Remus smiled.

"Nothing" Regulus grinned and pulled Remus in closer by the back of his neck. "Let's make out"

Remus didn't even have time to agree but making out with his boyfriend was something he was more than happy to oblige to.

...

"You know there's a bath in there that we could use maybe tomorrow" Severus nodded towards the little wooden door that lead into a very comfortable bathroom, fully equipped.

Sirius looked mildly surprised but he couldn't stop himself from grinning. "I think I'd like that very much, Severus"

"I would really like to rub soap all over you" Severus flushed slightly again.

Sirius couldn't help but laugh. "You really are a shy one, aren't you?"

"I'm not used to speaking to anyone like this, I assume you are?" Severus quirked an eyebrow at his boyfriend.

Sirius flushed slightly and shook his head. "No I'm not but I guess I'm just a little less shy about it than you are..."

"Must be" Severus laughed. "But in all seriousness, we do have to talk about what's going on with us coming out to everyone..."

"Yeah, I thought you might say something like that tonight..." Sirius swallowed nervously, the air in the room seemed to have cooled slightly. This wasn't a topic he wanted to talk about, but he knew it was coming soon enough.

Severus was quiet for a few moments before he took a deep breath. "Sunday"

Sirius looked into his face nervously.

"We should start by telling your friends on Sunday" he said slowly as though taking the first step on very thin ice.

"You want to come out to my friends first?" Sirius swallowed, searching his boyfriend's face warily.

Severus nodded slowly. "Potter and Pettigrew should really know before we come out to everyone else or they are not going to be very happy with you" he sighed heavily.

"They already aren't happy with me at all" Sirius said. "I think you're right, though, I think we do need to come out and tell them the truth before the other people start finding out and causing us shit"

"And shit they will cause" said Severus.

"So we're in agreement? Sunday night you come to Gryffindor, I'll sneak you in and we tell the guys then?" Sirius questioned.

"Yes, we can do that" Severus swallowed nervously.

...

It was later on when Sirius felt so drained after the week he curled up in bed and went pretty much straight to sleep. He smiled feeling Severus curl into his back comfortably. Things were going really well so far and hopefully Sunday would be just the same.

...

On Saturday morning, Sirius woke up to breakfast in bed from his lover and the offer of a massage.

"I think I'll be very happy if I get to wake up to this every day" he grinned sleepily and started tucking straight in to his food. "And your gorgeous face" he smiled, leaning over to kiss Severus on the cheek.

Severus smiled back warmly. "I'm glad you enjoy it"

They sat and ate their breakfast quietly before going for a wash.

"You know, I never thought I would say that I actually like red and gold tartan, but when you wear it..." Severus smirked, gently slapping Sirius on the bum through his long pyjamas.

Sirius laughed. "Can't say as I thought I would be finding green and silver very sexy, either, but apparently I do" he winked, pinching Severus' bum. "Mm, your bum is so sexy, mind if I... _Slytherin?_"

Severus shouted with laughter and draped his arms around Sirius' neck. "You're mental, completely and utterly mental"

Sirius grinned, his eyes sparkling with excitement. "Don't have such a sexy bum and I won't be so sexy, okay?"

"No deal!"

"Maybe I'll just have to find some way to... punish you for it..." Sirius breathed, drawing Severus' bottom lip into his mouth.

Severus chuckled. "Someone is frisky this morning"

"Look, I'm pregnant and my hormones are screaming at me and they're making me climb the walls" Sirius' cheeks turned pink. "I am beyond horny and you are too sexy to pass up" he pulled his boyfriend into a sweet kiss.

Severus moaned against his lips. "I can't say as I'm not thrilled about that..."

Sirius smirked and kissed his lips tenderly again.

"Know what I think we should do?"

"What?"

"Have another little play..." Severus breathed.

Sirius' eyes twinkled and they moved to lay on the bed, he climbed over his boyfriend and began to kiss him very passionately. He moaned as slowly Severus helped him remove their clothing piece by piece until this time they were fully naked. Sirius pulled back, his lips swollen from the kissing as he looked down between them at their hard, swollen cocks.

"Rub them together" Severus panted.

The Gryffindor smirked and looked into his face, resting one arm either side of Severus' head, he brushed their erections together, his bump dragging over Severus' stomach but the Slytherin didn't seem to mind. Sirius and Severus gasped together and Severus let out a small moan of pleasure.

"Moist" he panted softly.

Sirius let out a small laugh and then moaned. "It feels really good" he whispered as he brushed their leaking members together again.

Severus moaned again as his boyfriend picked up the pace a little. A small idea shot through his mind and he reached up to tweak at his swollen nipples making Sirius gasp, moan and whimper in pleasure thrusting harder and faster against him.

When Sirius quickened his pace one last time, Severus was arching against him, seconds later they came hard together, each other's names falling from their lips.

...

It was afternoon when Sirius woke from his nap to Severus curled around him, kissing the back of his neck softly. They were curled under the bed covers together stark naked and Sirius found himself grinning straight away as he felt his lover's soft skin against his own.

"Pregnancy makes you tired, doesn't it?" Severus chuckled.

"If only you knew, Severus" Sirius sighed happily.

"I would probably know a lot more if I had have been there since the beginning" said Severus, very quietly.

"Yeah, you would, but you weren't exactly planning on this being the way it is now, were you?"

Severus fell silent and Sirius quickly turned to face him searching his face worriedly. "I'm sorry..." Sirius whispered, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend. "I didn't mean to upset you by saying that"

Severus managed a smile. "You didn't upset me, you were being honest. None of this would have started if I hadn't been so hellbent on revenge. I wouldn't blame you if you were angry at me over it because I never needed to do any of this to you and I was very wrong for that and I know I have in some ways ruined your life..." he swallowed, looking down between them.

Sirius wrapped his arms further around Severus. "I know what you did was wrong but I am done being angry with you over it, there's no point. We have a son together now and we are together, why be angry over something you can't change?" he shrugged a little.

"You're right" Severus swallowed. "You do know how much I care for you and for him, don't you?" he breathed, hugging Sirius and little tighter.

"Of course I do" Sirius kissed his forehead sweetly. "We have much bigger things to worry about than most couples, we have a child on the way and he's going to need both of us, I know we are having some difficulties with everything but we can manage" he breathed softly.

Severus swallowed and nodded slowly. "I think once we tell everybody things will be much different"

"Of course they will" Sirius chuckled playfully. "It may not even be as bad as we think it is"

"That's true" Severus nodded slowly. "Or it could be much worse, but I am hoping for better..."

"I think everybody is"

...

"Mm, a little lower..." Sirius groaned as Severus massaged his shoulders deeply, working his fingers right into the tissue there. "This is what I have been needing for almost five months..."

Severus let out a small laugh. "You do feel a little tense around the shoulders"

"I'm a little bit tense in a lot of places, fancy doing me all over?" he quirked an eyebrow back over his shoulder at his boyfriend.

"Certainly!" Severus grinned. His hands moved lower working their way slowly down Sirius' back. "I don't think you've put on much weight despite around your baby bump"

Sirius just chuckled again. "I think I'm quite pleased with that if I'm honest, my bump is going to get big enough without me needing to get a huge arse, flabby arms and a double chin!"

"I don't think you'll get that big, you don't have it in you" Severus smirked.

"Will you still want me when I am big and sweaty?" Sirius smirked playfully.

"Of course!" Severus laughed. "I just hope our son has your good looks"

Sirius rolled his eyes. "I'd like him to have your dark eyes, Severus"

Severus looked very surprised. "I'm surprised you don't want him to have your grey ones, they're very nice and most people want children with light eyes"

"I don't know, I just think your eyes look nice, but then again, most people don't date someone who they don't find attractive, right?" Sirius chuckled again.

"I guess that's true" Severus nodded slowly. "I want him to have your eyes"

"And I want him to have yours" Sirius grinned as Severus' hands slipped to work on his swollen sides. "You know that I am halfway through my pregnancy on Monday, right?"

Severus blinked in surprise. "Really? that far along?!"

Sirius nodded slowly. "Mmhmm..."

Severus exhaled slowly through his teeth. All of those weeks he had been such a dick to Sirius and only recently getting involved with the baby... he had missed so much already from both of them. He should step up his game and start being a decent boyfriend and a decent father if he wanted them both to love him and care for him - which he did. "I think that soon we should have that bath"

Sirius was now grinning. "I can more than agree with that, Severus"

...

"James is still avoiding us, then" Remus sighed as he and Regulus headed back into the dormitory that evening after they'd finished their dinner.

"He is extremely pissed off" Regulus said slowly.

"I just hope it isn't bothering Sirius too much, he doesn't need this kind of stress when he's expecting" Remus worried as they sank down on their bed again.

"My brother is strong, he will get through this" Regulus swallowed. "Even if he is emotionally quite fragile at the moment"

"I worry about him, he's like a brother to me..." Remus sighed heavily.

Regulus hugged his boyfriend tightly. "I know you do and he cares for you too, I get what you're saying and I really hope this isn't all some game for Snape and he's trying to piss Sirius about just to hurt him again, he did get him pregnant just to ruin him" he cringed slightly.

Remus exhaled heavily and closed his eyes in a long slow blink. "I don' want to see him get hurt again, either"

"Maybe we should warn him" Regulus jumped suddenly.

"I don't think that's going to help and he may turn on us next, too" Remus swallowed nervously. "If he turns on us then he will feel like he has nobody and if Severus is truly just playing him..."

Regulus pursed his lips and pulled Remus into his arms. "I don't want to see him heartbroken..."

"I'm sure he's fine" Remus whispered, gently rubbing Regulus' back. "We're here for him"

"So should we just wait until we see what happens?" Regulus asked worriedly.

"I think for now that's the best and really the only thing we can do..." Remus sighed softly.

...

"I cannot believe we are doing this" Sirius laughed as he pulled off his clothes and turned to face the warm bubble bath in front of him.

"Neither can I, if you asked me a few months ago if I would be climbing into a hot bubble bath with Sirius Black I would have laughed and said you were deranged" Severus smirked as he dropped his boxers to the floor yet again. "But now? I sort of do believe it"

Sirius barked a playful laugh and stepped into the water. "Ooh, nice and warm" he grinned.

"Not too hot, is it?" Severus asked watching him sink down into the thick bubbles, trying to ignore the way his thick member sank beneath the water as well. "I heard you can't be in hot water when you're pregnant because it raises your internal temperature too much and can be harmful to the baby"

Sirius' eyebrow rose and he chuckled. "I can't say I'm not surprised that you know these things"

"Well, if I want to be a good dad then I have to get my act together" Severus smiled and climbed into the bath opposite his lover.

Sirius groaned softly as their legs slid past one another, skin brushed against skin and Severus had to admit he really liked it. He gazed into Sirius' handsome face, slightly flushed and his long hair just a tiny bit damp sticking to his skin slightly. Merlin, he was really fucking gorgeous. Severus could not believe Sirius was his, he just couldn't believe it.

"So, is the plan that we stay in here until tomorrow night or are we coming out to see our friends before we come clean tomorrow?" Sirius mused, tapping the sides of the tub nervously with his fingers.

Severus was quiet for a few moments. "I think we may as well just stay here, besides, if I'm going to sneak into Gryffindor tomorrow night without anyone recognising me, I'm going to need to borrow your cloak to get past the common room" he pointed out.

"Good call" Sirius nodded. "And don't be worried about my friends"

Severus shot him a nervous look.

"I know how you're feeling and I understand it, I would be shitting myself if I thought I had to walk into Slytherin into that pit full of Death Eaters" Sirius cringed slightly.

"Technically, most of them are not Death Eaters yet" Severus pointed out.

Sirius chuckled and shook his head. "Never mind them, but you get my point?"

Severus nodded slowly. "I get it and even though I'm not afraid of James bloody Potter, I am sick to the bones of him trying to dictate my life, causing me problems and now it's not just me but you and our son as well and he is going to immediately think he can have a ruling say in this as well when he's got no damn business having anything to do with our baby, or with us for that matter"

"I can't say that James has really had anything to do with the baby yet..." Sirius cringed slightly. "I would like him to be a little more involved and maybe even be happy for me when the time is right but as it stands he is so pissed off and hateful I don't even know what he's going to do"

"As long as I don't get a nasty hex put on me" Severus said through his teeth.

"I'm not going to let that happen" Sirius shook his head quickly. "Let's not worry about him for now, he's a whole day away" he smiled. "Let's just enjoy this peaceful time we have together before we end up going through a patch where we get no peaceful time"

"You mean when we tell everyone?" Severus quirked an eyebrow.

"Yes, that, and again when the baby is born" Sirius trailed his fingers over his bump.

Severus laughed loudly and reached out to gently stroke his boyfriend's tummy. "Is he moving around in there?"

Sirius smiled warmly, his heart fluttered in his chest. "Yes, he is..." he breathed.

"He's so cute" Severus breathed, feeling his lover's baby bump.

...

Sunday morning arrived and the boys woke feeling good but a little nervous.

"I have some breakfast for you, a special seeing as it's the last day of the weekend" Severus grinned.

Sirius blinked himself awake and looked at the plate. "Bacon and chip butty?" he grinned. "You know me so well!"

Severus laughed. "I thought you'd like it"

"Mm, I do, thank you" Sirius smiled and kissed his boyfriend on the cheek.

"So, what time were you thinking of for tonight?" Severus mused as he tucked into his own food which was exactly the same as Sirius'.

Sirius looked thoughtful for a few moments. "About eight or nine?" he looked to his lover questioningly.

Severus swallowed and nodded slowly. "I can deal with that"

"We can go sooner if you want to get it over with..."

"No, let's go when you feel ready" Severus smiled quickly. "Can't say I'm not nervous but I'll get over it, I'll be fine"

"I hope so" Sirius breathed.

...

The day wore on at a horribly fast pace. Severus tried his best not to keep looking at the time but each time he viewed the clock more hours seemed to have raced on past and he was desperately running out of time.

Sirius went for a nap just after lunch which lasted about three hours and by the time they woke up, had a cuddle and a game of chess, it was dinner time and they were quickly approaching the eight o'clock margin.

"If you really aren't up to it tonight then we can postpone for another day" Sirius smiled slightly noticing how quiet Severus was over dinner.

Severus shook his head. "I do not want to put this off any longer, I'm scared but I'll be fine" he breathed.

Sirius pulled him into a warm hug. "We'll be fine, Severus, we'll get through this"

"I hope you're right..."

...

Eight approached all too quickly and Sirius was actually rather sad to leave the Room of Requirement after having such a pleasant and relaxing weekend in there with his boyfriend. He sighed as he slipped on his shoes and grabbed his things ready to leave.

"Can I borrow your cloak?" Severus asked, biting his bottom lip and staring at Sirius' Gryffindor cloak hanging over his arm.

Severus smiled and passed it over watching Severus cramming his own cloak deep into his now bulging bag before swinging the cloak around himself, the hood shielding his face.

"Hmm, it's a little long" Sirius laughed gently flicking at it. "I think you might have to walk on your tip-toes"

Severus rolled his eyes and smirked before rising up onto the balls of his feet, thankfully the cloak shielded this.

"Not perfect, but it's better" Sirius sighed. "Maybe if you just bunch it up a little"

Severus did as instructed and the cloak improved a bit. Taking a deep breath, he smiled up at his boyfriend.

"You look really cute in Gryffindor clothes" Sirius smiled warmly.

Severus shot him a playful glare. "I am no Gryffindor, I am a Slytherin through and through"

Sirius barked a laugh and leaned down to kiss Severus under the hood. "At least now my cloak will smell of you when I wear it to lessons tomorrow"

Severus blushed and thanked the hood for shielding that. He hoped his own stuff would smell of Sirius.

They left the room with a nervous sigh and made their way along the corridor towards the marble staircases.

"You know, people might think you're Remus" Sirius smirked.

"I'm certainly no ditzy blonde" Severus glanced at his boyfriend.

Sirius chuckled. "Remus isn't ditzy"

"Like hell he isn't" Severus smirked. "Don't you remember last week in potions when he got in a flap because he couldn't find his silver knife and he was holding it in his hand the whole time?"

Sirius winced slightly. "Okay, that's one time"

"Name a time Remus hasn't been a scatterbrain" Severus chuckled, looking at his boyfriend in a challenging sort of way.

Sirius looked thoughtful for a few moments as they made their way up the staircases. "It's hard to find an example, but he has been so level-headed about our situation and he really has been helping me"

"And sniffing around your little brother at the same time" Severus pointed out.

"Ahh, he loves Regulus and Regulus loves him right back" Sirius waved a hand at him. "They're good for each other"

Severus chuckled. "Yeah, because Regulus is just as ditzy as Lupin is"

They reached the seventh floor and stopped outside the Gryffindor common room. Sirius let out a long slow breath. "Are you ready?"

Severus nodded quickly under his hood. He heard people talking and laughing as they walked by the portrait but didn't spare him a second glance. He thought if he kept quiet, he wouldn't draw attention to himself.

Sirius muttered the password and the portrait swung open, he quickly pushed Severus through so it shut tightly behind them.

This was the first time Severus had truly seen the Gryffindor common room. It was a circular room with a warm crackling fire sending waves of comfort over him, the old worn sofas had students sitting on them talking and laughing and the book cases were piled with books. There weren't many students in there but they did look up to smile at Sirius as he passed.

"Hi, Sirius!" one fourth-year girl grinned at him.

"Hope the baby is well, Sirius!" her friend waved at him.

Sirius smiled and nodded back at them quickly shoving Severus towards the dormitory stairs. Severus made his way up them nervously, thankful for his hood completely covering his face. Hopefully people really did believe him to be Lupin...

They stopped outside the dormitory door, Sirius' heart pounding in his chest as he leaned closer and listened. The light was spilling from the crack underneath and he could hear Remus... James... Regulus and... Peter! he sighed softly. At least they wouldn't come back up and question him now if they saw him and Severus just standing there creeping at the door frame.

Sirius swallowed. "Okay, do you want to wait out here and I'll call you in when it's time, or do you want to come straight in with me?" he asked nervously.

Severus' heart was hammering in his chest, his palms were slightly moist from anxiety and he swallowed very shakily. "I think I'd better come in, if someone walks by and sees me..." he spoke in a very low voice.

Sirius swallowed and stared down into Severus' eyes. "Are you sure you're ready for this?"

"As ready as I will ever be, are you?" Severus whispered, looking into Sirius' face with furrowed brows.

Sirius nodded slowly and leaned down to brush their lips together softly. "Okay," he said when he drew back, "I'll go in first and you just walk in behind me but keep your hood up"

Severus nodded once with understanding and swallowed watching Sirius open the dormitory door.

"Sirius!" Regulus beamed from where he was lounging across the bed with Remus.

Remus looked up with a smile and Peter looked up, his eyes immediately dropping on the second figure in the room. James just ignored him.

Sirius kicked the door shut and stood fidgeting nervously for a moment.

Remus and Regulus exchanged looks.

Severus kept his head down so his hood shielded his face from view but he still made sure he could see what Potter was doing, more for his own safety than anything else. He was fairly sure he wouldn't touch Sirius...

A silence passed over the dormitory.

"Umm, Prongs?" Sirius swallowed nervously.

Peter's watery little blue eyes darted to his friend for a moment, a flicker of excitement rushing through them. There was going to be a fight, Peter loved fights.

James looked up slowly, his face completely plain and bored as his eyes fell on Sirius. Severus swallowed as they turned on him, a look of confusion washing over his face but thankfully he didn't seem to recognise him. "What-"

"-I think it's time I came out and told everybody the truth..." Sirius blurted out.

Everybody stared, Remus and Regulus looked horrified. Peter squirmed excitedly on his bed.

"Who is that?" James asked rather sharply.

Sirius just stared. "I-I know I've been keeping this a secret but there's a very good reason for that..."

"You deaf?" James snapped. "Who is that?!"

"Let him speak, James" Remus said calmly.

Sirius shot Remus a grateful smile and carried on. "I know it wasn't fair to keep the identity of the baby's father from you or from Peter for this long but I have my reasons and I really hope you will understand that. It's just..." he pursed his lips and swallowed nervously.

"Just what? you've been shut up about this for weeks now and I am getting sick of it" James argued, putting his book down slowly.

"But-"

"-But nothing!" James snapped. "You waltz around like you're the king of fucking everything and you treat me like crap all because you want to keep your baby daddy a secret and cause more scandal. No more, Sirius, I have HAD it with you and your drama and your attention-seeking!" his voice rose in anger.

"I am not attention seeking!" Sirius whined. "You're supposed to be my friend, like a brother to me!"

"Supposed to?! you mean like you're _supposed _to be the same for me and you're too busy running off with this guy" he gestured unknowingly towards Snape. "Why didn't you tell me it was someone from Gryffindor?"

"I-I-" Sirius pulled an awkward face and looked helplessly to his brother for a moment before swallowing. "I didn't want you to get upset, I still don't..."

"Upset!" James laughed loudly. "Fuck you, Black"

"I get that this guy already has..." Peter muttered earning a glare from Sirius.

"I am having a baby!" Sirius exasperated. "You don't understand how hard this is for me!"

"And you think it's not hard on me? seeing my best friend running around knocked up, embarrassing himself and his friends by having a baby as a bloke?" James snarled back, getting slowly to his feet.

Severus was shaking, he tried to control his breathing under the cloak but he was so nervous, nervous for Sirius even more than for himself, nervous for James' likely explosion of a reaction.

"YOU ARE NOT THE ONE DEALING WITH THIS, PRONGS!" Sirius roared, tears welling in his eyes. "It is ME who's pregnant, it is ME that's getting at, ME that will give birth, ME that is dealing with all this shit from sad, pathetic little people like YOUR girlfriend!"

James looked like he was going to beat the living daylights out of Sirius. He stepped closer and Remus jumped up from the bed trying to flag him down.

"Let's all just calm down..." Lupin said, peacefully.

"Who is under that cloak?" James asked, pointing the accusing finger at Severus.

Sirius swallowed and stepped back so he was closer to Severus, raising his hands submissively.

"I just asked you, WHO THE FUCK IS UNDER THAT CLOAK?!" James bellowed.

"I'll tell you if you calm down" Sirius said very quickly.

James shook his head, his hands were balling into fists and trembling in anger. "Doesn't work that way"

Sirius glanced nervously to Severus.

James stepped closer, a warning expression flashing across his face. He was about to do something bad.

"James, let's all be reasonable about this-" Remus tried.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP, REMUS!" James roared at him.

Severus was stunned that Potter would even dare speak to his friends like this, especially Lupin whom wasn't actually doing anything.

"Leave him out of this, he's got nothing to do with this argument!" Sirius said.

"Oh? hasn't he? what about when you told him who you got knocked up by?" James snarled.

Sirius sighed heavily and swallowed the hard lump that appeared in his throat. "Look-"

"I am sick of your bullshit, Sirius, SICK of it!" James shouted again, turning the angry accusing finger on Sirius again, his eyes were burning with anger. "You treat everybody like shit, what the hell is so bad about this guy that you can't even tell me his name, hmm?" he looked to Severus and waved a hand at him.

Sirius swallowed nervously.

"Or maybe it's more that he's too good for you..." James spat venomously, his voice dropping low and dangerous. "Maybe you think he's too good for you and you're frightened someone is going to tell you that, that someone will take him from you, mock him for being near you or maybe you're so afraid of what other people think you keep him a secret because you know that he's the only one that will have someone as worthless as you..."

The rage that was building like a hot steaming pressure in Severus' chest boiled over and exploded. He yanked back the hood and squared off to James Potter. "THERE, ARE YOU HAPPY NOW?!" he screamed.

The room went silent as though someone had just died.

Remus and Regulus were staring in horror with their mouthes open. Peter had fallen back against his bedding with wide, terrified eyes which turned quickly to James to judge his reaction.

Sirius was staring at Severus very nervously, tears in his eyes and his eyebrows knitted together with concern.

The look on James' face would have been utterly priceless if he had seen this happen to someone else or if it were like a 'surprise, we pulled a joke on you!' but it wasn't.

Severus swallowed watching James' face darken, he was in for it now.

It took a long time for anyone to speak, but when they did, James spoke first.

"Snape..." his voice was so low and toxic Sirius had barely heard it.

...


End file.
